Confessions
by Angel Spirit
Summary: When Kouji’s in a horrible car accident with his family and he's the only survivor he feels hopelessly lost. But Takuya, Kouichi, and the twins mother are determined to show him that life is still worth living. Takouji being revised and updated
1. Unfair

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon-just the plot of the fic. The muses would _also_ like to add, that neither Angel Spirit, or her beta-reader are responsible for any words you see squished together.

Author's Notes: Okay, I swear I've caught ALL the mistakes this time! I've decided to go ahead and start revising/editing out some of my fics,and so I thought that I'd start with Confessions-which, is why you guys are probably going to get update notices from me...so to warn you this fic hasn't actually been updated with a new chapter-yet! I AM working on updates for this fic (and shall until it is finished!), but in the process I'm also going to start working on changing this fics mistakes as well as others. (Others meaning Eternity, Different Journey's, and Forevermore) Changes that'll be made in this fic will mostly all be names-they will be changed to their proper Japanese ones (I hope that I get all of them!), and the time setting willchange in the previous chapters-as I changed it from it's original time setting to four years after 04. I kind of estimated ages since I know that ages vary between the Japanese and English version so I hope I created a happy medium here. Anything else that I might change will be small-basically rewording stuff to make it phrased better-so to speak. Anyway, chapter I of Confessions is the first one to get revised, and I'll do the rest of them and then continue on with Forevermore. Lol, it gives me something to do when I'm as bored as I am at work with no projects to do! ((winks)) Enjoy...

**(Author's Notes, and story contents of chapter1 revised on November 11, 2005) **

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi...if you don't like male/male pairings or the pairings listed below, then I suggest that you hit that wonderful back button now to the top left of your page...

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Izumi/Kouichi/Junpei triangle, and maybe some Shinya/Tomoki at times

Time Setting: Four years after season 04 Ages go as follows: Takuya, Izumi: 14; Kouji, Kouichi: 15; Junpei: 16; and Shinya, Tomoki: 12

Summary: When Kouji's in a horrible car accident with his family, with him as the only survivor, he feels hopelessly lost. But Kouichi and especially Takuya are determined to prove to him that there are still people who truly care for him...and that life is still worth living, even though you feel like your own world is crumbling down around you...

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter I: Unfair **

"So I'll see you later on tonight then?" Fourteen-year old Takuya Kanbara grinned as he positioned the phone so that it was easier to hold onto while he set the table in the dining room.

_'Yeah...mom and dad said that they'd drop me off at your place before they go on that business trip of theirs. You might have to give me a ride back to my house later on, if that'll be okay with your mom.'_ Takuya nodded at the other voice on the other phone extension.

"Sure, she already said that wouldn't be a problem...hey...I've got an idea, why don't you justspend the night here? In fact, I'm sure it would be okay with mom if you spent the time while your parentswere away here...only if you want to that of course." He suggested, hoping that the other would take it.

_'I'd spend the whole time at your place if I **could** Takuya. But I can't...I've still got to look after Wolf.' _Takuya silently cursed the fact that his best friend-and secret crush-had to have that huge, mangy German shepherd for a pet. Why couldn't he own something simpler to take care of? Something that didn't demand around the clock attention...

_'But I can spend the night tonight, I'm sure that Wolf'll be okay one night by himself as mom and dad would've probably fed him already.' _This caused Takuya to grin.

"Sounds good...don't worry about getting any of your stuff from your place-you left some things over here last time, remember?" The voice on the other phone chuckled and Takuya practically melted when he heard the other's laughter.

_'Yeah, I remember...I can't believe I did that.'_

"True...but you spend the night over here so often it was bound to happen anyway...you should just leave the stuff here so that you don't always have to bring your stuff over." He could practically see the wheels turning in the other's mind as they thought about it, and he heard his friend let out a soft snort.

_'I **should** do that. It would be more convenient-for **me** anyway!'_ Takuya chuckled as he completed his task of setting the table.

"So you won't be here to join us for dinner?" He asked, a small pout on his face...he heard his friend chuckle as he knew that he was probably picturing the look that Takuya wore on his face right now. That was how predictable he probably was.

_'No, I can't...and stop pouting! You'll see me later on tonight. I'd better get going, Kouichi wants to use the phone to call Izumi to tell her he can make that movie that she wanted to see tonight...I can't believe he's going with her to the movie's-when Junpei finds out about this he's gonna have a heyday.'_ Takuya smiled.

"Yeah, I know...but we'll be there to protect Kouichi, right?" Laughter from the other end of the phone caused Takuya's smile to grow even wider, and his dark brown eyes sparkled.

_'**Sure**. We'll protect Kouichi from the big bad Junpei. Look, Kouichi's practically glaring daggers at me...if looks could kill, I'd be dead.'_

Takuya laughed to himself as he heard Kouichi claiming that he was doing no such thing, and his best friend joined him in that laughter.

_'Whatever Kouichi, youare **so**doing that! Alright, I'll get off the phone so you can talk to your darling Izumi-HEY! You don't need to hit me! So anyway Takuya, I'll see you tonight, okay?'_ Takuya nodded, happy with the fact that he'd get to see someone he secretly claimed to be his soul mate-his missing link in life.

"Sounds good, I'll see you when you get here then. Bye Kouji." As he hung up the phone after hearing Kouji tell him his own goodbye, he couldn't help but continue to smile as he went ahead and poured the milk for dinner. His mother seemed to notice his cheerfulness, and it was contagious as she grinned back at him and handed him the casserole to put on the table.

"I take it you're happy because Kouji's coming over?" Takuya nodded.

"How'd you know?" His mother let out a soft snort.

"Because, you're _always_ happy when he comes over!" She exclaimed with a knowing smile as she called Shinya away from the video game he was playing in the living room, telling him that it was time for dinner. There would only be three of them that night-Takuya's father was away on a business trip in China for the next couple of weeks.

As Shinya bounded into the dining room in his socked feet, he grinned at his older brother-he'd overheard Takuya's side of the conversation on the phone, and he knew his older brother's secret. In fact, it really wasn't much of a secret in the Kanbara household that Takuya had strong feelings for Kouji Minamoto. Feelings that surpassed friendship by far...

"Takuya and Kouji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" The youngest Kanbara didn't get to finish his sentence however, as Takuya took and threw a spare napkin in his little brother's direction, hitting him square in the face.

"Shut up." He muttered, fighting hard to keep the blush that threatened to rise in his cheeks down. Oh, but how he wished what Shinya was saying was _true_...

He'd really do anything to actually be sitting in a tree with Kouji-perhaps having the dark haired blue gray eyedenigma in his lap, sharing the sweetest of all sweet kisses...among the many they'd already had so far.

Takuya's mother and his little brother shared a knowing look as they saw the dreamy look in Takuya's dark brown eyes, grinning as they knew exactly who it was he was daydreaming about, as he wore the expression throughout dinner. How he managed to daydream as he did and still maneuver food from his plate, onto his fork, and into his mouth without dropping anything in the processwas beyond his mother's imagination.

She chuckled as she stood to clear the table, realizing that Takuya hadn't evennoticed that they were done eating, he was so lost in his thoughts. However, that didn't last long as Shinya took an ice cube from his water glass and promptly shoved it down Takuya's shirt, causing the other to shriek at the momentary discomfort, as he leapt up to get it out of his shirt. When he came back down, he turned and glared at his younger brother, whose face broke into a wide grin.

"Why I'm gonna...you little brat...!" Shinya giggled playfully as he dashed away from Takuya-while the older brunetteheld the ice cube that had fallen from his shirt in his hand. Chasinghis younger brother aroundwitha look of determination on his face, he was more then willingto give Shinya back his ice cube in the same way that he'd received it...

As Takuya had finally managed to catch his younger brother and had playfully managed to get the melting cold ice into his younger brother's pants, watching with a Cheshire catlike grin on his face as Shinya danced around trying to get the ice cube _out_ of his pants (not being very successful about it by the way), neither boy had heard the phone ring.

Takuya was laughing so hard at Shinya's antics that he was holding onto his stomach, trying to stop the tears that threatened to come out as he wiped them away.

When his mother came into the room, holding onto the phone with ashocked expression on her unusually pale face, Takuya's laughter suddenly ceased. Although Shinya was still doing the dance-trying to get the melting ice cube _out_ of his pants-he also quieted down, as he felt that something was horribly wrong.

"Takuya...you...you might want to sit down." Takuya frowned as his mother quickly guided him to the couch, and a crack of thunder rumbled through the air outside, causing the windows of their apartment to rattle at the sudden boom. It caused everyone in the room to jump for a moment, but Takuya wasn't to be distracted.

His mother had something to tell him...and it wasn't _good_ news. He knew that much already.

"Mom, what is it...what's wrong?" She started to shake, and Takuya went to comfort her, but she shook her head.

This made Takuya worry even more. What would scare his mother so badly?

"Mom...?" He whispered, his chest starting to feel a horrible knot of fear as it twisted its way into his stomach.

"Tell me." And she did. But what she told him, he didn't want to hear.

"Takuya...that phone call...that phone call was from Kouichi...Kouichi was calling to tell you that...that...Kouji...oh god, I don't know if I can do this..." Takuya felt his complexion pale, as his mother sank down onto the couch next to him. He _had_ to know...she'd mentioned Kouji...and suddenly he felt his world crashing down around him. Kouji was in trouble...danger...he _knew_ it. He wasn't sure _how_ he knew it...all he knew, was that something_bad_had happened...and his mother knew what that something was.

"Mom...mom, tell me what happened to Kouji...tell me NOW!" He was shaking like his mother had done a few minutes ago, as he prepared himself for the worst.

Anything was possible...he heard his mother draw in a ragged breath and the room suddenly stilled. To Takuya, it seemed like all time had stopped when he heard what she had to say next.

"Takuya, Kouichi called to tell you that there's been an accident-a bad one-Kouji and his stepmother and father were in a car accident...the accident was apparently caused by a drunk driver...Takuya...Takuya, Kouji's parents didn't survive the accident...they...they died on the site...and Kouji...they're not sure..." Yurikobit her lower lip as she saw how distraught Takuya looked as he took this all in.

Like he couldn't accept it...

And then suddenly his eyes opened wide,as he really, fully realized the horrible news she had had to tell him. And he practically launched himself at her, burying his head into her shoulder as she hugged him closely to her.

"No...no...no..." She heard him whisper over and over again. As she rocked her older son back and forth,YurikoKanbara glanced at her youngest son, who sat on the floor, shocked at having heard such a thing. To him, she knew, Kouji-and Kouichi as well-were like older brothers to him.

"Shinya...go get your coat...and Takuya's too." Shinya nodded, not saying anything as he dashed out of the living room to go and do what he was told.

The youngest Kanbaraspared a glance over at his shoulder at his older brother-having broken down and weeping in their mother's arms-and their mother, looking grief stricken at the news that she had had to share.

Biting down on his lower lip, Shinyahurried todo as he was told. He had the feeling that his mother was going to take them to the hospital-and that Takuya would want to be with Kouji no matter what happened.

He sighed. He knew how much his older brother loved Kouji-he had never seen someone love someone so much...and yet be able to hide it from that person all the same...as Takuya did with the dark haired teen. There were many times when Shinya had wondered why Takuya couldn'tjust gain the courage to tell Kouji that he meant more to him then just friendship.

And now...

Now it might be too late.

He slipped on his shoes and quietly walked out into the living room, seeing that his mother had gotten up from the couch and was gently guiding Takuya to the front door of their apartment as she collected her purse, keys, and her own coat.

She smiled a wan, grateful smile at Shinya as she took Takuya's coat and helped his thunderstruck brother into it. When she opened the door, Shinya saw that it was pouring down rain outside, and winced as lightning crashed into the background of the blackened sky.

"Shinya, hurry, make sure the door is locked behind us." He nodded at their mother's instructions, as he closed the door behind him after making positively sure that it was locked, and followed their mother. Shehad an arm around Takuya's shoulders, using that as an advantage to lead him to the elevator-and once out of the elevator, to the car.

From there on,Shinya prodded Takuya into the backseat and as his mother started the engine, heading quickly out of the apartment's parking lot. Shinya took a moment and glanced over at his older brother.

Takuya did not look like he was taking this well-not well at all.

**_Well, you wouldn't take news like that of someone you loved and cared deeply for_**... Shinya thought, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he glanced at Takuya and saw that his older brother had started to cry for the second time that night.

Not knowing what else to do, Shinya reached over and grasped Takuya's shoulder-letting him know that he was there. Shinya didn't hesitate to put his arms around his older brother as he leaned into him for comfort, still allowing the silent tears to continue falling down his pale cheeks.

**_Kouji...please be okay...you have to be okay...for my older brother's sake...for all of our sake's_**... Shinya thought miserably as he continued to hold onto his older brother, praying throughout the ride to the hospital located in Downtown Shibuya...

* * *

_"So how was your stay at Kouichi's?" Kouji grinned and gave Satomi-his stepmother-a thumbs up as he climbed into the backseat of the van, and watched as his father got into the driver's seat of the car seconds later, after having said goodbye to Kouichi and the twin's mother._

"_Sounds like you two had a lot of fun this weekend." Kouji nodded at his father as he started to back out of the parking spot he'd found in the apartment's parking lot whileKouji himself buckled his seat belt. _

"_Yeah, we had a really good time actually...hey dad?" His father glanced at him through the rear view mirror for a second, their eyes meeting briefly, and Kouji knew that his father was listening as his eyes reverted back to focus on driving._

"_Do you mind if you drop me off at Takuya's instead of taking me home? He's invited me to stay the night and I've accepted-Wolf has been fed and walked already, right?" Both his parents nodded, and Kouji grinned._

"_I guess I can do that...but don't forget that you're going to have to head home early tomorrow morningto feed Wolf...you know how he gets when he's not fed in time." Kouji chuckled as his father reminded him of this-though he really didn't need to be reminded._

_If Wolf wasn't fed in time, he would follow anybody who was around the house constantly- whining with every step that person took until he was fed. The worst part was early in the morning. Wolf seemed to have some kind of internal alarm clock as he always woke up at six am sharp...always wanting to quickly belet out, and then fed-and the person who he usually came to for all ofthis, was Kouji._

_Much to his dismay sometimes; he was never able to go back to sleep after doing such a chore. He grinned as he realized that was probably one of the reasons why he enjoyed sleeping over at Takuya's house so much...was that he wasn't woken up by a dog at six am in the morning. _

_**That, and you enjoy spending alone time with Takuya-just admit it already!** A small voice in the back of his mind argued with his reasoning, and Kouji snorted softly._

_Yeah, he'd admit it...he really did enjoy spending time with Takuya...especially when it was just the two of them. It was **really **hard saying no to his offer to spend the entiretime that his parents were gone on their business trip, over at Takuya's place..._

_But that thought right there,got Kouji thinking a little bit more..._

"_Hey, would you guys mind if Takuya came over and spent a few nights while you guys were away?" He asked suddenly and grinned when his father nodded._

"_Sure, as long as you two don't burn down the house." Kousei Minamoto said with a chuckle, and Kouji grinned wider and silently cheered. _

_He'd extend the invitation to Takuya tonight, after he got to his place. _

"_Now wait a minute, who says that you get to decide everything Kousei? What if I didn't think it safe for Takuya to come over while we were gone?" Kouji's grin faded after Satomi asked that question, and he silently gulped-wondering **why** she'd asked such a thing-his stepmother liked Takuya...right? Or so she had told him that she was alright with his strong friendship with the brunette... _

"_Oh, come on Satomi...Takuya and Kouji are best friends, you've known Takuya for quite awhile know, and you'd have to admit that he's a pretty good kid with a good head on his shoulders-and not to mention Kouji's best friend, as mentioned. I'm sure things'll be okay if Takuya were to stay...it's not like they'd get into any trouble or anything, and this way Kouji won't be alone while we're gone for the week. And I know for a **fact**that that was what you've beenworrying about the most." Kouji felt relieved-his dad was sticking up for him-and for Takuya as well. _

_Though he wasn't sure why his stepmother had such a thing against Takuya staying with him while they were gone...unless..._

_Kouji felt himself grow pale at the thought that just occurred to him._

_Had his mother somehow figured out the true feelings that Kouji had for Takuya? But she shouldn't be worried...Kouji wasn't even sure if Takuya liked him back...even though his heart told him that his best friend probably did like him back. He wouldn't do anything to ruin and loose the close friendship that he had gainedwith Takuya since their adventures in the Digital World nearly four years ago. _

_But had his mother still, somehow figured out that Kouji was interested in Takuya for more then just friendship? He had never really thought about what his stepmother's reaction would be if she were to ever find out that he was gay-he had the feeling that his father was okay with it, andthat his mother and his twin were fine with it as well...as Kouichi had figured out that Kouji had a major crush on Takuya a long time ago..._

_But Kouji had never really thought about the feelings that his stepmother would have towards such a relationship. In fact, nowthe more Kouji thought about it,he had the strongest feeling that his stepmother **didn't** like Takuya. She'd always seemed friendly with him...always seemed to get along perfectly fine with Takuya. But now, as Kouji recalled the many times that he'd invited Takuya to come over, those feelings always seemed to be forced._

_And he glared at his stepmother, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest-completing the rebelliious look, as realization struck him hard. _

"_You don't like Takuya." He simply said, and she sighed as she turned to face him._

"_It's not that I don't **like** Takuya...it's just that I wish you had other friends Kouji...more friends to hang out with. Takuya is a great kid and all, but he seems to be holding you back." As his stepmother said this, Kouji was surprised at the growl of anger that escaped his throat, and he didn't miss the surprised look that his father sent toward his stepmother either._

"_Now Satomi, don't forget that Kouji also has Kouichi, that nice girl Izumi, Junpei, and even young Tomoki that he hangs out with...he's got other friends...can't someone have a best friend? They are so hard to come by these days..." Kouji could practically hear the thoughts in his father's head. _

**'_And it's been so long since Kouji's had actual friends...friends he's truly cared about...the way he cares for Takuya...' _**

_He agreed with those thoughts...that is, if they were at all similar to whathe himself was thinking. _

"_Mom, I'd never let go of the friendship that I have with Takuya-he meansso much to me and-" Kouji paused suddenly, as he caught the look in his stepmother's dark blue eyes...they were **very** angry looking...he'd never seen such a look in her eyes before. _

_And he sighed heavily as he felt himself squirm a bit under her dark glare, relieved when his father put a hand on her arm and she focused that cold look on Kousei instead of him._

"_That's enough Satomi! It's **fine**_,_ if Kouji wants Takuya to come over while we're gone; in fact I prefer it to him being alone-just no wild parties or anything like that, okay Kouji?" Kouji nodded...wanting the car ride to Takuya's place to be done and over with, so that way he could get out of the car and away from the thick tension in the atmosphere that had suddenly been created. _

_Suddenly he didn't want to be in his stepmother's presence very much. _

"_I still don't like the idea. I don't want Takuya over." Satomi whined,sounded very much like an angry, spoiled little girl who hadn't gotten her way...which was the case-she **hadn't** gotten her way...and Kouji snorted at the childlike behavior._

"_Dad says its fine. I don't see why you're against it-it's not like Takuya and I are going to have sex or anything." Even Kouji was surprised at what he had said, as his dark blue gray eyes opened wide with terror. **Why **_**had_ he said that...?_**

_Maybe he'd said it to prove something, he didn't know. But his mind practically reeled when he felt his stepmother harshly slap him in the face a couple of seconds later. His hand shook as he blinked away the black spots that hazed his vision, as he brought the shaking hand up to the spot where his mother's wedding ring had cut into his cheek from the slap._

"_SATOMI!" Kouji winced at his father's angry bellow. _

"_I don't want to hear things like that...especially from our son! Gay relationships aren't _right_..." As Kouji heard her hiss out the comment, his own dark blue grayeyes narrowed at her in retaliation ._

"_Gay people aren't bad people...you probably wouldn't even know a gay person even if you were looking them directly in the eyes! They're just like you and me Satomi__...they're not abnormal, they've got feelings just like the rest of us." Again, his stepmother turned around and looked like she was preparing to slap him again and Kouji found himself not shrinkging back, butholding his ground...however, before anything could happen his father reached out and quickly grabbed a hold ofSatomi's wrist, still keeping an eye on the road in front of them-the otherhand stillsteadily holdingonto the steering wheel. _

_Kouji noticed that it was starting to rain pretty heavily-it was pouring down rain actually, and he jumped for a second, when he saw a flash of lightning crossing the darkened sky, and heard thunder rumbling in the close by distance a few seconds later. _

"_If you hit _my_ son again Satomi, I swear to god..." _

"_He shouldn't be defending gay people Kousei! Gays are dirty, perverted...their relationships uncalled for!" _

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kouji had never heard his father sound so angry before in his life and he winced at the strong angry note that his voice held. _

_He even saw his stepmother shrink back into her seat. _

_He swallowed hard, as though to say something-but what he had wanted to say and what he said next, were two completely different things._

_Fear was clearly shownin his dark blue gray eyes, as lightning flashed once more-illuminating the hideously darkpath before them. _

_But the lightning also caused Kouji's eyes to divert from their argument to the road. And his eyes opened wide as he saw what was going to happen as he desperately tried to get his father's attention, so that it was back to what he was **supposed** to bedoing-which, was driving-instead of defending him from his stepmother's sudden stupidity and obnoxiousness._

"_DAD! LOOK OUT!" He hollered out the warning, and heard his stepmother scream loudly at the same time when they both realized the sudden horrible predicament that they were going to be in, his father cursed over and over again as he tried to slam on the brakes..._

_Kouji felt the car start to skid, as his father lost control and he was slammed against the window. Slammed so hard, that saw stars in front of his darkeyes. _

_He didn't quite remember what happened after that...a lot of screaming...too much screaming...the screaming from his stepmother and his father...the screaming of tires on the street, wet and slippery from the rain-the screaming of cars as they slammed into each other, and glass breaking everywhere..._

_And then Kouji knew no more..._

* * *

All he heard were sirens. And the noise was deafening. 

He thought he heard himself groan, but he wasn't sure. All he felt was pain-immense pain...he struggled to move, and almost cried out when he found out that he couldn't. It was too painful-he was trapped...

He could smell the smoke; feel the heat from a fire somewhere close by.

His eyes fluttered shut once more...

When he came too again, he didn't think that he'd been out long. He heard voices...frantic voices...more screaming...someone shouting orders.

He blinked away the tears that threatened to come from the smoke-there was so much of it; his mind was racing as he tried to figure out what was going on.

His eyes closed again as those shouts drew nearer...and this time they didn't open again.

* * *

"THERE'S SOMEONE ALIVE HERE! HURRY UP!" As one of the rescue crewmen shouted this, after having found a young teen trapped in the backseat of the torn up van, other's rescuers rushed to help him. 

They had the unconscious teenager out within a matter of a half an hour, rushing him to the ambulance that was on sight.

"Hang on kid; you're going to be okay...you're lucky..." One of the male med officers murmured to the unconscious teen on the stretcher as they got it quickly into the ambulance.

"Do we know who this kid is...who to contact?" The same med officer asked, as another one-female this time-nodded and held up the ID tags that she had found hanging from the unconscious teenager's neck.

"Yeah...all the information we need is right here. He's Kouji Minamoto, and his address is written down as well as a couple of phone numbers...one of them which I hope we can reach someone to let them know what's going on so that they can be here for him." She replied, and the male medic from earlier nodded as he helped stabilize Kouji the best way they could...the rest was up to the doctors when they got him to the hospital and into the ER.

"As soon as we get in there hand those ID tagsover to whoever is manning the front desk, and tell them to call those numbers right away. If the kid's got any other family than those who were with him in the vehicle, they should know what's going on ASAP." Again, the female medic nodded and as they got to the ER, helped her fellow medics get thestretchermovingbefore she turned around and called out the woman's name who was sitting at the front desk.

"JUDY!" The short hairedblonde turned around and caught the tags that were tossed to her from the short distance.

"Call this kids family-or whoever's number is on those ID tags-and let them know that Kouji Minamoto was in an accident with his parents-that his parents didn't survive...and that he's in critical condition himself." The woman named Judy nodded, brushing away the sudden tears that threatened to come into her eyes.

She hated it when things like this happened to good people. She had the feeling that Kouji Minamoto didn't deserve any of this...

And she was right about that one, she knew she was. She hated making phone calls like the one she had to make-the first number she had dialed was the number to Kouji Minamoto's home she knew that, the second she got the answering machine...the second one, was to other family-a twin he apparently had. She found that out when she asked who it was that she was talking to, and how he was related to Kouji Minamoto.

She hated the sounds of someone else breaking down, distraught because of unfortunate circumstances.

She hated her job even more, when about a half an hour or so later-if not less then that Kouji's other family-and a sad looking brunette, burst into the reception area of the ER-demanding to know about Kouji...

TBC

End Note: Now that I'm re-reading parts of this, I _was_ really evil with this ending for a first chapter, wasn't I? ((grins madly)) What can I say ((shrugs)) evil cliffhangers are my specialty! Lol. Anyway, Kouji's part of the story was in italics because it was somewhat of a flashback...basically that was what was going on between the time that Takuya got off the phone with Kouji, and when Kouichi called Takuya to let him know about the accident-I hope that makes sense, since I didn't get many complaints about it, I think it did...on with the next chapter, ne?


	2. Faith and Love

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes:

You know it's scary...shortly after I started writing this, I was in a car accident of my own...luckily everyone was alright and the only damage that was done was to the cars...luckily. But then it really got me thinking about this fic, and I definitely think that I know exactly how it's going to go now. When you're in something like a car accident, no matter how bad it is it really strips your confidence for awhile and you've just got to build it back up. So I guess a fair warning to tell you guys now would be that Kouji _might_ be OOC **(added note on 05/06/06: I think what I should've put here, was instead of OOC, that he'd be uke! LOL!-winks at everyone. And you all know how I love my uke Kouji...hehe.) **But if any of you reading this have ever been in a car accident of any type, you probably understand where it is I'll be coming from in this fic. Anyway, just a bit of an explanation on my part... Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed so far, you guys have no idea how much that helps! So without further ado, here's more of 'Confessions'...(and I really am sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long for this chapter, but I wanted to really get Forevermore all straightened out before I continued with this one...and now that Forevermore is getting closer and closer to completion, then that means that I can start focusing more heavily on this one! **Grins**)

**Added Note on 05/16/06 (Notes and fic of this chapter revised on same date-05/16):**

I've ALSO finally figured out how to stop the words from squishing together when I update...heh, I have to make sure that the fic is double spaced in between paragraphs in Word before I update it into the fanfictiondotnet system. But, it works and to me that's all that matters...so hopefully now none of the fics I put up with have problems with that...and I also got the names of the known parents for the season 04 crew, so thanks to everyone who helped me out with that when I asked about it!

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi...if you don't like male/male pairings or the pairings listed below, then I suggest that you hit that wonderful back button now to the top left of your page...

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Izumi/Kouichi/Junpei triangle, and maybe some Shinya/Tomoki at times

Time Setting: Four years after season 04 Ages go as follows: Takuya, Izumi: 14; Kouji, Kouichi: 15; Junpei: 16; and Shinya, Tomoki: 12

Summary: When Kouji's in a horrible car accident with his family, with him as the only survivor, he feels hopelessly lost. But Kouichi and especially Takuya are determined to prove to him that there are still people who truly care for him...and that life is still worth living, even though you feel like your own world is crumbling down around you...

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter II: Faith and Love **

When Kouichi got the horrible phone call about his twin, it was all he could do to keep himself together and to remember that there were others who needed to know about the car accident as well...as much as he hated having to be the one to have to pass on the information, Kouichi knew that it needed to be done.

As soon as his mother had hung up with the hospital, he took the phone from her and started dialing Takuya's phone number with shaky fingers. He heard the ring of the other extension and prayed that someone would answer...that someone would be home...that he wouldn't have to leave such a horrible message on Takuya's answering machine. He knew that this news would break Takuya's heart.

His prayers were answered as Takuya's mother answered the phone on the second ring, her voice all to cheerful-she sounded like she had been laughing.

Kouichi closed his dark blue gray eyes-their color slightly darker then Kouji's own-and tried to fight back the tears that had been threatening to flow since the hospital had called a few short minutes ago. It wasn't working...and he knew that once he told Takuya's mother what had happened, she wouldn't be laughing anymore-and neither would Takuya-he could hear his friend's laughter in the background and Shinya's playful squealing, and he wondered what was going on to make them so happy.

And Kouichi was going to extinguish that happiness with the news that he had to give...and a part of him hated himself for it.

He brought himself around when he heard Takuya's mother on the phone, asking who was calling and he sighed.

"Mrs. Kanbara...it...it's Kouichi..." The older twin murmured, trying to keep his emotions from spilling over.

_'Kouichi...how are you?'_ Kouichi sighed and shook his head-remembering that Mrs. Kanbara couldn't see the motion so he started twisting the phone cord in his fingers instead.

"I-I've been better..." He heard himself whisper, and he swallowed hard...nervousness building up inside of him-oh gods...how could he do this? How could he tell Takuya's mother-and Takuya himself...what had just happened? Kouji was Takuya's best friend...Kouji secretly loved Takuya-and now Kouji might never get a chance to tell Takuya that...

He glanced behind him, and saw his mother getting ready to go to the hospital motioning for him to hurry as well. Kouichi nodded-he had to make this shorter then he wanted to.

"Mrs. Kanbara, what I'm about to tell you...you have to find some...some way of telling Takuya...it's...it's not good news...it's about Kouji..."

_'What about Kouji? Kouichi, you sound really upset, please tell me what's going on...'_ Kouichi forced back a sob...Takuya and his mother acted quite a bit alike...like now. That would've been something that Takuya himself would've said.

"My mom and I...we just...we just got a call...from the hospital..." Kouichi was fighting to keep his sobs back. Fighting to keep the tears from coming but it wasn't working. He bit his lower lip and lowered himself to the ground, his back to the wall, his knees up against his chest as he leaned his head against the kitchen counter.

There was nothing but silence, and Kouichi took a shaky breath and somehow managed to continue on. He could still hear the playful laughter in the background of the Kanbara household.

"K-Kouji's...been...in an accident...his stepmother and...and our father...they...they didn't survive...Kouji's in critical condition...at the hospital in downtown Shibuya...they'd just brought him into the ER...mom and I are on our way now...Mrs. Kanbara...I...I need you t-to tell Takuya this...tell him to come..._please_?" Kouichi hated the fact that he had started to cry. Hated the fact that he was pleading with Takuya's mother to tell the brunette the awful news instead of himself.

_'Oh...Kouichi...no...it's not true...is it?' _When Kouichi heard himself sob over the phone, he heard Mrs. Kanbara start slowly crying herself.

_'Oh gods...Kouichi...go down to the hospital and see your twin, I'll tell Takuya, and I'll...I'll bring him immediately...go, okay? Kouji needs you...you and your mother stay strong Kouichi, we'll be there soon. I promise._' Kouichi nodded and murmured a goodbye as he hung up and glanced up to see his mother silently holding out his coat to him.

He accepted it, taking it from her before accepting her still outstretched hand as she helped him to stand, steadying him when he wavered. For a minute their eyes caught, and Kouichi forced himself to stare into his mother's own dark blue gray eyes...the same eyes that he had...that Kouji had...

Without meaning to, he buried his head into their mother's shoulder, crying...his shoulder's heaving with sobs. He knew she was crying too...

And all the while Kouichi was thinking of how unfair that this all was. He hadn't had as much time with his father as Kouji had...and now their father was gone...and Kouji...he had just started to truly know his twin...only six months after their adventure into the Digital World, and they had gotten to know each other so much better. Their brotherly bond was strong now...much stronger than before.

He couldn't loose Kouji now...no...Kouji had to _fight_...he couldn't give up.

"Mom...mom...I've got to see Kouji..." Kouichi murmured after a few minutes, and the twin's mother nodded quietly in agreement as she started to guide him out of the apartment and out in the rain, to the car.

_Gods Kouji...Kouji hang on please...hang on...I love you...I can't loose you now, you're my twin, if you die...if you die I don't know **what** I'll do..._

Kouichi continued to think these thoughts over and over in his mind, during the short ride to the hospital...a ride that happened in nothing but shocked silence.

Not knowing what else to do, Kouichi bowed his head and started to pray...

**

* * *

**

The Kimura and Kanbara families seemed to arrive at Shibuya General Hospital at the same time.

When Kouichi saw Takuya heading towards the ER entrance with his mother and younger brother following him, he immediately called out the brunette's name, hoping that he could hear him through the pouring rain.

Takuya did, and turned around to wait for Kouichi, who was at his side moments later after having dashed through the puddles on the sidewalk.

"Takuya..." Kouichi wasn't able to say anything else-he found that he couldn't-as he wrapped his arms around the brunette, who had suddenly started to shake. Kouichi wasn't sure whether it was from the cold weather or the fact that he was afraid of what they would find out when they entered the ER room, Kouichi wasn't sure but somehow, the older twin had the feeling that it was a little bit of both.

Their parents and Shinya waited for them at the entrance to the hospital and they all went in together.

And it was times like this where Kouichi was glad that his mother was one of the top nurses there, that he had accepted the fact that she had to work so many late night hours at the hospital.

It meant that they'd get information on Kouji's condition quicker then what they would've originally.

The moment the twin's mother stepped up to the information desk, the nurse in charge there looked up at her, a sympathetic look instantly appearing.

"I want to know about my son now Judy...please?" The blond nurse sighed and nodded as she turned to her computer and typed in a couple of commands before using the mouse to bring up what Kouichi knew would be his twin's medical file.

"He's still in surgery...they haven't set out the list of injuries that your son has Tomoko, I'm sorry...if I could tell you more I would. I'm sure that Dr. Crestman will come out as soon as Kouji's in recovery." And that was that.

It was all that they knew...and all that they _would_ know for awhile.

All that was left to do was wait...

Wait...and in Kouichi's and Takuya's cases, call their friends who were closest to Kouji and let them know what was going on.

* * *

Even though it was late, both teens had the feeling that Junpei and Izumi would be angry at them if they didn't call them right then, and if they were to find out what had happened to Kouji in some other way.

Slowly the two boys made their way to the phone that the receptionist-who Kouichi remembered was named Judy-had said that they could use to make the calls.

"You want to do it, or should I?" Kouichi asked, his dark blue gray eyes filled with sorrow and worry as they locked onto Takuya's own dark brown orbs. They held the same look as Kouichi's did-but there was something different in them too...was it fear that Kouichi saw? Fear...and maybe something else too...was it longing? He wasn't sure, but Kouichi knew that he would have to ask Takuya about how he was feeling and handling this whole ordeal later.

"I'll call Junpei if you'll call Izumi...and then we can flip to see who calls Tomoki?" Kouichi nodded at Takuya's suggestion. It sounded fair enough.

Picking up his courage, Takuya quickly dialed Junpei's home number...his father answered, and at first was quite agitated when Takuya asked to speak to Junpei. But when Takuya explained that a friend of his was in the hospital, and that Junpei would want to know Junpei's father told Takuya to hold on-and a few minutes later a groggy sounding Junpei was on the phone.

_'Takky? Dad said you were on the phone...do you know what time it is?'_ Takuya sighed at Junpei's question. Oh yeah...he knew what time it was alright. And he'd much rather be in bed as Junpei had been, then at the hospital waiting for word on Kouji's condition. So he licked his dry lips, and prepared himself for Junpei's reaction at the news he was about to give him.

"Yeah JP, I know what time it is...and I'm sorry, I wouldn't call you this late if I didn't have a good reason to do so..." Takuya started, feeling the tears well up in his eyes as he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. On his side of the line, Junpei was quiet, sensing that something was wrong. Takuya hadn't called him by his nickname in a _long_ time...

_'Takuya? What is it?' _Junpei's voice asked softly, and Takuya tried to wipe the tears away that had started to fall. Kouichi, seeing this, reached over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder; giving it a light squeeze as he let Takuya know that he was there for moral support, if nothing else.

"I...it's Kouji...Kouji's been in a really bad car accident...his parents...his parents are gone they were dead apparently before the med team got there, and Kouji's the only one who survived...we're still not sure on his condition though..." Takuya heard Junpei inhale sharply, and when he spoke next, Takuya heard the trembling in his voice.

_'Gods Takky...I'm sorry...I...I...I...' _It sounded to Takuya as though Junpei was at a loss for words, and Takuya couldn't blame him.

_'Where are you now?'_ Junpei asked quietly, trying to regain some of his senses that were lost when Takuya had told him the awful news.

"At the hospital, with Kouichi and the twin's mother...my mom and Shinya are here...if you want to come you can...but we don't know anything about Kouji's condition at the moment...he's still in surgery..." Takuya whispered, and Junpei nodded.

_'I'll be right there...does...does Izumi know yet?'_ Junpei asked, knowing that their blond friend would not take the news well.

"No, she doesn't-Kouichi was going to call her as soon as I was done calling you...so...I think I'm going to go so he can do that, so she can know..." Junpei nodded, one of his hands clutched in a tight fist.

He couldn't believe this was happening-not to one of them.

They'd fought battles against the strongest Digimon, saved the Digital World and their own world from destruction from the evil villain known as Lucemon...who had been their toughest challenge in the Digital World. And yet, they'd all survived...they'd all made it home.

Only now to have something as horrible as _this _threaten one of their lives...

As Junpei said goodbye to Takuya, he knew he heard Takuya's tears through his voice.

He knew how close Takuya was with Kouji-they'd gotten closer toward the end of their Digital World adventure, and when they'd gotten back they had gotten even closer-practically inseparable. In Junpei's eyes, he could swear that there were times when Takuya and Kouji acted more then just best friends.

Junpei realized how hard that this was for Takuya _and _for Kouichi...that it must hurt Takuya so much to know that Kouji was injured...that Kouji had lost half of his family...

And Junpei wondered how Kouji would take the news when he woke up. He doubted, _really _doubted, that Kouji knew what had really happened. At least, not yet anyway.

He quickly wiped the tears away that had started to fall as he stood from where he had abruptly sat down when Takuya had told him the devastating news, and went to find his father, his mother was off on a business trip to god knows where and had been gone for weeks...

Though Junpei knew better. He heard the arguments between his parents, how his father thought that his mother was seeing someone else-and that was the matter of the business trip-and why she'd be gone for so long. Junpei's father believed that his mother was leading a double life. And when Junpei had heard this at first, he didn't believe it. Now though...

The light haired brunette sighed. As though things weren't bad enough with _his_ own family...he had to watch one of his really good friends suffer as well now.

Sure, Kouji was-had been-distant at times. But that didn't mean that Junpei considered him as one of the best friendships that had ever happened to him...when he hung out with both Kouji and Kouichi, he always had a blast.

When he found his father in his study-working late as he usually did these past few nights-he immediately told him what had happened. And was glad when his father put down the file that he had been glancing through and had stood up, telling him to get his coat...that he'd take him to the hospital so that he could join his friends.

For Junpei wanted to be with his friends no matter what. They'd always been there for him...and now it was his time to return the favor.

**

* * *

**

Back at the hospital, Kouichi was having a hard time picking up the phone to call Izumi. Takuya had done a better job then he currently was, when he'd called Junpei a few scant minutes ago.

But Takuya had wondered off, saying that he needed to be alone right after the phone call-and Kouichi couldn't blame him. Personally, Kouichi wished that this was all a dream-some horrible nightmare that he could just wake up from and realize that everything was as it had been.

It was still sinking in, the fact that his father was gone...a man who Kouichi had barely known for a little more than a half a year...

He didn't know what he would do if he lost Kouji too...he'd gotten so close to his twin in the past several months...that Kouichi was sure if Kouji didn't make it through this, that he'd loose a part of himself.

And now he needed his friends more then anything. According to Takuya, Junpei was on his way. One down, two more to go. And he had thought that it had been hard calling Takuya with the god awful news.

With his fingers shaking once more, he dialed Izumi's number, messing up once and then having to dial it again-and then a third time before he finally got it right.

By the time Izumi's sleep filled greeting was heard over the phone, Kouichi felt like putting the phone back on it's cradle, and allowing Izumi to go back to her wonderful dreams. He didn't want to hurt her with the news that he was going to tell her.

"Izumi...Izumi, it's Kouichi." He breathed out, and he heard Izumi's smile through the phone when she spoke next in greeting.

_'Kouichi...how are you?'_ She seemed unaware as to the time of night and Kouichi remembered that she was very much a night owl and enjoyed staying up until the late hours of the morning, and Kouichi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This was _not_ going to be easy.

"I-I've been better Izumi...listen, there's something that I _have_ to tell you, and you _really_ need to listen to me, okay?" There was a slight pause, and then Kouichi knew that Izumi had nodded at this.

_'Hai...what is it Kouichi? You sound really worried-what's wrong?'_

So he told her.

And at first there was a stunned silence over the phone. And then Izumi broke down.

Oh how Kouichi wished that he could be there next to her, comforting her, holding her...telling her that everything would be alright.

Great...he was the one being the calm, rational one now...and it was _his_ twin who was in surgery...who had been the only survivor to a car accident that had led _their_ father and Kouji's stepmother to their deaths.

Though in all reality Kouichi knew that eventually that reality would sink in...and when it finally did, he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

To him this was all still a horrible dream...it felt like he was floating...

"Izumi? Izumi speak to me, come on..." He murmured, hearing Izumi's sobs.

_'I-I'll...I'll be right there, oh god Kouichi, I'm on my way...'_ She said, and then said a quick goodbye as she hung up moments later-Kouichi was positive that Izumi was still crying when she'd hung up the phone and Kouichi wondered how long their tears would last.

Feeling a bit stunned, and quite out of it, Kouichi hung up the phone and gave a wan smile to the nurse receptionist. In turn, Judy gave him a sympathetic smile of her own.

"I wish I could tell you everything would be okay Kouichi." She murmured as Kouichi wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head.

"I don't know if everything will be okay again Judy. But thanks." He told her as she nodded and he headed back to where his family and friends were waiting.

His mother wasn't there-no doubt she had gone to see if she could get anymore information on Kouji. But Mrs. Kanbara was there, holding a sleeping Shinya-who looked like he had cried himself to sleep with the tear stains that had dried on his cheeks. In Shinya's eyes, Kouji was-and would be-always the cool one...Kouji had pretty much accepted Shinya from the first day he'd met him and acknowledged the fact that he was Takuya's younger brother. Kouichi managed a small smile, when he remembered Shinya grabbing a hold of his hand and whispering into his ear that his twin was just plain _cool_. There had been no other word for Shinya to use to describe Kouji, and that had made Kouichi laugh. Yes, Kouji was indefinitely cool...and he could see how he _would_ be in a nine year olds eyes. It made Kouichi wonder if Shinya remembered calling Kouji that. He probably did.

Takuya was nowhere to be found, and when he asked his mother where he was, she told him that she had no idea. She sounded like she was finding it very hard to not be crying herself.

"I saw him dash off but he didn't tell me where he was going. This has really hit him hard Kouichi...for his sake, and yours I really hope Kouji pulls through..." She murmured, and Kouichi nodded.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost the two people he had started to learn to love in one night. It was all too much for him.

Before he knew it, Mrs. Kanbara was holding out the arm that wasn't supporting Shinya in the half hug that she had him in when he had fallen asleep. And Kouichi, seeking the comfort that he so desperately wanted at the moment, practically launched himself into the woman's arms.

He, Kouji, Izumi, and Junpei-as well as Tomoki-had gotten to know Mrs. Kanbara so well that she was like a second mother to them all. She was like Takuya in many, many ways...or was it the other way around?

At that point in time, Kouichi didn't care. He finally allowed himself to cry as he let loose the tears that he'd held in for so long that night. Kouichi wasn't sure how long he spent crying into Mrs. Kanbara's shoulder, with her arm wrapped protectively around him.

All he knew was that when he woke up sometime later, Izumi and Junpei had arrived...both looking miserable, with Izumi sitting in the chair next to him, a hand resting gently on his back.

* * *

Takuya wasn't sure where he was going.

All he knew was that he needed to clear his head...to think things over.

A part of him felt like it was _his_ fault that this had happened. Kouji had been coming to see _him_...Takuya had convinced Kouji to stay the night, and he knew that Kouji had convinced his parents to drop him off before they went on their business trip.

He was in a daze as he headed up to the hospital's roof, knowing that he could be alone out there.

Though it was still raining, Takuya didn't care. He managed to find some shelter under one of the rafters as he peered out over the city. Sitting on the cold, wet cement of the roof he drew his knees up to his chest and settled his chin on top of them with his arms wrapped around his legs.

If any word could describe how he felt now...it would be _miserable_.

Kouji was probably down there in surgery, in the ER...fighting for his life. And they weren't sure if he was going to make it.

If Kouji didn't make it...

Takuya wasn't sure what he would do. He knew that he'd probably lost any chances that he would ever have gotten to tell the raven-haired teen who he had gotten so close to over the past several months, that he meant more to him than just a best friend.

And it was the truth. Takuya loved Kouji with all his heart...if he was to give up the fight for his life...Takuya was sure that his own heart would shatter into a million pieces.

Now his mind was going through all the scenarios in the past where he could've told Kouji how he felt about him.

Like at the Christmas party that Izumi had held, and she'd secretly stashed pieces of Mistletoe everywhere, in places where no one would really see them, wanting to no doubt trap someone underneath one-an unsuspecting pair of people who would have to abide by the rule that the Mistletoe held.

That if two people-be it two boys, two girls, or boy/girl-were caught directly underneath the Mistletoe, that they'd have to share a kiss.

Unfortunately for Takuya and Kouji, who had arrived at Izumi's party at the same time-unintentionally-and had both gone into the kitchen for drinks, they'd been caught by Junpei and Kouichi as they'd entered the kitchen...not seeing the Mistletoe that was attached to the kitchen's doorway they were standing under.

Takuya started to smile softly as he remembered the incident all to well...

_**Flashback**_

_Takuya couldn't believe his luck when he managed to catch up with Kouji before his dark haired friend knocked on Izumi's door. _

_Kouji, seeing Takuya come up to him, sent him a small smile. _

"_I can't believe that Izumi's making us come to this party of hers...we'll hardly know half of the people there." He murmured as he knocked on the door and both boys heard footsteps on the other side approaching to answer the door. Takuya sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly where Kouji was coming from._

"_I know...but she really wanted us all to come, and I'd feel bad if I had told her no." Kouji knew what he meant by that. Izumi had practically begged him to death when Kouji had said 'no' to her invitation the first time. He usually wasn't one for really big crowds, and from the looks of it, Izumi had invited a lot of people. _

_But somehow she'd managed to convince all the Digi Destined to come, save for Tomoki who would be out of town as he was visiting relatives for the holidays with his family. _

_Someone besides Izumi opened the door, and Kouji and Takuya found themselves staring at a petite brunette with long hair that was up in a high ponytail, her bright brown eyes shining brightly at them as she pulled them both into the busy, noisy household. _

"_Greetings and salutations! And can I also add Merry Christmas? You two must be Takuya and Kouji, Izumi's told me **so** much about you...but she never told me how **cute** you two were!" She giggled, and both boys found themselves blushing at her statement as Izumi came up a few minutes later. _

"_Rei! Don't be scaring my guests like that!" She playfully chided the brunette, who shrugged._

"_What? They **are** cute! Adorable actually..." With that, Rei winked mischievously at Izumi as she headed off to the kitchen. Izumi chuckled as she took Kouji's and Takuya's coats from them. _

"_Sorry bout' that...Rei's a good friend of mine who's visiting from Odaiba for a few days. She got to the door before I did. I'm so glad you guys could come...and don't worry about presents and stuff, I've made it so that we-and by that I mean, you guys, myself, Kouichi, and Junpei-can have some time after the party to do that." The two boys nodded and grinned at her. _

"_I can't believe how many people showed up!" Takuya exclaimed, and Izumi nodded, grinning._

"_It's not all my doing...some of them are the few people who I invited from school, close friends mainly and a few mutual acquaintances-the rest are all my parents friends and a few family members here and there." Izumi told them as she put their coats away in the closet and headed into the kitchen where Rei had gone off too. _

_As she walked through the door, they saw Rei sitting at the bar-like counter top, sitting on a stool and talking with Junpei-though, both Takuya and Kouji saw that it looked like she was flirting with Junpei the more they talked, and Junpei didn't seem to mind this at all. Kouichi entered through the other door, looking like he had arrived only a short while ago as he headed over to the punch bowl, grinning as Takuya and Kouji entered the kitchen. _

"_Hey guys, I was wondering if you two would show or not...seeing as how much Izumi had to plead with the two of you to be here...especially you Kouji." He said with a chuckle as he helped himself to a drink and nodded a hello in Rei's direction, having met the girl a few minutes before himself. _

_Rei turned and nodded back, but was grinning from ear to ear when she saw something that Izumi seemed to notice at the same time. Both girls giggled, as Junpei and Kuoichi realized what they were giggling at moments later and even Kouichi had a hard time keeping a smile away as Takuya and Kouji were eying the four with questioning looks. _

_Finally, it was Rei-who had managed to calm down first, and had quickly slid out of her stool, coming over to the two unsuspecting teens, and placing her arms around their shoulders as she stood in between them. _

"_Boys, boys, boys...you should always learn to look _up_, before entering a room...especially around Christmastime, it would have saved you both a lot of trouble...and a _kiss _as well." When she emphasized the word kiss, both boys looked to where she had pointed up to, and let out soft groans, and Rei stepped away-grinning once again. Kouji wasn't sure if he liked Rei so much anymore and he could tell from the way that Takuya's hand was twitching, that he was thinking the same thing that he was. _

"_Well, come on you two, we're waiting!" Izumi called out, grinning from ear to ear as Rei stepped back to join her, Junpei, and Kouichi as they waited all so patiently._

_As Takuya glanced over at Kouji, he noticed that his best friend was slowly turning a bright red-obviously embarrassed at having to do such an act...especially in front of other people. _

_Takuya however, grinned-he was going to have fun with this. And if this was the only time that he was ever going to get a chance to kiss Kouji without Kouji wanting to kill him afterwards..._

_Out of the four teenagers watching, only Izumi and Kouichi had caught Takuya's mad grin and they glanced at each other with questioning eyes._

_However, at Rei's enthusiastic cheering, they both quickly looked back to see that Takuya had brought Kouji up to him so that they were practically nose to nose-and had planted his lips on Kouji's own._

_To Kouji, it seemed like time had suddenly stood still. He savored that kiss...knowing it might be his last, that he might never get to do this again..._

_Their friends cheering was what brought the two boys apart, and both Takuya and Kouji were blushing crimson as Rei walked up to them and once more put her arms around their shoulders once again with a big grin on her face. _

"_You know...I think you two would make a **really** cute couple..." She said with a wink, as she dropped her arms from their shoulders and walked out of the room, shaking her head in amusement. _

_There was a stunned silence in the room, and for several seconds no one said anything._

_And then Junpei burst out laughing as he nearly fell out of his seat, and pointed at Kouji._

"_You should see the looks on your faces!" He breathed out, holding his stomach as he laughed even harder. _

"_They're priceless!" Kouichi and Izumi nodded at this and started to laugh as well, and pretty soon the kitchen was filled with the Digi Destines laughter...but no one saw the look of longing that Takuya sent Kouji's way._

_And no one saw the same look of longing that Kouji was keeping hidden in his own dark blue gray eyes..._

****

Takuya hugged his knees as possibly close to his chest as they could get, feeling the tears starting to fall once more.

As he buried his head into his knees at the memories that kept on surfacing, his shoulders started to rise and fall with the sobs that racked his body, and he wished that tonight had never happened.

That he wouldn't be waiting for word on if whether or not the doctor's thought that Kouji would make it through the night...

"Gods Kouji...I love you _so_ much...I just wish...I just wish that I got the chance to _tell_ you..." Takuya mumbled as he kept his head buried into his knees in which he had wrapped his arms around them.

He was only wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he had left his coat inside the hospital and was now slightly wet from the rain, and shivering-it was much colder then he had realized out here.

But the weather kind of matched his mood at the moment though.

He just wished that there was a star out tonight so he could wish for Kouji to be alright...

_**Flashback **_

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh...you'll wake them! Quick, give me the camera before that happens, this has got to be the best Kodak moment ever!" Wordlessly, Kouichi handed Izumi the camera as she tried her hardest not to waken the two boys before them-she was the one taking the photography class after all...and Kouichi had to admit that she was making him quite interested in it as well-enough to make him think that he'd take it next year. Another reason being? He'd get to have a class with Izumi too...and Kouichi grinned to himself. He didn't think that would be a bad idea...not a bad idea at all..._

_When the two had gone looking for Kouji and Takuya when they hadn't joined up with their small group for lunch, they had expected to find them together-but not like this._

_Kouji had his back leaning up against the tree, his lunch pack opened and the contents of it gone. Takuya was huddled against Kouji's chest, fast asleep as the afternoon sun warmed his shoulders and Kouji's arms, which were wrapped lightly around the brunette. In fact, Takuya looked like he had just finished crying not to long ago...and Izumi and Kouichi had known earlier that Takuya had been upset about something, they just weren't sure what._

_But when they'd tried to get Takuya to tell them what was wrong, he had just ran off._

_And apparently he'd found Kouji. _

_However, their compromising situation was just **to** adorable at the moment, and Izumi's grin caused her bright blue eyes to sparkle, as she took a couple of pictures of the unsuspecting 'couple.' _

_Beside her, Kouichi was chuckling to himself, shaking his head at the pair._

"_You know something Izumi?" She looked his way and then back at her sleeping friends as she saw Kouji stir a little bit, and softly bit on her lower lip, hoping that they weren't disturbing them...she knew Kouji would probably try to kill her if he ever found out about the pictures she'd just took. Either that...or he'd ask her for a copy of one of them, she wasn't to sure on that. _

"_Hmmmm...?" The blond murmured back at Kouichi, pausing in her thoughts long enough to answer the older twin she'd started to constantly hang out with. _

"_I wonder if there's something more then friendship going on between these two." He murmured into her ear so that his twin wouldn't hear, and Izumi thought about what he had said before she slowly nodded. It **did** make sense-and there were times like this when she often wondered the same thing._

_In all honesty back at that Christmas party about a few months ago, she had thought that Rei had been right when she had told Kouji and Takuya that they'd look like a cute couple. _

_The funny thing about it was (now that she remembered correctly)-neither boy had denied that statement. _

"_Come on...let's leave them be, they've got about fifteen minutes before lunch is over...one of us will just have to come over and make sure that they don't stay here and accidentally sleep through the next class." Izumi cracked a smile at what Kouichi said as she nodded and they turned around and started to walk away. _

_She had been slightly surprised, but quite pleased when Kouichi offered his hand out to her, and she took it gratefully, trying to hide the blush that threatened to appear as she turned her head quickly to glance at the sleeping couple. _

_She grinned when she saw that Kouji had woken, and was running a hand through Takuya's slightly curly dark brown hair, his other arm had tightened around Takuya, and he looked rather protective of him. _

_Izumi only wished that Takuya and Kouji would realize what it was that everyone else was seeing...and hopefully, eventually, come to the same conclusion as they all had..._

_That they were meant to be together..._

_**

* * *

**_

Izumi continued her search through the hospital for her missing friend, letting out a soft smile at the memory.

It had been the beginning of spring when she had taken that picture. She'd developed the picture along with the rest of the roll of film that had been included, but she hadn't shown anyone that _specific_ picture.

In fact, she had gotten two special frames, and had made two copies of the picture. She had been planning on giving one of them to Takuya on his birthday, as it was coming up really soon.

And the other, she thought she'd give to Kouji in private, knowing that he'd probably like to have a copy of it for his own.

The pictures were sitting in her dresser drawer, being kept safe.

Now that she remembered, Takuya's birthday was next week...

What a crappy birthday present...even if it _was_ still early...to find out that your friend was fighting for his life and that the doctor's weren't sure if he was going to make it or not...

She brushed away her tears that threatened to fall, as she remembered what the doctor had told them.

Izumi knew that she had to be strong for Takuya...and Kouichi as well. She wrapped her arms around herself and gave herself a small hug as she continued to search for Takuya.

When they had heard he news on Kouji, and saw that Takuya was nowhere near by, they'd immediately spread out to search for him. Even Ms. Kinmura was helping them look for their missing friend. Takuya had every right to know...

The question was though, was _where was he_?

He couldn't have gotten too far.

She'd agreed to take the middle section of the hospital, but her search area was starting to come to an end and she hadn't found Takuya yet.

Kouichi had walked with her up most of the way and then he had continued on by himself, having given himself the top floors to look for Takuya.

When Izumi's cell phone rang in her pocket, she immediately knew that someone had found Takuya. She brought out her trusty cell phone and allowed a small grin at it's purple and white exterior...a cell phone that had used to be her detector...she swore that she would always use it, always keep it by her side after their Digital adventure, and she knew the other's still had their cell phone's as well. It was kind of a silent pact that they'd made without even realizing it.

She saw that it was Kouichi on the caller ID, and when she picked up the line and he told her that he found Takuya, Izumi sighed in relief.

'_I'm bringing him back down to the ward Kouji's in...meet us there.' _He told her, and she nodded as she turned quickly and dashed back to the elevator which wasn't too far behind her.

She wasn't going to let Takuya and Kouichi suffer by themselves. She and Junpei-and Tomoki when he was told-were in this as much as the were.

And if she had anything to do with it, Kouji wasn't going to give up the fight.

She'd be strong for him, for Kouichi, _and_ Takuya. She had always somehow believed that they were all linked together from the time that they had spent in the Digital World...that the reason why their friendship was strong even now was because they knew how each other worked...they depended on one another, looked out for each other.

Izumi's hand tightened around her cell phone as her free hand tightened into a strong fist.

She wasn't going to let Kouji give up. And she knew that her other friends-especially Takuya and Kouichi-wouldn't let him give up either. They'd be with him one hundred percent of the way.

With new determination cursing through her, Izumi squared her shoulders and lifted her head as the elevator doors opened, having reached their destination.

She only hoped that she could feed her new found strength to the others, and give them something to hope for...something to believe in...

They needed all the faith and love they could get now.

TBC

Ending AN (revised): So...a little insight from some of the other characters...did anyone who is reading Forevermore catch a certain character reference in this? **(Grins) **I was somewhat happy and relieved when I was going through and editing out this chapter, that I hadn't made any major mistakes...and yes, I did fix Kouichi's name from Koichi to the actual spelling...yay! Now, what are you sitting here and reading this for? Go and read the next chapter, go on! (Points to the next chapter button) And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it's greatly appreciated!


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes: You know, the only thing I don't like about Open Office, is that it tends to try to automatically place words in while you're typing-it tries to 'guess' the word-and it also tends to smash everything together until you scroll all the way down the whole document so that it can fully read it. Okay, I liked...LOL!...that was two things I don't like about Open Office. So there's a heads up for anyone interested in getting it-but that's just my opinion, and luckily the only time I have to use Open Office is when I'm at work-most times, I use MS Word ! _Anyway_...so the only mistake that I still have from the last chapter is that I accidentally left something in bold print and I realized that after I'd put it up...blah. I'm sure I'll go back and fix it later, but for the most part I feel like I'm flying through with editing/revising this fic so it's all nice and pretty! And a good thing too, because as I'm doing this I'm getting my spark back for the plot of this fic-so hopefully that'll mean an update soon with a new chapter! The only thing I'm not sure on, is how to spell Kouichi's last name...I'm not sure if it's Kinmura, or Kimura...on most websites I'm finding that it's spelled Kimura...so that's how I'm going to spell it until I find out differently.

Like I said earlier, yay for spring fic cleaning! LOL. I've been told two things about this chapter for those who are new to it-one, is that it's made people cry (and I swear I didn't mean to do it! Really!) and two-is that everyone seems to love the flashbacks that I've got going...I admit, it was fun to write them! Eventually with one of the flashbacks I've got, I might make it into a one shot...but you didn't hear that from me! **(Winks) **

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi...if you don't like male/male pairings or the pairings listed below, then I suggest that you hit that wonderful back button now to the top left of your page...

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Izumi/Kouichi/Junpei triangle, and maybe some Shinya/Tomoki at times

Time Setting: Four years after season 04 Ages go as follows: Takuya, Izumi: 14; Kouji, Kouichi: 15; Junpei: 16; and Shinya, Tomoki: 12

**Confessions **

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

It was still raining outside. And it matched everyone's moods.

To Takuya, he felt like he was falling with the rain.

He fell wordlessly into a chair when he heard when Tomoko had told him the news that the other's had found out a few minutes before he had...he couldn't believe it. Kouji…_his_ Kouji…might not wake up…and if he _did_ wake up, the doctor's weren't sure if he'd walk again…

His body was trembling, and he had a hard time keeping his hands from shaking as he clasped them together to keep them still.

He didn't want to let the other's know how distraught he was. In total truth, he was a complete wreck. Takuya bit back the sobs that threatened to escape, and blinked his eyes several times to try and clear the tears. But his efforts to keep his emotions intact weren't helping much.

Glancing around the waiting room that he, his friends, Kouichi and Tomoko were all in, he saw that he was pretty much the odd man out-or so that's what he felt like.

Kouichi had Izumi's arms wrapped around him, and he'd managed to fall into what Takuya knew was an uncomfortable sleep...tears still staining his cheeks. With all that was happening, Takuya wondered if _he_ would even get to sleep that night…or if he'd ever have a peaceful night of sleep again.

His mother had taken Shinya home, as Shinya had fallen asleep and had been asleep for quite awhile. She had wanted to bring him home with her as well, but Takuya had refused to leave the hospital.

In all truthfulness, he didn't want to leave until Kouji woke up. Even though he knew that the chances of that happening (at least according to the doctors) were slim to none. He wanted to stay here though...even until the end. That sudden, harsh thought that had unwillingly made it's way through his mind caused Takuya to fight back the sob that threatened to make itself known.

Junpei had gone home…he hated hospitals, Takuya and the other's knew that. Takuya was surprised that the light haired brunette had mustered the courage to come. He fought a small smile that slowly appeared when he thought that that just meant just how good of a friend that Junpei really was.

He'd have to tell Kouji that Junpei braved his fear of hospitals to come…

And he _would_ be able to tell Kouji that…right?

Thoughts of doubt were slowly starting to swirl through his mind, and cloud through all his hopes and high dreams that Kouji would somehow wake up...soon.

Kouji would never give up..._that_ much of a thought stayed with Takuya. Takuya knew Kouji too well...Kouji wouldn't go down without a fight. And a part of him strongly believed that Kouji was in the ICU ward that the doctor's had put him in, continuing to fight...fate couldn't be cruel now. Not after everything they'd been through. Takuya just wished that he could be there to help Kouji fight-just like the way they'd fought side by side in the Digital World against Cherubimon and Lucemon.

He sat alone in his chair, hugging his knees to himself and feeling even worse then he had earlier when he'd been outside up on the roof.

When Takuya felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he met a pair of blue eyes that belonged to Izumi-normally they were bright with laughter, now however they were dull with sadness and fear...

"Kouichi and I are going to go and get some coffee…you're welcome to come with us…do you want some?" She asked quietly, and Takuya sighed as he nodded.

She gave him a small smile as she turned around and started to leave, but when she checked back to see if he was following, he only shook his head.

"If you'll bring me back something…" He murmured, choking on his words as Izumi nodded in understanding.

The pretty blond headed out of the room, and met up with Kouichi in the hallway.

Once he was alone, Takuya managed to scramble quickly out of the uncomfortable plastic seat he was in, and started walking in the opposite direction that Kouichi and Izumi had taken.

Takuya had firmly decided that there was only one place where he _really_ wanted to be right now.

And that one place was right by Kouji's side.

However, that meant, that he'd have to find the twin's mom…as she was probably the only person in the whole hospital who could give him clearance to see him. The doctor in charge had firmly stated that only immediate family were allowed to see the raven haired teen that he'd come to care so much for.

But Takuya wasn't going to leave the hospital to go home and try to get rest until he got a chance to see Kouji with his own eyes. He wanted to make sure that his friend was still breathing, as the doctor had said that he was. He _had_ to see Kouji…at all and any costs. Thinking quickly, he made his way down to where they had first walked in, hoping that that nurse receptionist was still working.

Takuya had gotten lucky-the dark blond nurse (who's name Takuya couldn't remember at the moment) looked like she was organizing things for the next person who was going to take over her shift, and made it appear that she was getting ready to leave.

"Ummmmm…excuse me?" Takuya hated the way his voice sounded…it sounded like he'd been doing nothing but crying his heart out for the past several hours…

Which, in all reality, he had.

The nurse turned around to face the speaker who had tried to get her attention, and when she saw who it was, she smiled softly in the brunette's direction.

"What can I do for you…? It's Takuya, isn't it?" Takuya nodded, thinking that the twin's mother must've told her everyone's names.

"Yeah…is…is Ms. Kimura around?" He murmured, and the elderly blond nurse continued to smile softly at him as she nodded and went to pick up a phone typing in what seemed like an extension number on the key pad.

After talking with someone for a few minutes, she hung up.

"Tomoko will be down in a few minutes. She's looking after one of her patients at the moment. I can't…I can't tell you how sorry I am about your friend." The nurse offered quietly, as Takuya sighed and stuck his hands into his jean pockets and gave her a small nod as the nurse continued to speak and give her condolences.

"I know it's hard…trust me, I see things like this all the time…my heart goes out to anyone who comes in here like that…I always hate having to break the news to people about family members…but I know Kouji's not your family member…you must have a _very_ strong friendship with him." As the nurse moved around a bit, finishing the tasks that she'd been doing before Takuya had interrupted her, he saw the name tag and read it with relief as he saw her name that he'd been trying to remember. It was Judy.

"Kouji's my _best_ friend…I…I don't know what I'd do without him…" Takuya whispered softly, and Judy offered him that kind smile of hers once more.

"From the look in your eyes I'd say that he's a _great _best friend…maybe something more?" He immediately looked directly into her bright green eyes when she said this, his mouth nearly falling open...not really knowing what to think about what Judy had just said. How had she figured it all out so quickly, when plenty of people were still in the dark about his _true_ feelings for Kouji?

"H-how…?" Takuya barely managed to stammer the question out, and the nurse chuckled softly.

"I see things like this all the time Takuya. If you get the chance to see Kouji-any chance at all…_tell him_. He might be unconscious in a deep sleep, you might think that he might not hear you, but he _will_ hear you. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he'll hear your voice...they always do, I'm a firm believer of that. Tell your friends to talk to him too…sometimes that helps pull people out of the darkness they become trapped in." Takuya nodded at this, and then turned around as he heard footsteps coming toward him and saw Tomoko standing there behind him, looking rather tired herself.

"Takuya…it took me several attempts through various connections, but I've finally managed to get you clearance to see Kouji. I have to warn you though…" She started, but Takuya shook his head, trying to hold the tears back that threatened to flow once again.

"You don't have to warn me Ms. Kimura…I…I still want to see him, no matter what. I don't know how to explain it, but I _have_ to see him!" He insisted, determined to see his secret crush no matter what, and Tomoko let out a soft sigh and nodded as she motioned for him to follow her. Waving slightly at Judy, as Takuya had the feeling she probably wouldn't be there when he returned, Takuya followed Tomoko into the nearby elevator. It was just the two of them, and several moments of silence before the twin's mother finally admitted to Takuya what had been on her mind for quite some time.

"Takuya…you and Kouji are...really close...aren't you?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, and he hesitated before he nodded as he cast his vision down to the floor-not quite wanting to look into Tomoko's eyes. They reminded him to much of Kouji's own dark blue gray orbs...a set of eyes that Takuya wasn't sure if he'd ever get to see again.

"You know Takuya, you've changed Kouji so much…from what I...used to...hear from the twin's father, every time you call him, or every time the two of you just hang out for a day he says that that is always when Kouji is the happiest. It was pretty hard on him I believe…being led to believe that I was dead-that he didn't have a brother-none the less a twin. A lot has changed for him, and yet you've been there all the way through it. I want to thank you for that." Tomoko was shaking slightly as she tried to get her words out, and Takuya nodded gently in understanding nibbling softly on his lower lip, not quite knowing what to say in return.

"Takuya...promise me one thing...please?" The twin's mother asked this question with such emotion that it caused Takuya to glance up from the floor and finally look into her eyes.

"Anything." He whispered, wondering what kind of promise that Ms. Kimura could possibly have him make to her.

"Promise me that you'll always, _always_ be there for Kouji. I think without you his life would probably fall apart-and I couldn't stand seeing that happen to him with everything that's going on now. When he wakes up and finds out what's happened, he's going to be _devastated_. _Promise _me that you'll _never_ leave his side, and that you'll look out for him? I know that between you and Kouichi, you two can help him more then anyone else can. _Please_?" Takuya was shocked at Ms. Kimura's request, and wasn't quite sure what to say to it. But as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, Takuya suddenly knew that he had to promise…and that he _would_ keep that promise no matter what. He was so close to Kouji already-and he wouldn't allow something as horrible as this to tear them apart-no matter what happened next.

When he nodded, it was all Tomoko could do to keep from crying herself. She knew that if Kouji woke up, that he would need all the strength and support-and the only two people she knew who could constantly help keep him going were Takuya and Kouichi. Without thinking, she kneeled down and pulled Takuya into a big hug. Knowing that he needed the comfort as much as she did. A part of Tomoko knew that after this Takuya would always be a member of her family-no matter what-he was just as much of a son to her now as Kouichi and Kouji were and for Takuya to make such a promise...

"Thank you Takuya…that means a lot to me." She whispered, and felt Takuya nod into her shoulder as she felt his body shudder. She herself, felt her own tears start to fall again but started wiping them away when she stood up a couple of minutes later when the elevator came to a stop.

Managing to take a deep breath, Tomoko glanced down at Takuya, who was wiping his own eyes with the back of his hand before the elevator doors opened.

They remained quiet as they headed down the hallway, and Tomoko nodding a greeting to a passing doctor along the way as she led Takuya to the room in the ICU ward where Kouji was being kept. As they neared the door, Takuya suddenly paused and glanced around him-a feeling of apprehension coming over him as he suddenly realized just how nervous and scared he really was.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Tomoko asked softly, and Takuya shook his head. He wanted to see Kouji by himself-he could do this. Kouji was his _best friend_…

Not saying another word to the twin's mother he twisted the doorknob and stepped through the small crack that he allowed himself as he shut the door gently behind him a few seconds later.

And what he saw in front of him, made him want to cry…

_**Flashback**_

"_I thought I'd find you here, why did you run off like that?" A soft snort came from the figure who was leaning up against the tree, arms crossed over one another and his legs pulled up to his chest._

"_Because they're all acting like a bunch of idiots, that's why." Takuya frowned as the other said this._

"_And why do you say that they're all acting like a bunch of idiots?" Kouji let out a low chuckle at Takuya's question, as he shook his head and stood up-brushing himself off as he did so and looked Takuya directly into his dark brown eyes. The look caused Takuya to shiver a bit._

"_Because…they can't make up their minds and we're wasting time here! Who cares which ride we go on first? We'll go on all of them eventually! And it's not like we don't have all night." When Kouji said this, Takuya found himself agreeing with him wholeheartedly. _

_This was the last night of the carnival, and it had been the only night that the small group of Digi Destined could be able to make it altogether. _

_And now they were-or had been-spending most of their time arguing over which ride to go on first. Tomoki was too scared to go on the upside down, wild and fast rides…he and Shinya wanted to go on the slower ones, but Takuya didn't want to two running off on their own and getting into some kind of trouble if he or any of the others weren't there to help them get out of it. _

_It hadn't been until a few minutes ago, that Takuya had realized that Kouji hadn't taken part in the argument and in fact, was nowhere to be found. So he had left the argument as well, and had gone in search of his secret crush. _

"_So what do** you **want to do?" Kouji's head jolted up and his eyes widened a bit, as though he hadn't been expecting Takuya to ask him such a thing-which, in all honesty he hadn't. He found it very rare that Takuya actually _cared _what **he** wanted to do. None of the other's had actually asked his opinion-even Kouichi, his own twin. He had felt like a ghost just standing there and listening to everyone squabble, knowing that if he had even tried to say anything on the situation that no one would have probably listened to him anyway. _

_He was so stunned that for a moment he couldn't think, nothing could come to mind. But Kouji knew **exactly** what he wanted to do... _

_The reason why he had come in the first place, **wasn't** to spend the evening with their group of friends-he had come here to spend the evening with Takuya-Takuya had been the one who had invited him to come along, and when the other's had heard of their plans they'd wanted to join in. At first, Kouji had been fine with it. But back there as he listened to them constantly argue, he realized that suddenly he **hadn't**_ _been fine with the other's tagging along...that in all reality, he'd just wanted it to be just him...alone with Takuya. But how to tell Takuya that without sounding jealous, or making a big fool out of himself? _

"_I…I…" Before Kouji could say what he had really meant to say, he heard their names being called out and silently cursed his dumb luck. Kouji looked up at the same time Takuya did, to see Izumi dashing up to them with the others trailing behind her, Izumi out of breath as she bent over and put her hands onto her knees._

"_Kouichi says that he's willing to go with Tomoki and Shinya on the slower rides, that he doesn't mind…so that's all taken care of Takuya, so you don't have to worry about Shinya and Tomoki going off on their own! Which means that it's just you, me, Junpei, and Kouji of course." She said with a sly grin as Takuya heard complaints from his younger brother and Tomoki about having to have a 'babysitter'…even if that babysitter _was _Kouichi. Takuya flashed a thankful grin at Kouichi who only smiled back…Takuya had the feeling that by the end of the night, Tomoki and Shinya wouldn't be minding that Kouichi was tagging along with them-he had the feeling that Kouji's twin brother had something planned up his sleeve for the three of them that Tomoki and Shinya would probably agree to-whatever that sneaky plan of Kouichi's was. Kouichi most certainly wasn't as angelic as he usually appeared to be. **That** much Takuya had learned after he'd started hanging out with him and Kouji after they'd returned to the Digital World. There had been quite a few times in the past where Kouichi would do something and blame the end results on Kouji-often making Kouji the culprit..and the rather unhappy twin at that. But usually, Kouichi made it up to Kouji in some way...and Takuya had the feeling, that Kouichi was going to 'babysit' Shinya and Tomoki as one of those small favors. To the both of them this time...not just to Kouji. It made Takuya wonder what it was Kouichi had planned as payback. _

_And, speaking of Kouji…as Takuya glanced behind him, he saw Kouji staring wistfully off in a certain direction, but he couldn't quite place what he was looking at. However, it wasn't until he saw a couple of guys a few years older then them walk past their small group, holding hands. The taller guy-a handsome looking brunette-leaned into the pretty blond who's hand he was holding onto tightly as he pointed into one direction, a mischievous look on his face. _

_The blonde's face turned into one of horror and he started to protest, but the brunette only gave him a maddening grin and started to drag him off in the direction of the roller coaster that went upside down. Even Takuya had to chuckle softly at this, as he watched while the brunette got tired of the blonde's ceaseless struggles, and lifted him up and brought him over his shoulder. The blond glared at the brunette and said something that only made the taller teen laugh as he continued off in the same direction as the blond struggled to get down...Takuya thought he heard the blond teen say something rather inappropriate, and when the brunette replied back to it, the blond blushed furiously. Takuya had to say that the blush was probably from embarrassment, rather then anger. _

_And suddenly, Takuya seemed to know _exactly _what it was that Kouji wanted without the raven haired teen having to even say anything. Sometimes, Takuya loved it when he was able to read minds...and he had a good idea as to how to turn this situation around without embarrassing Kouji...but by making him incredibly happy with him instead. All he wanted to do was to see Kouji smile at one point tonight, and he knew that by doing what he was just about to do, that he'd get to see that rare smile of Kouji's-one's that Takuya had quickly noticed were usually reserved just for him. _

"…_Takuya? Earth to Takuya!" Takuya blinked once, then twice again, before noticing that Izumi was waving her hand in front of his face and tapping her foot impatiently as she tried to get his attention. _

"_Come on, we don't have all night! It's already starting to get dark!" She protested, and Takuya grinned and nodded as he slowly headed back over to where Kouji was had gone to sit down on the bench nearby...it was clear that he was rather agitated with their friends, even if he wasn't showing it. Takuya knew just by how tense Kouji's shoulder's looked, that he wasn't happy. _

"_You're right Izumi, it is getting dark. And if I'm **not**_ _mistaken, I think I recall that I only invited **Kouji **to come with me tonight-the rest of you pretty much invited yourselves…not like I don't mind hanging out with you guys, but…" And with that, he extended a hand out to Kouji, who looked up at him with a shocked expression shining clearly in his blue gray eyes._

_From the corner of his own dark eyes, Takuya saw Kouichi nodding his head in approval and giving Takuya a small smile of encouragement before turning around to Shinya and Tomoki-asking the two younger boys what they wanted to do first. _

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Are we getting out of here or what?" Takuya saw Kouji gulp as he extended a hand and he grabbed it quickly before the raven haired teen could change his mind as he hauled Kouji to his feet._

"_Takuya…what are we doing?" Kouji asked in a nervous whisper as Takuya headed off in the same direction that the dark haired brunette and the blond had gone earlier._

_When he pointed a finger in the direction of the roller coaster, Kouji's eyes opened wide and he slowly started to shake his head and backed up away from Takuya. The brunette grinned upon seeing this, for some strange reason he knew that he'd get this kind of reaction from Kouji._

"_Oh, what's the matter? Kouji's scared of going upside down?" Kouji gulped and barely nodded his head at Takuya's light teasing, before Takuya reached over and grabbed him by the arm as he started to drag him along-for Kouji had stuck his heels into the dirt, trying his hardest to not be moved. However, Kouji's plan wasn't working as well as he thought that it would...he sometimes forgot that Takuya was stronger then he looked. _

"_Or is it that maybe you're just scared of sitting in my lap?" Takuya whispered again, quite seductively if he thought so himself-and he saw Kouji shiver as he whispered this into the dark haired teens ear after having pulled him close enough to do it. Sure enough, the closer they got to the roller coaster both teens could see that the taller of the two sat in the actual seat, as the other one would be pressed up firmly, yet comfortably against him-sitting in the front in the small compartment. _

_Now Takuya could see why the other brunette had wanted to go on this specific ride-and he couldn't blame him. Turning around to Kouji, he put his hands onto his hips and gave Kouji a playful if not teasing look._

"_Well? This can't be any scarier than defeating Lucemon-right!" Even Kouji had to chuckle at this._

"_Alright, I'll do it…if and only if we go on the ride of _my _choice next!" Takuya grinned as he reached out and Kouji took his hand._

"_Deal." They shook on it, and before Takuya could react, Kouji had bolted off in the direction of the roller coaster, looking over his shoulder and grinning mischievously at Takuya._

"_Last one there has to put up his ticket's for this ride!" This brought Takuya out of the sudden reverie that he'd sunken into, and he shook his head as he chuckled and dashed after Kouji._

"_Oh, you're _so _on!"…_

Takuya smiled softly at the memory he'd just gotten finished telling Kouji as he reached over and softly brushed back some fallen strands of dark hair that had fallen into his pale face. 

"I think, if I do recall, that I ended up loosing that little bet of yours-but…it was worth it Kouji. To have us as close as we were then…of course, it didn't really help that you pretty much lost anything you'd stomached before the ride after we got off it."

And once more, Takuya allowed himself to be swept away into that recent memory from that night…

* * *

"_Oh Kouji…I didn't know…" Takuya murmured, as he held back Kouji's hair while the other pretty much rid his stomach of anything prior to the ride they'd just gotten off of in the bushes nearby._

"_It's…not…your fault." Kouji wheezed out, as his heaving finally slowed down enough so that he collapsed against Takuya's chest so that his back was to it, feeling Takuya's strong athletic arms wrap themselves protectively around him. As Kouji fought the blush that was creeping up along the bridge of his nose, he turned to look Takuya in the face while the said teen brushed away sweaty strands of hair from where it had fallen loose from his ponytail and Kouji mentally reminded himself to fix it once he could. _

"_Why don't we take a break from anymore wild rides for awhile eh?" Takuya whispered, and Kouji nodded as the two of them stood together-Takuya supporting Kouji as they made their way over to the park bench and sat down for awhile. _

_For the next several minutes not much was said, as Kouji was still trying to decide if whether or not his stomach had finally settled back down and didn't want to accidentally throw up on Takuya. _

_Now he knew why his twin didn't like the high impulsive rides that the carnival held-and why he had chosen to go with Tomoki and Shinya. _

_But now that he thought about it, it _was _his turn to pick out the next ride…or whatever it was that they were doing to do next. Giving Takuya one of his rare smiles, he stood suddenly and reached out to grab Takuya's hand as he hauled the brunette to his feet…and Takuya gave him a puzzling look in return._

"_What?" Kouji only grinned at Takuya's question._

"_If I do remember correctly, **I **get to pick what we get to do next, right?" Takuya groaned in reply-he really didn't like the mischievous look that Kouji had in his eyes. Why had he ever agreed to that deal earlier? _

"_Right…" Takuya muttered as a slightly better response, allowing Kouji to drag him deeper into the carnival…_

* * *

"I still can't believe that you made me get that fake tattoo! Remember how _long_ that damned thing lasted Kouji? I swear that my mother practically flipped out and went _nuts_ when she saw it…and you just _had_ to pick the most visible place for it, didn't you?" Takuya lightly scolded the raven haired teen, who was still unconscious on the bed as he reached out and tightly held his pale hand. 

"I still think that your tattoo looked better then mine though-it suited you more. But I'll admit that that _was_ a wicked idea. And the look on my mother's face when she saw it a couple of days afterwards by accident _was_ priceless. So I'll definitely give you credit for that." He mused aloud, grinning as he sat back in the chair, still holding Kouji's hand as he ran his thumb along Kouji's motionless fingers.

He was quiet for awhile, thinking of more memories to tell as stories to Kouji. Hoping that his voice would bring Kouji out of the deep sleep that he was in. He wasn't going to call it a coma-not yet…he wasn't going to give up on Kouji. Not now, not ever. He knew that was part of the promise that he'd made to the twin's mother-and he'd also made the promise to himself-and to Kouji as well.

Lightly squeezing the other's hand, Takuya fought back the tears that threatened to flow once more as he looked at Kouji's peaceful face while he slept-oblivious to what was going on around him.

"The nurse receptionist on duty-Judy I think her name is-is nice. She…she told me that if we talked to you while you were asleep that you might come around. I…I know you're not in a coma Kouji, you _can't_ be in a coma. You're too _strong_ for that! And I know you won't give up! All those times in the Digital World that we had together, all those evil Digimon that we fought and purified…you're _not_ going to let something like this beat you in the end, are you?" Takuya whispered, clutching onto Kouji's hand now as though it were a lifeline between the two of them.

"You're the warrior of light Kouji…so follow the light back home, _please_. We all need you…oh, who the hell am I kidding Kouji? _I_ need you…and there's something that I _really_ need to tell you when you wake up, so you'd better do it soon Kouji Minamoto! I _promise_ you that I _won't _leave your side until they make me do it tonight and then I'll come back again…and I'll keep on coming back until I _know_ you're safe Kouji!" He knew that he was practically begging Kouji, but he couldn't help it.

He didn't want to picture what a life without Kouji would be like.

"Fate brought us together Kouji, you know that? They brought us together for a reason…" Sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall, Takuya found another memory…and he smiled softly at this as he gently laughed.

"I-I know that one of Izumi's cheer leading friends had that big crush on you-except you didn't want to have anything to do with her…and she was driving you _crazy_…and the way that you found _not_ to go to the dance with her, was probably one of the _craziest_ ways that I'd _ever_ seen or heard of before! Let's just say, that that one went down for the record…but I think that you surprised me as much as you surprised yourself…" As his soft laughter melted away the tears, Takuya found himself lost in yet another memory…a very _recent_ memory in fact…

* * *

_Takuya glanced up as Kouji dumped his messenger bag down on the table in the cafeteria that he was sitting on and let loose a low growl of frustration._

"_What's up Kouji?" Takuya asked, trying to keep a calm, unknowing look on his face. Though deep inside, all he wanted to do was burst out laughing. Kouji was having a _really _bad week…and everyone in their small group of friends knew that. _

_It had actually started earlier in the month when one of Izumi's newest friends from the cheer leading squad had started to flirt with Kouji-but there was _one _little problem with that idea-Kouji wasn't interested. And it made a lot of the other guys in the school completely jealous of him, because the girl happened to be one of the prettiest girls out of the whole school. _

"_Izumi's bitch of a 'friend' won't leave me alone, that's what! I can't _believe _that Izumi told her that I was _**single**_! And from what I've heard from Izumi, the brat's planning on asking me to the Homecoming dance that's coming up next weekend-and I've already told her that I've got no plans to go to that stupid dance once so ever! Especially with a girl like Kitty!" Takuya chuckled as Kouji shuddered when he said her name as he opened up his lunch bag._

"_I mean, what kind of a name _is _that anyway? Kitty…ugh…and she won't leave me the hell alone either, she follows me around like a little lost puppy dog that won't be kicked away!" When Kouji sent a glare Takuya's way after he was done ranting, Takuya went silent as he took a big bite of his sandwich to keep from laughing. He couldn't help it-Kouji's situation was too hilarious. _

"_And to make matters worse, since Kitty's also going to be homecoming princess for her class, that means that if I turn her down for the dance all the stupid jocks at this school are going to pound me down to the ground!" Now it was Takuya's turn to glare at Kouji as he quickly swallowed the big bite of sandwich that he'd just taken._

"_Hey! Watch who you're calling 'stupid jocks'…" Takuya protested, and Kouji hid a blush as he remembered that Takuya **was**_ _on the school's soccer team, and only chuckled._

"_Sorry Takuya-okay, maybe not **all **the jocks-so how about one out of how many jocks will pound me to the ground if I turn Kitty down? I swear Takuya, if I tell her 'no' in the way that I'm planning on telling her, then she's going to go running up to that ex-boyfriend of hers on the football team that she dumped because she thought that I'd **actually** fawn all over here like half the other guys do in this school-and I'll have the whole team after me!" Takuya sighed and gently shook his head as Kouji seemed to be giving up on the situation at hand. _

_The second Kitty Yin had laid eyes on Kouji, she'd all but dumped her recent boyfriend-the star football player-the next day…and had constantly gone after Kouji since. _

_He watched as Kouji placed his head in his arms and softly groaned._

"_I don't know **what **I'm doing to do Takuya-you've _got _to help me find a way out of this!" Kouji mumbled, and Takuya grinned as he patted his secret crush on the shoulder. Takuya had to admit to himself that he wanted so badly to beat Kitty down and tell her to leave his Kouji the hell alone ever since this whole fiasco had started and have it firmly implanted in the girl's head that Kouji was **his**. But he couldn't do that without admitting to Kouji that he was head over heels in love with him._

"_I'm sure we'll think of **something**_ _together Kouji, no worries! If not, you **could** always just sick Wolf on her." Kouji slightly lifted his head out of his arms, and managed to grin at this as he pictured the situation Takuya had painted in his mind. _

"_Yeah, that might actually work…" He agreed, and they both laughed as they imagined Kouji's German Shepherd-loveable mutt that he was-chasing Kitty away…for Wolf was very overprotective of Kouji. It had taken Takuya only a few visits to Kouji's place to get the dog to like him-but Takuya had the feeling that it was because Kouji completely trusted Takuya-and vice a versa. For poor Izumi on the other hand…well, let's just say that she very rarely went over to Kouji's house-save for when Kouichi was there to protect her from the overprotective Wolf-who always seemed to try to bite her hand off whenever she walked by him. It would usually cause her to squeal and jump in fear, and was always great amusement for Kouji whenever Izumi came by to visit Kouichi...no matter how often Kouichi would scold Kouji for enjoying the fact that Izumi and Wolf didn't get along to well. _

_The topic of conversation led off to another different subject altogether, and Kouji had almost completely forgotten about the whole Kitty ordeal…thanks to Takuya of course._

_Unfortunately for Kouji, the next day was just as bad as the previous day had been…with Kitty following him around everywhere he went, giving him those damning puppy dog eyes of hers wherever he went, no matter how many times that he said 'no' to her and shook him off of her whenever she got to clingy. She was even immune to his icy glares by now-glares that usually scared anybody away who tried to get too friendly with him. She'd just giggle at him and latch herself onto his arm, telling him how cute he looked when he did that…and he'd always shoved her off of him…but no matter how hard he shoved, he couldn't seem to get rid of her. _

_It wasn't until much later on in the day after Kouji had had a confrontation with Kitty's ex-boyfriend about the whole ordeal (with the ex-boyfriend threatening to do some serious body harm to Kouji) that Kouji had finally decided that he'd had enough and that he was going to take matters into his own hands. Even if it meant coming out with the truth…something about him that very few people knew…basically only his family and Kouichi knew his deep, dark secret. But if it would get Kitty off of him and back to her macho boyfriend, and guaranteeing his safety, then so be it._

_It had happened right after school that day…Takuya had caught up with Kouji at one point and the two friends were walking toward Takuya's bus, as Kouji was catching the bus with Kouichi because it was one of the weekends that Kouji spent over at his twin's place to spend time with him and their mother. _

_Sadly for Kouji, Kitty also took the same bus that Kouichi did…and Takuya was on a different bus. Meaning that unless if Kouji was really lucky and managed to grab a seat with Kouichi-who, was nowhere to be found at the moment-it meant he'd get Kitty-torture treatment all the way home. Unless if he did the unthinkable…_

_Which, was exactly what he had decided to do. _

_Completely catching Takuya off guard as Kitty came bounding happily up to the two, Kouji pulled Takuya closer up to him and smiled seductively at him, reaching down and gently grabbing one of his hands into his own and squeezing it tightly._

"_I'm _**so **_sorry about this Takuya...really..." Kouji mumbled, and Takuya raised his eyebrows at the soft apology, wondering what in the hell Kouji was talking about-though he was going to find out **real**_ _soon._

"_Kouji!-I've got the _best _plans for what we can do after the dance, I-" Kitty started to squeal as she finally made her way up to him, and Kouji shook his head. He hated the fact that he had to do this-and that Takuya had to be the victim, but he had the feeling that Takuya would probably be the one who'd be the most understanding about it...once he got a chance to explain it to the brunette. Luckily for Kouji, it was the weekend...and that meant that he'd have two whole days before he had to talk to Takuya after this. _

_Again, he apologized to Takuya, who looked as confused as ever, before his dark brown eyes opened as wide as saucers when Kouji suddenly pressed up against him…standing on his tiptoes, Kouji stole Takuya's very first kiss away. _

_Though little did Kouji know, that there was no one else who Takuya would've _wanted _to have stolen his first kiss. Lost in the moment, Takuya allowed the kiss to deepen as he responded to it…greatly enjoying it. Not knowing that Kouji was as well. _

_However, they had to break off the kiss when a scream of rage was heard from behind them, and both boys broke apart, staring at one another in the eyes for a moment of realization before they turned to see several people holding a furious looking Kitty Yin back as she looked like she was ready to kill Takuya any minute._

"_You-you…you!" She screamed, pointing in their direction, and Kouji only chuckled and shook his head as he walked up to her._

"_I **tried** to tell you 'no' Kitty, but you wouldn't grasp the simple concept of the word-and now I'm almost positive that you _do _understand the meaning of the word 'no'. So next time when someone tells you 'no' Kitty-take it as an affirmative answer, and leave things be! Now be a good girl and go back to your boyfriend who still loves you and leave me the **hell**_ _alone!_" _With that, he sighed-and glancing apologetically at Takuya stuck his hands in his pockets and headed for his own place-he could go to Kouichi's later on that day…he needed some time to think to himself…and he didn't think he could survive a bus ride with an enraged Kitty._

* * *

"All I could do was watch while you walked away, stunned…by the time Kouichi got there he ended up having to drag me to safety as Kitty was pretty much telling her ex-boyfriend turned back into her boyfriend to beat the shit out of me!" Takuya chuckled, and then sighed. 

That said event had actually happened much earlier that day-the same day of the accident that had taken the life of Kouji's father and stepmother…and left Kouji's own life hanging in the balance.

Takuya had called Kouji over so that way they could 'talk' about what had happened…for unbeknownst to Kouji, Takuya had planned to tell him that very night that he loved him-for so much more then a friend. And Takuya had had the feeling that Kouji felt the same way especially after the incident.

The kiss had been much to powerful for Kouji to _not_ think of Takuya in the same way.

"And now I can't really tell you what it is that I wanted to tell you that night Kouji-I-I never got the chance to _tell_ you…" Takuya murmured, as he allowed the tears to fall once more, not realizing the tight grip on Kouji's hand.

"But I-I think I'm going to say it now, because you mean so much to me and I want you to _know_ that. I want you to know that you really have something to fight for-a reason to come back." Taking a shaky breath, Takuya buried his head against Kouji's chest for a moment as he gave his would-be dark haired lover an awkward embrace.

"I _love_ you Kouji Minamoto…by the gods, I _love_ you _so much_…and _that_ is what I wanted to tell you the other night, that is why I wanted to _see_ you. I wanted to see your reaction, I wanted to know that you felt the same way-after our kiss that afternoon Kouji, I realized I couldn't keep lying to myself about it anymore-that I wanted to kiss you again and again and hold you in my arms and keep you safe. I _love_ you so much that it'd break my heart if you were to never wake up again Kouji, so _please_…" Barely able to keep himself intact any longer, Takuya allowed himself to crumble against Kouji's body, his own body shaking from the sobs that wracked his athletic frame as he held Kouji as close as he dared to.

He was so wrapped up in his own emotions however, that he didn't see Kouji's hand-the same hand that he had been holding a mere few seconds ago-twitch just a little…

TBC


	4. Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon…just the plot line for this story.

Author's Notes: **huggles all reviewers** You guys are really just too awesome…and I want to thank everyone for putting their two cents in on the direction that they want this chapter (and maybe the next chapter) to go. Everyone really seemed to like all the memories and stuff that went on in the last chapter, so I decided to go ahead and put a few more in. That's the only hint that I'm giving away here at the moment. The reason why it took me so long to get this chapter out was because I was debating about a few things that were going to happen-and I want to thank Sailor Epyon for being my wonderful listener and helping me out when I felt stuck! (This chapter is dedicated to you btw-surprise!) And some of you might notice that I'm _finally_ spelling Koucihi's name right…heh…took me long enough, lol! So yeah…I might end up going back (in this fic at least) and correcting his name from Koichi to Kouichi-the way it's supposed to be spelled. I think just seeing it written as Kouichi while I'm chatting with people online helped quite a bit…Anyway, that's all I pretty much have to say here-save for the fact that there _are_ lyrics used with this chapter, but I'm almost positive that everyone who's reading this has probably heard this song and love it as much as I do. (winks) Which, means that I should also admit that the song lyrics _don't_ belong to me as well…(grins)

Oh…and if anyone notices any spelling errors, let me know, will you? I think I managed to catch them all…but still…

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic is really angst driven and will contain lots of yaoi…I suggest that if you don't like male/male pairings then you should hit that wonderful back button at the top left of your screen.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, with hints of Koichi/Izumi/Junpei triangle (and lots of the fun Kouichi/Kouji _brotherly_ love!)

Time Setting: Six months after they return from the Digital World

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter IV: Bring Me To Life**

**How can you see into my eyes? **

**Like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb **

It had been a very long two weeks, and every single day found Takuya sitting beside Kouji's bedside. Sometimes it was with Kouichi, other times it was just himself.

And when it was just himself, he'd hold Kouji's hand and continue to replay memories, or tell Kouji things that had recently been happening. Like how he'd recently noticed that Izumi seemed to be caught in a love bind between Junpei…and surprisingly Kouichi.

"But I don't think you'd really believe it Kouji unless if you saw it with your own eyes. I don't think that I would've _seen_ it coming…I mean, we all knew how Junpei felt about Izumi. But, for Izumi to have developed feelings for Kouichi and vice a versa?" Takuya shook his head, allowing a soft smile to grace his features.

"Actually, you know I think I really _could_ see them together. Junpei would probably be heartbroken of course, but Kouichi and Izumi would look really cute as a couple. It'll be interesting to see what happens with that, neh? Ah…come on Kouji, you _need_ to wake up. You know, I'm getting really tired of having one way conversations? I _know_ you can hear me! Please Kouji…" It wouldn't have been the first time that Takuya begged his crush to waken…and not get a response.

A part of Takuya wondered how Kouji would react to everything once he was fully awake and aware of what was going on around him. _Someone_ had to tell him about his father and stepmother. They were holding off the funeral until Kouji woke up, so that way he could attend it. The twin's mother had been taking care of everything, debating whether or not to sell the house that the Minomoto's had lived in and move Kouji in with her and Koichi. Eventually Takuya had the feeling that it was what Ms. Kinmura was going to do. There really wasn't much point in keeping the house…Kouji might not want to return to it once he found out what was going on while he'd been asleep for so long.

"Two weeks…it's been two weeks Kouji, and it feels like an eternity to me." Takuya whispered, brushing back dark locks of hair that had fallen into Kouji's face at one point as he continued to hold onto Kouji's hand.

**Without a soul**

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there And lead it back home**

Kouichi had gone home with the twin's mother when her shift had ended, saying that they needed to talk about things-and that he was going to try and possibly catch up on the homework that was starting to pile up on him. Takuya sighed, knowing that Kouichi wasn't the only one who's grades were suffering. He himself hadn't been focusing much on his classes at school either. Luckily for the both of them, their teachers knew about the accident and Kouji…and were rather lenient with them. For the moment anyway-Takuya wondered just how long that leniency was going to last though.

"You know school's just not the same without you? Oh…did I tell you that Kitty hooked back up with that football star freak who tried to beat me up that afternoon? I wasn't at all surprised by that one! Bitch. She still threatens me every once in awhile-as if. I could take her down any day." Takuya murmured, and smiled a little more as he knew that it was true. And he had the feeling that Kouji would agree with him-as well as help him take down the girl himself. Oh, sure Takuya had grown up knowing that it wasn't right to hit girls and to always treat them with respect-but as far as Takuya was concerned, Kitty Yin had just earned herself a trip to hell. She hadn't even seemed the least bit saddened when she had found out about the accident.

"She was probably the only person in school who didn't seem to be overly upset about what had happened Kouji…" Takuya murmured, sighing as he remembered what had happened the day he'd gone back to school…

_It had been nearly about mid-week (a few days after the horrible accident) when Takuya and Kouichi had finally both gone back to school. One of the biggest things that they'd feared about, was how to tell everyone what had happened…why they'd skipped a few days earlier in the week._

_As it turned out for them…someone had already informed the school what had happened-and rumors had been flying around the school since Monday. _

_But when Takuya and Kouichi had both walked into the school building, an eerie silence greeted them as all whispering and chatter stopped the second the doors had closed behind them with a soft thud. Stares seem to follow them as Takuya and Kouichi headed for Takuya's locker-it was the first one. They'd agreed earlier that morning when the twin's mother had gone to pick up Takuya for school, that they'd stick together throughout the day, not knowing what to expect. _

_They hadn't been expecting what was going on now however. Kouichi bit softly down on his lower lip and lowered his eyes to the ground as Takuya also avoided any and all eye contact with their peers. There was something about the way that everyone was staring at them, that made Takuya feel very uneasy. _

_It really started shortly after they'd finally gotten to Takuya's locker and he'd started dialing his locker combination to get into it so he could grab the books he'd need for the day. One of his soccer teammates-Lan-came up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, his bright blue eyes filled with sorrow and remorse._

"_Takuya…I know I don't know the whole story of what's going on, but I'm sorry that any of it is even happening. I just thought I'd catch you first and warn you that the rumors around here have gotten way out of hand and eventually you and Kouichi are going to get asked tons of questions as to what's true and what's _not_ true. If you or Kouichi need any help at all today, let me and the other guys know, okay?" Takuya gave Lan a soft smile and nodded as he finished up and closed his bag as well as his locker, and slung a strap of his bag over his shoulder._

"_Thanks Lan-I mean it." Lan nodded, and started walking with them toward Kouichi's locker, glaring every once in awhile at someone who'd open their mouths, looking like they were going to start causing trouble. Takuya shook his head and smirked a little bit. Lan was a good friend-an overprotective friend sometimes, sure, but a good friend none the less. _

"_The guys are wondering if there's going to be any soccer practice at all this week-Takuya, we completely understand if you don't want to have it." Takuya sighed. So there _had_ been something that Lan had wanted after all. Sharing a quick glance with Kouichi as they arrived at the dark teens locker, Takuya sighed and shook his head, finally meeting Lan's bright blue eyes once more._

"_I-I'm sorry Lan, I know I'm captain and everything, but…with all that's going on…" Biting on his lower lip, as it had started to tremble again, Takuya saw Lan shake his head as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder once more and gave it a light squeeze._

"_Hey dude, no problem-like I said, we know at least a little bit of what's going on." Takuya nodded and Kouichi sighed as he finished up and suddenly slammed his locker-getting fed up with some of the looks he was getting as people were passing them._

"_I know the team needs to practice-Lan, why don't you go ahead and hold practices until I can make a come back okay?" Slightly surprised by Takuya's sudden offer, Lan nodded._

"_Uh-sure Takuya, I-" He started, but didn't get a chance to finish as they were interrupted by Kouichi._

"_Lan, just what _is_ going on around here?!? Everyone's looking at me like they've seen a ghost-or-or-" _

"_Like someone died." Takuya finished off, and both of them turned to stare at Lan, who shifted a bit, looking uncomfortable._

"_Look, guys-none of you were really here to clear up anything that was going on. We didn't really know that much except that there was a really bad car accident last Friday night that your twin was involved in Kouichi. Rumors have started flying around ever since." Lan said with a sigh as he glared at a small group of girls who were giving Kouichi sympathetic looks. Kouichi shook his head, ignoring them all._

"_I'm starting to wish that I hadn't come to school today-this is already driving me crazy Lan, what do they all think happened?!?" Lan sighed again, knowing that it would probably be better if the two of them found out now, then later from someone else. _

"_The main rumor…the main rumor is that your brother died in the car accident along with everyone else Kouichi. But several other members of our class believe that that is wrong and that he _is_ still alive…but not doing so good. We were all kind of hoping that when you guys would get back, that things would be cleared up-" Lan was interrupted again when Izumi marched up to them, dragging along with her a furious looking Junpei. Izumi looked equally angry._

"_You guys won't _believe_ some of the stuff that we've heard this morning so far! Who would do such a horrible thing as to start some of the nasty rumors that have been going on around here?!?" Izumi's irritated statement caused Lan to look away and shift uncomfortably again._

"_Like the rumor that Kouji's dead and six feet under?" Kouichi whispered quietly, paling a bit as Izumi gave him a soft look of concern and put her arm around her shoulder, drawing him close. Kouichi welcomed the comforting gesture._

"_Yeah-like that one." Izumi finished off softly, and Lan growled low in his throat as a certain dark haired blonde walked past them, her head up high like she was better then everyone else-the captain of the football team following her like a little puppy dog like he did every morning. Lan hadn't been the only one to see her-Takuya had also._

"_She makes me sick." Takuya muttered, and Lan nodded in agreement._

"_That she does-and I can also safely say that I know for a fact that she's one of the few who's started the rumors around here about what happened. She came in here Monday morning on her high horse claiming very loudly that Kouji was dead with the rest of his family because of a car accident on Friday night-she claimed that it happened because Kouji cursed himself since he wouldn't go out with her, and had made a fool out of her by kissing you Takuya, in front of the whole school." Lan knew that they'd find out sometime-once again, it was all only a matter of time. He just wasn't expecting the response that he was getting from the small group of friends._

_Izumi looked furious. Her blue eyes were narrowed, and the glare of hatred was sent in Kitty Yin's direction, whose locker was at the end of the hall-and as usual, she was surrounded by her infamous followers. Izumi's right hand was clenched into a tight ball, looking like she was ready to hit something-or someone-as her other arm tightened it's grip around Kouichi's shoulders. Junpei also didn't look very happy, and was muttering something underneath his breath about wanting to use Kitty in one of his next magic tricks-one that would make her disappear and never come back. The reactions that really frightened Lan though, were coming from Kouichi and Takuya themselves. Takuya was physically shaking with anger, his dark brown eyes looked like they were filled with fire and it seemed as though it was taking every ounce of his willpower to not go over to Kitty and deck her-Kouichi seemed to have taken the news just the opposite of the rest of his friends. He was ever so quiet…his dark blue gray eyes holding a far away look in them and he seemed to look like he just really didn't want to be there right then. _

"_Kouichi? Are you okay?" Lan asked quietly and Kouichi only shook his head._

"_My offer with the soccer team backing you guys up still stands. Seriously Kouchi, just let us know if anyone bothers you and we'll-" _

"_You'll do _what_ Mr. 'I don't know how to hit a soccer ball into the net?'" An all too familiar voice interrupted Lan and he whirled to find himself facing the one and only girl in the school who he knew could carry out the name of 'bitch' so well._

"_Kitty-if I were you I'd leave…and leave now. Can't you see how upsetting this is to everyone? Especially to Takuya and Kouichi? Give them a break Kitty, and go to your class-now." A few of the football team members were silent, while the other's all laughed-including Kitty._

"_It just goes to show you what happens when someone says no to Kitty Yin." She started to say, and gasped when Takuya looked up and glared at her…the fiery look in his eyes actually scared her-and at the moment, he looked scarier then Kouji did on some days. _

"_Shut up." Kitty only chuckled and shook her head._

"_Now, now…Takuya didn't your mother ever teach you how to talk to a lady and respect her as well?" Izumi gagged and Kitty glared at her._

"_Not like you don't know much about being a lady Orimoto, hanging out with your little so-called friends." She snarled, and Izumi snapped as she stood her full height and marched right up to Kitty despite the protests that both Junpei and Kouichi were giving her._

"_If I were you, you little bitch, I'd take that back! I know every bit about being a lady as you do! And even if I don't, I make a better friend then you do any given day! You're nothing but a self-centered bitch who thinks that everyone should gravel at her feet and when you don't get what you want, you whine and complain about it until you do! I know Kouji pissed you off when he had told you no so many times that he didn't want to date you! You should've taken his first no as an answer and left it be instead of having to continue pestering him! It's why he felt like he had to kiss Takuya in front of the whole school-even if it meant letting everyone else know that he was gay, at least it would mean that you could go back to being the football captain's bitch!" The smacking sound that came from the slap that Kitty had given Izumi echoed off the walls. Izumi groaned as she held her hand to her cheek-she hadn't thought that someone as dainty looking as Kitty Yin could slap so hard. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she glared up at Kitty and was debating about whether or not she wanted to hit her back, when someone beat her to it. _

_The next thing that Izumi was seeing, was Kitty Yin lying on her back, sprawled out on the floor with her hands covering her nose._

"_No one, and I mean NO one, hits my friends! Got that Yin?" Izumi's gaze was turned to a seething Takuya, who was wiping blood off of his knuckles and onto his khaki pants as Kouichi looked like he was trying to stop him from hitting someone else. _

"_I'm going to have a black and blue nose for homecoming now…I think it's broken!" Kitty groaned as her boyfriend helped her up and glared at the five friends standing there._

"_It had better not be broken-for your sake Kanbara, or else." He threatened, and Lan-as well as Kouichi-stood in front of Takuya._

"_Or else what Mr. Big shot football captain? The soccer team can take on you and the rest of the little football playing wimps any day! And the sad thing is, is that you know it's true! So get lost and take your bitchy blonde friend with you too." Lan muttered, crossing his arms over each other as everyone suddenly started to scatter, and the rest of the football team made a mad dash as well, so that way Lan, Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi, and Junpei could see the principal coming up-looking not so happy that there had been a fight in the school's hallway._

"_What in the devil is going on here?!?" All five of them cringed, and prepared for the worst._

Takuya chuckled and shook his head as he continued to hold onto Kouji's hand.

"As it was, we didn't really get into that much trouble-just a warning. And we also let the principal know exactly what happened to you and she put a stop to the rumors with an announcement that morning. However, the rest of that school day was still torture…as well as the rest of the days for this week. If any good is coming out of this Kouji it's the fact that Kouichi and I are getting to know each other a little bit better each day. He's not so mysterious to me anymore. I can see a lot of differences between the two of you-and yet, at the same time you guys are also similar in a few ways as well." Takuya sighed and reached out to brush back another strand of hair that had somehow fallen out of Kouj's loose ponytail as he sat back and allowed himself to be submersed into his thoughts.

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Shinya was over at Tomoki's-the two had been spending a little bit more time together the past week as Takuya would often head over to the hospital after school to be with Kouji…and as Takuya's and Shinya's mother wasn't fond of Shinya staying by himself after school was let out while Takuya was with Kouji, it was decided that Shinya would stay over at Tomoki's place until their mother got off of work and picked him up to take him home. A couple of times that week before going home, Takuya's mother had actually stopped by with Shinya to make sure that things were okay.

Though Takuya had the feeling that Shinya really didn't mind spending as much time with Tomoki as he had been…the two of them were becoming closer together then they had before, when Takuya had introduced the two shortly after their adventure in the Digital World, thinking that they'd get along together perfectly. He had been more than right in that fact-as Tomoki and Shinya had discovered that they had had quite a bit in common. Now, whenever Takuya saw Shinya these days, he was always greeted with 'hanging out with Tomoki is so awesome! Wanna know what we did today?' It was kind of cute really.

Sighing, Takuya glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized with dismay that it was getting late. Normal visiting hours had ended long ago, but the nurses made an exception for him and allowed him to stay longer. Takuya had the feeling that it was because of the twin's mother…but, it was nearing that time where a nurse would come in and tell Takuya that he'd have to leave for the night.

Softly biting down on his lower lip, Takuya bent forward a little bit and rested his head on Kouji's chest. For some reason it was a great comfort to him to know that Kouji was still breathing…even though the heart monitor still beeped solidly.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

"I'm going to have to go real soon Kouji…you know those nurses…it's almost nearing that time. I was really hoping that you'd wake up tonight. I…I miss seeing your blue eyes…you know, they aren't really blue? They're more like a dark blue, with hints of gray in them. They're kind of like your mom's actually. Did I ever tell you that you look more like your mom then Kouichi does? Kouichi's eyes are a bit lighter than yours and your mother's eyes. If you two had been truly identical, it would probably be the only way that I'd be able to tell you two apart." Now Takuya knew he was rambling, as he often tended to do. But it couldn't be helped…holding one way conversations could do that to you.

Hearing the door open behind him, Takuya sighed. It was time to go. He looked over his shoulder and nodded at the nurse who had come to get him, and started to tell her that he knew what time it was…when he realized that the nurse was none other than Judy. It was the first time within the past couple of weeks that the elderly blonde woman had come to retrieve him from Kouji's room. She smiled warmly at him, but there was still a clear look of worry and concern laced in her dark blue green eyes.

"He still hasn't woken, has he?" She murmured softly, closing the door behind her as she came to stand next to him. Takuya shook his head and squeezed Kouji's hand a bit tighter.

"No, he hasn't. I just wish…you know, that he would…I miss him. And it's only been a week…I don't think I could stand it if…if…" Takuya sighed again, not wanting to finish the sentence, and Judy nodded, understanding.

"I'm supposed to tell you that you need to leave now. As it's getting late-almost ten." She said, that smile of apology on her face, like the one all the other nurses held when they came to tell him this. Takuya nodded and started to stand, his hand still laced with Kouji's when he felt the nurse put her hand onto his shoulder and gently push him down.

"But that's what I'm _supposed_ to do. You can stay awhile longer if you like, as I'm the nurse on duty. You'll find out that some of the nurses here are more lenient then others, while some stay strictly with the rules held over their heads. And as it _is_ a Friday night, I don't think that it would hurt if you stayed awhile longer…as long as you call your mother." Takuya gave Judy a small grin of thanks.

"I'll call her…now actually, I think I need to stand up for a few minutes-I do believe that my butt has fallen asleep…" Judy chuckled and motioned toward the door that she had started to open.

"Then follow me, I know a phone real close so you can call your mom and slip right back in here." She said, and Takuya nodded as he stood squeezing Kouji's hand.

"We lucked out tonight Kouji…Judy…that nice nurse I've told you about-she's allowing me to stay a bit later. I'll be right back, I promise. I've just got to call my mom and let her know that I'm going to stay awhile longer." He was about to let go of Kouji's hand and follow Judy out of the room when something stopped him from doing so, and his eyes opened wide with startled surprise.

Kouji wouldn't let go of his hand.

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run**

**Before i come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

Glancing down at him, Takuya cried out when he saw that Kouji's eyes were slowly opening…and looking like he was in some kind of daze.

Noticing that Takuya hadn't followed her out of the room, Judy turned and went back in to see what was keeping him. And was quite shocked herself to see that Takuya was trying his hardest to keep from breaking down into tears-but this time, she knew that they were tears of relief and not sorrow. She had to admit that Takuya had been right-Kouji _did_ have miraculous looking eyes…as she had overheard him telling Kouji earlier, before coming into retrieve the brunette.

"Kouji?!" Swallowing hard, the dark haired teen nodded, as Takuya practically threw himself at him while he enveloped the slightly older boy into a big hug.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Kouji, not quite able to focus around him quite yet, and still plenty confused as to what was going on around him only managed to somehow wrap his own arms around Takuya's quivering body. Wondering just what it was that had scared the brunette so badly.

"T-Takuya?" He breathed out, wincing at the sound of his voice as it felt dry and sounded raw and unused.

"Kouji…you're finally awake…" Takuya murmured, not noticing that Judy had left to go and find a doctor-and to call the twin's mother to tell her and Kouichi what was going on.

"W-what…happened?" Managing to release his hold, Takuya was a bit startled when he heard Kouji's scratchy voice. Giving his crush a small smile of encouragement, he reached over to where a water pitcher was on the bedside table and filled a glass.

Kouji drank greedily, not realizing how thirsty he had been, and the cool water helped soothe his irritated throat. Licking his dry lips, he saw that Takuya was now sitting on the edge of his bed instead of the chair that was next to his bed-now abandoned and forgotten.

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love **

**Darling only you are the life among the dead**

Takuya hadn't forgotten about Kouji's question…as he helped Kouji hold onto the glass while he drank, he pondered over what to tell him. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Kouji about the accident…and…everything else that happened thereafter. That…that his father and his stepmother were now gone. It looked rather obvious that Kouji's memory was a bit fuzzy-and he wasn't sure what had happened or why he was here.

But Takuya was spared having to answer Kouji's question, as Judy came back with a doctor shortly after Kouji had finished the glass of water. They had entered right after Takuya had placed the glass back onto the table it had come from.

"Mr. Minomoto…it is good to see you awake. You were scaring quite a few people there for awhile." Kouji raised an eyebrow at Takuya, who only shook his head gently-an indication that he'd obvious explain what the doctor meant later.

"Your mother and your twin have been called and are on there way down here as we speak. I should let you know that your friend here has sat by your side non stop for the past several days…it's not everyday to have such loyalty in a companion." As the doctor was talking, he'd quickly examined Kouji and nodded to himself before he said something to Judy and moved to head out of the room.

"I'll come and check up on you again when your family gets here. In the meantime continue to rest and take it easy…I'm sure Takuya here, will make sure that you do so." Nodding, at the doctor as he left the room, Kouji allowed his eyes to wander from the nurse's, to Takuya's…and he suddenly remembered something that the doctor had said just a few seconds ago, that had kind of spooked him.

"Takuya…what day is it?" He didn't know why he'd asked that. But something told him that it was not the same day when…when…whatever it was had happened.

"It's Friday…it's been two weeks since…since…you were brought here Kouji." Takuya murmured, not being able to bring himself to tell his best friend the missing pieces of his memory. He heard Kouji groan softly and Takuya was instantly alert, holding him close as though he could protect him from anything.

"What is it?" He asked soothingly, and when Kouji looked into his dark brown eyes he could see pain and confusion in there.

"What am I _doing_ here Takuya? Why can't I remember…_why_?" He whispered, and Takuya sighed as he hugged him close again-both boys savoring the comforting presence of one another.

"I-I don't think that I should be the one to tell you what happened Kouji. I…I don't think it's my place. I think we should wait until your mother and Kouichi come." This statement from the brunette, who Kouji had come to trust so much-caused his eyebrows to furrow in a look of puzzlement.

"I don't understand Takuya…I mean, I can understand why my mother and Kouichi are coming, as they _are_ my family. But what about my father and Satomi? Are they here?" Takuya let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding, and only hugged Kouji closer to him.

"Things will…I mean, everything will be explained…in awhile Kouji…you just woke up…" Kouji for all of his life couldn't understand _why_ it was that Takuya wasn't answering his questions. And he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to remember for the life of him what had happened…but for some reason he _couldn't_. It was like a door had shut, and locked some of his memories away. The only thing he remembered was calling Takuya that night, and agreeing to go over and see him. He'd been quite happy too, because Takuya hadn't seem disgusted with him at all that he'd kissed him earlier that same day with practically half of the school watching them…

But he couldn't remember anything after that.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

Neither of the two teens noticed how much time had passed, until they heard Kouji's name being called from the doorway, and soon Kouji was enveloped in Kouichi's tight embrace…crying as Takuya had been earlier, seeing Kouji awake and responding.

"Kouji! Brother…don't you _ever, ever_ scare me or mom like that _again_!" He scolded lightly, but still held Kouji tightly to him. Seconds later the twin's mother joined in the hug, and the three of them stayed like that for awhile. Takuya, not wanting to intrude, hung back and watched the small family reunion as his eyes danced happily.

Glancing at the time, Takuya knew that even though it was late-now almost a quarter to eleven at night, he knew that Junpei and Izumi would want to know that Kouji had finally woken up. He made to leave the room, allowing Tomoki, Kouichi, and Kouji some time. Catching the eye of the twin's mother, she nodded at him as though she knew exactly what it was he was up to, and he slid quietly out of the room.

Heading over to the nurse's station, he saw Judy there talking with another nurse and sipping what smelled like a freshly, strong brewed coffee.

"Hey…Judy, do you mind if I use the phone? I think our friends would like to know that Kouji's awake. That, and I still need to call my mom." Judy nodded and pushed the phone over to him.

"It's all yours Takuya." Nodding as he allowed Judy to continue drinking her warm beverage, Takuya dialed the familiar numbers of his home phone number first, knowing his mom might not be to happy with him for calling so late-and that he wasn't home yet. However, he knew that the moment he told her that Kouji was awake, she'd understand.

And sure enough, after having told her, she sighed in relief.

"Thank god." She murmured, and Takuya nodded.

"I think I'm going to stay here at the hospital for awhile longer-I'm going to call Izumi and Junpei here really shortly and let them know what's going on…and then I have the feeling that Ms. Kinmura will probably give me a ride home as we're on the way. Besides, it _is_ a Friday night mom." Takuya pointed out, and on her side of the phone line, Yuriko Kanbara nodded.

"I know…and I also know that it means a lot to you that I allow you to stay. If you want to, you can stay the night at the Kinmura's place and go over to the hospital with them in the morning. I'll bring Shinya over sometime tomorrow, and maybe even Tomoki too so they can say hello to Kouji…I'm sure they'll both be just as relieved to hear the news too." Nodding, Takuya grinned.

"Thanks for understanding mom." He murmured, and even though he couldn't see her, he heard the smile of relief through her voice.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow, alright Takuya? Behave yourself." Takuya chuckled.

"Me, not behaving?" His mother laughed as well.

"Send Kouji our regards. Sleep well." They hung up a few seconds later, and Takuya found himself dialing Izumi's number first…

Junpei had been almost as ecstatic as Izumi had been to find that Kouji had finally woken. Having completed his task (knowing that Tomoki would find out that Kouji was awake from Shinya in the morning), Takuya stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled casually down the hallway back to where Kouji's room was.

He grinned as he realized that for the first time that week, he'd be walking into Kouji's room-and finding him _awake_, instead of asleep. However, as he opened the door and allowed himself into the room, he hadn't counted on Kouji finding out the exact reason _why_ he was in the hospital and a whole two weeks had passed by on him so quickly.

But Takuya also knew that they couldn't hide the truth from Kouji forever. He just wasn't expecting to see the shocked look on Kouji's face when he walked into the room, stopping at the halfway point between the door and the bed that Kouji was now sitting up in.

Kouichi and the twin's mother looked as though they were waiting for some kind of a reaction from Kouji. And when they finally got it, it wasn't what they'd been expecting, as Kouji slowly shook his head while his hands were tightly clutching one of the sheets that covered him.

"No…no, I don't _believe_ it." He whispered, and Tomoko sighed. She had had the feeling that Kouji would act like this-deny the truth. In all honesty, she knew that if she were in her youngest son's position, that she'd probably deny the whole thing as well.

"Kouji…" Koichi started, but Kouji shook his head.

"No. You're _lying_ to me! They're _not_ gone! How _can_ they be gone…? It's not _possible_…I can't be the only one who survived the accident, I _can't_!" Kouji declared, with slight vehemence and hesitation in his voice. He wasn't sure what to believe at the moment. His dark blue gray eyes landed on Takuya, who held back a gulp of nervousness as Kouji's dark orbs found their way to his own brown eyes.

"Takuya, I know you'd never lie to me. Tell me…tell me that they're not being serious-tell me that this is some kind of a sick, cruel joke they're trying to play on me." Takuya sighed and shook his head. How could Kouji believe that his mother and his own twin brother would do something like that to him? But then again, Takuya knew that if he were in Kouj's position, that he'd probably be thinking along the same lines. Like everything that was going on, was just some kind of horrible nightmare and it would all go away the moment you'd wake up.

Except that Kouji _was_ awake this time-and it was all very, very real.

As he'd been thinking of how to answer Kouji's pleading question, he'd been slowly moving toward the bed. When he got there, he sat down on it (as Koichi had seen what Takuya wanted and moved over a bit to create some space) and took Kouji's hands into his own.

"Kouji…I…" Takuya allowed his voice to trail off for a second as he got his thoughts together, swallowing hard as his throat suddenly felt dry.

"I'm sorry. I truly wish that they _were_ lying…that this was just a horrible nightmare for you and you'd wake up, and everything would be _fine_. But that's not what's happening Kouji. You were _very_ lucky…" Takuya started, but found that he had to stop as fresh tears came once again and he hung his head in shame. There was silence in the room for several minutes, before the twin's mother picked up where Takuya had left off.

"Kouji-you were the only one who survived the accident that night. The occupants in the other car-they're gone. It all happened so quickly that there wasn't much anybody could do to help anyone. Until they realized that you were still alive. Kouji…you have _no idea_ how scared that we all were…" Tomoko bit down on her lower lip as she fought to keep it from trembling. She would not cry in front of her sons…she would _not_. She had to be strong-she was the only adult in the room-and at the moment she also knew that she was now Kouji's legal guardian as well. The twins were both hers…but even as much as she had wanted it in the past, it hurt to believe that one of her many wishes in life had come true. That she'd be able to be a true mother to _both_ Koichi _and_ Kouji. Kouji, who had been missing from her life for twelve years…and she'd almost come very close to loosing him again.

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

Ummmmm…((laughs nervously and fidgets in seat))…why do I have the feeling I'm going to be hearing people screaming in protests when I say what's coming next?

**TBC**

**DUCKS AND HIDES FOR COVER**…. NO, and I repeat NO threats to kill the author!!! PLEASE?!? (And why is it that lately I've been feeling like I'm running for my life lately in my AN's from you people? –Grins-) I AM working on chapter 5, as you're reading this probably…I'm expecting it to come out soon, so hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long for it-I want to get it out before the next quarter from school starts up, as I'm currently on a holiday break, **so**…with that said, I'll leave you guys now to sit on the edge of your seats so I can go work on chapter 5 and you guys can see the rest of Kouji's reaction and many other events that'll happen in chapter 5….


	5. Lifeline

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon…just the plot.

Author's Notes: Wow…(glances at reviews)…I…didn't expect to make people cry…it really wasn't my intention! Or…wait…maybe it _was_? Ah, who knows…and once again I'm _terribly_ sorry about what happened with the whole revision deal…it won't happen again, I promise! And because of that, this chapters going to be extra long, and _extra _angsty for all of us angst lovers out there!…So I'm not sure if you'll want to get out the tissues or not if you cried last chapter…this fic is probably going to be the angstiest one that I've ever written, so hang onto your seats everyone…

Oh, and on a quick side note before I let you guys off to read the chapter I've posted, you might realize that I've changed the time setting for this fic…it _used_ to be shortly after season 04, but I've changed it so that it's now about four years afterward-I thought it would fit better with the ages and what's going on, as a reviewer so kindly helped point out to me. And to clear things up for anyone who are wondering, the twins mother's name _is_ Tomoko, their father Kousei and Kouji's stepmother is Satomi. ((winks)) And (this is _slightly_ off topic btw here…) for those of you who are Evanescence fans like I am, and haven't heard the new Live CD 'Anywhere But Home'…_trust_ me when I say that it's an _awesome_ CD (so worth the money), and I'm _so_ glad that I decided to get it, because it's _totally_ inspired me once again to work harder on my fics. The new songs on the CD are _so_ angst driven…((grins)) I love it.

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings or any of the pairings listed below, then I suggest that you hit the wonderful back button there to the top left of your page…

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Izumi/Kouichi/Junpei triangle, and some Shinya/Tomoki hints here and there

Time Setting: Four years after 04.

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 5: Lifeline **

"Get out." It wasn't what Tomoko or Kouichi were expecting from Kouji the moment that he was told the news about his stepmother and father. But it seemed that Kouji wasn't willing to hear any of it. He was acting exactly as all the doctors had warned them that he'd act-in denial.

Of course, for Takuya he knew that if he were in the same position as Kouji, that he'd probably act the same way. But, Kouichi and Tomoko were _still_ Kouji's _family_. If anyone should've been there for him, it should be those two. Takuya only sighed and shook his head as Kouji ordered them out again, his pale face void of emotions as his arms were crossed over his chest while his eyes avoided looking at any one of them directly.

As Takuya went to follow Kouichi and Tomoko, Kouji's voice-a bit softer this time-halted him in the doorway.

"Not you Takuya. I want you to stay." Hesitating as he glanced over at Kouichi, who had paused to see what was going on and overhearing what his twin had said, Takuya waited before Kouichi nodded at him and reached over to gently squeeze his shoulder.

"Go for it. If anyone can get through to Kouji at the moment, I think that it's you." Takuya gave him a sad smile back and a light wave, as Kouichi turned to follow the twin's mother back out into the waiting room.

Sighing softly, Takuya turned fully around and headed back to where Kouji was watching him. And the brunette suddenly realized that Kouji's expression had quickly changed upon the departure of his mother and Kouichi. Now, instead of the angered look that he had been wearing only a few minutes ago, Kouji was looking like he was about ready to cry. However, Takuya had the feeling that his raven haired crush was trying his hardest _not_ to.

"Oh, Kouji…" Takuya wasn't sure if Kouji would allow him to come any closer to comfort him, as Kouji shook his head and started wiping his slowly falling tears away.

"I-I don't want to believe it Takuya. Don't make me believe it, make it untrue. I _don't_ want to believe my twin and my mother-it just…it seems _so_ _unreal_…_please_ Takuya, tell me something _differently_. Tell me that my father and Satomi are okay and that they are going to walk into this room any minute, and it would have all just been some kind of cruel joke on my mother's and Kouichi's part…" Kouji's lower lip trembled, and this time he didn't fight the feelings that were rushing through him.

"Kouji-I _wish_ that I _could_ tell you something differently, I _really_ do. You have no idea how much it _hurts_ me seeing you hurting like this, but…Kouji…you really _were_, _very_ lucky that night. No one survived that accident but _you_. God…god saved you for a reason Kouji…you weren't meant to go yet. Who knows why-but…but I'm _glad_ that you survived." Takuya admitted softly, and Kouji glanced up at him as the two stared at each other, dark brown eyes filled with concern and true honesty, met with blue gray eyes that were full of fear and anguish…and something else that Takuya couldn't identify.

For several minutes there was nothing but silence, as Kouji's body stilled and Takuya could practically see the thoughts racing through his mind, as well as the emotional toll it was taking.

He wasn't prepared when Kouji threw himself at him, clutching onto him desperately as though he were his lifeline. All Takuya could do was hold him tight, allowing him to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder.

Takuya wasn't sure how long he sat there with Kouji, but the tears weren't subsiding, and neither were the sobs that racked his best friend's lithe body. Eventually, Takuya lost track of time and at some point he tried to pull away from Kouji but he wouldn't let go.

"Kouji…Kouji…you've got to stop, you're going to make yourself sick…please, Kouji…" Kouji only shook his head that was nestled into Takuya's shoulder.

Having heard someone quietly come in, Takuya was surprised to see Judy standing in the doorway-looking guilty at having interrupted them and yet she also looked very concerned at the same time.

"Is everything okay in here?" She whispered as she brushed back a piece of blond hair that had fallen into her eyes, and headed towards them so that she could lay a gentle hand on Kouji's shoulder. Kouji tensed for a moment, before relaxing slightly at the touch, his arms clung tightly around Takuya's neck-as though he were too afraid to let go.

"He hasn't stopped crying…he's been like this for awhile now…Judy, I'm scared…" Takuya hated admitting that he was scared for Kouji, but at the same time he didn't want something more happening to him.

Judy nodded as she stood.

"I'll get the doctor Takuya, I'll be right back." Takuya sighed as he held Kouji a bit tighter.

"Can you do me a favor and get Kouichi? I think he's in the waiting room with their mother. I just think that he should be in here too. Even if Kouji doesn't want him to be…" He allowed his voice to trail off, and Judy smiled softly as she understood what Takuya was telling her.

"Yeah, I'll do that for you. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Lifting a hand to gently brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen into Kouji's eyes, Takuya watched Judy go.

* * *

This wasn't happening. None of this was. It was all some kind of horrible nightmare that when Kouji woke up from in the morning, he'd be able to laugh it off.

He'd be at Takuya's house, like they'd been planning and Takuya would ask him what was wrong when he'd wake up screaming…and Kouji would tell him and all Takuya would do was shake his head and tell him that it was only a nightmare, that everything was _fine_…

**_But everything –isn't- fine, is it?_ **A harsh voice inside his head reminded him, and Kouji shook his head as he continued to cling to Takuya. To his relief, Takuya tightened his embrace on him and Kouji knew that he wasn't sure what he'd do if Takuya wasn't here with him just now.

He heard someone else's voice for a moment, and tensed up as he thought that it was his mother, or his twin having come back to check on him and see how things were doing. But no…it was someone else, someone who worked at the hospital. She sounded nice…her voice soothing, _almost_ reassuring. But not reassuring enough. When Kouji felt her hand on his shoulder, he tensed-feeling awkward at the stranger's touch. But the stranger didn't pull away and Kouji slowly felt himself relax.

As soon as the nurse had left, he tightened his own arms around Takuya, praying that Takuya wouldn't leave him-ever.

Too many people had left him already. He wasn't sure if he could stand loosing anyone else.

The way you just treated your mother and twin, they're bound to leave you sooner or later when they realize that you're truly a cold hearted person. No one wants you now…

Kouji tried to block out that voice, wincing as it's cold words seemed to hit home.

He hadn't _meant_ to turn his mother and Kouichi away…he hadn't, really. It was just _too_ painful at the moment…Kouichi and Tomoko reminded him of what he'd just lost. His own father and his stepmother…even if his stepmother _had_ been angry with him for being gay, and admitting to loving Takuya, even if…if…

His sobs halted for a moment, as he allowed the feeling of guilt to wash over him, draining him of any energy he'd possessed upon having woken up and he allowed himself to slowly go limp in Takuya's arms-not hearing a word that his panicked friend was saying.

Takuya was panicked…? Nothing was wrong…or at least, Kouji _thought_ that nothing was wrong.

Save for the fact that he'd just realized that the whole accident was _his_ fault. If he hadn't gotten into that fight with Satomi over Takuya staying with him while his parents were gone, if he'd only allowed Satomi to have her way-she wouldn't be dead right now, and neither would his father.

Kouji squeezed his dark blue gray eyes shut, trying to block out the memories of that night, the sound of the screeching tires and his parents screaming hitting him full force.

"Kouji…?!?" That voice that called out his name…the voice sounded so far away…so _very_ far away…

He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to continue to feel the guilt that continued to flow through him, or to feel the aching pain that his body felt from the injuries from the accident. It was just now that he realized how badly his knee was bothering him…what had happened to it? It felt like someone had snapped it in half and twisted it a couple of times afterward.

Lightly moaning in pain, he thought that he heard Takuya say something else, but he couldn't quite make any sense of it…his mind felt foggy, and pain consumed it. He felt his grasp on Takuya loosen, his breathing hitch. Takuya's panicked voice once more filled the air, and Kouji felt him grasp his hand. Which, he squeezed back almost twice as hard.

More voices were heard…Kouji shook his head, trying to clear the fog and rid himself of the pain.

Was that Kouichi's voice somewhere among the stranger one's?

_Kouichi…_

He hadn't thought that he'd spoken, but he felt someone else grab his other hand and felt a tiny bit of relief as the link between him and his twin was strengthened.

"I'm right here Kouji…it's going to be okay, alright? Just breathe, okay…? Kouji, _please_…" Kouichi was sounding just as scared as Takuya had earlier.

He wanted to reassure Kouichi…but…at the same time, he wasn't so sure himself. _Kouji_ wanted to be the one reassured. Reassured that when he woke up again it really would've just been a god awful dream…

God…how could god be doing this to him? How could he be putting him through this misery? A part of him wanted to cry out, and scream at the unfairness of it all-maybe he had. It was all getting to be too much.

Before Kouji could panic completely, he felt a sharp prick somewhere along his upper arm...and allowed the bliss of darkness to consume him.

* * *

It was a distraught Takuya who was comforting an equally distraught Kouichi minutes later after they'd been kicked out of Kouji's hospital room.

Much like before, when Takuya had held a sobbing Kouji, he was now holding a sobbing Kouichi.

"Oh god…Takuya…I could _feel_ his pain…Takuya…" Takuya in turn, couldn't say anything. The past few minutes still played in his mind like a broken record.

"It's too much…it's too much." He heard himself murmur, and Kouichi must've heard him, because he nodded into his shoulder. Junpei and Izumi had yet to arrive-or if they had, Takuya hadn't seen them yet. But he doubted that either one of them could help him or Kouichi release any of the anguish and terror that they were feeling for Kouji.

Takuya was just glad that Kouji had been relieved of the pain by the strong sedative that the doctor had given him. The twins mother was in there with him now, discussing over 'serious matters that she'd talk about with them later'…or so those were her words when she'd ushered him and Kouichi out.

Deciding that standing right outside Kouji's hospital room wasn't going to do either of them any good, Takuya pulled Kouichi close to him and kept his right arm wrapped tightly around Kouichi's shoulder's as he made them move down the hall to the waiting room that Takuya had the feeling was to become a second home to them.

Before he and Kouichi could make it to the door, two very familiar people came running toward them.

"Takuya, Kouichi! What's going on, is Kouji okay?" Their questions were rushed, as Junpei and Izumi stood there in front of them gasping for breath. Takuya didn't think that he'd be at all surprised if they'd both decided to ditch the elevator and dash up the long flight of stairs, instead from the main level. Kouichi shared a look with him, and Takuya nodded in the direction of the waiting room.

"We can talk in here." Izumi nodded and pulled Junpei alongside her as they followed the other two into the waiting room, allowing them to sit down before practically begging for information.

"We…we were just with Kouji…it…it's not good guys." Takuya stammered, while Kouichi remained silent, his face buried into Takuya's left shoulder as Takuya still had his arm around him. To her credit, Izumi looked a little put out-as did Junpei. But both seemed to keep their distance for some reason…as though they were unsure of what to say and how to comfort their distraught friends. Both were pretty quiet, but it was Junpei who spoke with a trembling voice next.

"How bad?" As Takuya was about to reply, Kouichi took him by surprise and answered for him.

"_Real_ bad…he…he didn't take the news about Kousei and Satomi very well at all. The doctor thinks that Kouji's gone into a bad shock. I think that he and mom are talking about how quickly they can finish repairing Kouji's knee…I felt so much _pain_ from him…" Kouichi was shaking, and Izumi knelt down in front of him and took his hands into her own, rubbing them as she winced at their coldness.

"Kouichi…I…I'm sorry. I…I wish that I knew what to say but…I don't think that anything I can say will make any of this better." Kouichi nodded as he allowed her to embrace him lightly, and he in turn tightened it…needing to feel the warmth and comfort. He felt _so cold_…

Junpei came and sat down next to Takuya, placing his head into his hands.

"You know…after all the shit that we went through in the Digital World…I never thought…that this would be something that could take one of us down. And you have to admit, that Lucemon was pure evil-not to mention butt ugly as well. He nearly conquered us-I'm betting you, that he's sitting there in hell laughing at our pain." Takuya was silent-but he nodded as he found himself agreeing with Junpei. As harsh as it was, Junpei had a point.

They'd been through everything together so far…and one, simple drunk driver was enough to cause more chaos and agony in their lives then Lucemon had ever done. The lesser of two evils…

Shaking his head, Takuya glanced up when he heard soft footsteps coming through the doorway to find Tomoko standing there. In turn, Kouichi, Izumi, and Junpei also glanced up, and Tomoko's face softened when she noticed Izumi and Junpei there as well.

"They're going to try to finish operating on Kouji's knee as soon as they can…the earliest date that the doctor thought that they'd be able to set would be Monday…Sunday night at the latest. Takuya…there's a few things that I need to talk about with you and Kouichi, and I think it's best if we head home for that discussion. Kouji's deep asleep now, and they're telling me that he might not wake up until tomorrow afternoon. Besides Takuya, I think that you look like you need some sleep right now yourself." Takuya found himself nodding and he stood, helping Kouichi up at the same time as they both glanced apologetically at Izumi and Junpei who were starting to stand as well.

"I know that you two probably just got here…" Izumi shook her head as Tomoko started, cutting her off with her own soft, apologetic voice.

"It's alright Ms. Kinmura, Junpei and I understand-just…call us the moment anything changes…and Takuya, Kouichi, you both know to call us if either of you want to talk, right?" Takuya and Kouichi nodded; as Junpei agreed with what Izumi had said while they shared a round of tight hugs of reassurance before Izumi and Junpei left ahead of them.

"Takuya, I'll take you home if you want, but…" He shook his head as Ms. Kinmura allowed her voice to trail off, and he gave her a small smile.

"Actually Ms. Kinmura, if that's okay with you…I…I think that I want to stay with you guys." Tomoko nodded, having figured as much.

"Your mother packed some stuff for you and dropped it off at the apartment earlier. I think that she knew you'd want to do this. Why don't we head there and we'll talk later after we all get some rest?" Kouichi remained silent, but nodded in agreement along with Takuya, as Takuya guided him toward the elevators, following the twin's mother.

Shortly thereafter they'd climbed into the station wagon that Tomoko owned as they headed for the apartment a few blocks away.

On her part, Tomoko was quite thankful that she and Kouichi lived so close to the hospital-if only because it was easier to get to work. Now, it also meant that she and Kouichi-even Takuya-would be closer to Kouji…

The twin's mother gently shook her head as she managed a quick glance in the rear view mirror at her oldest son and Takuya. Takuya was being slowly put to sleep by (no doubt) the motion of the car, and the fact that he hadn't sleep well the past few nights either…on the same token, Kouichi was also falling asleep, his head resting on Takuya's shoulder as the two of them leaned up against one another.

Takuya didn't know it yet, but if he allowed it too, Tomoko was planning on having him stay with them for awhile after Kouji's surgeries were completed, and was back at home. She had the feeling that Kouji might try to close himself off from the world, and refused to allow that to happen to her youngest…even if he _was_ the youngest by only three minutes-as Kouji himself often argued whenever Kouichi declared himself the oldest.

Allowing a small grin at a memory that came to play as she stopped at a red light, Tomoko allowed it to play through while she waited for it to turn green…

"I am –so- the oldest, admit it Kouji!" Tomoko heard a snort and laughter as the front door to the apartment opened and closed shortly thereafter.

"_**Whatever…you're only –older- by how much? Hmmm let me guess…three minutes?!?" Kouichi chuckled as well as Tomoko heard book bags being dropped off in the entry way as well as the sound of shoes being taken off and exchanged for house slippers.**_

"_**Three minutes is still a long time Kouji! One hundred and eighty seconds to be exact!" Kouji groaned at this and Tomoko grinned as she stood from where she'd been sipping tea at the kitchen counter and went to go and greet her sons.**_

_**Sons…she liked saying that now. How surprised and utterly happy she'd been when Kouichi had finally admitted to her that he knew about Kouji and vice a versa, and that Kouji was in Japan again…her once broken heart was now filled with joy-a joy that would never leave again now that she had Kouji back. She wouldn't allow Kousei to take him away ever again. He was her son as much as he was Kousei's.**_

"_**You don't have to get all statistical on me Kouichi! I –know- how long three minutes really is! But it's still by –this- much that you're older then I am!" Tomoko chuckled when she saw that Kouji had parted the thumb and index finger of his right hand ever so slightly as though to prove his point. **_

_**Kouichi burst into laughter…and seconds later after his own dark blue eyes widened, Kouji did the same, leaning up against Kouichi's shoulder for support. **_

_**Not being able to help herself, Tomoko joined in as she went to give them both a hug.**_

"_**Oh, you two are really too much, do you two know that?" She exclaimed, wiping her eyes as she glanced at them before hugging them once more. **_

"_**It's good to see you too mom…but…do you have to squeeze us to death?!? I can't breathe!" Kouji gasped, faking lack of air and it only sent the three of them into another fit of giggles…**_

Hearing a car honk it's horn behind her, Tomoko shook her head to clear it as she realized that the light had turned green while she'd allowed her mind to head into the past. Giving the driver behind her a small wave of apology, Tomoko sighed as she continued on her way-promising herself no more reminiscing until she got herself, Takuya, and Kouichi safely home…

* * *

When Takuya woke up a few hours later, he had to remember where exactly he _was_, as he took a quick glance around the room he had fallen asleep in.

It didn't take him long to remember that he was in the guest bedroom of the Kinmura household. His sleep-filled brain started quickly piecing together what had happened before he'd fallen asleep…

He remembered having fallen asleep in the Kinmura's car, and Ms. Kinmura having woken him up to help her with Kouichi-who was out like a light, and didn't seem to be willing to wake anytime soon. He wouldn't wake when she had tried to gently shake him awake, and he still wouldn't wake when Takuya had tried the same thing several moments later.

Somehow, Takuya had the feeling that Kouichi was sleeping as deep as he was to get away from everything that was going on at the present moment. And Takuya couldn't blame him.

He had kept on yawning as he'd helped the twin's mother put Kouichi to bed, and then she'd shooed him off in the direction of the guest room, which he knew where it was all too well. He had equally gotten to know both Kouji's _and_ Kouichi's living spaces fairly well.

In turn, Tomoko made sure that Takuya at least got to the bed before he fell completely asleep, as she headed off to her own bedroom as well.

Where, as soon as she'd fallen onto her bed, her body shook with sobs and tears that never seemed to stop-but, this was unknown to Takuya.

Takuya blinked several times, continuing to wake up a bit further as he glanced at his watch, to see that it was a little after nine o' clock at night. His stomach growled, making him notice how hungry he was as he sighed and rolled out of bed, landing with a hard thud on the floor.

"Ow…" Takuya muttered, standing up and moving out of the spare room and toward the stairs-pausing once to go and check on his friend, who's room was quite dark-and saw that Kouichi was still fast asleep, curled up beneath the blankets on his bed.

Deciding best to let Kouichi be, Takuya closed the door quietly as his socked feet softly padded down the hallway and continued on down the small staircase that would lead him into the living room and then the kitchen.

There, he found Ms. Kinmura sitting at the kitchen table with what smelled like a cup of coffee in her hands...looking like she was lost deep in thought.

Not wanting to intrude, Takuya went to quietly slip past the dining room-but the twin's mother caught him anyway. She was just too good.

"No use sneaking around Takuya, I know you're there…I heard you moving around upstairs. Grab yourself a cup of whatever and join me…we need to talk." Takuya found himself nodding as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass and then changed his mind as he exchanged it for a mug and filled it halfway with coffee-adding into it lots of milk, a little bit of flavored cream, and sugar before going back and sitting down across the way from Ms. Kinmura.

Taking a sip, he glanced at Tomoko as she took a few sips of her own before gently sitting the mug down in front of her-but still keeping her hands on it-as she finally seemed to gain all her courage and looked up-directly into Takuya's brown eyes. He was so startled at their depths…and he fought the tears that threatened to fall-they reminded him so much of Kouji's own dark blue gray eyes.

"Takuya, I've got a proposition for you and I'm hoping that you'll take it. I'm going to need all the help that I can get, and I think that you're probably one of the few people who can _truly_ help me." Takuya stayed silent as he allowed Tomoko to take a sip of her coffee again before continuing-noticing that her hands were trembling a little bit…it almost seemed that she was afraid of something.

"I talked with your mother about this already and she's agreed to let it happen if you wish it to. Takuya, I'm afraid for Kouji-_very_ afraid. I found out from Kousei awhile back after having found out from Kouichi that he'd found Kouji out-that Kouji was a pretty closed in person. I guess it startled Kousei about the sudden change in Kouji when he randomly came home from the flower shop one day and started acting-_differently_. But it was a _good_ different…Kousei once told me that he had the feeling that it was because of the fact that he'd found out about Kouichi, but it was also because of his friends-and…you in particular Takuya." This caused Takuya to raise an eyebrow slightly, and Tomoko chuckled over her mug of coffee before she took another sip.

"Oh yes…every time Kouji came home happy, it was usually because he'd been hanging out with you…sometimes with Kouichi also, but he was always the happiest when it was just with you for some reason. Takuya…I have the strangest feeling that you're going to be playing a big role throughout all of this. I…I only hope that you'll be willing to take on the…challenge."

Takuya could see in Tomoko's eyes that it hurt her to call Kouji's current problem a challenge. But in a mind's eye, that's exactly what it _was_…but not in a bad sense. Sure, it _was_ going to be challenging, Takuya knew that much-but he wasn't going to give it up without a fight. He was going to help Kouji in any way that he possibly could.

Placing his hand over Tomoko's that she'd laid on the table a few seconds ago, he squeezed it tightly and the motion caused her to look into his dark brown eyes again.

"Ms. Kinmura…Tomoko…I promise you-I'll stay by Kouji's side _no matter what_. He's my _best_ friend…probably the greatest friend that I've had in quite some time…I'm…I'm not sure what it is that links the two of us together so strongly, maybe…maybe we'll never know. But I won't let Kouji fall. If he falls, he's going to take me down with him." Searching through the eyes of Tomoko Kinmura, Takuya knew that he saw tears that she wasn't allowing to fall. Tightening the grip on Takuya's hand, the two stayed silent for quite awhile, both lost deep in their own thoughts.

Until Takuya glanced down at his mug and realized that it was empty, and he sighed softly and shook his head.

"You know…" He started, causing Ms. Kinmura to glance up at him as she released his hand and he brought it back to his mug and raised it so that he was looking at it as though there was something wrong with it. "I've drank a full cup of coffee-and with this size of mug it could easily equal out into two cups actually…but…for some reason I feel almost even more tired then I did when I woke up awhile back." Tomoko laughed softly as she stood and collected Takuya's mug along with her own, and headed into the kitchen as he followed her.

"That's because it's decaffeinated coffee Takuya. I knew that if I'd put caffeinated coffee in the pot, it would drive me crazy and I wouldn't be able to sleep some of my worries away." Takuya gave her a lop-sided grin and she smiled back in return. It wasn't a true smile-the smile didn't reach her eyes. But it was _still_ a smile.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready for a little bit more sleep before we go back to the hospital to check on Kouji in the morning." Nodding, Takuya followed her out of the kitchen and up the stairs when a sudden thought hit him.

"What about school? Kouji's going to fall behind, and Kouichi and I are even having problems keeping up with all the work they've been giving us." Tomoko was silent as the staircase moved into the upstairs hallway and Takuya had the feeling that she was thinking about what he'd just said.

Which was why when they stopped at the Guest room-which, Takuya supposed that he could now officially call _his_ room, Tomoko answered his question with a thoughtful look.

"I'm not sure what to do about that yet-that's another thing on the list that I haven't gotten to. I _have_ been wondering if I should just pull Kouji out for the rest of the year and home school him. There's only about five more months left of it, and Kouji can also use the summer to catch up. As for you and Kouichi…we'll wait and see what happens. Maybe the three of you will just end up being home schooled together for the rest of the semester-it's a thought anyway. I meant to ask your mother about that earlier and I'd forgotten. Remind me next time, okay Takuya?" She asked, and Takuya nodded as he headed into his room, leaning on the doorway as though he was getting ready to close it-which, he was but not quite-he wanted to finish the conversation with the twin's mother first.

"Sure thing. And…Tomoko?" Pausing mid-step as she'd started leaving, sensing that Takuya wanted to get some more sleep, she turned to face the brunette, who held a mixture of emotions in his eyes, the expression on his face slightly harder to read then normal.

"I…thanks. I mean, for allowing me to stay here and be so close to Kouji, I mean…I…I don't know what I'd do without him, I really don't." The last part ended up in a whisper, and Tomoko Kinmura nodded. In a way, she knew _exactly_ how Takuya felt.

"You're welcome Takuya, and I know how you feel-because I feel exactly the same way…get some sleep now…we both need it. Let me know anytime if you need anything, okay Takuya? You're a part of this family now too…always have been." Takuya barely heard the last part, as Tomoko said this while she was walking away once more, but he had the feeling that she had wanted him to hear it. He stood there in the doorway of the room for awhile before he softly closed the door, and leaned against it with a soft sigh.

There was only one thought, of one person on Takuya's mind as he went and crawled back under the covers after having changed into his pajama's-having fallen asleep in his clothes the first time, too tired to change. Making himself comfortable once more, Takuya buried his face into his pillow, and placing both arms around it, clutched it tightly to him.

"Kouji…" He murmured, and _finally_ allowed his own tears to fall. Wondering why it was that he was there to comfort everyone else, and yet no one was there to comfort _him_.

TBC

End Note: Angst, angst, angst! ((Bows)) I shall depart now to go and write the 6th chapter…Thanks to some of you awesome reviewers, I now know _exactly_ which direction that I want this fic to go into. So…was this chapter angsty enough for everyone? ((Winks)) More angst to come! What else would I write? (Continues to use Sailor Epyon and Kouji as shields from deprived readers who want more of fic…I promise you that it's coming!)


	6. Starting Slow

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit _doesn't_ own Digimon-just the plot of the fic

Author's Notes: Yes, your eyes aren't deceiving you! I have updated this! Woohoo!Now this chapter was a fun one to write. And for once, I really don't have that much to say in my author's notes except that I appreciate everyone's reviews (and am just too lazy for my own good to reply to them all…sighs) and that the next chapter will be on the way soon. Originally I'd planned to update this, Different Journeys, and Forevermore all at once but I think for now that this and Different Journey's will be my updates this time around. There's another quick note at the end of this, but I'll see you guys all in the next chapter...

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains SLASH/YAOI…MALE/MALE pairings. If you're not a fan of that or any of the other pairings listed below here, then I recommend you hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page and run far, far away right now! I ignore pointless flames telling me that yaoi isn't right…

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Kouichi/Izumi/Junpei triangle with some Shinya/Tomoki hints

Time Setting: Four years after 04

**Confessions **

**Author: Angel Spirit **

**Chapter 6: Starting Slow **

Takuya sighed.

It had been a _very long_ two weeks. Almost too long for him actually…and he wasn't the only one feeling the stress and the pressure-if anything, Kouichi and the twins mother Tomoko were feeling it almost more than he was.

Kouji had been through _two_ surgeries for his knee already, and the doctor's now said that it was pretty much up to Kouji himself now. The knee _would_ heal…it would never be as _strong_ as it used to be but if Kouji had the determination to go through with all the physical therapy required, chances of him being able to walk on that leg again would be high.

The old Kouji would've been more than determined to not have to use a wheelchair or crutches for the rest of his life. But Takuya was getting worried-Kouji had been awfully quiet these past couple of weeks-a little _too_ quiet. He hardly spoke to anyone, save for himself, Kouichi, and the twin's mother. Whenever Junpei and Izumi came to visit with Shinya and Tomoki, Kouji barely spoke a word…and the visits were often spent in awkward silence-save for when Izumi would try to start a conversation to try and break that silence.

Most often when Takuya was alone with Kouji their time would be spent with Takuya comforting his dark haired crush. More then once Kouji would move over on his bed and allow Takuya to climb up so that way Kouji could rest comfortably against him.

It made Takuya wonder if Kouji remembered what Takuya had told him when he'd still been unconscious a few weeks before. The raven haired teen hadn't mentioned it, but a part of Takuya hoped that since Kouji was more willing to 'cuddle' with him now, as Takuya had taken to calling their "comfort sessions", then maybe…just _maybe_…

At the moment, Takuya also realized that he was pretty much the only _stable_ thing in Kouji's life. Everything else around him was changing…and he knew, that Kouji hardly knew of most of the changes that were going on.

Like the fact that Tomoko Kimura had decided to sell the Minamoto's house. She doubted very much that Kouji would probably want to live there again-much less step foot in there after everything that had happened, and several of the other Chosen Children's parents had agreed with her when she'd gone to them and asked their own advice of what they would do if they were in her situation.

So she put the house up for sale on the market and Takuya and Kouichi had helped her move Kouji's stuff out of his bedroom, and into the spare room that Kouji usually stayed at whenever he'd come to visit at the apartment. Now the room was officially his.

The twin's mother was still going through many of the items in the house, debating about whether or not to keep them for the future if Kouji might want them. Takuya's mother helped her out quite a bit, spending more time with the twin's mother within the past many days. His father had left to go on 'supposedly' another business trip…it was starting to get on Takuya's nerves. He wished his father was here…didn't he know how hard this was on all of them?

Kouji was a _really_ close friend-best friend-and hopefully one day Takuya wished that he'd be his lover…and Tomoko was even close to his own mother now-the friendship between the two women had been growing since the accident as Tomoko often looked to Yuriko for support, and reassurance that everything would turn out alright in the end. Takuya's mother had practically taken Kouji in as her own son as well lately.

It was amazing how something like this could pull a small group of people even closer together…

Today found Takuya heading toward the hospital room that had become all too familiar to him-he felt like he could be blindfolded from the hospital entrance and still manage to find his way there. The doctor's had said that Kouji would be able to go home at the end of the week. And Takuya had to grin at that-Tomoko was going to let him tell Kouji the good news.

He hoped that Kouji would be thrilled to get out of the hospital and hopefully he'd smile at the news-Takuya hadn't really seen Kouji smile all that much the past few weeks, and he found himself missing it. Kouji's dark blue gray eyes would sparkle ever so slightly when he smiled and Takuya hoped to see that sparkle again.

"Hey." Takuya didn't bother knocking, he just walked right on in…and Kouji was quite accustomed to it. It was almost as though Kouji knew it was him when he just barged through the door, and today was no exception.

"Hey yourself." He murmured as he glared at the nurse who was checking his blood pressure and just 'making sure he was alright'. Kouji was starting to get tired of it all…

Moments later, the nurse left and Kouji breathed out a sigh of relief as he readjusted his position so that Takuya could climb on and rubbed the arm that the cuff had been around on as he grimaced.

"I hate it when they check your blood pressure…the thing always becomes so damned tight." He complained, and Takuya chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kouji's waist as he leaned back against Takuya's chest with a sigh of content.

"So how's your day been?" Kouji snorted at Takuya's question.

"Dreadfully boring-it always is I want out…I don't think I can stand it here any longer. The only nurse I like is Judy-if only because when she's on duty and it's incredibly slow she'll either come and talk to me or bring along some sort of game to play…last night she had a deck of cards with her-it was the most fun that I've probably had my whole stay." Takuya grinned. Kouji had taken to liking Judy right away after being able to finally meet her when he wasn't halfway out of it, or drugged up from the meds.

She'd become his constant companion lately, when the other's weren't able to be there with him. For Takuya and Kouichi both, it meant that they knew that Kouji was being well looked after and they didn't have to worry about him while they concentrated on other things…like…moving all the heavy boxes containing Kouji's stuff from one place to the other.

When Takuya had found the guitar in Kouji's room, he'd been slightly surprised-he hadn't known that Kouji could play. It had still been one of the few secrets that he had yet to find out about Kouji. He had stored it away into his memory banks to ask him later on about the guitar…he wasn't going to ask him now. He had the feeling that Kouji had a slight inkling that something was going on without his consent-and at the same time, not really caring.

"You're awfully quiet today Takuya-something on your mind?" Kouji asked quietly, turning slightly and allowing his pale hand to softly caress Takuya's cheek. Takuya couldn't help but smile as he brought one of his own tan hands up to gently grasp the hand and bring it so that it rested on his chest instead. Was it just his imagination, or was Kouji fighting a blush? Takuya thought he looked rather cute, with his head ducked down as he avoided his eyes while the bridge of his nose turned slightly pink.

"Yeah, you could say that I have something on my mind-something I want to tell you actually." Kouji glanced up quickly, the blush fading as his dark blue gray eyes turned quizzical.

"What is it?" He sounded almost like a little kid, with his curiosity getting the better of him-his eyes soon held a pleading look for Takuya to tell him, and Takuya chuckled.

"Ohhh…I don't know, maybe I should _wait_ a little _longer_ to tell you Kouji…" At this, Kouji glared at him and released the hold that he had on Takuya's hand as he playfully swatted Takuya alongside the head.

"Baka…tell me!" Takuya snorted and shook his head as he grabbed Kouji's stray hand again-being mindful of the IV that was still in it administering pain killers, and rubbed his thumb gently across his fingers.

"Your mom was talking to the doctor yesterday afternoon…and…he told her that you can go home at the end of the week since you're progressing so well. Your mom thought that you'd want to hear it from me…" Takuya murmured, and Kouji's eyes lit up-shining with that happiness that Takuya had been wishing to see...it seemed as though his wish had been granted.

"Really…? I mean…_really_?" Nodding, Takuya heard Kouji sigh with happiness and relaxed quite a bit more in his arms.

"_Finally_…I can get out of this hell hole!" He whispered, and Takuya chuckled and shook his head in amusement as his other hand reached over and gently caressed Kouji's long hair-he grimaced slightly. Kouji's thick, gorgeous hair needed a good washing.

"Yup, you do. Excited at all?" The brunette found himself lightly teasing, and Kouji nodded a small, wistful smile on his face as he tilted his head up a bit so that he was now looking into Takuya's eyes.

"Yeah…I am…um…" Before Kouji could finish his sentence or change his mind, he allowed himself to lean forward and press his lips gently against Takuya's.

In response, Takuya quickly stopped running his hand through Kouji's hair and his other hand almost let go of Kouji's own, he was that surprised. But just as quickly as he was surprised, he managed to get over it as he found himself returning Kouji's kiss and Kouji moaned lightly into it before they had to break apart for air.

"Wow…" Was all Takuya could say as Kouji smiled softly and leaned up against him once more, burying his head against Takuya's neck.

"I…I remember…what you were telling me when I was in that deep sleep…and…and that's what really brought me back Takuya. Knowing that you loved me-I…I've loved you for so long, I just didn't think that you loved me so I hid it behind friendship. I thought that what I heard from you was a dream until recently…and then I allowed myself to think that you were maybe just holding me and comforting me out of kindness. But…I…had to hope, I had to take the risk." Kouji found his throat dry and his voice hoarse as he admitted this and Takuya nodded as he reached over and grabbed the glass of water from the side table, handing it to Kouji and helping him hold the glass while he drank deeply.

"It wasn't a dream Kouji-and I'm glad you took the risk…I…I love you Kouji, so much…I…I don't think I want to even _know_ what life would be like without you. I…I almost lost you back there, and I promise you I'll _never_ leave you and I'll never _loose_ you…_ever_." Placing the now half empty glass back onto the table, Takuya tightened his arms around Kouji a little more who in turn snuggled up to him once again.

"I love you too Takuya Kanbara-promise me that you'll _never, ever _leave me." He murmured, his eyes softly falling shut as sleep was starting to claim him. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately-sleeping. But it was a good thing-it meant that he felt safe again. It was definitely how Takuya made him feel, with his strong tanned arms around him, holding him…

Before Kouji drifted off to sleep, he heard Takuya's murmured reply to his request that made him smile.

"I promise Kouji…that I'll never, _ever_ leave you…"

* * *

For both teens the week flew by pretty quickly. Before anyone knew it, the time had come for Kouji to go home. The two surgeries that had needed to be done on his knee were complete…all that was left was the healing process. Which, the doctor had said would take time-for both the physical and emotional parts. And that was something that Tomoko Kimura agreed on one hundred percent of the way. 

She also agreed with the doctor when he said that Kouji had some wonderful family-and equally wonderful close friends-who would be helping to take care of him.

The moment found her driving to the hospital to pick up Kouji-with both boys sitting in the back looking rather anxious…Takuya almost nervous more than anything else, as he fidgeted in his seat belt every so often.

The dark haired mother glanced at Takuya from the rear-view mirror and chuckled softly as she shook her head.

"Really Takuya," she said, speaking softly-but Takuya still heard her anyway as his head lifted up in acknowledgment.

"You're acting like you're meeting Kouji for the first time! Will you two just knock it off? I know you're nervous about it-I am as well. But if Kouji feels what _we're_ feeling, then he's going to feel the _same_ exact way…and I want this to be as happy of a day for him as it possibly can be. We have to remember that he doesn't quite yet _know_ that he's been moved into the apartment…" Tomoko allowed her voice to trail off then, as she nervously licked her suddenly dry lips and her hands tightened slightly at the steering wheel as she allowed her eyes to flicker back so that they were focusing on the road now.

She had found that since that horrible night when she and Kouichi had gotten that phone call about the accident, that she'd become a most cautious driver. But who could really blame her? She had lost her ex-husband that fateful night, and had nearly lost her youngest son…but while she'd nearly lost Kouji, Kouji had lost his father as well as his stepmother. It was all starting to add up…and Tomoko knew that Kouji couldn't take anymore losses in his life.

And yet, while she hadn't been particularly _close_ to Kousei after finally having met up with him after all those years, still…a part of her was sad that he was gone. He had been her first love…and her last love. Tomoko Kimura knew that she wouldn't love another man like she'd loved Kousei. If only things had turned out _differently_…

With a part of her mind lost in the past and focused on driving, she hadn't noticed that Kouichi had given Takuya a small smile of encouragement.

"What are you thinking?" He murmured softly while glancing at his mother, knowing that she was lost in her own thoughts right now and probably hadn't registered the fact that he'd really said anything at all.

Which was just as well; he kind of wanted to talk alone with Takuya for a few minutes anyway. They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk yet today. Most of the time in the mornings now when they woke up, they'd head to the kitchen for a cup of tea-sometimes coffee if the twins mother had chosen to make enough-and they'd just _talk_. Sometimes Tomoko would join in on their conversations and other times she'd head off to do something else-be it work, or finishing off other business matters that needed tending to…like, redecorating the guest bedroom so that way Kouji would feel more at home there.

It was a project that Tomoko had encouraged Takuya and Kouichi to both participate as well-and they hadn't declined her offer for help.

Takuya only shrugged at Kouichi's question, suddenly not quite sure of what the rest of the day would bring.

Kouji hadn't been told yet that the house he'd lived in with his father and stepmother had been sold…he hadn't been told that all of his possessions had been moved into Kouichi's and Tomoko's apartment, and that Tomoko had full custody of him now-had since that horrible night. Most of all, he hadn't been told that Takuya was going to be living with them as well…

The brunette wondered just how Kouji would take all of this new information when he was finally told. Would he be happy? Sad, angry…? Feeling all sorts of different emotions at once…? Probably. Would Kouji turn to Takuya for comfort or would he turn them all away, believing that they were traitors for not telling him all of this sooner and not wanting to have anything to do with them?

"So many questions, but not enough answers ne Takuya?" Kouichi's question brought Takuya out of his thoughts as he nodded-wondering if whether or not the dark haired twin could read his mind…for, he had been thinking the same exact thing.

Today was going to bring far too much…

Takuya only hoped that the outcome was a positive one, and not as negative as he feared that it was going to become.

"Takuya…I know everything will be alright. I don't know how…somehow, I just _know_." Kouichi murmured, and Takuya nodded again, giving Kouichi offering Kouichi a small smile of his own.

He trusted Kouichi's instincts-Kouichi had been right on several different occasions beforehand…so why should today be any different?

Takuya sighed and shook his head, and Kouichi frowned a little bit as he reached out a hand and gently laid it on one of Takuya's knees, causing Takuya to look up into a set of dark blue gray orbs that reminded him exactly of Kouji's.

"Don't worry Takuya, okay?" He whispered encouragingly, and that, was that. They all rode in silence for the rest of the way until Tomoko parked the van in the parking lot they needed to be in to pick up Kouji.

While Tomoko signed Kouji out, Takuya and Kouichi headed up to Kouji's room…to find him sitting up and eagerly awaiting them.

Kouji grinned at them as they walked in, and Takuya gave him a thumbs up sign as Kouichi shared an equal grin with his twin and tossed him a bag that they'd brought with them.

"I think you'll like what we brought for you." Kouichi said as he crossed his arms over his chest and with a lazy grin on his face, he casually leaned up against the doorway.

Catching the bag that his twin had thrown him, Kouji opened it and a relieved look appeared as he let out a happy sigh-it was a change of clothes-_his_ clothes. And he was more than happy to finally get out of the damned hospital gown that he'd been forced to wear for his stay…

Once he was changed, a nurse brought a wheelchair in and claimed that he was all signed out and could leave as soon as the twin's mother came to get them.

Takuya and Kouichi exchanged a high five, and Kouji let out a soft sigh.

"Where _is_ mom anyway?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to finally leave the dreaded hospital. Kouichi shrugged at the question and glanced towards the door, asking himself the same question.

"I honestly don't know…maybe she's talking with the doctor?" The twin replied, and glanced at Takuya, who shrugged. Tomoko certainly hadn't told him what she was up to, when she had told him and Kouichi to go ahead and get Kouji. So he only assumed that Kouichi was correct.

"So Kouji, are you happy to be coming home brother?" Kouichi asked, trying to break the silence that they'd fallen into, and Kouji shrugged.

"I guess…it's…going to be so different now…" He whispered softly, his dark blue gray eyes gazing down towards the ground as Takuya and Kouichi both shared a look of concern while Takuya reached over and laid a gentle hand on Kouji's shoulder, squeezing it lightly to let him know that he was there.

It worked…because it caused Kouji to glance up at him as his dark eyes locked onto Takuya's.

"No matter how different life gets Kouji, we'll always be here for you. _I'll_ always be here for you." Takuya whispered, and Kouji blushed a little-but it was enough for his twin to notice-who was looking back and forth from Takuya to Kouji, wondering if there was anything going on between the two of them that he didn't know about it.

In all truthfulness, Kouichi sincerely _wished_ that there _was_ something going on between Takuya and his twin. He couldn't remember all the times that Kouji had feared that Takuya would reject him for his love, never sure if Takuya would ever feel the same way. And no matter how many times that Kouichi would comfort Kouji and tell his other half that Takuya would _never_ do that…

Kouji would always have had his doubts.

But, could it be that those doubts were finally disappearing?

Looking at the way that his twin and Takuya were gazing at one another with a look of longing in their eyes, Kouichi had to hold back a chuckle.

He'd have to remember to have a little talk with Takuya later on…

* * *

Tomoko joined up with them a few minutes later, looking breathless as she adjusted the strap to her purse which kept on slipping off of her shoulder, and winked at her youngest. 

"Hey there gorgeous, are you ready to get out of here?" Kouji's response was a playful smirk, but his eyes were dancing with the sheer joy at the thought of leaving the hospital that he'd nicknamed 'hell hole' over the past few weeks.

"Took you long enough to get here mom…I thought that you were readmitting me or something!" He playfully accused, as the twins mother stood there in thought for a few minutes, smirking right back at Kouji as she decided to play along with her youngest son.

"Well…now that might not be a _bad_ idea…one less mouth to have to feed, and-"

"MOM!" Both twins interrupted her musings, and she chuckled lightly as she reached over and gave Kouji a sideways hug.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you. Now let's get out of here before they try to make me work an extra shift or something on my day off!" She smiled encouragingly as they headed toward the elevator, and headed toward the main floor.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed…" Kouji moaned, and Takuya gently laughed.

"Heh, I think you'd need a shower first Kouji." He said, and Kouji tried to playfully smack him but Takuya managed to dodge it.

The playful bantering continued until the elevator doors opened and they headed out of the hospital, being stopped only once by Judy who gave Kouji a wink and a wave.

"Don't want to see you again _to _soon, okay Kouji?" Kouji nodded as Tomoko thanked her co-worker for having looked after her son so well.

"No problem Tomoko…I'll see you later on this week?" Judy asked with questioning eyes, and Tomoko nodded…not wanting Kouji to know just how much time she'd taken off lately with everything that had been going on. Besides, it wasn't as though she had no vacation time coming…on the contrary; she had had quite a bit of it with all the hours that she'd been working. In fact, over the past few weeks she'd only used up about a quarter of her vacation time…and knew that if necessary the hospital would allow her to have more.

But Tomoko was hoping that with Takuya _and_ Kouichi both being at the apartment as much as they could to help take care of Kouji, that she wouldn't have to take much more time off. It wasn't as though she didn't want to take the time off to take care of her youngest-just the opposite. But she had the feeling that Kouji probably wouldn't want to be babied as long as Tomoko would want him to be.

Once Kouji had gotten successfully in the backseat of the van, they were off. Takuya sat in the backseat once again, but this time it was with Kouji, while Kouichi sat up in the front with his mother.

Every few minutes, Kouji would see Kouichi send Takuya a mischievous look, and Takuya would return it. It happened quite a few times before Kouji voiced his suspicions.

"Why is it that I have the feeling that you two are up to something?" He asked glancing from Takuya to Kouichi, and back to Takuya again before receiving a shrug from Kouichi as his answer.

"Who us…? Brother, come on we wouldn't be 'up to something' now would we Takuya?" Takuya fought the laughter that threatened to undo them as he only smirked and shook his head.

"Never, we're perfect little angels…aren't we Tomoko?" Tomoko was the one who laughed, as she eyed Takuya from the rear-view mirror.

"Well Takuya, I don't know about _perfect_ little angels…more like perfect little devils, huh Kouji?" The gasps of shock from Kouichi and Takuya were too much, as Kouichi pretended to faint away while Takuya pouted and acted hurt as he placed one of his hands over his heart.

"You wound us with your accusations!" He counteracted with playfully, and Kouji couldn't help but laugh softly at their antics.

If they were doing it to make him feel better-he had to admit, that it was _definitely_ working.

Kouichi definitely sensed his younger twin's mood lighten as he shared a wink with Takuya before turning around and sharing a smile with Kouji.

"Awwww…don't worry about being left out Kouji…mom'll be calling you a devil with Takuya and myself in no time." He was rewarded with a playful swat as Kouji smirked and then crossed his arms over his chest in an act of defiance.

"I'll never give into the dark side." He teased back, and Takuya had to smile at this. It seemed like Kouji was acting like his normal self again, and wasn't brooding like he was usually doing lately…it was definitely a nice change.

"Oh, but you will…you _will_…" Takuya murmured into Kouji's ear, sending shivers down the other's spine. And as Kouji turned to say something back, he suddenly found Takuya's lips on his own in a passionate kiss.

This caused Kouichi to whoop with glee and even Tomoko had raised a quick eye brow at first, before she glanced back at the two boys to see what had gotten Kouichi all excited. She only smiled and shook her head though at what she saw, not surprised in the least bit.

"It's about time." She murmured, as Kouichi chuckled while Takuya broke the kiss…noticing the dreamy look that Kouji suddenly had on his face.

"And you were _worried_…" Kouichi said with another grin appearing on his face as Kouji quickly came out of his gaze and playfully glared at Kouichi.

"Yeah, well…at least I've _got_ a boyfriend now Kouichi…" Kouji allowed his voice to trail off and sent a playful-yet meaningful-look in Kouichi's direction, who gulped nervously.

"N-now Kouji, we don't want to go there, we don't!" Takuya was just looking from one twin to the other, looking a little confused-and even Tomoko had to admit, that she was feeling just as confused as Takuya was at the moment. There were some secrets that she knew neither of her sons shared with her.

And she didn't mind. She wouldn't pry into their lives, unless if she absolutely had to.

"Still having made up your mind Kouichi?" Kouji asked, feeling a bit on the evil side as his older twin suddenly paled a bit, and gulped nervously.

"I…wouldn't…necessarily _say_ that brother-" he started, but was cut off because he was saved by the fact that they were pulling into their parking spot at the apartments. Kouichi sighed happily and felt ready to hug their mother for the interruption as she announced that they had arrived.

Kouji suddenly felt his stomach knotting…and he was wondering if he was going to throw up….

He knew it was partially just nerves. Sure, he'd stayed with his mother and Kouichi _before_…and he'd never been nervous or as scared as he was now. It all felt so…so _permanent_.

But Kouji had to remind himself that this _was_ all permanent. That he had to adjust himself to his new life, one way or another.

The memories were still there in his mind though-fresh and raw…he knew that once he'd enter that apartment, that it would all be _very_ real. None of it a dream-a horrible nightmare-like he'd been constantly hoping for it all to be. That he'd wake up and everything would be _fine_…

"…Kouji?" He must've spaced out for a few moments because when he came around, he found Kouichi, Takuya, and his mother all glancing at him worriedly. Tomoko had already come around to their side of the van and had opened the door, hoping that everything was alright with her youngest son.

"Are you okay Kouji?" Takuya asked, gently rubbing a spot in between his shoulder blades with his left hand as Kouji nearly melted into the touch that had become all to familiar to him in the past many weeks.

"H-hai…I'm fine. Let's go." Finally mustering any of his courage that remained, Kouji accepted his mothers and Kouichi's help out of the car, as Takuya handed him his crutches-which he groaned at.

"I can't believe how long I'm going to be stuck with these horrid things." He muttered, and heard his mother laugh softly as they headed toward the elevator. Kouji felt like a fish in a fish bowl with the three of them watching him like hawks…ready to help him if he needed it.

He had to admit, that by the time they finally got into the elevator, he already felt pretty tired.

But the doctor, Judy, and everyone else who had taken care of him during his stay in the hospital had assured him that he'd feel more tired than usual for awhile with any exercise that he would get. He only hoped that he could make it to the apartment door…

And he reminded himself to never again tease Junpei for living in an apartment that was so close to the elevator-close enough so that way Junpei only had to step out of his apartment door, and walk right to it.

Unfortunately for Kouji, their apartment was all the way down at the end of the hallway.

Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead by the time that they got there, and he found himself leaning up against Takuya for support, who gave him a look of reassurance mixed with concern.

"You okay Kouji?" Kouji nodded into Takuya's chest, suddenly feeling exhausted and wanting nothing more than to go up to the bedroom that he always used when he was here and fall into a deep sleep.

"Tired…" He murmured, and Takuya blinked at this.

Rarely did Kouji actually ever admit how he _truly_ felt. Maybe it was the pain medication that the doctor had had one of the nurses give to Kouji before they'd left, that was talking. Or maybe Kouji was really admitting that he was tired. But it wasn't a lie. As Takuya glanced his koi over, he saw that he even _looked_ tired.

But then again, for Kouji, it _had_ been a busy day.

"Want me to carry you?" Takuya whispered into his ear, and Kouji thought about it for several moments as Tomoko unlocked the apartment door and ushered them all in, waiting for her son and Takuya who still stood outside.

She had to admit that she wished she had a camera. Kouji leaning up against Takuya like that was just too adorable. And Tomoko had the feeling that Takuya's mother would completely agree with her. Chuckling as she wondered how Takuya's mother would take the fact that her son and Kouji were now a couple (to which, she had the feeling that Yuriko would accept them being together as much as she did and would cheer them on one hundred percent of the way)-Tomoko was a bit surprised when she suddenly saw Kouji sag a little bit more into Takuya's arms, and watched as Takuya gently lifted Kouji so that he was now carrying him bridle style.

Bending down swiftly to grab Kouji's fallen crutches, she ushered Takuya inside with Kouji, who had his head resting against his chest-his eyes already partially closed.

"Sorry mom…" He whispered, as Tomoko only shook her head and brushed some of his fallen hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry baby, its okay." She murmured back, as she let Takuya go in front of her while she softly closed the front door behind her…to turn back around to find a worried looking Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki, Shinya, and Junpei standing in the entry hallway.

Tomoko mentally smacked herself. She'd completely forgotten that they'd planned a surprise welcome home party for Kouji…who had already fallen asleep in Takuya's arms, looking quite comfortable.

Takuya for his part had the decency to blush as they got a few cat calls from Izumi and everyone else. Even Junpei cheered them on.

"You two look so adorable where's my camera?" Izumi gushed, and Tomoko laughed softly as Shinya gave his older brother a knowing look, while Izumi dashed off to where she'd left her purse in the kitchen.

Takuya sweat-dropped and he quickly headed toward the stairs; hoping to avoid Izumi and her camera. In all honesty, he was rather pleased that his friends had so quickly accepted the fact that he and Kouji were together.

And while he had to also admit that it would be nice to finally have some _true_ pictures of him and Kouji together (just the two of them, no one else)…he had the feeling that now was definitely not the time. Takuya could hear Izumi whining a little bit about her missed opportunity as Takuya had made it successfully up the stairs by the time the blonde teen had gotten back with her camera. Hearing Kouichi console her and tell her that there would be plenty of other chances for pictures, Takuya managed to get to the doorway to the room that he would now share with Kouji before realizing that the door was closed…and groaned softly.

Opening the door meant that he might have to put Kouji down for a moment-and Kouji looked so peaceful in his sleep, that Takuya didn't really want to disturb him.

"Here, let me." Takuya was a bit startled when Shinya suddenly appeared, and opened the door for him. To which Takuya gave him a grateful look and nodded for his younger brother to follow him into the bedroom. Shinya did, and gasped a little bit when he saw what the bedroom looked like.

He had to admit…the redecorating job that his older brother, Kouichi, and Ms. Kimura had done was excellent. It matched both Takuya's and Kouji's personalities _exactly_.

But at the moment, the youngest Kanbara was more worried about Kouji and his older brother.

"Is he okay?" He murmured, as he watched while Takuya gently placed Kouji on his bed. Turning around to look at Shinya, Takuya nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, he'll be okay…he's just tired. It's been a rather busy day for him." Giving Shinya a wink, he turned to make Kouji a bit more comfortable and was surprised once more when Shinya came to help him again. He accepted his help, and in no time at all, Kouji was curled up with his own blankets and pillow.

"I'm glad he's going to be okay. Because that means that you're going to be okay too, right 'Kuya?" Shinya asked, suddenly acting a lot older than his age as Takuya thought about his question before nodding and reaching over and ruffling Shinya's hair a little bit.

"Sure buddy, I'll be just fine e_specially_ now that Kouji's finally home." The younger Kanbara glared at his older brother for having messed up his hair and fixed it with a mirror hanging on the wall, as Takuya only smirked and turned back around to watch Kouji sleep for a few minutes.

"Come on Shinya, let's go downstairs and join the others…I'll bring some food up to Kouji in a little while and check on him to see if he wants anything-like a bath or something, okay?" Shinya nodded glad to be able to spend some time with Takuya as they quietly headed out of the room that he and Kouji now shared, and went out into the hallway.

Sending Takuya a mischievous look to which Takuya couldn't decipher once so ever-Shinya paused for a moment, causing Takuya to bump into him.

"Last one down the stairs…is a rotten egg!" He said giggling, as Takuya gasped and dashed after him.

"Get back here Shinya, I'll show you who's a rotten egg!" He hollered, right on Shinya's heels as the two clambered down the staircase.

Needless to say, Shinya won…but, that didn't mean that Takuya didn't get his revenge later on in a game of truth or dare, when he'd dared Shinya to kiss Tomoki. (But _that_, my dear readers, is a different story altogether…)

TBC

Ahhhhh…**(stretches and sighs happily) **I think I might've skipped a page break somewhere in there...ahhhh...well...anyway,there you guys are! A nice long chapter for your pure enjoyment; **(winks)** I hope that it helped make up for how long that it took me to update again. I know that once I get Forevermore done and out of the way though, that I'll be working more on this one. I felt like I needed an angst-fest tonight though, and was in the mood to finish up with this chapter. But, surprisingly there's almost as much fluff as there is angst…heh. Don't know how _that_ one happened but…**(shrugs)** I think it was because a lot of you guys had requested me to lighten up the mood a little bit…so I did! And to all you angst fans out there don't worry…hehe…there's still plenty more of that to come…bwahahahahaha…


	7. Reality Hits

Disclaimer: the muses would like to remind everyone, that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon-just the plot of the fic. The muses would also like to add that it's not our fault for any words smushed together...

Author's Notes: This chapter was actually kind of hard to write for some reason…I knew what I wanted to do with it, but I couldn't quite get it out. However, after listening to lots of Evanescence, and QED I finally managed to get it all done…

Wow, I got asked a **lot** of questions in quite a few reviews, and I also had some requests…so I guess in this AN I'm just going to respond to everyone here…

Hmm…so people want to know what Takuya's and Kouji's room looks like huh? Uh…(glances around nervously) One of the reasons why I didn't go into detail on that in the last chapter was because I myself wasn't even sure of what their room would look like. But I took some time to figure it out, so hopefully it looks like what everyone else pictured it…if not then…(shrugs) I had fun with it anyway! I also have had some requests to do a Shinya/Tomoki side story off of this based from what happened at the end of the last chapter…it might happen, but not for awhile as my muses are occupied with a few other ideas at the moment. But who knows…? The **other** request that I got was to show more of Kouji's reactions to what was going on behind the scenes while he was still in the hospital…bwahahahaha…I **did** say that there was more angst to come in the next few chapters, didn't I? Bwahahaha…Oh, this author is feeling so **very** evil right now… (But then again, when am I _not_?) LOL! And I want to thank the reviewer who made me realize that I'd _completely_ forgotten to add what happened to Wolf, since they've moved Kouji out of the house and into the apartment! Let's just say that's explained here…don't worry, he's still with Kouji!

And apologies for MAJOR lack of updates. I've been **incredibly** busy with my life…mostly work and school. But now that it's summer maybe I'll get a chance to update more ne? Ohhhh…can I add injuries to that list also? (**Blushes**)

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi…if you're not fond of male/male pairings then I suggest that you hit the wonderful back button to the top left of the corner there, and run far, far away.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, a Izumi/Kouichi/Junpei triangle (pairing to be decided in near future), and some Shinya/Tomoki hints

Time Setting: Four years after season 04

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 7: Reality Hits**

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, but Kouji was definitely certain of two things. The first thing was, that he was in his own bedroom…well…what he had the feeling was going to be his own bedroom. At least, the bedroom that he stayed in when he was staying with his mother and Kouichi…

Kouji felt the tears start, but quickly brushed them away. He had to start thinking differently now…he had to start thinking that this _was_ his bedroom now. He didn't think that he could ever stay in his actual bedroom again. It would bring too many memories. Though deep inside, he had the strangest feeling that his mother had already taken care of all of that. And for that, he was quite glad. It was one less thing that he had to worry about.

But the other thing he was certain of before even turning his head to acknowledge it, was that Takuya was in the room with him.

And as he looked over to his right, he saw Takuya huddled in a mass of blankets, fast asleep-his breathing soft and even. Kouji had to smile at the sight, especially when the brunette turned over so that he was now facing him. He'd always thought that Takuya had looked so peaceful, and quite angelic in his sleep. It made Kouji want to go over to him and run his hands through his hair-which, was now slightly messed up from the pillow he was using…but it was messed up enough to still make him look cute.

Wishing that there was a clock somewhere nearby, Kouji finally spotted one on the end of the long bedside table that was in between his bed, and the bed that Takuya was asleep in. He mentally groaned at the thought of having to readjust his position to be able to reach the clock, but his curiosity as to the time allowed him to maneuver enough so that he could reach out and turn it around.

His dark blue gray eyes opened wide as he saw that it was three in the morning.

The last thing that he'd remembered was coming home with Takuya, Kouichi, and his mother…and then it hadn't even been past noontime!

Kouji blushed slightly as he remembered Takuya having picked him up and carried him upstairs. He didn't remember much else, except that he had thought that he'd heard Izumi's and Junpei's voices at one point when Takuya had taken him upstairs. What had they been doing there?

He lay there in bed, musing on his own thoughts for awhile-trying to keep them from thinking of his father and his stepmother…trying to force any memories that he had with them out of his mind. But he knew that that would be impossible. He wanted to forget them so that the memories would stop causing so much pain…

But the pain of their memories would pass, right?

Softly nibbling his lower lip, Kouji glanced over at Takuya again and suddenly wished that the brunette was awake. He desperately wanted company. Someone to help keep him from his thoughts.

And yet, he didn't want to disturb his koi either.

Kouji felt himself blush again as he realized what he'd just called Takuya. His koi…it had a nice sound to it. It made him realize, that even though he'd lost two of the most important people in his life, he'd gained something more. That, even though his father and Satomi were now gone…he had Takuya in their place.

Thinking this, made Kouji want to be in Takuya's arms just then-to feel Takuya's strength.

_Ah, to hell with it._ Kouji thought, debating on what was the best way to wake Takuya up _without _having to move…he was quite comfortable, realizing that someone had placed a couple of pillows underneath his knee to help keep it elevated; and stabilized enough so that it wouldn't bother him too much while he slept. He had the distinct feeling that it had probably been Takuya who had done it.

Deciding that he had no other choices left, Kouji reached behind him and grabbed one of the spare pillows that he had-grinning when he realized just _how_ many he _did_ have…his mother and Kouichi had gone all out to make him comfortable…not like he was complaining or anything.

Using most of the strength that he could muster, Kouji leaned over _just_ enough so that he could lightly-and oh so playfully-smack Takuya straight on the head, getting an instant reaction as Takuya practically bolted upright, his dark brown eyes wide open as he glanced around him, looking a bit startled.

"W-what…? I'm up mom, I'm up!" He declared, and Kouji chuckled softly as he waited for Takuya to get his bearings before he looked over to the side of the room that Kouji was sleeping on, and saw him wide awake-a grin replacing the startled look on his face.

"Hey…you're up…it's about time." Takuya teased, and Kouji only shrugged.

"I was tired, what can I say?" Shaking his head, the brunette slipped out of his own bed and came over to Kouji's.

"I'm assuming that there's something you want, since you _had_ to wake me up…?" Takuya asked, allowing his voice to trail off as Kouji nodded to confirm a yes to his question.

"Come closer." Kouji whispered, and Takuya fought the smile that threatened to emerge as he did so-having a sneaky feeling that he knew what Kouji was up to.

"Come even more closer than that…" He whispered again and Takuya _had_ to smile this time because he'd stopped too far for Kouji's liking, having finally figured out exactly what it was that Kouji had wanted. When he finally got close enough, Takuya got his reward-as Kouji started to gently kiss him…and Takuya returned the kisses with equal force until Kouji moved over enough so that Takuya could crawl onto the bed next to him.

They shared several kisses before Takuya finally stopped and grinned at Kouji, who smirked back at him and made himself comfortable in Takuya's arms…sighing with true happiness.

"This is what you wanted all along, wasn't it?" Takuya asked, a twinkle in his eyes as Kouji nodded and snuggled up even more against his koi, enjoying the warmth that came from him.

"I suppose that this means I'll be spending the rest of the night here then…?" Kouji snorted softly and nodded, already feeling sleep finally starting to claim him once more. He felt safe in Takuya's arms…always had, even with those very few times in the Digital World that he'd found himself in Takuya's embrace.

Kouji blushed slightly as he remembered the time that they'd been fighting Ice Devimon and he had just been released from his painful ice binds by Kouichi, only to pretty much fall into Takuya's arms as they'd been separated from the others, and had been put in an icy shield by the evil Digimon, who seemed to like to have fun torturing people.

The attack had hurt like hell…but feeling Takuya's warmth and concern had more than made up for it. Kouji remembered that that was one of the reasons why he'd pushed Takuya out of the way that day. He remembered never wanting to see him get hurt if he could protect him.

_And now, it seems as though Takuya's protecting me…and I don't mind it one bit._ Were Kouji's last peaceful thoughts before his eyes finally closed, and he allowed himself to succumb to sleep once again.

The next time he woke, it was late in the morning…one glance at the clock told him that. It was actually almost more like noon…

Takuya wasn't anywhere in the room, and for a few seconds upon discovering this little fact, Kouji found himself panicking as he gently sat up and allowed his eyes to quickly search the room.

Letting out a soft sigh, Kouji forced himself to relax. It wasn't the end of the world that Takuya wasn't right there with him. Takuya couldn't _be_ right there with him every single minute of the day…

At this thought, Kouji frowned.

Why was he suddenly feeling so attached to Takuya? He'd never been like this with anyone before…not even with Kouichi, though he _did_ have to admit that there were times when he worried about his twin, but _never_ like this…

Kouji's thoughts were interrupted suddenly, when he heard Kouichi let loose a yelp of surprise…and a barking noise shortly thereafter.

"You dumb mutt! Get back here, you can't _do_ that yet!" His older twin hollered, and Kouji's dark blue gray eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Wolf?" He whispered, as a stunned feeling seemed to come over him. He couldn't believe that he'd almost forgotten about his loveable mutt with everything that was going on. How was it that he hadn't seen him or heard him before this morning?

Kouji frowned slightly at this, but the frown soon disappeared as the barking noises came closer and louder. Kouji found his frown turning into a grin just then-knowing that the only way Wolf would settle down, was if he were to see him. He had always been the only one who could control Wolf…there was just some kind of strange bond between the two of them.

Making up his mind, Kouji managed to get himself sitting in an upright position-wincing slightly as he did so when his injured knee twitched-before doing the one thing that he knew would drive Kouichi crazy.

"WOLF! Here boy!" Sure enough, he could hear Kouichi cursing from somewhere nearby, as the sound of scampering paws could be heard, and seconds later the mischievous German Shepherd came dashing into the room having easily

knocked the door to his and Takuya's bedroom open, since it hadn't been closed all the way.

"Wolf! Come here!" He called out again, and it didn't take the Shepherd too long to realize two things-one, that his master was injured and he needed to tread softly around him, and two-that he'd missed him terribly.

Jumping lightly onto the bed so not to aggravate Kouji's injuries, Wolf had given him plenty of kisses before Kouichi managed to get into the room, holding Wolf's leash in one hand as he panted and shook his head.

"This dog of yours…is…insane!" Kouichi finally huffed out when he'd caught his breath, and Takuya chuckled from where he was standing behind Kouichi with a tray in his hands. Kouji immediately smelled food-breakfast…eggs, bacon…and he felt his mouth start to water.

The hospital food had been _terrible_! He'd give anything at this point in time for Takuya to just shove Kouichi aside, and bring that food tray right to him.

Wolf let out an excited bark and wagged his tail furiously, nudging Kouji's unresponsive hand so that he could get attention too. Kouji laughed softly as Takuya seemed to read Kouji's thoughts and had gently nudged Kouichi to move. The older twin did so, watching from his spot in the doorway as Takuya reached Kouji's bedside without dropping the tray or spilling anything.

Kouji's stomach growled as the food got closer, and he blushed slightly as he caught Kouichi grinning.

"I'll let you two eat…I somehow have the feeling that lying in that bed as you are Kouji, that you can control that mutt better than I ever could! See if I take him for a walk ever again…" Kouichi muttered playfully as he pretended to look hurt and put out while he exited the room and closed the door softly behind him.

Kouji couldn't help but smile softly at his twin's light bantering, as he shook his head-finally focusing all of his attention on the tray of food that Takuya had put on the bedside table that currently separated their two beds.

"Someone's hungry!" Takuya exclaimed, and Kouji wholeheartedly agreed with this statement as the brunette came up and placed the food tray next to him as he sat down moments later.

Kouji was grateful that Takuya had waited for breakfast, and was eating with him. It gave them a chance to talk in private. But another reason that Kouji didn't know, was that Takuya had waited to eat breakfast with him so that he could make sure that the dark haired teen ate everything.

Much to his relief, Kouji _did_ eat everything-finishing it all off in a flourish-and for the first time since having met Takuya, finished a meal before the brunette did. Takuya was amazed by this, and lifted an eyebrow as Kouji placed his now empty tea mug back on the tray.

Catching Takuya's look of small astonishment, Kouji smirked and shrugged as he lazily scratched Wolf's favorite spot behind his ears. Wolf leaned into the touch and thumped one of his back paws lightly against the wooden floor-happy for the shown affection that Kouji was giving him. He was sitting on the floor now, leaning directly into the bed so that Kouji could reach him easily-Kouji had sent the dog off the bed when Takuya had started to put his breakfast tray into his lap.

Kouji fidgeted-suddenly feeling restless and a bit more energetic than he had the other day…maybe because he had now actually had a decent meal? Or maybe because he had Wolf back now…and somehow with the loveable mutt near him, Kouji just felt like everything would be okay. Maybe not _right_ away, but eventually…

He winced a little bit, as his knee twitched again and a light pain flared up in his leg.

"Is your knee bothering you?" Takuya murmured having caught the pained expression that Kouji had thought he'd managed to hide, and Kouji only shrugged.

"A…little." He admitted softly, not quite wanting to take the pain killers for it, as he had the horrible feeling that they'd probably put him right back to sleep. And for the moment, Kouji felt like he'd had enough sleep. A piece of hair fell into his eyes, and he went to brush it back, making a face as he did so. His hair felt gross…and he normally _never_ let it get this bad…_ever_. It felt grimy and oily, making Kouji want to suddenly wash it really badly.

As though Takuya were reading his mind, he winked at Kouji as he came over to sit next to him once more on the bed.

"Want me to see if we can't get you a bath or something…?" Kouji nodded eagerly, and Takuya smiled as his dark blue gray eyes seemed to shine with anticipation.

"Hang on, I'm going to go ahead and take the tray back downstairs and then ask your mom what we can do about getting you cleaned up, okay?" Again, Kouji only nodded and Takuya sent him a look that Kouji couldn't quite define as he moved off the bed and grabbed the tray before heading out of the room.

As soon as Takuya left, Kouji sighed and settled himself back against his pillows once more, wincing once again as Wolf seemed to sense that something wasn't quite right with his master and stayed fairly silent-lying on the floor next to the bed.

His knee was bothering him a bit more than he had allowed Takuya to see. He wasn't sure _why_ he didn't want Takuya to see how vulnerable he really was.

Maybe it was because enough people had seen him vulnerable…

And he had never been a person to show it.

All those doctors and nurses in the hospital had gotten to see a completely different side of him than most people did. Complete and total strangers had taken care of him, saved his life and nursed him back to health-or at least, healthy enough so he could go home and rest and finish recuperating there with family and friends to take care of him until he could fully take care of himself.

In a way, Kouji knew he owed all those people his utmost gratitude, respect…and thanks. But also in a way…Kouji couldn't help but think that they'd taken everything from him as well.

They'd been able to save _him_, but not his parents…how cruel could god be?

He'd lived in this world so far all his life with his parents…someone to watch over him, help protect him and care for him when he needed caring. And it was all ripped away from him in a mere matter of _seconds_…all because of some idiot who had decided to drink and drive.

Of course, Kouji didn't forget that he still had his true mother-Tomoko, and Kouichi…

But the pain of loosing his father and Satomi would still be there. Even if she and Kouji hadn't been on good terms when…when…

Kouji suddenly found himself fighting the tears that threatened to fall again, and suddenly wished for Takuya to return. Whenever Takuya was around, it seemed as though everything was alright again…that Kouji could try and forget everything that was happening around him when he stared into Takuya's eyes. He found himself becoming more and more lost in them each time he looked into those dark brown orbs.

As if by magic, Kouji suddenly found himself staring into the very same eyes that he'd been thinking about. The funny thing was, was that he wasn't sure just how _long_ he'd been staring into them…

He blinked for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings back as Takuya only gave him a small smile and placed his hands gently onto his shoulders.

"I was worried about you there for a few minutes Kouji-I called your name a couple of times, and you didn't respond. Lost in thoughts?" Kouji nodded, and suddenly noticed that he'd been gripping the blankets tightly in his hands…and forced himself to relax.

If he thought that Takuya hadn't seen this, he'd be wrong.

Because Takuya _had_ noticed it-and he felt a high tension in the air…it was so thick, that one could probably slice a knife through it the way one would slice bread.

He wondered what was on Kouji's mind, what he'd been thinking about so hard that could make the aura of the room feel so awful. Takuya had a pretty good feeling that he knew _exactly_ what it was. He wasn't about to push it…

Instead, all he did was envelop Kouji into a hug.

Kouji blinked a couple of times in surprise, not understanding exactly why his koi was suddenly hugging him. Even as Kouji thought of Takuya as his koi, it sounded a bit foreign to him. He _loved_ Takuya…he truly did. But his heart was still aching…

All Kouji could do, was return the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette and letting out a soft sigh.

It was as though Takuya knew and understood. So Kouji allowed himself to bury his head into Takuya's shoulders, trying his hardest to keep in the tears as he breathed in Takuya's scent.

They remained that way until Kouji felt someone's presence at the door, and slowly forced himself to pull away-giving Takuya a look of thanks, and Takuya returned it with a look of his own. Kouji knew that his look meant that he wished that they had a bit more time alone together. Kouji did too.

And suddenly, having the day with Takuya all to himself and just spending the day in Takuya's arms sounded _very_ nice…almost nicer then getting clean.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Kouji, but Takuya said that he believed you were starting to stink up the bedroom and needed a bath." Tomoko declared, winking at the pair on the bed as she did so and immediately the tension in the air lifted and Kouji glared playfully at Takuya, who started protesting that he hadn't said such a thing.

"_Sure_!" Kouji declared, grabbing one of the many pillows from behind him and lightly smacking Takuya in the face with it. The brunette pretended to be hurt, and Kouji chuckled as his mother walked up to them.

"You two are too much, I swear! So how about that bath Kouji? I'm sure Takuya wouldn't mind helping you-remember, we have to be mindful of your knee, but I think that he can manage…" Takuya blushed-and Kouji found himself ducking his head to hide his own blush that threatened to appear as Tomoko smiled, knowing that she'd hit a soft spot.

"Want me to help you get Kouji to the bathroom Takuya, or do you think you can manage it?" She asked softly as she turned around to leave, and Takuya hesitated for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"Nah…I think I can manage it." He managed to get out, the blush on his cheeks and along the bridge of his nose slowly fading away as Tomoko nodded-fighting a giggle-and left the room.

* * *

Kouji sat on the edge of the bathtub, gently rubbing the ends of his wet hair trying to dry it the best he could. Takuya had told him that he was going to go and get him a fresh set of pajama's, and that his mother was remaking his bed and freshening up the room a little bit.

He didn't mind…besides, this way it gave him a little bit of time to himself. Time to think…time to wonder…

And wonder he did.

He wondered how all of his stuff got from the house to the apartment…figuring that at some point his mother must've gotten Kouichi-and probably Takuya and the other's-to help. He was now curious as to what was going to happen to the house that he'd lived in with his father (and for quite some time Satomi) for so long. There were a lot of memories there…some good, some bad.

A part of him wished to never see that house ever again, but yet…yet, he also realized that he _needed_ to see it…to walk

through it if only for one more time.

He'd have to ask Kouichi or Takuya with what was going on. Maybe if he got the courage, he'd even ask his mother. He'd have to thank her for doing a lot of the work-Kouji didn't believe that he'd have ever been able to decide what to do. It was probably best for someone else to take care of it altogether…

"Kouji?" Kouji blinked at the voice as he looked up to see his older twin leaning against the doorway, looking slightly concerned for him. Yet at the same time, his voice had a hint of amusement to it as well.

"Yeah?" He replied, and Kouichi chuckled softly as he shook his head.

"Never mind. Want some help drying your hair?" Thinking about it for a few seconds, Kouji smirked.

"Only if you _want_ to." His laughter continuing, Kouichi came over and sat next to him, as Kouji turned around and allowed Kouichi to take the damp towel from him. The older twin made a face.

"You're never going to get your hair dry with this!" Kouichi exclaimed, standing up and disposing the wet towel in the laundry hamper and moved to grab a clean dry one, along with a hairdryer and a brush. Kouji only sighed again and shook his head.

"Always have to be accurate, don't you brother of mine?" He murmured, and Kouichi smirked as he raised the hairdryer after plugging it in.

"Oh, but of course…_one_ of us has to be!" This time Kouichi's laughter was contagious, and Kouji found himself joining in...it felt good to truly laugh and mean it.

It also felt good to have his hair finally clean and dry…

Moments after Kouichi was finished, Kouji turned around and gave him a grin of thanks. Kouichi only shrugged.

"I had nothing else better to do…" Was his response as Kouji playfully smacked him along his shoulder as a knock sounded at the bathroom door-both twins telling the person on the other side to enter.

"I come bearing clean clothes!" Takuya teased, as he tossed them lightly in Kouji's direction. He caught them easily and grinned back at him as Kouichi decided to silently take his leave, allowing Kouji some time with Takuya.

"Your mom thought that shorts might be easier to get into…and I agreed." The brunette murmured as Kouji eyed the sleep shorts wearily before resigning to them. He normally slept in long pants…but he knew that Takuya and his mother were correct…the pants would be difficult to get around the cast on his knee. Silently, he cursed the damned thing that he was stuck with for at least six weeks…

"Your mom's got the room all set up and ready to go-want to get out of here?" Kouji nodded at Takuya's question and accepted his arm as he stood up, leaning most of his weight against him as they headed out, and Takuya offered him one of his crutches the moment they were outside the door. He must've leaned it next to the door outside because Kouji hadn't seen it until Takuya handed it to him. Grumbling as he took it from him, Kouji placed it under his right arm and allowed his left arm to continue to lay over Takuya's broad shoulders.

With the brunette's help, he managed to limp to back to his bedroom…

Ten minutes or so later, found Kouji back in bed again with his hurt knee propped up on the same pillows as before, and the blankets tucked carefully in around him. He lay his head back on the mound of pillows _behind_ him, wondering where his mother had gotten them all as he truly doubted that they had had _this_ many pillows beforehand…having a sneaky feeling that she'd probably gone out and bought them all-and felt slightly guilty because of it.

He knew that Tomoko worked hard…according to Kouichi she had many late night shifts at the hospital…and a part of Kouji wondered how it was that she could afford to take as much time off as she could…

Kouji frowned at this thought. He didn't want to be a burden…and now because of _him_, Satomi and his father were gone. Meaning that Tomoko would have one extra mouth to feed, one extra person to cloth and take care off. She'd barely been managing to make ends meet with just her and Kouichi living here…how in the world was she going to manage it with both Kouichi _and_ himself?

"You okay?" The dark haired teen glanced up, startled that someone had actually sneaked up on him. It used to never have been that way…usually he could always tell when someone was coming. But since the accident, this hadn't been the first time that someone had come up and given him a slight scare.

This time it was Takuya once again, leaning against the doorway in very much the same way that Kouichi had earlier in the bathroom, except that Takuya had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I wish people would stop asking me if I was okay." Kouji muttered, looking away from Takuya's dark brown eyes, not liking the sympathetic look that he saw within them. Takuya sighed and crossed the room, coming to sit on the end of the beds.

That was right…beds. At one point while Kouji had been in the bath getting clean, someone-Kouji had the sneaky feeling it had been his twin with the help of their mother-had pulled both his and Takuya's beds together so now they made one big bed.

While Kouji didn't _mind_ the extra space…or the fact that it meant he'd be just that closer to Takuya than they'd been originally…he sort of wished that they had asked first.

"Kouji?" Takuya was running his fingers through his clean hair, marveling at the softness of it.

To Takuya, the image of Kouji lying in bed as he was with his hair down was one that he'd forever have firmly implanted in his memory.

Gorgeous was the only word that Takuya could use to describe the dark haired teen at the moment.

"Hmm…" Kouji murmured, leaning into Takuya's touch, and Takuya fought the blush as he caressed his koi, while Kouji curled up to him a bit more-or at least tried to, finding it difficult to move with his knee.

Seeing this, Takuya edged closer, wrapping his arms around Kouji's waist and pulling him up gently so that he now had his head and back leaning against his chest.

If Kouji could, he'd be purring right now. Takuya's warmth and loving touches were almost putting him to sleep…

Kouji lightly snorted. Maybe that's what he wanted…was for him to get some rest. And Kouji knew that he wouldn't be thinking of sleep right now if he didn't truly need it.

But his eyes were already starting to fall shut. And even though he believed that he'd been sleeping far too much already, he knew that the rest would help him recover more-the doctor's had said something along the lines of that anyway while they'd been leaving the hospital the other day.

"Mmm…Takuya?" Kouji's voice sounded groggy even to him, and from a far off distance, he heard Takuya chuckle lightly. Still using his fingers to comb through Kouji's thick hair.

"Yeah?"

"Are Izumi, Junpei, and the other's going to visit again…?" He felt the brunette behind him nod.

"They can if you want them to…do you?" Kouji nodded back, his dark eyes finally slipping closed.

"I…do…" He breathed out before eventually falling asleep…

Takuya was about to respond to Kouji and ask him when, but as he glanced down at his koi, he realized that he'd fallen asleep again…and a light smile graced his features. Kouji looked quite angelic when he was asleep…and he prayed that Kouji's rest would be true to him and provide him without any nightmares.

Not wanting to move from his spot, afraid to wake Kouji he just decided to stay where he was…deciding that a little nap himself wouldn't hurt. Kouji was safe…he was safe…

And that was all that really mattered at the moment.

TBC

Ending AN: I once again truly apologize for all the waiting that you guys had to do for this chapter…you've all been _incredibly_ patient, and I really do appreciate it! I just really wanted to do a good job with this chapter, and admittedly for some reason, it took me awhile to truly get into it…but…it's finally finished, so I hope that you guys had a good read! Now, be wonderful readers and go and click on the next button because you'll see that I left a present for you all! Yes, your eyes do _not_ deceive you, there IS another chapter! Feel free to review whenever…this authoress is outta here till' the next chapter…


	8. Reconcile

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes: okay guys, the second chapter of this update is up for grabs! I'm sure you guys will like it, I know my beta certainly did! You guys should all thank Sailor Epyon for stepping up to the plate and checking through my stuff for me. **Everyone watches as Angel glomps Sailor Epyon**. Without her help this might've taken longer for me to beta, as I hate betaing my own stuff. So yes, kudo's to her!

ANYWHO…do read and review, this authoress loves them to death and they truly keep her going. **Cowers and uses Sailor Epyon as a shield**. Though, I _completely_ understand if you guys are mad at me for having taken such a long time to update…but I swear that the wait will be well worth it, as I was able to plot out quite a bit of this fic while working on these two chapters! Forevermore is the next update plan, and will be updated before I leave for my trip on the second of August…

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi. I recommend if you're not a fan of that to hit the wonderful back button now, and run very, very far away…

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, with a Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi triangle (pairing to be decided in near future), and some Shinya/Tomoki

Time Setting: Four years after 04

Extra note: sentences in **_dark bold with italics_** such as that for example, means that they're a flashback, sometimes in dream form…just so you guys won't get confused as to what's happening when!

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 8: Reconcile**

_**There were loud noises all around him…**_

_**People shouting…yelling things, people rushing around as their voices faded in and out…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**The sound of heavy breathing over him…**_

_**Someone saying that it was going to be okay…**_

_**Muffled screams…**_

_**His own panicked cry…**_

Kouji Minamoto awoke with a start, sweat beading his forehead and running down his arms as he tried to untangle himself from his sheets, and quickly realized that it was a doomed effort from the very start. His breathing came out in harsh gasps as his heartbeat continued to jump wildly in his throat.

Five weeks now…it had been five long weeks since he'd been discharged from the hospital, and he was _still_ having those god awful nightmares. Nightmares about the accident that fateful night…flashes of memories that still haunted him…

He sighed, and rubbed his forehead gently with his fingertips, feeling a headache coming on.

This had been one of the worst ones actually. It had all felt so real…so sudden…like it was all happening to him all over again.

Probably because, in a sense…it was.

Today would be the day of his parents funeral…Kousei and Satomi Minamoto were going to be laid to rest.

Kouji couldn't fight the tears that came, so he just allowed himself to cry-not caring anymore if it made him look weak or made him feel childish. He needed to cry right now…he figured that he'd probably be crying for most of the day anyway, so why not get an early start?

He realized that he wasn't really looking forward to this.

But then again, who else looked forward to funerals of loved ones? Kouji was positive that he probably wasn't the only teenager or young adult to ever have this happen to them. He'd heard plenty of things like this on the news of kids loosing their parents to some stupid ordeal or other.

And he'd never believed that it would happen to him…

Never.

He'd been foolish to think of such a thing. Involuntarily, Kouji found himself clutching tightly onto the blankets that covered him, so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white…he found that this was starting to become a habit of his. He licked his dry, chapped lips as he tried to steady his breathing so that it wasn't coming out in sobs anymore. He didn't want to remember.

Instead, he chose that moment to look around the room that his brother, Takuya, his mother, and the others had all helped redecorate…but he knew that Kouichi and Takuya had spent the most time on it. Kouji blinked, as he truly took in the bedroom that he now shared with Takuya in every fine detail-realizing that he never had done it before…never truly looked around to see the gorgeous work of art that their bedroom truly was. And he wondered just how much time that they had spent on it.

The walls-including the ceiling above him-were painted in a midnight blue, reminding him of the night sky. Puffy clouds of silver and white seemed to float all around him-looking like they'd been done with sponges and very little paint. Enough to give you the essence that they were _there_. Stars of all shapes and sizes in the same color that the clouds were in, were scattered everywhere-though in addition to the blue and silver, there were also some dark red, dark purple, dark green, and gold scattered around. Instantly, the colors reminded Kouji of his friends…and he wondered if that had been the purpose…and he immediately felt grateful. One could say that the colors of the many stars were out of place…that they looked awkward. But not to Kouji.

His eyes continued to scan the room, noticing the window seat that had been added next to the door, covered in a silvery blue cloth, with white and the same midnight blue colored pillows that aligned it. Underneath the window seat lay Wolf's incredibly large dog bed and Kouji fought a grin. The Shepherd's paws were twitching lightly in his sleep and from the small whimpering noises that he made, Kouji had the feeling that Wolf was dreaming. Kouji hoped that Wolf's dreams were better then his own these nights.

The sheets that covered him were currently white, but the bedspread itself was dark blue with multi colored stars all about it. The flooring was still the same wood flooring as before, his mother believing that wood flooring was easier to take care of than carpet. That, and it didn't wear down as much as carpet did.

The desk had been pulled over to the far side of the room, and had something else on top of it that Kouji hadn't seen before-a laptop. His eyes blinked as he wondered whose it was…if it was Takuya's or not. He'd never owned a laptop, at least, not that he could think of.

His stereo system was over on the opposite side of the room, CD's all neatly organized in the racks that had been moved over from his old bedroom at the house (that had indeed been put up for sale), and into this one. His eyes finally fell on his guitar…and they widened.

Kouji wondered who it had been that had thought to bring his guitar…

And suddenly his fingers itched to play it.

Kouji had the feeling that Takuya had gone downstairs with Kouichi to get some breakfast…and while Kouji had told them that he wasn't hungry he had the feeling that Takuya would probably bring food up for him anyway and try to get him to eat. He'd been awake earlier in the morning, when he had felt Takuya stirring. But Takuya had instantly told him to go back to sleep-that he looked like he'd needed his rest-and Kouji at that point in time, had agreed.

Sure enough, seconds after he'd thought of the idea of trying to eat, Takuya came in-carrying a tray holding a grim look on his face as he gently shut the door.

The idea of eating something-anything-made Kouji's stomach churn in anticipation and he really felt like he was going to be sick.

He truly didn't believe he could eat…even if it _was_ just plain toast and tea-which were the current items on the tray that Takuya was placing silently in front of him, giving him an odd, yet determined look. The determination to see to it that Kouji would eat everything on that damned plate no doubt.

"You've got to eat _something_." Takuya said, before Kouji could even open his mouth to say anything, or object as the smell of the toast assaulted his nostrils and they flared out. He wanted to push the tray away, but if he did, he'd spill the tea and make a mess.

He wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Takuya, I told you…_and _Kouichi…I'm _not_ hungry!" Takuya snorted and shook his head. This was going to be their first fight since he'd moved in with him, he had figured that out as he'd walked up the stairs balancing Kouji's tray in his hands.

"I know you're saying you're not, but you truly do need to eat _something_ before we need to leave. I don't think your mom will let you go all day without eating-which, I know is what you'll try and do." Again, Takuya caused Kouji to shut his mouth…he'd pretty much taken his thoughts right out of his mind.

He really hadn't been thinking of anything all day long-he truly didn't think that his stomach could hold it.

But…

With the determined look that Takuya held in his glittering brown eyes, and the way that he was holding himself with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest-made Kouji realize that there was truly no way out of this.

So he sighed and hesitantly took a sip of the tea…surprised at the pleasant taste as he continued to sip it. It actually helped _calm_ his stomach…and as he continued to at least drink the tea, Takuya's face softened a bit as he sat down next to him.

"You _really_ don't think that your mom would give you anything that she didn't think you couldn't eat, right?" Kouji blushed in embarrassment as he sighed and started nibbling on the toast-feeling slightly better, but only managing two of the four slices on the plate before him. But that seemed enough for Takuya, who grinned as he removed the try and brushed his hair back with his free hand.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kouji's response was to throw a pillow in Takuya's direction and the brunette caught it-giving him a wry grin.

"Oh, so _that's_ how you want to play, eh?" Kouji's eyes went wide with horror as Takuya slowly advanced forward…

When Kouichi went up to see how his twin and Takuya were progressing, he was pleasantly surprised to find that they were engaged in a pillow fight…and it actually looked like Kouji was winning. Kouichi leaned against the doorway (something that he found himself doing a lot of these days) and laughed as the two battled it out-until a pillow (aimed in his direction) hit him square in the face.

Growling softly, he stooped down and grabbed a hold of the fluffy contraption and glared at the two on the bed-both of the occupants were sitting on top of it, grinning at him with mischievous looks in their eyes.

"Okay…who's idea was that?" Both Takuya and Kouji pointed at one another, neither saying a word and Kouichi had to laugh at the sight before him. Kouji's clothes were rumpled, and his hair astray as pieces were falling out of his loose ponytail-in fact, the ponytail looked like it was pretty much ready to fall out any minute. Takuya's own hair was pretty tousled, the laughter that rang through the room glittering in his dark brown eyes-making them look lighter than usual.

To Kouichi's relief, he noticed the tray pretty much clear, and he sighed…glad that Takuya was able to get Kouji to at least eat _something_.

He truly hated to break this up…his younger twin brother actually looked _happy_…_but_…

Casting his eyes down onto the ground as he shuffled his way to the bed, he gently placed the wayward pillow onto the end of it, and instantly the aura in the room seemed to change to just the exact opposite of what it had been before as he glanced up slightly to see Kouji frowning now.

"I'm sorry…I came up here to tell you guys that mom wants you both to get ready…" Kouichi _hated_ this. All the fun and laughter suddenly seemed to seep out of the room, as Kouji nodded and looked at Takuya. Kouichi felt like it was his fault…

"Want to help me?" Kouji murmured, and Takuya nodded wordlessly as he slid off the bed.

Unable to take it anymore, Kouichi sighed and whirled around, heading out of the room before Takuya or Kouji could even blink.

* * *

It was raining again. Why was it, that whenever something bad always seemed to happen to him…it was always _raining_? It had been raining the night of the accident…it had been raining the time where he and the others had gotten caught and separated by Duskmon, and when Kouji had jumped in to take the attack that had been meant for Takuya… 

He still remembered Takuya holding him in his arms, as he was Agunimon, wondering and crying out over and over again why he'd taken the shot before they'd been enveloped in darkness in the raining darkness…

Much like now.

Except now, instead of Takuya crying…Kouji was.

Even though Takuya was silent next to him, one arm supportively around his shoulders, it seemed as though their roles were somewhat switched. Now, instead of Kouji being the strong one…Takuya was.

And while Kouji didn't necessarily _like_ the thought of Takuya being stronger (both emotionally _and_ physically at this point in time), he went ahead and leaned up against him anyway; feeling his warmth and protectiveness flow over him.

Kouji didn't want to watch his parents be buried-but a part of him couldn't help himself…couldn't bring himself to turn and bury his head in Takuya's shoulder…

So instead he looked on, watching as the two black coffins were placed side by side in two separate graves, with two separate ID markers. Markers that Kouji had helped Tomoko pick out earlier the other week-simple, yet elegant at the same time.

His friends were all there…Junpei, Izumi, even Tomoki and Shinya-and Takuya's parents-were there as well. Even Izumi's and Junpei's families had come, and Kouji realized that it was the first time meeting any of their other siblings or parents. The only family Kouji knew out of their small group, was Takuya's.

Hesitantly, his eyes shifted from watching his parents being buried, to those of his friends. Izumi was crying softly, he head resting against Kouichi's shoulder as his twin had his own arm wrapped around her…but in a surprising turn, Kouichi had his own head resting on Junpei's…and the light brunette had his arm wrapped around _Kouichi's_ waist. Kouji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow ever so slightly at this, as he wondered what was going on between those three, and realized that he and Kouichi had quite a bit to talk about.

They hadn't really done a lot of talking lately, and Kouji supposed that that was probably his own fault…he'd been too wrapped up in himself…his own problems…

He inwardly cringed, knowing that he'd have to do better now these days to pay attention to other people around him. The accident was behind him, his knee was slowly-but surely healing as well as his emotional spirit. He wondered which one of his three friends would have to make that decision…would Kouichi have to eventually choose between Izumi and Junpei? He had the strangest feeling that he probably would. Neither teen seemed willing to let him go-and vice a versa, as Kouji knew that it would be tough for Kouichi if it eventually came down to _him_ having to choose. If it was _one_ thing that he'd learned about his older twin brother, was that he _hated_ to hurt other people…emotionally _and_ physically.

Izumi's parents-her mother, with blond hair and blue eyes like Izumi herself, petite and slightly on the short side as well-standing behind Izumi with her father-a tall athletic looking man…making it seem as though he worked out on a constant basis. His hair was graying, but it too was a light blond. It looked like he was trying to grow a mustache or something of the likes. Both adults were wearing black, as was Izumi herself-in fact, as Kouji glanced around him, everyone was wearing black.

And he fought the sigh that threatened to escape.

Black was such a dismal color…but…it fit the purposes for today. Dismal and discouraging…

Junpei's father stood next to Izumi's parents, in a black tailored suit. While Kouji didn't think that Junpei would be the kind of person to come from a wealthy family, the way his father looked certainly made Kouji think that Junpei wasn't telling them all something. His father looked liked he'd come from a very important business meeting, his suit freshly pressed and his black shoes shined even in the dull weather, they didn't seem like they had a speck of mud on them and Kouji wondered if the guy had waterproofed them since everyone else's shoes were pretty much mud splattered and rained on.

He caught Junpei's eyes for one second, and he rolled his eyes slightly as he caught Kouji looking at his dad. Kouji in turn, gave him a questioning look and Junpei shook his head mouthing the word 'later'.

Fine…Kouji could definitely accept that. But Junpei had some explaining to do…like, where was his mom? He remembered in the Digital World that Junpei had said that he had both a mother _and_ a father. So why was his father the only one here? Not like Kouji really cared, as he felt even just a little touched that Junpei's father had even attempted to show up since he hadn't even known his parents…or…had he? Kouji frowned suddenly, a thought coming to him…more like a memory.

Kouji remembered his father saying something about his business merging with another companies, and that he'd been really excited because he'd get to work along one of the most infamous business man in Japan-but he hadn't mentioned _who_…

Why was it that Kouji suddenly felt like Junpei's dad fit that description?

As though Junpei's father could hear his thoughts, the man sent a look in his direction…and Kouji froze suddenly. The look that he got from the older man wasn't at _all_ friendly. It was downright cold and menacing…and made Kouji shudder.

Thinking that Kouji was cold, Takuya tightened his grip around his shoulders a little bit more before he looked up to see that Kouji wasn't watching the funeral taking place before them-that he was eye to eye with Junpei's father, and Takuya's expression turned to one of puzzlement as he frowned.

Why on earth was Junpei's father looking at Kouji like…like…he wanted Kouji dead alongside his parents…? It was kind of scary…and it made Takuya want to inch further away from the older man.

As though Kouji was reading his mind, he scooted even more closer to him and wrapped an arm around Takuya's waist, turning slightly and finally burying his head against Takuya's shoulder. Takuya continued to hug him close as the funeral proceedings finished…with a large clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning.

Instead of the rain being a drizzle, it turned to full right downpour-and people started running from the gravesites of Kousei and Satomi Minamoto, and to safe shelter from the storm.

Junpei's father was one of the first of the many people there to dash off-dragging a protesting Junpei along with him. Junpei was literally trying to wrench his arm out of his father's tight grasp as he stumbled after him. Both Kouichi and Izumi had been surprised by the action and Izumi had nearly fallen over had Kouichi not managed to grab a hold of her last minute to keep her steady. She sent him a look of thanks and he nodded back at her, as they both turned to glare in the older Shibayama's direction.

"What's going on between the three of them?" Takuya whispered loud enough so that Kouji was the only one to hear him, and Kouji shrugged his shoulders-not having a clue once so ever. Taking Kouji's shrug and non-spoken answer as a hint to get out of there, Takuya started to turn to leave-but Kouji stopped him.

"No…" Kouji's voice trailed off as Takuya glanced down at him questioningly. Kouji didn't know how to explain it, but he felt like he needed to stay there and finish it off.

By the time Kouji had managed to tell Takuya this, most of the people had already gone to find shelter from the horrible storm going on around them-only Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoko, Takuya, and Kouji himself were still there. And there they stayed, as Kouji continued to watch the grave diggers fill up the graves that now belonged to his parents.

When the last bit of earth was finally in place, reality seemed to hit Kouji…_hard_-and suddenly he felt out of breath as his knees buckled and the world was dizzy around him. He felt like he couldn't breathe…

"He's having a panic attack!" Someone cried out, though Kouji couldn't figure out who had said it, as he felt Takuya's strong arms around him. All Kouji could manage to do was to turn around in them so that his own arms were clasped tightly around Takuya's neck, and he buried his face into his chest and just let it all out…releasing all his pent up anger, frustration, sadness…all in tears. He believed he might've cried out once or twice, not remembering Takuya scooping up his now soaking wet body into his arms, and dashing away from his parents fresh gravesite towards shelter…in their case, shelter meant the car. It was the closest.

Kouji didn't remember much of the ride back to the apartment. He remembered that Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and Shinya had promised to stop by after the funeral…he wondered if that was going to still happen…

Takuya still had his arms around him, Kouji was pretty much sitting in his lap in the backseat, resting his head miserably against his chest as he allowed his tears to continue flowing. He felt Kouichi's hand embrace his own, knowing that his twin sat next to Takuya in the back seat-not wanting to be apart because he knew that Kouji needed the comfort.

Tomoko herself was crying, but she wouldn't let her sons know that…glad that Kouichi had decided to ride in the back with Takuya and Kouji. It had hurt watching the funeral take place…hurt knowing that her one true love was gone, and that now she'd never have any other chance to say 'I'm sorry', or to tell him that she loved him.

She had still loved Kousei, even after he'd decided that they could never be…it just wasn't possible. They hadn't been married when the twins were born…one could say that Kouji and Kouichi had very much been an accident. But Tomoko had told Kousei that she'd gotten an abortion. When it hadn't really been the truth-there was no way that she could've ever done it. She knew that she could take care of one baby…but when she'd found out that she was carrying twins, everything changed. One baby she could handle at that point of time in her life…not two.

Tomoko still remembered that fateful day where Kousei said that he'd be a father-but to only one of the twins. That he didn't think he could handle having a true family now…and yet, she'd loved him with all of her heart. She had once asked Kousei if love was enough-true love.

Kousei had said no. Tomoko shook her head, knowing that she couldn't be thinking of these horrible thoughts, knowing that she had to be there and be strong for her own children sitting in the back seat. One of them being in terrible, emotional pain at the moment.

But Tomoko couldn't help but think that she'd now truly lost Kousei forever. Just like that fateful day when he'd taken Kouji from her…telling her that he'd explain it all to him when he was older, why he didn't have a mother and only a father…

And of course, that explanation had been that she was dead. Gone from this world…when she truly wasn't. She was clear on the other side of town, looking after his older twin brother with the help of her mother.

The bitter taste of anger filled Tomoko's mouth so badly that she wanted to spit it out. If Tomoko had known that Kousei would tell Kouji such a lie about what had happened to her, she would've never allowed him to have taken him away from her. She had thought that one day he'd explain that their situation had been hard on them both…that Kouji could be allowed to see her whenever he wanted…

That hadn't happened until four years ago…four years ago when Kouichi had insisted on taking a walk in the park one gorgeous evening, not wanting to stay inside…saying that it was to beautiful outside to waste it. And Tomoko had agreed-and she'd never been happier that she had, even though she remembered how tired she was that night, having worked nearly 36 hours in the ER room previously.

However, all of that exhaustion had faded the moment that she had seen the _real_ reason that Kouichi had wanted the two of them to go to the park.

Because Kouichi had managed to somehow find his twin brother…it had taken Tomoko only a split second to realize exactly who was standing before her. A splitting image of Kouichi; save for the fact that this mirror image had longer hair in a ponytail, and his eyes were slightly darker than Kouichi's.

Tomoko remembered falling to her knees, with tears running down her face as Kouji rushed up to her and into her arms…and than Kouichi had joined the hug and they'd all cried together…

Later, after the three of them had nearly stayed up all night talking, Tomoko took Kouji home the next day, early in the morning…finding out exactly where he lived. She remembered having marched him up to the front door, knocking quite persistently until Kousei had opened it. The pure shock and horror on his face had been priceless…and Tomoko had slapped him hard then and there…instantly yelling at him as Kouji hung back in his own shock with his eyes wide, surprised that his mother would…_could_…do that to his father.

Even Satomi had been stunned as she had demanded who Tomoko was, and when Tomoko had declared that she was Kouji's real mother, Satomi had nearly fainted-denying it instantly.

Plenty of shouting had gone on that day. Kousei was so angry that Tomoko had ended up taking Kouji back home with her, not sure of how he'd react once she'd gone with Kouichi…not wanting him to harm Kouji. It was only then when Kousei realized that Tomoko had seen the extent of his anger toward the whole situation, that he knew he needed to figure things out with her-for everyone's sake…

And they had. Everything was working out _perfectly_…maybe not the one big happy family that Tomoko had pictured having, oh no…she'd been shocked to see that he was married. A part of her had been hoping to reconcile with him, and get him to trust her and open up to her again…so that they could get married to one _another_, and be parents together…

While it had never happened, Tomoko had at least won visiting rights with Kouji from then on…Kouji could pretty much come and go as he pleased…and that suited the twins just fine, so it made her happy too.

Her heart ached though every time she saw Kousei…

He'd truly been the only man that she'd ever loved. She loved him even more for having giving her, her beautiful twins…and that was something that she'd _never_ forget him for. If it hadn't been for him, she didn't know if she'd have Kouji and Kouichi. They were now truly one of the few things that kept her happy, that kept her moving in this lifetime…and now that Kousei was gone…

She bit back a sob and glanced back in the rearview mirror to check on the three in the backseat-a small smile showing through the tears that she used the back of one hand to wipe away. All three of them were asleep…Kouji looking miserable and yet content at the same time…content at the fact that his loved ones were all near and holding him in one way or another. His hands were still clasped tightly in Kouichi's and Takuya still had his arms wrapped around him. Kouichi had his head resting on Takuya's shoulder…

Tomoko knew deep in her heart that eventually, everything would work out alright for Kouji. She knew it would still hurt from time to time…she knew very well. But he'd be able to move on as she had.

Tomoko just wondered if she would ever be able to tell Kouji just how much she truly had loved his father…

TBC

Ending AN: **(Sighs happily)** Hehe…the beginning of a second plot to this story…bwahahahaha, did anybody see it in here? Oh yes, did you all think that I was going to let Kouji off _that _easily? I think you all know the answer to that question—LOL! Anywho, this authoress is off to go and start writing the next chapter now that she knows a bit more as to where she definitely wants this fic to go…hehe…I feel evil at the moment…I LOVE that feeling…**(gives readers a wicked grin and departs) **


	9. Dangerous Lullaby

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic. The muses and the author are ALSO not responsible for any words that you see smashed together...

Author's NotesBwahahahahahahahahaha…see I live up to my word on my author's page…an update!

**Hears crickets chirping in background**

Ummm…heh…has it really been that long? Probably not as long as the update with Different Journey's…((let's out a suffering sigh)) BUT…good news is, is that Different Journey's has been updated as well, so for all my fellow minions…umm…heh, I meant to say so to all my fellow Takouji lovers, chapter 24 of Different Journey's is up at long last!

**((Sees a few heads glance up in interest, and sweat drops)) **

"Although that does leave room for lots of angsty stuff for Kouji courtesy of Junpei's dad"—Quote courtesy of RyoSanada, though many of you also seemed to pinpoint that part of the last chapter with Junpei's dad. I'll just say here, that RyoSanada's heading in the right direction, but she's not the only one-I'm happily surprised at how many of my readers seem to all be thinking alike here!…though what's going to happen I can't tell a soul-but I _can_ tell you guys that more of your questions will be answered in this chapter I believe. BUT…that doesn't mean I won't leave you all hanging on the edge of your seats...**((gives readers a mischievous look here))** I'm also glad that everyone liked the room design that I gave Kouji and Takuya…I had some problems with that one, as I wanted something that'd fit the both of them-and when I came up with that idea, nothing else that I'd previously thought up seemed to fit so I went with that, hoping that other people would agree with me as well! The other thing I'm relieved on is how everyone also seems to be accepting the bits of background that I've got going on between Tomoko and Kousei. It's quite challenging actually, since we don't know as much on the Frontier's parents as we did on many of the other Digi Destined parents that we've run into. I think that 04 had to be the most mysterious with the whole parental unit deal, as both seasons 01, 02, and 03 have allowed us to know the Digi Destines parents. So feel free to give me advice or comments on anything you see here, as many of you have been doing!

Rise From Thy Ashes: I love the fact that I almost made you squeal in excitement LOL! Trust me, I know I've squealed on more then one occasion if I see a favorite fic of mine updated! And yeah, I know that technically they DO burn the dead in Japan, but meh…shrugs like you said, this IS fanfiction, hehe, and besides, it just added more angst to the fic, ne? And yes, I AM evil aren't I? I seem to be getting called that a lot these days…((sweat drops))

Nathanaelle-awww…I didn't mean to make you cry! And little old me, let Kouji off easily? GASPS Hehe, I think other people would agree with me here when I say that Kouji's probably one of the characters that I DON'T let off easily! LOL, it just goes to show how much I love his character though, usually in most cases I've found out, the characters we love to torture, tend to be our most favorite. (Trust me when I say to just keep on reading…)

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: I _do _believe that I've got a new reader…welcome to the insanity that is my angsty Takouji fics-I DO hope that you enjoy your stay shall I warn you that once you've entered, you shall never be allowed to leave again? Bwahahahahahahaha… (And YES, Tala IS hot btw…but I think that Rei's hotter **((grins mischievously)) **)

Naruto Kaiba: Hehe, want me to post _less_ next time? **((Winks)) **

Shitza: Yes, I TOTALLY agree w/u on the fact that there aren't very many Takouji fics being updated these days! So here's yours-and everyone else's-update that you've all been so patiently waiting for!

Once again, kudo's to Sailor Epyon for taking the time to beta read this!

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 9: Dangerous Lullaby**

He woke to darkness, and the sound of the rain, not quite remembering how he got to be in the position of where he was now.

He was currently dressed in a pair of dark blue, incredibly baggy sweatpants, and a dark gray T-shirt with dark blue trim along the edges of the sleeves, and neckline served as his sleep shirt. His hair was in a loose ponytail, and his injured knee was propped up on a couple of pillows.

As he turned his head slightly, he saw that he was being partially held into place (no doubt to help him keep from moving his knee around as he slept) by Takuya, who continued to sleep on. Apparently Takuya hadn't felt him waken.

Kouji grinned softly at the sight of the brunette sleeping peacefully behind him, as he reached out with his right hand to brush away a couple of strands of hair that had fallen into the other teens closed eyes at some point in time. He wasn't sure if it was still day, or if it was now night…and he wasn't sure he really cared at the moment, either.

It was peaceful now…quiet…and he was with Takuya.

What more could one ask for?

_You know the answer to that question **all** too well!_ Kouji mentally scoffed as his mind tried to answer the question at hand, batting away the inner voice. He didn't want to be bothered with it now. This was probably the first time that he'd had a little peace and quiet to himself, without…without…

_See? You can't **have** any peace and quiet to yourself without thinking about **them**, about how it was **your fault**. _This time, Kouji shook his head and tightly clenched his hands into fists, as he fought to sit still in Takuya's light embrace. He would _not_ wake his koi, he would _not_. Takuya needed some sleep…Kouji had been feeling plenty guilty lately for waking Takuya up for many late nights. Mostly all from the nightmares that he had still, and Kouji was starting to believe that he'd probably always have them. At least, he doubted that they'd be going away anytime real soon.

_At least you've got **something** finally right! And you'll keep on waking Takuya up, and he'll get fed up with having to stay awake and take care of you, not getting any sleep himself…all to calm you down from the shakes you get from the nightmares that won't leave you alone. He'll start thinking that you're pathetic…and then, he'll **leave** you…just like **everyone** else has!_

"NO!" Kouji hadn't meant to shout out loud, as he pressed his hands quickly against his ears, shaking his head as he fought the tears that threatened to flow. He wasn't going to listen to that stupid voice anymore…he was _not_! The voice was _wrong_. Takuya had stayed with him for this long…and…he'd promised him that he would never leave.

_Promises are meant to be **broken**, Kouji…promises are always broken; why should Takuya's promises be **any** different?_

"You're wrong…oh you're _so_ wrong, just _shut-up_!" The dark haired teen moaned, starting to shake slightly as he felt Takuya's arms gently tighten around him. Kouji tensed at the sudden motion, and from the corner of his eyes, saw Takuya's sleepy dark brandy brown eyes looking at him questioningly.

_See? You woke him…he's going to be **angry** at you for having woken him **again**. This is like what? The millionth time this week, Kouji…?_

"Stop…just stop it…" Kouji whimpered softly, as he felt Takuya move gently behind him, undoing the embrace from before, as he settled for putting his left hand on Kouji's left shoulder, and squeezing it gently.

"Kouji?" It took Kouji several moments before he was able to fully turn and face Takuya, unshed tears shining in his eyes as he shook his head at him-_determined_ not to cry.

"I…it won't…it won't leave…the voice…it won't leave me alone Takuya…I…I just want it to go away…make it go away!" Takuya bit softly down on his lower lip and pulled him into a tight embrace then, allowing Kouji to bury his face in his shoulder as soft sobs racked his lithe body as he wrapped his arms around Takuya's neck hugging him back gently...and Kouji broke his promise to himself _not_ to cry with that one single loving motion.

"What voice Kouji?" Takuya whispered in the darkness, and Kouji shuddered, wishing that he hadn't brought it up. The voice had been bothering him since he'd fully woken in the hospital, telling him all sorts of horrible things. He only wanted it to stop. He hadn't told anyone about it because he hadn't wanted people thinking that he was going crazy. But, if it meant telling someone about it to get it to stop…then…then Takuya was probably the best person to tell.

Oh sure, he could tell Kouichi…but…maybe in a sense, this was a test between him and Takuya. If Takuya could understand about the voice…then maybe their relationship could make it through all this mess after all. Despite what the 'voice' said.

"Kouji?" This time Takuya's voice was a bit louder, startling Kouji out of his thoughts as he sighed and brought one of his hands up to rub his eyes.

"I'm sorry Takuya…I…there's…a lot going on in my mind right now, and on top of it all-" He started to tell Takuya, but suddenly shook his head violently, so hard that the loose ponytail Takuya must've put his hair in before they'd fallen asleep, fell apart and now his hair cascaded down his shoulders in tiny waves.

"I shouldn't tell you…you wouldn't understand-" But Takuya cut him off before Kouji could finish, reach out with both hands and tightly gripping his shoulders, shaking the raven haired teen before him slightly to allow Kouji a chance to get a grip of himself and help bring him back to reality. Something had shaken his koi up, and whatever it was, Takuya was going to find out one way or another.

Voice or no, Takuya was _determined_ to let Kouji know that he was _not_ going to leave him. They were going to stick together through this no matter what. And Takuya only wondered what it would take to get this thought through Kouji's head so that way it would _stick_. He'd keep on telling Kouji that he loved him-and he'd do whatever he could to make Kouji fully believe that.

"Kouji, don't you _dare_! I'm your _boyfriend,_ and I love _you_! No one else, I love _you_! If I have to tell you a million times over and over again, if I have to _show_ you a trillion times, then by god I _will_! But nothing-not even some voice that you have in your head telling you miserable things-will make me leave you! We're finally _together_, and I'm sure as _hell_ _not_ going to let anything or _anyone_, tear us apart. Do you _understand?_!" Takuya finished off his miniature speech with a rough kiss, to which Kouji's dark blue gray eyes opened wide at for a seconds worth of surprise, before he continued the kiss-long after Takuya meant to break it.

Finally, when both boys needed to break for air, they stared at each other for a while. Dark blue gray orbs regarding dark brandy brown ones before Kouji finally lowered his gaze and gently shook his head, as his body started to tremble once more.

"I-I'm sorry Takuya…I…I just…I…I still can't help but think that somehow what happened…is…is my fault…they were _yelling_ Takuya, and it was because of me…and…and…dad was trying to protect me from Satomi…I…"

_Oh no you don't…you're **not** going to get away from me **this** easily Kouji! I'll still be here, even **if** you tell Takuya what happened! _

Kouji shook his head again, his dark blue gray eyes opening wide once more as the voice that had been taunting him since the accident declared this, and he growled low under his breath.

_**BITE ME! You can stay if you want to, but whatever happens you will NOT control me, I will NOT allow you to!** _It was a challenge to the voice in his mind, and the voice didn't seem to like it…not one bit. Takuya sat before him, regarding him silently as he watched his koi battle his inner demons-which was in his case, his inner mind.

Finally Kouji's dark blue gray eyes seemed to swim back into focus again, and he slumped up against Takuya, who wrapped his arms around him once more in a loving gesture; as he pulled his koi a bit closer and used the fingers of his right hand to gently brush the tangles out of Kouji's hair.

"You okay?" He murmured, and Kouji silently nodded, breathing heavily for a minute as he closed his eyes for a few seconds before managing an actual reply.

"Y-yeah…yeah, I think I'm okay…for now. I _want_ to talk about what happened Takuya, I think that that'll help, but every time I do, every time I _try_-" Kouji cut himself off with a small sigh, and Takuya only sighed along with him as he continued to hold Kouji against his chest.

"You'll find a way to tell me what happened Kouji, and if not me, then someone else surely-be it your mom or your brother, or whoever you decide to tell. You'll know when you're ready Kouji, it'll obviously be a part of the healing process that you're going through." Feeling himself nod into Takuya's t-shirt, Kouji breathed in his koi's citrus smelling scent, trying to think of exactly what Takuya smelled like. He had yet to figure it out, but it was a good smell…a comforting smell.

"I don't think I can sleep anymore." Kouji finally murmured, and Takuya found himself laughing softly, as Kouji felt his koi's shoulders shaking gently with the laughter.

"I don't think that I can either…how about we go downstairs and get some tea or something else warm to drink?" Nodding, Kouji rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as Takuya got up and out of the bed first so that he could help Kouji stand. Once Kouji was sure that all the sleep and tears were gone from his eyes, Kouji grabbed a hold of Takuya's offered hand to help him out of the bed as well.

Wincing a little bit as his knee had seemed to stiffen up at some point during the night, Takuya helped him find his crutches, and they made their way down the hall together, Kouji stifling a yawn.

"What time is it?" Takuya shrugged and glanced at his watch that he still wore-he'd forgotten to take it off earlier, his mind having been more focused on Kouji's needs than anything else.

"A little after ten at night. We slept for quite awhile…but it's a good day to sleep, with the weather as it is...and with everything that happened earlier as well." The brunette murmured the last part and it was spoken so softly, that Kouji almost hadn't heard it. But he had…and all Kouji could do was nod, as he watched while Takuya helped him down the stairs. It took them a little longer than usual, because they had to drag Kouji's crutches along in the process.

"Damned things…I can't wait to get rid of them." Kouji grumbled, and Takuya smiled as they reached the end of the staircase, and the brunette handed his koi's crutches back to him.

"I know, but you're getting really good with them!" He declared, trying to make light of the situation at hand as Kouji tried to smack Takuya with one of his crutches. Takuya however, only danced quickly out of the way, laughing as he did so-causing Kouji to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like to see _you_ maneuver around with this cursed things!" Kouji protested, and Takuya grinned as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Actually, I've been there and done that before Kouji, or have you forgotten?" Takuya asked, as Kouji tried to recall any given point in time since he'd met Takuya, when his koi had used crutches. And sure enough, as they entered the warmth that belonged to the kitchen, he _did_ remember.

"Ah! That's right, I almost forgot…that big soccer math a year or so ago that your team had against Odaiba…I remember!" Chuckling at Kouji's sudden recollection, Takuya pretended to act emotionally hurt that it had taken Kouji so long to remember.

"Harsh! You can't remember something like that! And yet, I remember when you fell off the bike in the park that one afternoon and scraped your knee!" Kouji blushed like crazy as he also remembered that afternoon…

Flashback

"_**This was a great idea, Kouichi!" Takuya exclaimed, and Kouji had to agree with the brunette, who stood in between the two twins. **_

_**Since Izumi and Junpei had both been too busy this weekend to hang out as they usually did, Kouichi declared that they should do something different than what they normally did. When Kouji asked suspiciously what it was, he had merely suggested going to one of the lesser-used parks in downtown Shibuya. After much debating, it was finally agreed to do so and Kouji remembered a park not far from his house-only a few blocks, that he used to go to with the twins' father all the time before he became somewhat of a workaholic.**_

"_**Yeah, it's a good idea…what do we want to do here though?" Kouichi asked, allowing his eyes to wander around the area that Kouji seemed to know incredibly well. There was more then enough to do…a gigantic lake lay before them, a light breeze in the air caused it to ripple with small waves lapping along the human made shoreline that someone must've constructed at some point in time or other; as little children laughed in delight while they ran from the water that threatened to get their bare feet wet. **_

**_Plenty of weeping willows sprawled around the large park, giving it an ethereal look to it as a large playground-complete with swings and a large jungle gym-lay off to the left of the large lake. The playground itself took up a good portion of the playground, and both parents _and_ children seemed to be enjoying the playground, as others rode bikes, enjoying the peaceful day. Some just merely lay on the grass, soaking up the gorgeous sunshine that made the afternoon even more beautiful. _**

"_**Why don't we rent a couple of bikes and take one of the nearby trails? I remember hearing that the trails here were really pretty." Kouichi suggested, and Takuya nodded…however, the third person in their group, didn't seem to look too sure of himself. Takuya glanced at Kouji with a raised eyebrow.**_

"**_You okay?" Kouji shrugged as he put his hands into the pockets of his windbreaker. It _was_ a nice day out, but it was still a bit on the cold side. He'd worn his new gray and blue windbreaker, with a pair of jeans and a three quarter length sleeved shirt underneath the windbreaker that he had partially zipped up upon claiming that he was cold. Kouji remembered the shirt to be one of Takuya's favorites as the brunette had once said that the dark gray color helped bring out the color of his eyes. Whereas Kouichi had chosen a pair of dark colored khaki pants and a black hooded sweatshirt, Takuya wore an outfit slightly similar to Kouji's…wearing a pair of faded jeans with a hole in one knee, a dark red three quarter length T-shirt with a black star in the middle of it was partially covered by a black and red windbreaker. A pair of old white jogging shoes completed Kouji's outfit, whereas Takuya wore an old pair of sneakers. Since they were only planning on going to the park, neither of the three teens had thought fashion to be a priority…and it seemed that all three of them had gone merely for comfort. _**

_**Takuya had learned two important things about Kouji that day-if not having known before…that Kouji liked comfort, and that he hated the cold. Hating the cold part, Takuya knew from their days in the Digital World but the more time he spent around Kouji the more it confirmed the fact that Kouji would much rather have summer weather for all eternity then to have to bundle up for a wintry day. **_

"**_Yeah, I'm fine…it's just that…umm…" Kouji floundered in his words for a few minutes, wondering how on earth he was going to tell his older twin brother, and his best friend that he'd _never_ ridden a bike before in his _entire _life. He'd die of embarrassment first, _that_ much he was certain. _**

**_But with the strange looks that he was getting from _both_ Takuya _and_ Kouichi now, he sighed once more and just decided to get it done and over with so that they could have a good laugh and move on._**

"**_Brother, what's wrong?" Kouichi asked sincerely, and Kouji shook his head, closing his eyes tightly so he wouldn't see the reactions that he got from the two boys who now stood before him. He would _not_ allow something like this to ruin his day; he would _not!**

"_**I…I…" Kouji swallowed, finally giving in. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought, as he quickly managed to tell Takuya and Kouichi exactly what was wrong.**_

"_**Ineverlearnedhowtoride." There. He'd done and said it. And there was no way in hell that he was going to repeat himself either. If they couldn't understand him, then fine. He was…not…going…to repeat himself. It was too embarrassing to admit in the first place.**_

_**Slowly though, it seemed that Kouichi and Takuya seemed to understand the gibberish that Kouji had spoken. And after a few minutes of silence, when no laughter came from any of the two boys, Kouji finally found the courage to slowly open his eyes. **_

_**And to his amazement, saw Takuya's dark brandy brown orbs sparkling with determination, as Kouichi only grinned and held out his hand.**_

"_**Well then dear brother of mine, I think it's time you learned!" And so, pulling forth a protesting Kouji, the three headed off to the far side of the park where one could rent a bike for the day for only a couple of dollars…**_

**End Flashback**

A good half an hour later, had found Kouichi and Takuya supporting a wounded Kouji as they'd made their way back to Kouji's place, since his house _was_ the closest-and luckily, no one else had been home that day, as both of Kouji's parents had been at work.

Of course, that had just meant, that it would be Takuya and Kouichi cleaning and disinfecting the badly scraped knee that Kouji had gotten when he'd taken a bad fall of the bike, and skidded to a halt a few feet away-claiming that after that, he'd never again ride a bicycle…that Takuya and Kouichi could just forget it and take him home. Which, to his relief, they'd done and hadn't protested that he'd only just tried riding the bike once. Both having known that once Kouji made his mind up, it was a rare occurrence that anything could be done to change it.

"If I _do_ recall though, we ended up watching movies the rest of the day and having a popcorn fight…so it wasn't _all_ that bad." Kouji mused out loud, as Takuya nodded with a grin, having made their way most definitely into the kitchen. Kouji was sitting on a bar stool, as Takuya had started making some tea-vanilla flavored, as he knew that that was the kind that Kouji seemed to like these days.

"Yup, it had still been a fun afternoon…we'll just have to remember whenever we make plans with you, that those plans don't include riding bicycles!" Takuya declared, and earned a playful glare from Kouji as someone else walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. Kouji smiled.

"Have a good nap, brother?" The older twin nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as Kouji had done earlier, upstairs in the bedroom.

"Yes, thank you…I'm not sure however, if I'll be able to sleep for awhile now, since we all seemed to sleep most of the day away." Both Takuya and Kouji nodded in agreement, as thunder roared outside, causing Kouji to jump slightly as the sound reminded him of something all to familiar, and he winced as the sound came again.

"Alright, Kouji?" Kouichi murmured as he padded barefoot over to the fridge to see no doubt, if anything sounded good to eat in there for any of them.

Kouji nodded, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to gain his bearings. In truth, the sound of thunder reminded him of the accident…the squealing tires, the horrible sound of the cars colliding…

_**NO!** _

His mind protesting as images from the accident started to come forth while thunder continued to rumble above them, Kouji didn't realize that he'd started trembling again as both his twin and  
Takuya came up and wrapped their arms around him in a three-way hug.

No one knew it yet, but for the past many days, the three boys had formed a strong bond-one that would take a _lot_ of effort from _anybody_ to break. In all three boys' minds though, they knew their bond _couldn't_ be broken…it _wouldn't_ be broken, no matter how weak one of their links were. They'd just make that link strong again…like they were doing now.

When the thunder finally seemed to come to an end, Kouji sighed miserably as he hung limp in his twin brother's and koi's embrace for a few minutes.

"I'm okay…I'm fine…thanks." He whispered softly, as both boys surrounding him nodded as they slowly let go of him, Takuya being the last one-having to finally untangle himself from Kouji's arms as the tea kettle on the stove started to whistle.

"Anybody really hungry at all?" Kouichi muttered as he poked around in the fridge while both Kouji and Takuya shrugged.

"I'll take the silence as a 'no' then." The older twin remarked as he couldn't see either of the two behind him shrugging their response, and Kouji chuckled.

"I can't answer for Takuya when I say that I'm not really hungry at the moment-but…I promise to try to eat something later." He murmured, seeing the knowing look in Kouichi's eyes when he finally turned to look at his brother, as Kouji remembered that just that morning they'd had to force him to eat something. He just wasn't very hungry at the moment…but he knew that he'd eat when he was; he just had to reassure Kouichi of that little fact.

After the twins stared at each other for several seconds (to which, Takuya stayed quiet while he filled three mugs upon having the feeling that Kouichi would probably want some tea as well), Kouichi finally looked away with a nod.

"Fine. How about a movie or something, since it's apparent that the three of us will probably be awake for a while now? Mom had to go off to work, something about an emergency and that the ER was wild and crazy tonight for some reason, so they needed her help." It was true; the twins mother had just helped Takuya get Kouji comfortable shortly after they'd gotten home from the funeral, when her pager had gone off.

About a half an hour after they'd gotten home, Tomoko Kimura was rushing out the door, telling Kouichi on her way out that she had to be at work, and that she apologized, and to make sure that Kouji got something to eat.

Kouji made a face when Kouichi relayed that fact, and Kouichi smirked as he reached over and ruffled Kouji's hair. The younger twin glared as Kouichi's shoulders shook with mirth.

"Can't help it baby brother! Besides, I know you'll eat when you're hungry now. What movie do we want to watch?" He asked, as he looked up and caught Takuya's eyes, and the brunette nodded as he came over and handed Kouichi a warm mug, to which Kouichi gratefully accepted, enjoying the warm feeling that encased his hands the moment that they were wrapped around the piece of ceramic that held his drink.

It was mentally agreed between the two of them, that Kouji would get to pick the movie…and it seemed as though Kouji picked up on that mental agreement, though how neither boy knew.

"How about Spirited Away? I don't know about you two, but I always liked that movie." Kouichi grinned and nodded as he headed off in search of the anime, while Takuya helped Kouji off of the stool and got him his crutches once more before grabbing their mugs, as they headed out into the living room where the DVD player was kept…

* * *

Much later, the movie was over and the credits were nearly over as well. The three boys continued to lounge in silence, having accepted that the movie was completed, and at the same time wishing that it wasn't. 

Takuya and Kouji were on the couch, with Takuya leaning up against the arm rest, as Kouji leaned up against _him_ with his busted left knee positioned carefully with a couple of pillows underneath it, while his right leg hung leisurely off the side of the couch. Takuya's eyes seemed to be having a hard time staying open, but neither twin seemed to mind, especially Kouji.

It was true that Takuya hadn't really been getting that much sleep lately…and now that Kouji felt wide awake, calm, and relaxed, he didn't have the heart to disturb Takuya. If Takuya wanted to sleep, then he could get all the sleep he wanted.

Kouji gave Kouichi a mischievous grin, to which the silent twin raised an eyebrow at, questioning Kouji on his motives.

"I vote for another movie." He murmured, and Kouichi gently shook his head, a knowing smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest in a small act of defiance.

"Let me guess…you want me to play fetch? I'm not Wolf, you know!" The older twin growled out, as Kouji laughed gently and reached over to stroke the head of the big German Shepherd, who had padded in softly at some point during the movie to join them, laying down next to the couch so that he was within petting distance of Kouji's reach.

The loveable mutt seemed to know what Kouji wanted to do, for before Kouji had even moved his hand, he moved a little closer to the couch and lifted his head up enough for Kouji to scratch his favorite spot on his head.

"Which one should I go get?" Kouichi asked, smiling softly as he took in the picture that lay before him, wishing that he had a camera-one of these days, he vowed he'd borrow Izumi's camera equipment that she had since getting interested in photography at the beginning of High School, and take pictures of times like this. Kouji was probably the most relaxed and comfortable that Kouichi had seen him since the accident-lying contentedly in Takuya's arms that rested comfortably around Kouji despite the fact that Takuya seemed fast asleep. Kouji didn't seem to be in any pain over his injured knee, and his ribs had already pretty much healed-or at least, Kouji said that they didn't bother him anymore. The youngest twin also had his hair down; instead of up in a ponytail that he almost always wore it in…but these days Kouichi had started to notice a trend. And that trend, was that whenever it was just the three of them-himself, Takuya, and Kouji-that Kouji's hair would be down.

Maybe it just meant that Kouji fully trusted him and Takuya both now…or maybe it was starting to just become a part of the bond that they'd created between the three of them.

The two twin brothers regarded each other silently for several minutes, as Kouji continued to gently stroke Wolf's head…dark blue gray eyes meeting equally dark blue gray eyes. Though if one looked close enough, or knew the twins well enough, they could easily tell that Kouichi's eyes were the darker of the two. It seemed like Kouichi's eyes tended to have more of a dark blue color to them, while Kouji's was truly a mix, though they tended to darken if he got angry-that much, _anyone_ could easily tell.

The room was quiet for several minutes more, and the two brothers continued staring at one another-making it look as though they were almost reading each others' minds-or even speaking back and forth without having to actually _talk_. If Takuya had been awake, both twins knew that he would've pronounced it 'weird'.

But to the two of them, it was normal.

Call it a 'twin thing' if necessary, but that's what it was.

"I think I've got that Final Fantasy movie somewhere in my room…want me to go and get it?" Kouichi finally offered quietly, not having wanted to break the silence…but knowing that he and Kouji couldn't just sit there for hours regarding one another as they'd used to when they had first met nearly four years ago. Had it really been that long?

Kouji shrugged slightly, not really being able to do much more for an answer since he didn't really want to wake Takuya.

"Sure. I haven't seen that movie in ages…and I'd like to see it again, I always thought that they made the ending to that a little on the weird side." Nodding in agreement, Kouichi stood from his spot and stretched.

"Sounds like a plan to me-I'll be right back, okay?" Kouji nodded back once more, as he watched while Kouichi started to move towards the staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms, and was about halfway up the staircase, before a loud knock resounded from the front door.

Kouji groaned softly.

"By the time I'm up and moving it'll be too late-Kouichi!" The long haired teen growled softly under his breath, as he called out to his brother-cursing his injury as the older twin nodded as he changed course and headed back downstairs to get to the door.

"Who could it be at this hour, and who would go out in a storm like this?" Kouichi wondered aloud and Kouji shrugged, struggling to get out of Takuya's grasp without waking him-successfully getting Wolf to move as he made a grab for his crutches.

Even as he started to shift out of Takuya's light embrace, the brunette seemed to instantly wake, and was immediately alerted to everything that was going on around him. Takuya had always believed, that it was a habit he'd gotten from having traveled in the Digital World with the others for so long.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice sounding somewhat sleepy, and Kouji mentally groaned. He'd been hoping that Takuya wouldn't wake from all the sudden noise. But it seemed that at times, the brunette could be a light sleeper. So Kouji lightly rested a hand on Takuya's chest, as he held one of his crutches in his left hand.

"There's just someone at the door, Kouichi's getting it, that's-" Kouji didn't get to finish his sentence though, as a startled cry from the front hall brought around both Kouji's and Takuya's attention, as Takuya started to rise, helping Kouji stand as he did so. It seemed as though that was starting to become a habit of Takuya's-not like Kouji wasn't minding the help or anything, in fact, he was grateful for it. It just made him wonder what Takuya would do once Kouji finally got rid of the crutches.

_Heh, he'd probably help me up anyway…_Kouji thought with sheer amusement, before another cry came from the entryway where Kouichi had gone to open the door that brought Kouji's attention around fairly quickly.

"JUNPEI!"

* * *

For his own part, Takuya nearly cried out in shock as well at seeing the state that their friend was in. Instead, he'd managed to keep it in-Kouichi was half sitting, kneeling on the floor now as he'd managed to somehow fall graciously to the tiled floor beneath him with Junpei's unconscious form resting lightly in his arms. The older twin was whimpering softly as he tried to figure out in his mind what to do about the new situation he found himself in…while hoping that he somehow hadn't hurt Junpei more then he already _was_. 

"T-Takuya…who…who could've…could've _done_ this to him?" Kouichi managed to choke out, as Takuya shook his head…unfortunately, not quite knowing the answer as he knelt down next to Kouji's older brother, and helped him back up to his feet-taking Junpei along for the ride as they gently slung his arms over their shoulders.

A startled gasp came from the doorway and they both turned to see Kouji standing there, leaning on his crutches-looking quite pale all of a sudden.

"What happened?" He gasped out, and Takuya shook his head as he stole a glance at Kouichi. It looked like Kouichi was having a hard time taking this all in…he was trying to hold back tears, but the forbidden sobs were starting to shake his lithe body.

"I'm going to call mom…and I'm going to call her _right now_." Kouji stated firmly, though Takuya could tell that he was just about as shaken up as his twin was, as he shakily managed to maneuver his way into the kitchen where the cordless phone was.

As Takuya helped Kouichi maneuver Junpei's unconscious form to the sofa that he and Kouji had been lying on minutes ago, he heard Kouji urgently ask for his mother to be put on the phone, stating that it was an emergency, and none of the nurse's business as to what the emergency was. Takuya fought a small smile…knowing Tomoko, she'd think that the emergency had to do with Kouji himself until she realized that it was _Kouji_ who was calling to _report_ an emergency. If the emergency had had to do with him, he probably wouldn't have been on the phone-Kouichi, or Takuya himself would've been the one's to have called.

After a few minutes, Kouji returned…still looking quite shaken as his dark blue gray orbs remained focused on Junpei's unconscious form.

"I…mom's on her way. She said she was leaving right now, so she'll be here and she'll be able to help us with Junpei. Kouichi…Kouichi, everything is going to be alright, okay?" Takuya gently bit down on his lower lip as he saw Kouji move awkwardly on his crutches (he didn't use them very much as he most often relied on Takuya to lean on, and help get him to where he needed to go most of the time) and over to his twin.

"I don't understand how this could've happened Kouji, I _don't know_ what happened…I…I want to know, I want to know who did this to him, and if I'm at fault for it!" Kouji's eyes narrowed a little as his older twin seemed as though he were blaming himself for this, as he placed one of his arms around Kouichi…allowing one of the crutches to fall to the floor with a soft clatter.

"What do you mean this is your fault? This can't be your fault…" Kouji murmured, sending a puzzled look in Takuya's direction. Takuya only shrugged lightly as he continued to try and wipe up the blood from some of Junpei's cuts from the clean dish towel that Kouji had brought in from the kitchen when he'd returned. He had a _slight_ inkling of what Kouichi might be talking about, but he didn't want to let Kouichi's secret out of he wasn't ready. It was of course, only fair since Kouichi had never once pushed him to admit his own feelings for Takuya, before they'd finally gotten together.

"I…Junpei and I…we've…been…kind of…dating each other on and off. I'm hoping…I'm only hoping that no one attacked him because he was…_different_…in that sense." Kouichi mumbled, bowing his head down so that he was now looking at the floor. He was a bit surprised (and knew that he shouldn't have been) when Kouji's sideways hug tightened.

"This is _not_ your fault! And how could you _really_ think that I'd care that you are gay or bi, Kouichi? Come on, look at who I have as a mate!" From his spot on the floor next to the sofa, Takuya snorted.

"Gee, _thanks_…" He teased lightly, but the look that showed in his dark brown eyes was a serious one, despite the light gesture.

"Sorry…" Kouji said, blushing slightly as he realized what he'd said and Takuya only chuckled, and gently shook his head.

"Meh, no harm done…anyway, Kouichi your brother has a point. Did you _really_ think that we'd turn our backs on you if we found out that you were gay? Why _should_ we, considering the fact that _both_ Kouji and I are in the same exact position! So why should it make a difference?" Takuya asked, putting emphasis on the last few words to make it a strong argument, and Kouichi only sighed.

"Because I'm even more different from the both of you! You and Kouji have found one another, Takuya, and I know that you two are probably going to be together forever…these days especially, nothing and no one can seem to keep you two apart! But…but…I'm different because…because even though I _love_ Junpei…and I do, I love him with all my heart…I…I…also love…Izumi." Kouichi had mumbled her name so low, that Kouji and Takuya had almost not heard it, and when they finally realized what Kouichi was admitting, they shared a slightly worried look before Kouji let go of Kouichi, crossed his arms over his chest, and snorted. He was _angry_ at Kouichi suddenly…but only because of the thoughts that he knew that Kouichi was currently thinking right then. And he would have _none_ of it, and he was going to let Kouichi know _exactly_ what he thought of the whole situation.

"Don't think that Takuya and I haven't figured that one out already, bro!" Kouji argued back as his eyes started to turn a bit darker as he exclaimed this. Kouichi's head jerked up in surprise, nearly banging into Kouji's own head if he hadn't moved as quickly as he had.

"What?" He was obviously shocked that Kouji and Takuya had admitted fully to knowing that Kouichi loved both Junpei and Izumi. And here he had thought, that he'd been careful about the whole thing. Kouichi's head was still lowered in shame, until Kouji gently placed his other hand (having uncrossed his arms and letting go of his other crutch and completely relying on Kouichi for support and balance) and turned Kouichi's head towards him and up enough so that their dark blue gray eyes were staring into each other's depths.

"Kouichi, I'm only going to say this once so I want you to really listen, okay?" Kouichi nodded, fighting the urge _not_ to cry.

"Izumi and Junpei are two _very_ lucky people to have you in their lives, and you are a very lucky guy to have such wonderful, close friends who are willing to share you between the two of them. I know that this is something that the three of you are going to have to work out, and _only_ the three of you, but don't you ever think that for a _second_ that I would disown you as my twin for being involved in a love triangle! If your heart is happy the way it is with both Izumi and Junpei, then so be it and _be_ happy. Because, I know what happiness feels like…well, for the most part. So don't you _ever_ think or say _anything_ like that again. Understand, big brother?" Kouichi, speechless, only nodded and threw his arms around Kouji as they shared another hug, and Takuya allowed himself one of his infamous 'idiotic grins', or so Kouji had always called them in the past anyway.

"Awww…brotherly love." He added, adding his own two cents as the twins broke apart, and both giving him their own specialized glares. Takuya chuckled.

"You just _had_ to ruin the moment, didn't you 'Kuya?" Kouji muttered, using a nickname that he'd recently given him…and Takuya found, that he actually liked being called that. It was better than Takky…the nickname that Junpei and Tomoki had called him in the Digital World…and still called him it today sometimes. At least 'Kuya, wasn't as embarrassing as 'Takky'…'Kuya, was a nickname that he could deal with.

Takuya only shrugged in response.

"I thought my two cents counted in this case." Rolling his eyes, Kouji accepted his crutches from Kouichi-who had bent down to pick them up off the floor where Kouji had allowed them to fall-and let his twin to move over so that he was now taking over Takuya's position. No sooner than this had been done, that Tomoko came flying through the door.

* * *

It was late in the night, and Takuya had long since carried Kouji off to bed…smiling softly when Kouji had nuzzled up against his chest a little more in the process. It had been a rough day on all of them… 

But now, Takuya was back downstairs, trying to help soothe a still very distraught Kouichi. They hadn't called Izumi about what happened yet because Tomoko had advised against it, saying that they should call her first thing in the morning after they'd all woken.

If they told Izumi what had happened to Junpei _now_, they'd only get her too worked up to sleep and as it was, it had been an exhausting day for all of them. So they'd decided to let Izumi sleep at her own house in her own bed…and then in the morning, they'd draw straws to see who'd get to call her to tell her the awful news. Kouichi seemed to be voting quite strongly for Takuya to do it, saying that he 'wasn't as attached' to Izumi as he himself was, and that it would probably be a lot easier for Takuya to tell her. Takuya had only snorted at this, and shook his head, while he had crossed his arms over his chest as they headed up the staircase.

He was planning on heading up to bed…wanting nothing more than to snuggle up right next to Kouji the moment he got changed into his pajama's, and not letting go of his long, dark haired koi until morning when they _absolutely_ had to get up. Kouichi on the other hand, had other plans then what his mother had told him to do. Tomoko had strictly told him to go upstairs and change into his pajama's as well, and go to bed.

He wouldn't be a help to Junpei if he stayed up for the rest of the night, and was too tired the next morning. But…Kouichi had other ideas. Yes, he'd get some sleep, but, it wouldn't be in his bedroom. If anything Kouichi was going to sleep on the floor or something in the living room, where Junpei now lay on the sofa in a 'healing sleep' as his mother called it. He wanted to be the first one Junpei saw when he woke up…he wanted to be the first one to comfort him and tell him that he was safe and protected by loved ones.

_Because it's true, and this whole incident has made me realize it. I **love** Junpei…maybe more than I love Izumi. Izumi's a great girl and all, and I would probably be **nowhere** without her friendship, but Junpei…I want the kind of love and relationship that Kouji has with Takuya now. I don't care if my mate is a boy or a girl, but something in my heart, is telling me that it's Junpei. I don't know how I know…I just…do. _He was so submersed in his thoughts, that when Takuya lightly touched him on the shoulder, he jumped.

"W-what?" The older twin asked, his dark blue gray eyes looking around wildly while his heartbeat quickened. Takuya chuckled softly and shook his head at the expression that Kouichi now wore on his face.

"You were spacing out on me back there, I was just making sure that you were okay to make it to your room alright." He murmured softly and Kouichi fought a blush when he realized that he'd been following Takuya the whole entire way, and that he was now standing in front of the bedroom that the brunette shared with his younger twin brother.

"Oops…sorry Takuya, I've just…got a lot on my mind." He whispered back sheepishly, as Takuya gently squeezed his shoulder before letting go of it and quietly opening the bedroom door, so not to disturb Kouji-who was no doubt fast asleep in bed on the other side of that door.

"You'll figure it all out Kouichi, I know you will. And I agree with what Kouji said one hundred percent this afternoon. You're still his brother, and you're still my best friend no matter what. I know this is going to sound even cornier coming from me, but follow your heart, Kouichi…listen to it, and I think you'll know what you've got to do." Kouichi nodded and gave Takuya a slight wave as he turned away and headed down the hall towards his own bedroom door. Takuya only sighed softly and shook his head as he silently stepped into the bedroom he shared with Kouji, and with equal silence shut the door so that he wouldn't wake his koi.

It didn't take very long for the brunette to change clothes, and soon he was lying next to Kouji, his arms wrapped securely around the other teen…who shifted slightly in the new position before cuddling up next to Takuya and falling asleep again.

_I wish that we could've gotten together under better conditions, Kouji…I'm so sorry it took a horrible accident like this for me to truly admit my feelings to you. But I promise you one thing, that I'll never, ever leave your side. No one on this great green earth can take you away from me. You're mine, and I'm yours. I only hope that your twin can find his own happiness…without breaking another heart in the process_. Takuya thought quietly to himself, before he found his own dark brown eyes slowly sliding shut…and then he too joined Kouji in the land of dreams.

* * *

As Kouichi slipped silently downstairs, he headed into the living room…and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"How the hell did she know?" He muttered aloud as he stepped over to the cot that his mother had prepared for him, while he'd been upstairs getting ready for bed.

Indeed, while Kouichi had been upstairs, his mother had taken the opportunity to finish looking Junpei over without any distractions, and then had pushed the table over, and had set up a cot and some blankets-including a pillow-for her son to sleep on. She'd had the feeling that Kouichi hadn't wanted to be parted from Junpei. No matter _what_.

Call it a hunch, but Tomoko Kinmura had the feeling that yet another one of her sons had fallen in love. Whether or not he knew it yet, was something for him to find out. If he wanted advice, and asked for it…she'd give it to him. But Tomoko knew that Kouichi was smart…and he'd be able to figure things out on his own. She only hoped that Kouichi could find the same happiness in a relationship that Kouji had found with Takuya.

Tomoko had thought all of this while preparing the cot for her son to spend the night next to Junpei.

So now, there stood Kouichi looking at the cot with questions showing clearly in his eyes…before a yawn escaped him, and he stretched his arms as high as they would go-realizing that sleep was calling for him.

It had been a long and horrible day…and Kouichi Kinmura only hoped that things would improve for his twin-and everyone else now-from here on out.

Crawling onto the cot and huddling in the blankets his mother had provided for him, Kouichi managed to wiggle an arm out from underneath the blankets that he had pulled up over him. Reaching over towards Junpei's still form, he lightly grabbed a hold of Junpei's uninjured hand. Within a matter of minutes, the whole Kinmura household was suddenly silent…

Until an ear-splitting scream sliced through the silence early the next morning.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Takuya bolted upright, gasping for breath as he looked around the bedroom that he shared with Kouji wildly, before quickly glancing down at his koi…afraid that for a moment, it had been Kouji, who had screamed so very loudly. Afraid, that Kouji was having another nightmare; since he tended to have them every so often since the accident, Takuya glanced over at his koi. It never bothered Takuya when Kouji would wake from a nightmare screaming…because Takuya knew that if he was in Kouji's place, that he'd probably be having nightmares as well. But as luck would have it, Kouji _wasn't_ the one screaming at all.

In fact, Kouji had sat up just a mere matter of seconds after Takuya had, and was also glancing about the room in confusion, until his dark blue gray eyes locked with Takuya's brown one's. Takuya couldn't help the grin that came when he saw Kouji's still-sleepy expression despite the scream that had jolted them from their sleep, and that his hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions since he had accidentally forgotten to take it out when he'd put Kouji to bed.

At the moment though, Kouji's hair was the least thing on his mind as he started to shift out of bed-Takuya following rather quickly.

"So if it's not you screaming, then who is?" Takuya muttered softly as Kouji only shook his head, cursing quietly as he was having trouble with his crutches. Takuya went over and helped him out-and Kouji nodded his thanks as they headed out of their bedroom and into the hallway.

Kouji frowned as he saw that Kouichi's bedroom door was open and the room itself was dark. His mother's door was also open, the lamp light by her bed having been turned on. But Kouji's mother was no longer in sight…which, meant that Tomoko had to have gone downstairs. So the scream…

"It came from downstairs, but was it Junpei or Kouichi?" The dark haired teen breathed out as Takuya shook his head, not knowing the answer to Kouji's question quite yet.

"We won't know until we get down there, but I want to almost bet everything that I owe, that it was Junpei. After what he'd been through earlier tonight, I'd probably be having nightmares and screaming like that as well." Kouji nodded, agreeing with Takuya. It hadn't sounded like his twin screaming at all…which meant, that Junpei was now awake.

When the two teens got to the staircase, Kouji shifted his crutches underneath his arms and frowned hard as he mentally groaned and cursed the staircase.

He had yet to successfully go up and down the stairs with his crutches-he almost always had to have his mother, Takuya, or Kouichi help him…though at one point in time he had found out that he could go _upstairs_ by himself. Unfortunately it meant he had to embarrass himself completely, as in order to go _up_ the stairs by himself, he had to scoot up on his rear end and drag the crutches along.

Tomoko had promised him that she'd remember to bring home an extra set of crutches from the hospital, so that they could have a pair upstairs and downstairs until Kouji's knee healed fully. And Kouji wasn't about to complain…he actually thought that it would be rather helpful having two sets of crutches instead of one.

As it was though…

He sighed as he saw that Takuya had glanced at him with a mischievous look, before turning around and motioning for Kouji to get onto his back-with, his help of course since Kouji couldn't quite take the leap.

Resigning to his fate, and knowing that they'd get down the stairs much faster this way than any other way that Kouji could think of, he waited for Takuya to kneel before he went over and clutched tightly to him as Takuya rose and made sure that Kouji was safely adjusted in his grip. Again, Kouji mentally groaned as this meant that Takuya would probably have to carry him back _upstairs_ as well…

Luckily for him though, Takuya didn't really comment on their position as he headed downstairs so they could find out what all the screaming that had woken them up was about…and if it _had_ been Junpei, to find out how he was doing.

But Kouji decided that he could really be in worse predicaments, as he inhaled Takuya's scent through his shirt as he rested his head onto Takuya's right shoulder. He could also still smell the shampoo that Takuya used to shower with every day…

When they got into the living room, Kouichi quickly glanced up at them as they saw that Tomoko was trying her hardest to calm a rather distraught looking Junpei down. He gently squeezed Junpei's shoulder before he stood and headed over to them…managing a small smile when he saw Kouji riding on Takuya's back.

"He just woke up and started screaming his head off…scared the living daylights out of me, I have no clue what's wrong-but he keeps on saying over and over again that he needs to tell you something, Kouji. Except, not _quite_ in those words…it's more like a big word jumble, but that's what I got out of it in the beginning, before he started to not make any sense at all." Kouji raised an eyebrow as he gently slid off of Takuya's back, and with both Takuya's and Kouichi's help, made it to the couch where Junpei seemed to be having a hard time staying calm.

"Is he going to be alright, mom?" Kouji asked softly and Tomoko shook her head, looking worried.

"I'm not sure Kouji. I _want_ to say _yes_, and I'm pretty positive it _is _a yes, but I'm just not sure at this point in time…he wants to tell you something though, that much is evident…here." With that, she moved so that Takuya could help him sit down in her spot-on the edge of the cot that Kouichi had no doubt been sleeping in, since the sheets looked rumpled.

"Junpei?" He murmured, as Junpei's dark brown eyes opened wide as he turned to stare at him.

"Kouji? Kouji, there's something you…you need to know…" He choked out, looking like he was trying his hardest not to cry and Kouji's heart went out to him as he balled his left hand into a tight fist. Kouji didn't even want to _think_, what it must've been like having to endure whatever Junpei had gone through earlier that night…

"Shhhhhh…Junpei, you're hurt and you're tired; I can tell just by looking into your eyes. Whatever you need to tell me, can wait okay? I'll be here all day long tomorrow, I promise…" Kouji said as soothingly as he could, but before he could say anything more, Junpei managed to grab a hold of his wrist with his uninjured hand and tightly locked onto it-preventing Kouji from going _anywhere_.

"No…no, I have to tell you _now_…or else…or else…" Junpei winced, and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he struggled to gain control of his mind and body-both which seemed to be running on empty at the moment and he knew it meant that he needed to sleep…probably well into next week…but not before he told Kouji what Kouji needed to be told. What he didn't know though, was that his current actions were scaring everyone in the room.

"Junpei?" Kouichi whimpered, fear clutching him as Tomoko went to soothe him…seeing that Junpei looked dead set on telling Kouji whatever important information he had, and wouldn't allow anyone to get in the way. His grip was _tight_, and Kouji winced at the sudden pain it brought.

"You're…you're in _danger_ Kouji…big danger…_serious_ danger…" Junpei was muttering now, his eyes not having opened after closing them-too tired to open them back up. He knew with them closed as they were, that he probably wouldn't be able to fight the fact that his mind was telling his body to sleep.

He struggled to stay awake…at least long enough so that he could tell Kouji…tell Kouji…

"Junpei, calm down alright? You need to sleep, struggling is just going to make it all worse!" The light brunette could hear Kouichi pleading with him, and he winced, feeling guilty. But he'd explain everything else all later, right now though…right now…

He cracked his brandy brown eyes open just enough so that he could see Kouji through his bleary vision. Even _Kouji_ looked worried…

But Kouji wasn't worried by what he'd just heard from Junpei, but about how Junpei was struggling to stay awake.

"Junpei, I-" he started, but Junpei shook his head, and managed to tighten his hold on Kouji a little bit more…partially to get Kouji to shut up and partially to keep himself from falling asleep…

_Just a few more seconds…_ Junpei pleaded with his mind.

"Kouji…your parents…it…wasn't an accident…it wasn't an accident at all…" The room suddenly went very quiet, and very still.

"It was murder."

The silence continued…and as Junpei's eyes finally closed and his grip relaxed completely from where he'd been tightly gripping Kouji's wrist, Kouji's senses finally seemed to kick on as he understood what it was that Junpei was telling him, and his hands started shaking along with the rest of his body.

"No…no…no…" He continued repeating this over and over again until Takuya knelt down next to him, taking his hands into his own, forcing Kouji to look at him. His dark blue gray eyes were clouded with fear, anger, and sorrow. Again, Kouji shook his head and whispered the word 'no', having stopped the moment Takuya had taken hold of his hands.

"Kouji…Kouji, you've _got_ to calm down okay? Hyperventilating won't help us…it won't help _you_…" But Kouji couldn't help it.

His parents were murdered…_murdered_…

The car accident hadn't been an accident. It had been sabotage…and Junpei knew about it…oh gods, Junpei knew about it…but how…how had he found out, _how_…?

"Kouji, let's get you back upstairs; come on." Takuya said, trying to soothe him as he stood, bringing Kouji gently up along with him, as his koi clung tightly to him, while Takuya spared a glance at Junpei's limp figure, as he rested peacefully.

_At least **one** of us is going to sleep for the rest of the night_. The brunette thought somewhat bitterly as he knew that Kouji wouldn't be able to sleep after this, and since Kouji wasn't going to be able to sleep, Takuya knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep. It looked as though Tomoko and Kouichi were both thinking the same thing, because after a sparing glance at her trembling son, Tomoko headed into the kitchen-no doubt to make a fresh pot of tea for them all while Takuya looked after Kouji.

Kouji had gone silent, allowing Takuya to lead him to the staircase. Before they could get to the bottom of the stairwell though, Kouji turned fully so that he was facing Takuya, his dark blue gray eyes opened wide with the horrible realization of it all and sparkling with unshed tears.

"They…they were murdered…they were killed…I…I was supposed to…I-" Kouji gulped, but before could finish what he was saying though, his eyes quickly rolled back, fluttering closed. Without any further warning, his body suddenly went limp as he fainted in Takuya's arms. Takuya caught Kouji gracefully without any problems, since his koi had been leaning up against him for support since his crutches were left upstairs.

"Kouji?" Kouichi was next to them in an instant, hollering out for the twin's mother as Takuya knelt down to the ground with an unconscious Kouji in his arms.

"Kouji…oh gods, Kouji…wake up please…please wake up…Kouji?" Kouji didn't even stir at Takuya's desperate calls…

**TBC**

End Note: ((cowers)) Don't hurt me, please? Though I totally understand if you guys want to, I know it's been awhile since I updated, and I know that I get frustrated when an author I'm keeping tabs on hasn't updated in awhile. Thanks to everyone who poked and prodded me, reminding me to update. I'm hoping that my work shifts will kind of calm down after awhile, as I've been working a ton of crazy hours. Hopefully once this happens, I'll have more time to write-which means, I'll be able to update quicker than I have been!


	10. Ghostly Encounters

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes: So, a funny thing really…I got this back from my beta reader earlier this week and almost completely forgot that I had it…heh…my bad! I apologize immensely for not getting this out sooner to you guys, because I know that a _lot_ of you have been eagerly awaiting for this fic to be updated! Anyway, here's the update for everyone to enjoy, and I really do hope that you guys enjoy reading it because I actually did have fun writing this chapter. Early warning in advance that I've made Kouji mostly uke in this chapter-but heh, for those of you who know me that's pretty much how I prefer my Kouji…((winks))…he's so much more fun to torture that way-LOL! This chapter's also on the long side-because I just couldn't find any good place to cut it off where I wouldn't be getting evil glares from people for another evil cliffhanger…as it stands, this chapter doesn't really have any…enjoy!

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi (and carries a dark tone of angst with the fluffiness of Takouji mixed in)…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings then I suggest you hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page and run far, far away.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, a Izumi/Kouichi/Junpei triangle (as I can't seem to make up my mind who to pair who up with here so therefore, the triangle still stands and will probably remain that way for the rest of the fic), and some Shinya/Tomoki hints

Time Setting: Four years after 04-ages of the Digi Destined are listed in the beginning of the first chapter (and yes, I know I still need to change the time setting for the first few chapters-it'll be done eventually)

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit **

**Chapter 10: Ghostly Encounters**

When Kouji woke, his vision was blurry, he was cold…and he was outside?

Blinking several times to clear his vision, Kouji shakily got to his knees and gently shook his head a couple of times to try and clear his mind. His head hurt…it _throbbed_…

And he just couldn't imagine why in the world he was outside on a stormy night like tonight…dark clouds moved above him and in the distance, lightning flashed. An echo of thunder could be heard, and Kouji could practically taste the rain in his mouth as the air smelled fresh and sweet-like a summer storm should.

Gently getting to his feet, Kouji wrapped his arms around himself and glanced about him-nearly freezing in his place as he did so, unable to speak and unable to move.

He was in a graveyard.

And not just _any_ graveyard…he was in the same graveyard that his parents-Kousei and Satomi-had been buried in. Kouji bit hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming as goose bumps rose on his bare arms, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"This is someone's idea of a sick joke…a _very_ sick joke. And when I find out who did this, I'm going to make them _pay_." Kouji muttered to himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to keep himself warm as a strong wind came up and wrapped itself quickly around him, before leaving again.

"It's not a sick joke." The voice seemed to come from nowhere, and Kouji spun around as he heard it come from behind him-but there was no one there. In fact, there was no one else in the graveyard but himself. And as he looked for the owner of the voice who had tried to assure him that no one was playing a horrible joke on him, Kouji also saw that he was suddenly standing directly in front of his father's grave. It was as though someone had picked his father up and moved him like a chess piece in a blink of an eye-and he'd missed the move completely.

"Dad?" Kouji whispered, the wind carrying the word away like it meant nothing.

And it _did_ mean nothing. It meant nothing because his father no longer existed. Because of a _stupid _accident…One that might not have happened if he hadn't started the argument with Satomi and distracted his father from driving. If his father had been keeping an eye on the wet roads that night, he might've been able to stop in time, and no one would've gotten hurt-or worse as it had happened-killed.

Kouji covered his face with his hands, partially protecting it from yet another sudden gust of wind that seemed to blow directly at it, and partially because he didn't want to cry. But the tears were already threatening to flow. He'd cried too much already, and believed that he hadn't had any tears left to cry with.

"Stop blaming yourself, Kouji, what happened was not your fault, and you know it. So _stop_ tormenting yourself with the thought that it _was_ your fault. No one could've stopped what had happened that night." Suddenly, Kouji knew who the ghostly voice belonged to, and his dark blue-gray eyes opened wide with shock-and this time, he knew it wasn't his imagination either.

"Dad?" This time, Kouji spoke the question a bit louder, and he thought he saw something in front of him-right in front of his father's grave. It was so faint, though, that Kouji wasn't even sure if he was seeing _anything_.

"**_Kouji…come back…please, please come back to me, wake up! You're scaring me!_"** The second voice was distant. Far more distant than the voice that was telling him not to blame himself-something Takuya and Kouichi both had been trying to tell him since the dreadful accident. In fact, it seemed as though the far off voice, that was telling him to wake up, was just riding with the wind, leaving as soon as it came.

"I hate seeing you like this." As Kouji blinked again, the figure before him materialized a bit more and Kouji nearly fainted again when he saw who it was. Though, he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was…a part of him had known all along who was talking to him.

"Y-You're dead." Kouji murmured, taking an involuntary step backwards as the figure reached out to try and touch him-and was actually successful, gripping tightly onto his right shoulder and preventing Kouji from going any further beyond his ghostly reach.

His father only shook his head and gave Kouji a small smile.

"I might be dead…to others. But I'm _not_ dead to _you_…not yet. There's still business that I have to finish here before I can go completely, and you're the only one who believes in me enough that I can speak to you this way. You're not afraid of me, are you Kouji?" It took several minutes for Kouji to register what his father was telling him, before he meekly shook his head. And his father laughed gently.

"Good boy, I know I could always count on you. Knee got banged up in the accident?" Kousei gestured to the cast on Kouji's left knee, and Kouji nodded again-finding himself incapable of speech at the moment, as he still wondered how in the hell that this was possible. He was speaking to his dead father-just _great_. Kouji knew if he told any of the others about this, then they'd think that he was even more crazier than he already was. And _that_ he didn't need.

"It'll heal. So I've heard…and it'll heal well, you'll be able to fully walk on it-it still might bother you from time to time, but for the most part, it'll be just fine. It'll just take time. I also hear that you and Takuya have finally hooked up?" Another nod came from Kouji at his father's question. Why was he unable to verbally answer any of them?

"Good. You're going to need him. You need to _stay_ with him as much as you possibly can, Kouji. Don't go anywhere alone without him-and if Takuya's not available, stick with your twin brother. They'll be the only ones who can help you fight this." Kousei sighed as he said this, and Kouji now found himself finally able to look into his father's eyes. The same color eyes that he had, except that his father's eyes had a bit more gray in them.

"Junpei…Junpei said that you and Satomi were murdered…and…and I think that I was supposed to die too. I don't _want_ to believe him, dad…I…I can't." Kouji whispered fiercely, finally able to speak, as his father tightened his grip on his shoulder just a bit more.

"Listen to me, Kouji. I'm here for a reason…to help you understand that Junpei's telling the truth. Junpei knows a _lot_ more, and he'll tell it all in good time. He'll feel threatened at first…someone will try to keep him from telling the truth. You and Kouichi-with Takuya's help too-have _got_ to convince him that the truth _must_ come out. The accident _was not_ your fault, Kouji, and the _sooner_ that you start believing that, the faster you'll get to finding out what really happened. You _can't_ listen to the demons in your head-that little voice you're hearing is _wrong_! I _know_ that the accident wasn't your fault Kouji, because there _was_ something wrong with the breaks in the car. I wasn't able to _stop_, and I'd just gotten the car checked out the other week, and the mechanic had told me that it was all set and ready to go for another five months or so. I've been going to that mechanic for years, and he's never lied to me about something like that. Kouji, you _need_ to get to the bottom of this, and with your friend's help, I think you can. But you know what the first step is." Kousei paused for a second, and again the distant voice that Kouji heard several minutes ago came once more; this time it was a low murmur, so that Kouji had to strain to hear it.

"**Kouji…I'm so worried…please open your eyes and wake up…please…don't do this to me, not now…" **

Kouji found himself looking up at the blackened sky in search for the owner of the other voice that sounded so worried about him. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, he found himself staring back into his father's eyes…and knew who the owner of the other voice was.

"Takuya." Kouji whispered, and Kousei nodded as he let go of his shoulder.

Suddenly, Kouji felt his father's absence a bit more strongly than he had for the past several days. The pain of losing him that fateful night that Kouji had thought had long since numbed over came back full force, and as he opened his mouth to say something; a sob came out instead.

Oh how he very much wanted to throw himself into his father's arms at that very moment, and to have Kousei tell him that everything was going to be okay again, and that when he woke up, everything would be as it should. That this was all just some kind of terrible _nightmare_.

Kousei only shook his head at his youngest son as he saw the intentions in Kouji's eyes.

"Don't think about that right now, Kouji. What's done is done and you've got to find a way to move on…I know I'll always have a place in your heart-and deep down, Satomi knows that too. You need to go back now. You need to wake up. I'll come again to you, when the time is right. I promise, Kouji. It's time to wake up…"

The darkness of the sky seemed to descend upon him, and Kouji fought the urge to scream, as it seemed to suddenly take over everything. He could no longer see the image of his father-he was gone.

Before Kouji knew it, the darkness was _all_ he could see…

* * *

He woke to Takuya's musky outdoors scent.

In fact, as he came a bit more to his senses, he realized that he was staring directly at Takuya's sleep shirt…and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that he was being carried _by_ Takuya.

Feeling a bit dazed and confused, Kouji lightly tightened his grip around Takuya's neck, so that he felt more secure. His right arm was slung around his koi's neck-his left arm rested gently against his own stomach, as Takuya was carrying him bridal style up the staircase.

Takuya, upon having felt Kouji's sudden motion, almost tripped on the staircase-not having sensed that Kouji had come around yet-and tightened his own grip around the dark haired youth in his arms, so that way he wouldn't drop him.

Smiling softly, Takuya soon found his own dark brown orbs staring into Kouji's-and Kouji saw a look of pure relief in those chocolate brown eyes that stared intently back at him.

"Hey…" Takuya murmured softly as he shifted his grip on Kouji, so that he was a bit more comfortable, before continuing his expedition up the staircase.

"You're awake. You scared us back there, you know." All Kouji could do was nod and fight the urge to bury his face into Takuya's shirt. He suddenly felt awful and he didn't know why…his head was pounding, making it feel like it was about ready to explode any moment. He needed some Advil, Tylenol…anything to help get rid of the pain.

"I know…I'm sorry…I heard you calling me, I just…I don't know." Kouji replied back, finishing with a sigh-that quickly turned into a groan, as this time, he _did_ bury his face into Takuya's shirt…trying his hardest not to tighten his grip even more on his koi, as he really didn't want to strangle him.

Suddenly, all Kouji wanted was Takuya's warmth-he felt so cold. All he wanted, was to be cuddled right next to Takuya, and for the brunette to not leave him alone…_ever_.

Takuya, realizing that Kouji was trembling in his arms; stared down at his koi as he continued to make his way to their bedroom. Lightly kicking the door open as he'd partially closed it when they'd first heard Junpei's screams a little bit earlier that night, he made it to their bed, where he gently arranged Kouji, so that he was comfortable once again. Seeing a pained expression on Kouji's face, Takuya frowned.

"You all right?" In response to Takuya's concerned question, Kouji brought up his right hand and started messaging his forehead with his fingertips…trying his hardest not to shake his head as an answer, because he feared it would only make the pounding against his skull worse.

"No…can you get me something to kill this headache? Please…?" Takuya blinked as he heard Kouji's question, and wondered just how _bad_ his dark haired koi was feeling. It was very rarely that Kouji begged for anything (well, not including lately when he'd beg Takuya for a kiss-but Takuya didn't count _that_), and here he was begging him for some aspirin-or something along the likes of it.

Takuya nodded and removed Kouji's fingertips from where they were still messaging his forehead, and gently placed a kiss there.

"Sure, I think I saw some Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet earlier…I'll be right back, okay?" Taking one look at Kouji before he left, Takuya headed to fetch the pain reliever and decided to also dampen a wet washcloth, having the feeling that that might help ease the headache his lover had.

When Takuya got back to the bedroom, Kouji's eyes were closed and, Takuya smiled softly once more as he placed the glass of water on the bedside table along with two white pills…putting the cool, damp washcloth on Kouji's forehead to let him know that he was there.

Kouji shifted slightly at this, and opened his eyes long enough to take the Tylenol before closing them again. When Takuya snuggled down next to him and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close, Kouji only moaned in content.

"Why is it that you always seem to be able to read my mind these days?" Kouji whispered, leaning his head against Takuya's shoulder, which shook with unheard laughter, as the brunette reached over to adjust the washcloth that he had put on Kouji's forehead…somehow, having the feeling that it wasn't going to stay on for very long.

Kouji felt Takuya shrug in response, before he actually answered his question.

"Because I know you oh-so well. Your mom's got Junpei's situation under control, and I think that Kouichi was going to watch over him for the rest of the night. Since I caught you before you hit the floor, your mom's not worried about you having a concussion, so she suggested that I take you up here to sleep off your faint." That was all Kouji needed to know, and he wiggled a bit more at Takuya's side, wanting to get closer to him without being uncomfortable.

Takuya seemed to sense this, and adjusted both of their bodies-making sure that Kouji's injured knee was propped up a bit on a pillow-before flinging the covers over them and reaching over to turn out the light that he'd left on earlier.

"I suggest we get some sleep…who knows what tomorrow will bring, hmmm…?" All Kouji did was nod, fighting a yawn. Tonight had really been too much. Whether or not he'd tell Takuya that he had spoken to his father in a dream-because that's what it had been, nothing but a dream-well, he'd make that decision _tomorrow_.

"Mmm…sounds like a plan to me…night 'Kuya." Takuya sighed softly and adjusted his arms around Kouji once more, his breathing pattern softening out, as Kouji knew that he was quickly falling asleep. It had been a long night…and waking up as early as they had, definitely hadn't helped their sleeping habits much.

"Night Kouji." Before both boys knew it, they were once more sound asleep…not even the sound of the rain starting up again much later woke them.

* * *

"Awwwwww…don't they just look _soooooo_ cute together?" Groaning, Takuya allowed his eyes to slowly open, making a face when he saw who was in the doorway of their bedroom.

While he valued Izumi's friendship-really and truly he _did_-he just _really_ didn't like seeing her so early in the morning. And her cheerfulness was _definitely_ not a plus when one was just starting to wake up. Izumi sounded like she had been awake for _hours_. And depending on how late Tomoko had allowed him and Kouji to sleep in; it very well _could_ be hours.

"Whadya want, Izumi? I'm sleepin'." Takuya muttered, as Izumi chuckled and Takuya heard the snap of a camera, _that_ sound alone, caused him to quickly bolt upright-taking Kouji with him (much to Kouji's dismay), and swear rather violently.

Kouji-now having been woken as Takuya had practically flung him upright-cursed as well and glared at their blonde friend in the doorway-smiling oh-too cheerfully for his liking.

"And I _was_ sleeping!" Kouji declared angrily as he glared at Izumi, who only shrugged her shoulders, and tossed her long blonde hair over them.

"Don't be so angry! You guys have been sleeping for almost _two_ whole days!" The blonde declared, and both boys in the bed looked at her with shocked expressions, as Takuya shook his head, feeling as though Izumi was playing some sort of joke on them or something.

"No…we _have not_." The brunette argued back, but Izumi continued to shake her head at Takuya's denials.

"No, you really _have_ been sleeping for two days! Both of you! No one had the heart to wake either of you! That is, until a certain someone came over." Izumi moved to make a bow, but instead she stepped aside-and in her place now stood Shinya.

"Shinya! What are you doing here?" Takuya gasped, blinking at the sight of his younger brother. Wasn't he supposed to be in school? Shinya giggled at Takuya's stunned expression before replying.

"I think you must've forgotten what day it is, big brother!" Another face appeared alongside Shinya's as Takuya remembered that this must be the first day of summer vacation for his younger brother-not to mention their other friends as well-and Takuya fell back in exasperation on his pillows as Kouji nodded a hello at Tomoki, who had pushed Shinya aside enough, so that they both fit somewhat comfortably in the doorway.

"Did you forget that summer vacation was so soon, Takky?" Tomoki asked, using the nickname that Takuya had received from Junpei long ago. Takuya only shrugged, before nodding meekly as Kouji yawned, and glanced over at Takuya with a raised eyebrow.

"We slept for two whole days, hmm…? Who would've thought that that was possible." Kouji murmured, as their three friends laughed.

"Kouji, Tomoko says that she's got a late breakfast going for the two of you, so you'd better hurry it up, and get downstairs before Junpei and Kouichi eat it all! I know that they were both eyeing those pancakes that she was making…" As Izumi let her sentence trail off, Takuya heaved the sheets off of him and Kouji, and scrambled out of bed, Kouji trying to do the same-before cursing as he suddenly felt how stiff his left knee was.

"Note to self…_don't_ sleep two days again, as long as I have this damned cast on!" Kouji whimpered, and Takuya winced as he reached Kouji's side of the bed and gently started massaging the upper part of Kouji's leg, as well as the lower part to try and get some circulation back into it. Kouji groaned and laid back far enough so that he was leaning completely against the mattress again without any pillows to support him, his eyes shut tight with pain.

The playful laughter from the doorway had immediately ceased as Izumi had shooed the younger two boys back downstairs and stayed-looking on worriedly and wondering if she should go get Tomoko or not. Takuya, sensing that Izumi was still there, looked up and gave her a small smile to let her know things would be okay.

"It's happened before, Z…don't worry about it, he'll be fine. Why don't you go downstairs and tell Tomoko that we'll be down in a few minutes, and to try and save us some of those pancakes before the others devour them all?" Izumi blushed a bit, one at having been caught looking on in her concern for her friend, and two because the only two people who usually called her Z were Kouichi and Junpei. Takuya, having realized his slip only grinned at her and waved her off. She nodded in consent before disappearing down the hallway.

"Feel better now?" Takuya asked, as Kouji had gone silent while he lay on the bed as Takuya slowed his massage. A soft grunt came from Kouji as a reply, and Takuya shook his head, giving Kouji a teasing smile.

"Now you know I don't understand that foreign language of yours." _That_ statement, caused Kouji to open an eye as he stuck his tongue out at his koi before allowing Takuya to help him sit back up again, wincing at the circulation that he felt running through his left leg again.

"Yeah, well…I guess you'll just have to learn it then, ne? So what was that I was hearing about pancakes, and my twin brother and Junpei eating them all?" Chuckling at Kouji's sudden interest in food-and taking that as a good sign, Takuya helped him stand, noticing that Kouji was leaning up against him, and trying to keep as much weight off of his left leg as possible. Takuya frowned at this, but tried not to let Kouji know how concerned he was. Mentally, Takuya reminded himself to try and pull Tomoko aside and ask her when it was Kouji's next check up with the doctor that he was seeing for his knee injury, was going to be.

"Food? You mean you're actually _hungry_?" Kouji's stomach growling was the response to Takuya's teasing question, and Takuya laughed as he gave Kouji a swift kiss on the lips-one that Kouji started to return-before Takuya pulled away, grinning mischievously at Kouji's pout.

"I think we'll have to save _that_ for dessert. Seriously, I think Izumi wasn't kidding when she said that the food down there was disappearing fast-it's _awfully_ quiet down there!" Nodding in agreement, Kouji allowed Takuya to help him limp to the top of the staircase. Inwardly groaning when Takuya gestured for him to hop on his back, so that he could carry him piggy-back style once more down the staircase.

"I _so_ can't wait for this stupid cast to come off!" Kouji declared, as he managed to maneuver himself onto Takuya's back with much more grace than the last few times he'd done it, and he grinned as Takuya heisted him up and secured him, so that he wasn't going to fall off as he started down the stairs.

"I think you're getting better at climbing onto my back, though." Takuya commented, having noticed that it hadn't been so awkward this time, and Kouji chuckled and playfully smacked his shoulder. Takuya pouted.

"Ouch, that hurt!" The brunette exclaimed, faking being wounded as Kouji clutched on a bit tighter-not wanting to fall off, and not wanting Takuya to drop him.

"Hey, remember who you're carrying here! I really _am_ already wounded, Takuya!" At Kouji's reminder, Takuya grinned sheepishly as he stopped his horseplay on the stairs, and continued down the rest of the way with no incident.

Upon entering the kitchen, the two boys were greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon, and Takuya found his mouth watering as he let Kouji down, who grabbed the pair of crutches that were leaning against the wall next to the doorway into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, you'd better have saved us some food!" Kouji hollered, announcing their arrival as he maneuvered his way into the kitchen. Their friends were sitting at the bar, and Kouichi waved at him as he entered. Kouji would've waved back, had his arms not been so preoccupied. Instead, he only nodded as Tomoko came over and kissed him on the cheek. Junpei sniggered, and out of the corner of his eye, Kouji saw both Izumi _and_ Kouichi jab Junpei on each rib side…successfully making him shut up…almost making him choke on the piece of bacon that he'd just popped into his mouth in the process. Kouji smirked at this, and then nodded his thanks at the two of them, shrugging the incident off.

"Yes, I saved you some food…go sit down, I'll bring you both plates…you two sleep well?" Both Takuya and Kouji nodded at Tomoko's question and she smiled as she brought them their breakfasts-handing Takuya a cup of coffee, while she finished making Kouji's tea…bringing him the pain medication for his knee as well, when she set the steaming mug next to his plate shortly after Takuya had finished helping him sit on the stool.

Kouji sent a glare in Izumi's direction as he saw the two pain pills, and Izumi avoided looking at him at all costs. He had the feeling that she had discreetly told Tomoko what had occurred upstairs.

"Mom, do I _have_ to take these?" Kouji muttered, scooping both pills into his left hand, and weighing them with a sigh of dismay as he glanced pitifully in his mother's direction-his eyes begging her to say no. But Tomoko only smiled grimly and nodded her head at his question. Kouji held back the flood of curses that threatened to erupt, as he sent another glare in Izumi's direction-this time, his blonde friend caught the look, and her face flushed as she looked away guiltily.

"You haven't been moving for a couple of days now, Kouji, your knee is bound to be stiff and painful-the medication will help take some of that pain away." Tomoko said in a soothing voice as she came over and adjusted her son's ponytail, while Kouji groaned.

"Yeah, and put me right back to sleep in the process! I _hate _these things…they make me feel so nauseated and tired…and I think I'm _done_ sleeping for awhile thank you _very_ much!" Suddenly noticing how quiet it had gotten, Kouji felt as though all eyes were on him-but in reality, all of the ex-Digi Destined (minus Shinya, of course, though the younger Kanbara was also avoiding looking in Kouji's direction) were looking at anything, _but_ the arguing mother and son.

Only Takuya seemed to be supportive of him, as he'd placed a hand on his right knee. Takuya sat in the first stool, to Kouji's right. Kouji sat in the second stool, and Kouichi sat to his left. To Kouichi's left, sat Junpei and to Junpei's left, sat Izumi. Tomoki followed Izumi, and Shinya sat on the last stool. Kouji was surprised that they'd all managed to fit themselves at the small bar along the kitchen, shrugging as he also realized that he wasn't about to figure out just how they'd done it. Maybe they'd just sat themselves in such an order, that it was possible. Either that, or his mother had secretly extended the long bar table in front of them without having told him.

"If you want to, Kouji, when I go in today, I can see if Dr. Crestman can't prescribe you something that's not so strong…but it might not work as well for the pain." Kouji sighed and lowered his head, grumbling as he took the two pills and used his tea to swallow them, making a face at their bitter taste despite the sweetness of the tea. Oh how he loathed the stuff.

"I know, I know, you've told me that _before_…it's just that…I don't know, everyone's here, and I really don't want to fall asleep on them…" As he glanced up at the others, he saw that they were all shaking their heads.

"Kouji, you should know that's not a problem with us! We want you to get _better_, and that's that! If that means taking pain medication that makes you fall asleep to help make the pain go away, then so be it! We'd much rather see you _not_ in pain, than _being_ in pain…okay?" Izumi said, softly chiding her friend for even thinking such a thing. Kouji only nodded and continued eating-though he had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to finish all of his breakfast now…soon the nausea would come, and he wouldn't feel like eating anything else for the day.

He was _really_ getting tired of all of this.

The attention…the pain…the medication…having to use the crutches…_everything_.

Most of the other Digi Destined had finished eating, leaving Takuya and Kouji to finish. They chatted amongst themselves, as Takuya continued eating-still keeping a hand on Kouji's right knee, and staying quiet as he listened to the others chatter, smiling at something one of them would say every once in awhile. Kouji, had long since stopped eating…biting back a sigh as the nausea slowly started in, lightly dropping his fork on his plate to indicate that he was done, instead of using it to push his food around on the plate.

Glancing over to his left, he saw the look of concern that his twin gave him, and Kouji only shook his head as he leaned his head against Takuya's left shoulder, suddenly feeling guilty.

"'Kuya…I…need to go back upstairs…_now_." Kouji's voice was quiet, and hesitant as he murmured this, but Takuya nodded-finishing up the last of his breakfast (as Kouji had waited long enough to give Takuya enough time to eat)-before nodding at him that he was ready to go.

"I'll help…if that's okay?" Kouichi asked, concern still clearly written on his face. Takuya nodded, helping Kouichi get Kouji out of the chair. Kouji fought to stay upright…and clutched tightly onto his twin, really hating their mother right then and there for having made him take that stupid medication. Even if it _did_ help take away the pain in his knee. He'd much rather have the pain in his knee, than _this_.

"Actually Kouichi, if you can…can you take him up? I…I want to talk to Tomoko really quickly, okay?" If looks could kill, Takuya would be dead from the look that Kouji was giving him, as he clutched a bit more tightly to Kouichi while he nodded at Takuya's question.

"Sure thing…c'mon Kouji, let's go see if we can't get you a bit more comfortable, okay?" Kouichi murmured, and Kouji only nodded as he allowed his twin to help him, still glaring at Takuya as they headed out of the kitchen…wondering what it was that Takuya wanted to talk to Tomoko about, and at the same time, trying not to snap at his twin. It wasn't anybody's fault that the pain medication made him feel this way…if anything, Kouji prayed that Takuya would convince his mother to really talk to Dr. Crestman to get him _off_ of this stuff. He hoped that that was what Takuya was doing…and that the others would forgive him for his lack of social graces.

* * *

"Takuya?" Tomoko for her part, was surprised to see Takuya come back into the kitchen, a guilty look clearly noticeable on his face, and Tomoko mentally frowned at this, wondering what it was that Takuya could get so upset about.

"Tomoko I…I feel like…I don't know! I want to be there for Kouji, I really do, I mean, he's my soul mate, I _know_ he is…but…I'm not sure how to be there for him when he feels as miserable as he does now! I _want_ him to feel better, I really do! But I hate seeing him so down whenever he has to take that damned medication of his, and it makes him feel…feel…" Takuya paused, not being able to find the right words to finish his sentence. Tomoko on the other hand-who had been listening to his frustrating rant without blinking an eye; took a sip from her cup of tea and managed to read Takuya's mind.

"Feel so helpless? Though I'm sure that there are many other words I can probably use to describe Kouji's feelings and thoughts at the moment, I think that that's the best one really. I know how you feel about this situation, Takuya, and I feel the same way. I _promise_ you that I'll talk with Dr. Crestman today, and see what I can try and do for him. I hate that Kouji's got to be cooped up like this all the time." Tomoko murmured the last part, but Takuya still heard it.

"I'm kind of hoping that the others will stick around long enough to give Kouji a chance to hang out. I know how bad he feels about him always feeling tired or in pain whenever they come around. I just don't want Kouji to close up again, you know?" As Takuya voiced his thoughts, Tomoko nodded.

"I agree. Hey…Takuya, why don't you invite the others to stay the night, okay? Tell them they're more than welcome to stay the whole day, and we can order a whole bunch of pizzas tonight or something…we can set up the living room for everyone and make Kouji a comfortable enough spot, so he won't have to get up as much, and he'll still be able to see and talk to everyone. Sound like a plan?" Not surprised once so ever that Tomoko had thought up of such an idea-and was willing to let a bunch of teenagers spend the night in a small apartment, Takuya nodded and gave Tomoko a thumbs up sign.

"Sure-I'll pass on the word. I think I'd better get up to Kouji now…the look he gave me when I told Kouichi to take him upstairs so I could come and talk to you was one of pure evil…it'll take me a lot of persuading now to get him to not hold a grudge on me for the rest of the afternoon!" Flashing Tomoko a smile as he admitted this, Takuya smiled a bit more when he heard Tomoko laugh.

Laughter was a rare thing in the Kimura household these days…and Takuya kind of hoped that tonight would change all of that. He had the feeling, that with all of their friends around, things would look up a bit more tonight than they had for a while.

"I'm sure that you'll think of _something_ to put him in better sprits, Takuya!" With a wink and a small wave, Tomoko grabbed her keys from where they hung on a hook by the kitchen door. After double-checking that she had her cell phone on, she hollered a good bye to everyone else (most of whom hollered good bye back, to Takuya's amusement) before the twins' mother left for work.

* * *

"How is he?" After having told Izumi and the others that they were more than welcome to make themselves at home, as they were going to be spending the night (whether they liked it or not, and Takuya was slightly surprised-but happy-to see Shinya's eyes light up like it was Christmas morning all over again at having been included in the offer), the brunette went upstairs to check on his koi.

He found Kouji lying down, his knee propped up on top of a pillow-his dark blue eyes were closed and his breathing was even-if not a bit shallow.

Takuya frowned as he noticed this, and went to sit next to Kouji on the bed, moving close enough to his koi, so that he could gently place an arm around his shoulders and not wake him. Takuya suddenly had the urge to hold Kouji close to him-and he wasn't sure why.

Kouichi-sitting near the bed on the other side in a chair he'd pulled up-had kept himself from answering Takuya's question until he saw that the brunette was ready to hear it.

"Kouji threw up on the way... I barely managed to get him to the bathroom when he warned me…it's those meds Takuya, I swear. I really hope that mom can do something to help him out. They must really upset his stomach or something, and I know that in the long run, it helps relieve him of the pain and stiffness in his knee…I just hate seeing my twin like this." Kouichi declared, saying something very similar to what Takuya had told the twins mother downstairs, as he got up from the chair that he was sitting in that was close to the bed that Takuya and Kouji shared.

Takuya nodded as he started to lightly brush his fingers down Kouji's bare arm. In response, Takuya felt Kouji shudder lightly at the touch and shift a bit more into him, and Takuya held him a bit more tightly-grinning as he did so. He'd just gotten the reaction that he'd wanted from Kouji…it partially meant that sub-consciously, Kouji wasn't too mad at him from having given him to Kouichi earlier. And Takuya was positive that Kouji knew it was him who had his arm around him, that he was leaning into.

When Takuya looked up at Kouichi, he saw that the slightly older twin was smiling softly, as he shook his head while he stood up.

"Looks like the two of you have made up already! You've been a good influence on him, Takuya, I remember dad telling me that Kouji sometimes wasn't half as forgiving as he is now when he used to get angry at someone!" Even though Takuya had the feeling that Kouichi was merely teasing, a part of him also knew that Kouichi was right…just from when Takuya had first met Kouji in the digital world and started interacting with him, it seemed that Kouji had been a pretty stubborn person back then.

Now though…

Smiling fondly at Kouji as he reached up with the hand that he'd been using to gently caress Kouji's right arm, Takuya slowly took out Kouji's hair from the hair tie that he'd used to put it back this morning when they found out that they'd had company. As Takuya started to run his fingers through Kouji's hair-untangling any knots in the process-he could've sworn that he saw Kouji smile a bit in his sleep-and move even closer to him.

It wasn't until Takuya heard the bedroom door softly clicking shut, that he realized that Kouichi was gone and a part of him felt guilty. And a part of him knew that Kouichi understood just how close Takuya was with his twin…it was part of the strong bond that the three of them had developed after Kouji's accident.

Mentally cursing himself because he had forgotten to tell Kouichi that his mother had offered to let Izumi, Junpei, Shinya, and Tomoki spend the night, he remembered that Izumi would probably tell him and sighed happily knowing that he wouldn't have to get up.

If need be, he'd stay here all day…with Kouji wrapped up safe and sound asleep in his arms…

* * *

Later on the same evening, found the ex-Digi Destined all downstairs in the Kimura's living room…all debating and arguing over which movie to pick.

"I want to watch Scream 3!" And Junpei held the movie high in the air, as Izumi vehemently shook her head as she tried to jump up to get it out of his hand…hating him for being taller than she was.

"No way Junpei, that movie's so _stupid_!" She hissed, and Junpei chuckled as he continued to hold the DVD high over his head, a triumphant smirk on his face as Izumi growled in annoyance.

"You're just scared of it, that's why you don't want to watch it!" Junpei teased, and Izumi continued to try and get the movie away from Junpei, as Tomoki giggled and held up one from the pile.

"How about this one?" The youngest of the group (as Shinya was older than Tomoki by a few months) handed Shinya the movie, and Shinya grinned with wicked delight-knowing that if Izumi was throwing a fit over watching Scream 3, she was bound to get even more irked from the movie that Tomoki had chosen. And sure enough, as Izumi gestured to see the label on the DVD box, she groaned and put her head into her hands.

"I'm doomed. Why did I have to choose to hang out with all guys tonight?" Izumi whimpered, as she seemed to be giving up, since Tomoki had chosen Final Destination-and shared a high five with Junpei, who winked ever so slowly at Tomoki, who silently giggled. Oh, yes, Tomoki knew _why_ Junpei wanted to watch a scary movie-or at least, a movie that would scare Izumi.

And maybe he could help Junpei out and pick out one with Shinya that would scare Kouichi too. Yes, Tomoki knew about Junpei's feelings for both Izumi and Kouichi…and no, unlike what some other people would think, Tomoki was anything _but_ against it. To Tomoki, as long as Kouichi, Izumi, and Junpei were happy _together_, that was all that mattered.

"I still vote for the 10th Kingdom, I never got a chance to finish watching it when they aired it, and Kouji found a copy of it in the video store one day, and bought it because we both liked it that much…and it's neither scary, _or_ boring _and _has a bit of everything." Kouichi said, standing next to Izumi with his arms crossed over his chest, and eyeing Junpei with a look that clearly said _'stop tormenting Izumi.'_ Junpei sighed in defeat, and let Izumi have the DVD he'd been holding…knowing all of his chances of watching Scream 3 and getting to hold Izumi in any fits of fright she might've had were slim to none now with Kouichi's idea. Always the peacemaker he was…and that was one of the things that Junpei loved about him-he knew that Izumi would agree with him on that one.

"I've got a much better idea." Shinya declared, finally summoning up the courage to speak his mind. Normally Shinya wasn't shy around many people-but these were Takuya's friends more than his own, and he knew that he had to act accordingly. He looked up to his big brother too much to embarrass him…that, and since he and Tomoki were also growing closer by the day, he wanted Izumi, Junpei, and Kouichi to be his friends too. He was just grateful that they were starting to let him in, and hang out more with them-like tonight for example.

Any other time like this, Shinya would've resented the fact that he'd been invited to hang out with _Takuya's_ friends. He usually hated being second to Takuya…his big brother. Not this time though, and he wasn't sure why…maybe because he knew that eventually, he'd have to tell Tomoki how he really felt about him, and would probably-hopefully-gain a boyfriend. And if it hadn't been for his big brother, Shinya would have never met Tomoki. But there was also always a sense of _belonging_ when Shinya hung out with Izumi and the others…and he didn't usually feel that way around his friends from school.

And Shinya decided that he rather enjoyed the feeling of being included in activities, and feeling like he belonged.

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts as Shinya realized that all eyes were on him, Shinya cleared his throat and pointed to the stairs, where he'd spotted Takuya coming down with Kouji only a few scant seconds ago, before his thoughts had started to take over.

"We _could_ just let Kouji decide which movie to watch." As soon as the words were out of Shinya's mouth, the others' heads immediately seemed to glance over to the staircase; where Takuya was coming down with a still half asleep Kouji on his back.

"We heard shouting, what's going on down here?" Takuya asked, a grin appearing on his face as he had pretty much already figured out just exactly what was going on, and inwardly groaned. A movie fest…Takuya both hated and loved movie fests, because it meant that they could watch any movie they so desired-that was on hand, at least, unless someone was willing to go out and get something from the nearby rental store. The only _problem_ with the movie fest, was that no one could seem to pick a movie to _start_ it with.

"Oh, just the usual trying to pick a movie that suits everyone. And _Junpei_ wanted to watch stupid Scream 3!" Junpei laughed as Izumi pretty much said exactly what Takuya had been thinking, before glaring right at Junpei. Takuya found himself laughing as well, as he stole a glance at Kouji-smiling softly as he saw that Kouji was trying his hardest to _not_ fall asleep on his back.

"I wouldn't mind Scream 3." As Takuya stated this-with a mischievous look in his eyes-Junpei cheered and silently thanked Takuya, while Kouji did quite the opposite-and gently smacked Takuya alongside the head at his suggestion…awake enough to know _exactly_ what Takuya was thinking…

"Hey! No abusing your ride, now!" Takuya teased lightly, as he helped Kouji settle down on the spot on the couch that the others had made up for him. Kouji only smiled sleepily before noticing that the room had grown quiet, and everyone seemed to be watching him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm _fine_, really…and I'll agree with Kouichi on the 10th Kingdom." As Kouji assured the others that he was alright, Izumi nodded happily and went to find the DVD's, as Junpei moaned and Takuya only smirked and shook his head.

Like Tomoki, Takuya pretty much knew _why_ Junpei wanted to watch a "scary" movie…and he'd voted for it for the same exact reason. He actually hadn't seen the 10th Kingdom yet, but he knew that Shinya had seen it when it had aired, and had really liked it. So it was no wonder why his younger brother looked pretty pleased as he sat on the floor, with his legs sprawled out in front of him and Tomoki sitting in between them, his back leaning against Shinya's chest.

Takuya hid an all-knowing smile as he glanced over at Kouichi, whose dark blue-gray orbs seemed to be twinkling with approval as he met Takuya's dark brown eyes, and nodded ever so slightly. Takuya grinned as he made himself comfortable on the couch behind Kouji, who'd huddled up in a blanket that he'd found on the couch and maneuvered himself enough so that he was leaning up against Takuya in the same fashion that Tomoki was leaning up against Shinya.

When Izumi had returned and had seen that everyone was comfortable, she only shook her head and fought a smile as she went to put the movie on.

Minutes later, the 10th Kingdom had started and Izumi was happily curled up in between Junpei and Kouichi on the longer couch, while Takuya and Kouji were cuddled up next to each other on the much smaller one-that seemed to fit the two of them perfectly. Junpei's cot had been moved upstairs to Kouichi's room to make more space in the living room, and Shinya and Tomoki were on the floor in the same position that they'd been in earlier.

It wasn't until about halfway through the movie, shortly after the twins' mother had returned home with the mention of a couple of frozen take out pizza's having been put in the oven before disappearing upstairs, that there was an actual disturbance to where they had to pause the movie…as someone had started to knock on the door.

Technically though, one really could actually say someone was _pounding_ on the front door.

Or at least, that's what Kouichi believed, because he'd been the one to pause the second DVD that they'd just inserted about a half an hour ago, as the movie couldn't fit on one DVD. He'd tried to ignore the pounding on the front door-just like everyone else, but he knew that he couldn't. It was that much of a distraction…that, and he didn't want his mother to have to come all the way downstairs to open the door, when there were more than enough capable teenagers down here in the living room to do it.

From the spot where he was comfortably lying up against Takuya on the couch, Kouji eyed the door wearily before his dark blue-gray orbs looked over at his twin-who was already moving for the door. Starting to sit up, he heard Takuya sigh in dismay at having to get up, as he followed suite and was standing with Kouji seconds later.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Takuya-a _really_ bad feeling. Izumi, will you go up and get mom…something's just telling me that she'll want to be down here sooner than later." Izumi nodded, doing as Kouji asked her, as she glanced at Takuya for a second with a questioning look in her eyes (to which Takuya only shrugged at), before she headed up the small flight of stairs that led to the bedrooms.

Kouichi, having heard what Kouji had said, stopped halfway through the entryway, and allowed Kouji and Takuya to catch up to him. Kouji was leaning up against Takuya for support, since his crutches were leaning against the wall next to the entrance into the kitchen. Giving Kouji to Kouichi for a second, Takuya headed over to get them-allowing the

twins to have a somewhat private conversation, as Tomoki and Shinya had chosen to stay in the living room.

"Why do you have a bad feeling about this, Kouji?" Kouichi murmured, as Kouji adjusted his arm around Kouichi's waist a little bit more so that he could have a bit more balance, before answering his twin's question.

"I'm not sure why…I just do…looking at that door now is giving me the creeps." And it was true, Kouji's answer-he _couldn't_ for the _life_ of him, figure out why looking at the front door gave him the instinct that he wasn't supposed to open it. And he shuddered for a second, as Takuya came with his crutches, and he accepted them gratefully this time. For some odd reason, Kouji had the feeling that he needed to rely on his own method of transportation here, and not his twin or Takuya to provide it-as easier as it was, now just didn't seem to be the time.

The pounding on the front door-which, had stopped for a few seconds-started again, just as Kouji had regained his balance on his crutches, and both twins winced at how loud it sounded…and Kouichi wondered when a neighbor would start hollering for their visitor to shut up and knock just a bit softer on the door.

"Whoever is here isn't going to leave until I open up that door…so I might as well do it and tell them that whatever it is they want, they can come back later…unless, of course, if it's a parent of one of us, but all of our parents know that we're all here." Finally having made a decision, Kouichi headed for the front door and had his hand on it, when Kouji suddenly gasped and started shaking his head.

He was shaking his head for _two_ reasons.

The first reason, was because he saw his father…standing right _next_ to his twin. Though the image was rather faint, Kouji _knew_ that it was his father. And the _other_ reason why he was shaking his head was because his own father was shaking his head-and looked like he was trying to prevent Kouichi from opening up the front door. It slightly irked Kouji that he could _see_ his father…but at the moment, that wasn't what really mattered to him.

A feeling of dread had settled itself in the pit of Kouji's stomach. If his _father_ didn't want his twin opening up the front door, then it was definitely someone who didn't need to be here.

"Kouichi don't-please don't open that door!" Moving swiftly at his exclamation, Kouji found himself at Kouichi's side in just a few seconds, and the image of his father disappeared the moment he got there. Kouichi eyed Kouji carefully, as he'd just unlocked the front door-wondering what on earth had come over his twin, and the two brothers turned, as they heard Izumi coming down with Tomoko.

Kouichi groaned.

"Well, there goes all of mom's quiet time for the night-" He didn't get to finish his sentence though, as a loud shout could suddenly be heard from the pounding, the voice raw and hoarse as though it had been shouting all night long. The words were slightly slurred together, and the voice itself sounded furious. But the voice was _very_ familiar to all the Digi Destined, whose eyes opened wide as they looked at one another.

"Oh…_shit_…" Kouichi said softly with feeling, as he glanced behind himself once more at Junpei-who now stood directly behind him, his face having gone white as a ghost at the slurred, angered words that were coming from behind the front door.

"What on earth is going on down here?" Tomoko demanded, as she pushed her way to the front door, putting her hand on the doorknob-but Kouji stopped her for a moment as he put his hand on her hand, causing her to look up at him for a moment, as she heard exactly what they were hearing.

"I want my son back! You have _nooooo_ right to keep my son from me! Junpei, you need to get your ass home _right_ now…or face consequences…dire consequences…"

Looking like he was going to be sick from his father's words, Junpei bit back a whimper, as he found himself wanting to flee from the entryway…and at the same time, stay and stand up to his father…who sounded quite drunk at the moment.

"I don't want him in here!" Junpei cried, trying his best to keep his composure. Both Kouichi and Izumi were at his sides for moral support, as Tomoko shook her head.

"We're not going to let him in here, trust me! He'll have to break down the door, and I'll have called the cops before he can do that!" As the twins' mother went to go and grab the phone from the kitchen, the pounding on the door got louder-and Kouji found himself staring at the doorknob, trying to find out what was wrong with it.

His dark blue eyes opened wide as he realized that Kouichi had unlocked it when he'd gone to open up the door the first time, and just hadn't remembered to put the lock back in place. As his eyes suddenly met up with Takuya's, they both seemed to think the same thing, and lunged for the doorknob, Kouji dropping one of his crutches in the process.

They didn't get there in time however, before Junpei's father-in his drunken sounding state-had gotten the bright idea to turn the doorknob…and started to open it. But not before Takuya and Kouji both got there, throwing all their weight on the door to close it again. Unfortunately for Junpei's father, he let out a howl of pain as his hand got caught in the door…

But the cry didn't last very long, and Junpei's father used the fact that his hand was still caught in the door to his advantage-and pushed with all his full strength to get it back open.

In the kitchen, Tomoko had heard the noise, and had gone out with the cordless phone in her hand-still talking with the dispatcher from 9-1-1 and her eyes opened wide at what she saw, and told the dispatcher to hurry before having hung up-having already given the other woman on the phone the much needed information.

Izumi and Kouichi had immediately started moving backwards, Junpei having already fled the entryway, and was now hiding in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"How _dare_ you keep _me_ from _my_ son. Do you _know_ who I _am_?" Takuya shuddered at the rude, loud tone of Mr. Shibayama's voice, and he knew he saw the others do the same, as he moved to stand in front of Kouji. At the moment, he was really the only person who _could_, since Tomoko had moved quickly to get Izumi and Kouichi out of the room and harm's way, and had gone back even quicker for her son and his boyfriend. But she wasn't quick enough…and now Tomoko stood frozen in place, not quite sure what to do at this point in time, as she clutched the cordless phone tightly in her fingers.

"Yeah…we know who you are, all right. But we haven't been keeping you from your son…he chose to keep himself from you on his _own_ accord!" Kouji winced at what Takuya had just said, gently placing his hand on Takuya's shoulder. Causing Takuya to turn his head a little to look at him, he saw the worried look in Kouji's eyes as his dark haired koi ever so gently shook his head, and Takuya sighed knowing exactly what Kouji meant.

Now was not the time or the place. The police could deal with this.

Mr. Shibayama sneered at seeing Kouji's gesture, his eyes narrowing tightly as he advanced on the two teens.

"And now I know who's been corrupting my son…I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to hang out with the likes of you!" Takuya closed his eyes as Junpei's father advanced on them, having the smallest inkling that he knew exactly what was about to happen, and yet knowing he couldn't do much about it-he couldn't just leave Kouji here, and he wasn't about to run away like some kind of chicken either.

When Takuya felt the fist of Junpei's father suddenly crash into the side of his face, he heard Kouji cry out his name as Takuya found himself falling off to the side-seeing stars as he tried to shake off the hit, knowing he had to protect Kouji. But the hit had been too hard, and Takuya wasn't able to shake it off quick enough, because when he stopped seeing stars in his vision, he saw that Junpei's father had managed to snag Kouji by his sleep shirt and had thrown him up against the wall-successfully heaving Kouji out of the way.

His dark brown eyes opening wide as he saw Kouji hit the wall, knocking his head harshly against it, Takuya was up in a matter of seconds as he dashed to his koi's side-his jaw still feeling plenty sore as he helped Kouji sit up-who thankfully was still quite conscious-and looking rather pissed off...his dark blue gray eyes narrowing in spite.

And Takuya suddenly knew why.

"MOM!" Kouji managed to shout this, as Tomoko took off running when she'd seen Kouji hit the wall, as much as she wanted to stay and fight, she knew that she had two younger children to protect as well, hoping that Shinya and Tomoki had had the decency to flee upstairs. And they had. She silently thanked any god that was watching over her and the rest of the others that was up there, when she heard Kouji's warning as she turned around to see Mr. Shibayama standing right in front of her. And once more, she thanked the gods above that neither her son nor Takuya had been hurt too badly by Junpei's father.

His dark brown eyes were looking around wildly for any sign of his son-and Tomoko knew that she had to keep him away from Junpei at all and any cost. She wanted to cover her nose from the stench of alcohol that she smelled on the older Shibayama's breath…he smelled like he'd practically bathed in the stuff and Tomoko wondered if this was something that happened often, and if Junpei just knew how to cover it up really well…

"Don't you dare come near me…I've already got the authorities on their way! How many times have you come home like this to Junpei, I wonder? And you call yourself a _father_?" Junpei's father chuckled and shook his head as he continued advancing on Tomoko, and she continued to back up-making sure she didn't run into anything in the process that would block her way.

She knew the only weapon that she had in her hand at the moment was a stupid, cordless phone…but that her next best weapon, would merely be a choice of words. It had been something she'd remembered one time when an EMR team had brought in an abused young adult-who's parents had been abusing her…more her mother than her father. Tomoko remembered that the girl had said that the one way that she'd been able to stay alive long enough for help to get to her, was that she'd had a will of words with her mother…often confusing her mother into thinking of something else, or getting angry enough about something else instead of thinking about hurting her further.

Though Tomoko no longer remember the girl's name, she silently thanked her, and decided to go in that direction…hoping that Takuya had taken Kouji to a safer place in the apartment.

"But you see Ms…_Kimura_…I _am_ Junpei's father…and at least I'm still a father. I never gave you my condolences for what happened to Kousei…I can see it in your eyes that you still loved him." Tomoko fought from gasping out loud, as Junpei's father had somehow knew that. But she knew she had to keep him talking…keep him calm enough so that he wouldn't hurt anyone else…

"I did love Kousei still, you're very right, Mr. Shibayama, but-" Junpei's father cut her off, though, with a slight arrogant bow.

"Please, my dear, call me Junouichi. It would do me a great honor if you'd do so." The twins' mother fought from making a face, as she merely nodded.

"Alright-Junouichi. You're right-I did love Kousei-but I've always loved him, that's never changed." Junouichi snorted.

"Even though he left you? He left you, took Kouji, and made you raise Kouichi by yourself? I _hardly_ think that that's very fair. And now look…he's left you with _both_ twins to look after…don't you think that you'd be in a much better position if Kouji had died in that car accident too?" Tomoko's eyes widened as she heard this, and she felt a hot, searing anger boil in her.

_No_ one…and she meant _no one_…said anything like that about her children.

They didn't _dare_.

"How _dare_ you…how…how _could_ you? You're nothing but a _ruthless_ son of a _bitch_! I _love both_ of my boys _very_ much, and if you know _half_ of what I've _really_ been through, Mr. Shibayama, you wouldn't have _dared_ said what you just said to my face! I wouldn't trade my twins for _anything_ else in this world!" And with that, she slapped the man towering above her-hard.

Junouichi only reeled for a split second, growling as he moved to grab Tomoko by the wrists.

"I've tried to be nice…I really have, Ms. Kimura…I tried to do you a favor, but _no_…you throw it back into my face-" Mr. Shibayama paused for a second, and Tomoko's eyes were wide open with thoughts of horror running through her mind, as she thought of what Junpei's father could try to do to her now.

Junouichi Shibayama never got the chance too, though, as he was suddenly hit in the back of the head with something rather heavy-and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let go of her wrists, passing out on Tomoko's living room floor completely.

Breathing hard, she looked up to see Kouji standing there-his crutch now in one hand, as he balanced himself on his right foot. Eyeing Kouji wearily, Tomoko stepped over Mr. Shibayama, and went to his side, giving him a look that just merely asked him how he'd done that.

"Kendo practice…" Kouji murmured as he knew what his mother's look meant, and Tomoko sighed as Kouji explained a bit further.

"If you hit someone in the head just right…just like I did…you can hit them with any object-blunt, or sharp, and it'll make them pass out. Sometimes the reaction's longer, but since Junpei's dad was pretty much drunk out of his mind, the hit just took him out of his misery…are you…are you okay, mom?" Tomoko nodded at Kouji's softly spoken question, knowing that she had tears that were threatening to fall, as she suddenly wrapped Kouji up in a big hug-one that he gratefully returned as he dropped the crutch he was holding.

"I love you…Kouji, I love both you _and_ your brother so very, very much…believe me when I say that…" Kouji nodded into Tomoko's shoulder, and she found herself shaking as Kouji pulled away for a moment to look her in the eyes…his dark blue-gray orbs staring into her dark gray ones.

"I never doubted that you loved me, mom…_never_…don't let what Mr. Shibayama said affect you at _all_…what he said wasn't _true_! _None_ of it…and I _know_ that you would have _never_ thought for once that you'd wanted me to die in that car accident…none of you would…I know that mom, I _know_…"

While Tomoko had thought that she'd have to be the brave one and keep in all of her tears, she soon found herself letting them loose, as Kouji's own tears started to fall and he hurled himself into her arms once more, holding onto her tightly.

Tomoko wasn't sure how long that she'd stood there like that, holding her youngest son as he stood there, her arms wrapped tightly around him, as though she could protect him from everything and anything. At one point, she saw movement from the corner of her eyes, and saw Kouichi coming out of the kitchen with Takuya-noticing that Takuya had an ice pack on the cheek/eye that Junpei's father had hit when he'd knocked Takuya forcefully out of the way earlier.

Takuya went to rejoin the others, while Kouichi came forward, and Tomoko nodded as Kouichi came up from behind Kouji, and wrapped his arms around him in a backwards hug. Kouji seemed to sag in the double embrace from his family, a feeling of relief flowing through him, as they all heard sirens in the background, indicating that the police were on their way and coming closer.

There was only one thing that would make this a bit more perfect…

Takuya, seeming to sense something amiss, glanced up and met Tomoko's eyes for the second time that night, and Tomoko nodded as Takuya came up next to Kouichi; who moved enough so that Takuya could join the hug as well-making it a three way hug with Kouji in the middle-still in his mother's arms.

Kouji sighed happily as he leaned his head against Takuya's shoulder, for once finally feeling safe…like he was home…

Unfortunately though, they had to break their protective circle as Tomoko had to deal with the police officer's questions and Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi stepped aside to let the other officers, who had accompanied the first officer, collect the still unconscious Mr. Shibayama. Tomoko, Kouji noted, hadn't said a word about him hitting Mr. Shibayama over the head.

Takuya and Kouichi helped him over to the others, where Junpei still seemed a bit shaken up as he reached out to where the right side of Takuya's face was starting to bruise slightly.

"I can't believe my father did that…Takky…I'm so sorry…I…" But Takuya shook his head and placed a gentle hand on Junpei's shoulder-stopping his apologies.

"Don't worry about it, Junpei-it's really no problem at all, I'd have done it for anyone in this room. Trust me." Junpei hesitated, before nodding as he looked to where his father was being taken away.

"Great…now what do I do?" The light haired brunette muttered, as Tomoko made her way over to him.

"Now, you stay here for awhile…they're booking your father on bail, though how much we won't know until a judge declares it, once your father gets down to court. I doubt anyone's going to be bailing him out though, unless he's one lucky bastard…sorry Junpei." Junpei only shook his head at Tomoko's apology, though.

"No harm done-I call him the same thing half the time, and that's exactly what he was tonight-a bastard. I can't believe that he'd actually hurt my friends to get to me. I'm sorry." This time, all the other Digi Destined snorted-along with Tomoko-who decided that it was _her_ turn to turn down Junpei's apology.

"Junpei-no apologies from you, either. You're all practically like family to me now-you've all helped my boys out so much-and all of you are welcomed here anytime…" Tomoko allowed her voice to trail off as she started to sniff the air, wrinkling her nose as the others-one by one-started to do the same thing.

"Mom…what's that…smell?" Kouichi asked, as Kouji raised his own questioning eyebrow, before Izumi put her hand over her mouth and dashed for the kitchen-Tomoko quickly realizing the same thing that Izumi had as she quickly followed.

They'd let the pizza's burn in the oven.

Kouji grinned at Kouichi, who grinned right back as he went to get the phone that their mother had just put away as Tomoki had gotten his crutches back together before joining the small group.

"Anyone feel like take out?" Groans were heard from all around as Kouichi asked the question, and Tomoko came back out of the kitchen, laughing as she left Izumi in the kitchen-who was currently swearing any curse word she could possibly come up with.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice-the _last_ time I let you kids cook in here, you had a big food fight! And I don't want another mess to have to clean up tonight!" Soft laughter all around as the last police siren was heard leaving the apartment complex, and Tomoko closed her eyes and sighed for a moment.

"Mom? You okay?" Kouichi asked, as Tomoko opened her eyes to see both of her sons-and their friends…her friends now, too-staring at her. Tomoko let out a small smile, wondering how she got so lucky…yes, she'd gained Kouji as a son awhile back after Kouichi had miraculously found him one day…but now it seemed as though she'd just added on quite a few more people to her family.

"Yes Kouichi…I'm fine…just fine…" Tomoko murmured, as she leaned up against a wall while she listened to everyone else argue over what they wanted to order for dinner…

Knowing that even though she felt just fine now, she had the feeling that this was _far_ from over…and that she'd be keeping a _very_ close watch over Kouichi-and _especially_ Kouji for _quite_ a long time after tonight.

TBC


	11. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for how long this has taken me to update, but I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the one shot I brought out that's in the same time frame as this! If you haven't read it yet and are interested, the one shot is called "Creating Memories." It _definitely_ helped me to overcome my writer's block for this fic, so yay for that! I'm _hoping_ to have more frequent updates now that the colder weather is slowly coming our way and usually with the colder weather, comes not so busy times for me-meaning that I'll be able to write more too…I'm _also_ _really_ excited for the new Evanescence CD to come out…from what I've heard so far, "The Open Door" is almost better then their first album "Fallen" (who's song "Bring Me To Life" actually helped inspire me to write this fic as did all the songs off of "Fallen" actually)-so with new dark/angsty music on the way, that'll definitely help me too…double yay for Evanescence! There's not a _lot_ of action in this chapter very little actually save for the ending…personally it's not one of my favorite chapters of this fic, but I still felt like it needed to be put in…however, Kouichi, Kouji, Takuya and Junpei (_especially_ Junpei and Kouji) get themselves into _plenty_ of trouble in the next couple of chapters or so.

Quick little side note: I'm actually going to start using the word **BREAK** in place of the actual break line that this site offers, as the break line's been giving me some trouble and hasn't actually been working for me for some odd reason…heh…

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings or any of the pairings listed below then I suggest that you hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page now and run far, far away. Don't say you weren't for warned!

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, a Junpei/Izumi/Kouichi triangle, and some Shinya/Tomoki at times

Rating: PG13

Time Setting: Four years after season 04-ages of the Digi Destined for this fic are in the first couple of chapters

**Confessions **

**Author: Angel Spirit **

**Chapter 11: Calm Before The Storm **

It had been one week since the incident with Junpei's father, and things had slowly started to calm down around the Kimura household. Junpei had taken to staying in the apartment with them, since he had no desire to go back to an empty house while his father still resided in jail…though, rumor had it that his bail would be set sometime this weekend and Junpei was afraid that without a doubt one of his father's higher employees would probably bail out his old man. That seemed to scare him more then anything else that currently mattered to him…and that was another reason why Junpei didn't quite want to stay at home. He didn't want to be there when his father got there, for he was sure that some kind of punishment was already set in his father's mind for him, for having completely disobeyed him the night he got arrested after breaking and entering into the Kimura's apartment.

And from past experiences, Junpei knew that his father's punishments were never very fun.

Luckily, Tomoko had been most understanding and had told Junpei that he was allowed to stay as long as he wanted too.

Unfortunately, this was starting to pose a bit of a problem for the Kimura-Minamoto family, as their apartment they resided in was starting to get a bit on the small side with all the people they had staying with them now. While Kouji's room was big enough for a larger bed to fit both him and Takuya, Kouichi's room _wasn't_…meaning that while Junpei stayed he either slept with Kouichi on the pull out couch some nights or on a cot that they'd set up in the older twins bedroom.

But Tomoko was reasoning that eventually they'd have to move into a bigger apartment…she'd already been debating about making the decision to move into a bigger place when Kouji had first come…and they also had Wolf living in the small apartment with them too, and heavens knew that that dog needed an actual yard to run around in instead of having to be taken on a daily walk. Since Kouji couldn't really walk Wolf, she, Kouichi, and Takuya had divided up the chore between the three of the with Kouji promising to take over the chore completely once his cast was off and he was finished with his physical therapy that he had to do to restrengthen his knee.

All in all though, they really _would_ be much better off in a bigger place.

So on of her days off, Tomoko was sitting at the small breakfast bar in the kitchen, musing over the realty section of the local newspaper-every once in awhile using a highlighter to circle a place she thought that she'd like…as well as Kouichi and Kouji. It wouldn't be fair for just her to pick a place…she wanted her sons to feel happy and comfortable as well.

Tomoko knew that eventually she'd have to tell the twins of her plans, but at the moment she was content with just letting things be for awhile. They were finally happy…probably the happiest that they'd been in a long time, and she didn't want to burst that bubble of happiness by telling them that she was thinking about moving.

Money wouldn't be a problem…Kousei had left them plenty of it in his will; having spread it out evenly between herself, Kouji, and Kouichi-there was enough money for Kouichi and Kouji to go to college, and then some. Tomoko had a sneaky suspicion that she could probably retire from her job as a nurse if she really wanted too and would be just fine with the money that Kousei left her. She had the feeling he might have done it, knowing that if anything happened to him she'd want to spend as much time with their sons as possible. He was right. And a part of her hated that…but a part of her also didn't mind that either, because she was able to take more time off now instead of having to take extra night shifts and exhausting herself just to make ends meet.

She was still sitting at the breakfast bar around noon, when Kouji came downstairs-looking like he'd just woken up from a nap. Tomoko couldn't blame him…with the weather being as warm as it was, a nap definitely sounded like a good idea…and she was still planning on taking one herself a little later on. However, she was glad for the quiet time…and couldn't pass up the opportunity to start looking for housing without having to worry about the twins looking over her shoulder and asking her why she was circling places in the newspaper.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to hide it quickly enough from Kouji, who eyed her suspiciously as he maneuvered himself on his crutches to the cabinet that contained the glasses as he grabbed a glass and then proceeded over to the fridge.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, until Tomoko let out a soft sigh and turned to face her youngest. She might as well get this done and over with…Tomoko had the feeling that out of her two sons, that Kouji would have the hardest time dealing with the fact that she was planning on getting a bigger place. It would mean that he'd have to move…again. And while Tomoko didn't want to have to put Kouji through that kind of pain again, she also knew that he'd be happier in more comfortable living quarters too.

"Kouji…I've been doing some thinking, and the more I think about it, the more the solution I've come up with seems to solve a lot of our problems." Kouji raised an eyebrow at this, before nodding for her to continue.

"This place is getting too small…with Junpei staying with us now; we're going to have to look at getting a bigger place. Your room was big enough to get a larger bed, Kouichi's isn't…and I have the feeling that Kouichi will jump at the chance of a larger bedroom. That, and we've also got Wolf now too…he's happy with the two walks he gets each day, but it's not enough for him Kouji. He's used to having a big yard to run around in and a bit more freedom then he's got here. He's had to change his living style too…though I know he doesn't mind doing it as long as you're here with him. I just think that we need a change…and I was going to bring it up to the two of you when I'd found a few different places for us to go and look at, but you seemed to have caught me at a disadvantage…are…are you okay with this Kouji?" There was that small, awkward silence again after Tomoko asked this, and Kouji seemed to be lost in thought.

Deciding to let what she'd said sink into Kouji's thoughts for awhile, Tomoko got up and started to fix them a snack. She had the feeling that if Kouji was up, that that meant that Junpei and Kouichi would probably be up soon too-and would probably come into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

She started looking through the cabinets, musing over what to fix and nibbled on her lower lip-it looked like she was going to have to do some grocery shopping sooner then later. For now though…

Her dark blue gray eyes spied a package of unopened tortilla chips hidden behind a box of cereal, and she made a grab for them…settling on making nachos for everyone until dinner time came.

When she turned around again, she found Kouji lazily looking over the housing ads that she'd put down when he'd come into the kitchen, and her own eyebrows raised as she opened the bag of chips and wandered over to him.

"What are you thinking Kouji?" She asked softly, as Kouji just shrugged and gave the ads one more glance over before looking up to meet her in the eyes…his eyes shining with a look that she didn't think would be there…it was a look that held a bit of excitement, and a bit of curiosity all at once. It was a bit of a relief for Tomoko…it looked like Kouji was going to accept moving without _to_ much of a problem.

"I don't know…I mean…I can see why you'd want to look into a bigger place mom…but…do Kouichi and I have a say in where we move to?" The moment the question was out of Kouji's mouth, Tomoko enthusiastically nodded as she popped a chip into her mouth and offered the bag to Kouji, who declined and maneuvered over to the fridge to grab the container of grated cheese they had.

"Of course you two can help me pick a place, you're going to be living there after all…you can even drag Takuya along with us since I have the feeling he'll probably be living there part time as well…speaking of which, where _is_ Takuya anyway?" The twin's mother hadn't seen her son's boyfriend since that morning at breakfast, and usually Takuya and Kouji were never very far from each other for very long.

Kouji shrugged, and handed her the container of cheese that she opened as she graciously poured it over the plate of chips.

"He got a phone call this morning after breakfast from his mom…he wouldn't really tell me much but he said that he was needed at home for something, and that he'd probably be back before dinner tonight. I-I'm kind of worried about him mom, he seemed really distracted after the phone call, like something wasn't right." Tomoko frowned at this, as she put the plate of chips and cheese into the microwave and sat down next to Kouji as she waited for the cheese to melt.

"I'm sure that everything is okay, he'd call if there was something wrong…why don't you call him if you're so worried about him?" She asked, and Kouji nodded, getting up and heading towards the phone.

"That's a good idea…I hope he's got his phone with him and that he didn't leave it here. I don't think he did though, I'm pretty sure I saw him put it in his pocket when he left." Kouji mused, dialing Takuya's number and waited as patiently as he could for the phone to ring. One ring…two…three…

When Kouji got Takuya's voicemail, both of his eyebrows raised and he hesitated but finally left a brief message telling him to call if he wasn't going to be able to make it for dinner. After a soft 'love you' as a goodbye, he hung up and caught his mother watching him.

"It's not like him to not answer his phone…whenever I used to call it he'd always answer. I've got a really _bad_ feeling." The microwave dinged, announcing the nacho's were ready and Tomoko sighed as she went to take them out…having the feeling that Kouji wasn't very hungry now, and that she'd be eating them all herself.

"If you're really worried you could try calling him at home." She pointed out, picking up a chip and savoring the melted cheese as she bit into it. Tomoko hated it when the cheese from nacho's got cold; making them inedible for her though she knew Kouichi liked them that way…for some strange, odd reason.

"Yeah…but something's telling me not to. Takuya's been over here so much that maybe his mom just wanted him to stay for dinner…I'm probably being paranoid, that's all." With that said and done, Kouji headed over to the plate and snatched up a nacho, as Kouichi and Junpei stumbled into the room.

"I smell food." Kouichi declared, and Tomoko laughed as she put the plate in the center of the kitchen counter, making it so that everyone could have their fair share.

While they munched, Tomoko told Kouichi that she was thinking of moving into a bigger place…and as she'd predicted, Kouichi's eyes lit up and he gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Having a bigger bedroom would be wonderful." He said agreeing with what Tomoko had thought, and then glanced over at Kouji, a question clearly showing in his dark eyes…one that Kouji just shrugged at as he moved to go refill his glass.

"I'm fine with it…I can see where mom's coming from…and we won't have to change schools or anything, so it's not like it's that big of a deal." The youngest twin answered, and Junpei's eyes blinked as he looked from one twin to the other, and shook his head as Tomoko grinned and stole one of the last few chips off the plate.

"What is it Junpei, you look confused." She asked him, and Junpei just sighed and fought with Kouichi for the last chip, until Kouji came over and stole it, eating it before the two other teens could protest on Kouji's action.

"I just don't know how you two do it…it seems like you can talk without having to…_talk_." Junpei finally admitted, after he and Kouichi got finished glowering at Kouji for eating the last chip on the plate as Tomoko went to rinse it off to hide the grin she had on her face…while she had to admit that it was pretty sneaky of Kouji stealing the last nacho to end Junpei's and Kouichi's argument, it hadn't necessarily been the _right_ thing to do…but…it _was_ just a chip after all. Kouichi finally settled for sitting in Junpei's lap, as Junpei eyed him while Kouichi finished fidgeting in his lap.

"Comfortable?" The dark brunette asked and Kouichi laughed as he nodded.

"Much, thank you. And you have to realize that Kouji and I _are_ twins Junpei-it's a twin thing, that's all. Sometimes we don't even really have to talk to know what we're thinking; we just have to be close to each other, or touching one another." Junpei nodded, as though it made sense…and some of it _did_ make sense to him…he was just always amazed to watch it actually happen…the twins had once called it 'twin speech', when someone else had asked about it. And Junpei could see why they called it that.

"Is Takuya going to be back in time for dinner?" Kouichi asked, nodding towards the near-empty cabinets as though he were asking if they needed to go to the store for more food. In all honesty, Tomoko had been seriously considering ordering out take out and then dealing with the grocery store tomorrow.

"I'm not sure…I tried calling his cell phone, and he wouldn't answer it. I'm kind of worried, he was a little out of it this morning and not at all like himself after his mom called and said that she wanted him home for awhile…he looked kind of upset actually. When I asked, he shrugged me off and told me not to worry about it that he'd try to be back before dark." Kouji said, filling his twin and Junpei in on what was going on and the three were silent for a few minutes.

"He'll be okay Kouji; he's been through tougher situations before." Kouichi finally declared, and Kouji nodded as Wolf came trotting into the room, leash in his mouth and a playful look in his eyes as he headed right over to Kouji and bluntly sat down in front of him, raising a paw up in the air as if to say 'okay, I need attention too…take me on a walk.'

Everyone in the room was getting a good chuckle out of it, as Kouji grinned and reached over to grab Wolf's leash out of his mouth…or at least he tried to anyway. Wolf, who had felt like he was being ignored by his master long enough, decided to start a game of tug of war with the leash…and soon it was Kouji growling in frustration as he tried to wrestle the leash from the German Shepherds mouth while Tomoko, Junpei, and Kouichi were laughing merrily at the scene going on before them.

"I think that Wolf wants some attention Kouji." Kouichi said pointing out the obvious, as Kouji grumbled something underneath his breath and then barked a command for Wolf to let go. Wolf let go…and Kouji stumbled backwards, not really expecting the dog to have let go as quickly as he had. Kouji lost his balance completely and landed hard on the floor, his crutches having fallen on either side of him. For several seconds he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, as he heard Kouichi kneel down next to him and start calling his name as he gently rubbed his arm to get his attention back in focus.

Eventually Kouji felt like he could breathe properly again and when he looked at his twin, Kouichi sighed in relief.

"You okay?" He asked, and Kouji nodded as Kouichi helped him sit up. Wolf had lain down next to Kouji right after he'd fallen over, his long pointy ears laid back and the look in his eyes told him he was extremely sorry.

Kouji's reply to the look was to reach over and gently scratch Wolf's ears, to which the dog replied with a lick to the hand, and all was forgiven as Kouichi helped him to stand.

"Nothing's hurting?" Tomoko asked worriedly, placing a gentle hand on Kouji's shoulder as he shook his head…and then decided that wasn't a very good idea as he felt slightly dizzy and a bit disoriented. He hadn't thought that he'd fallen _that_ hard…his left knee hurt a little, but not too bad since Kouji had managed to shift himself enough so that his right side had taken most of the fall.

As his mother and twin helped him up, Junpei looked on in concern, but Kouji gave him a sincere look that told him he was alright…so Junpei hung back while Kouichi and Tomoko helped him over to the couch.

"You're sure that you're okay?" Tomoko asked again, and Kouji nodded as Kouichi helped him settle back against the cushions.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine…_really_…Wolf just startled me that's all, I wasn't expecting him to actually _obey_ me as quickly as he had." Kouji said with a soft chuckle as Wolf quietly padded his way into the room and managed to wiggle his way in between Tomoko and Kouichi, and sat right in front of the couch, placing his head on Kouji's chest…the German Shepherds eyes still looking very apologetic about the incident. Kouji laughed again and gently scratched Wolf's ears, whose tail started thumping as he happily, licked his master's hand once again.

"I'll go get the leash…hey Junpei, want to go on a walk with me?" Kouichi asked, as he went back into the kitchen and picked up the fallen leash off from the floor, and Junpei nodded.

"Sure, I'll come along. I assume we're taking Wolf?" The older twin nodded as he and Junpei headed over to the couch, where they found Tomoko sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch, one of her hands scratching Wolf's right ear while Kouji scratched Wolf's left. Wolf looked like he was completely happy with the situation, giving Junpei and Kouichi a lazy, lupine smile as he leaned a bit more against Tomoko's hand, causing her to laugh.

"Go on with Kouichi you big mutt, he'll give you your walk." Tomoko murmured, shooing Wolf to where Kouichi stood patiently waiting for him. Wolf headed off in the direction that Tomoko had sent him, but not before casting a longing glance at his master, who only grinned and shook his head as he pointed to his left knee.

"Wait until this horrid thing comes off in the next couple of weeks or so Wolf, and _then_ I'll take you on your walk…in the meantime, go with Kouichi." Wolf let out a playful bark, wagging his tail-making it look like he had completely understood what Kouji had told him and accepted it-before obediently going to sit by Kouichi's side.

Kouichi grinned, and quickly attached the leash to Wolf's collar as his free hand reached over to grab Junpei's.

"We'll be back before dinner!" He exclaimed, and Tomoko nodded as she watched while they headed out of the apartment.

Suddenly, all was quiet…and Tomoko found herself suddenly looking at her youngest son, not wanting to say anything…just wanting to _look_. _Really_ look at him.

She was glad that Kouji had actually closed his eyes…making it look like he was sleeping though she knew he wasn't. It made it easier for her to truly look at Kouji…and she bit back a sigh as she remembered all those years she'd lost with him because of one stupid mistake. If she had known the heartache that she would've caused herself by leaving Kouji with Kousei all those years ago, she wouldn't have done it…if she could, she'd go back in time and tell herself that it was a really bad idea…and that struggling with two children would be better then suffering with the memory of loosing one.

She'd missed all those birthdays, Christmas's, New Years, and other special times…

_But I won't miss anymore_. Tomoko thought, determination filling her as she nodded to herself while she continued to look Kouji over. He was so much like Kouichi…and yet, completely different from his older twin as well. It was easy to see how overprotective the two were of one another, especially now, with everything that had happened within the past month or so…while Tomoko had heard from their friends that normally Kouji was the overprotective twin, she knew that that role had steadily changed since the accident. Kouichi had taken over the part of the overprotective sibling, though he did it in such ways that only close family and friends could really detect it…but Tomoko doubted that Kouji minded it all that much.

Despite everything that had happened to her youngest son, Kouji remained strong…holding up as well as he could against the odds that had been thrown at him…pretty much causing his whole entire life to change.

_He's had family and close friends to help him through it though…and a wonderful boyfriend who I believe would move heaven and earth if it meant making him happy. Takuya's been really good to him…and I'm glad…it's not every day one meets their soul mate and it works out completely. _As Tomoko continued to think, she noticed that Kouji's breathing had evened out and it looked like he'd fallen asleep again. She wondered briefly about Takuya, hoping that he was okay and that Kouji really didn't have anything to worry about. But still…she decided that if Takuya hadn't come back or called before six, then she'd call the Kanbara residence herself and check up on him.

Takuya was almost like another son to her…and she mused on how easily he'd fit in with her small family. Of course it helped that he got along with Kouichi and Kouji equally…and that he loved Kouji to bits…but he'd also won her heart as well and Tomoko reminded herself that she needed to tell Takuya that he was always welcome to stay with them, that he was no stranger here. She also realized that she owed Takuya big time for having agreed to move in for the summer and help her get Kouji back on his feet…both emotionally _and_ physically. Though, she had the feeling that Takuya wouldn't have had it either way.

_When that cast comes off of Kouji's leg, I'm going to treat him and Takuya to something…I'm not sure what it is yet, but it'll have to be something special…maybe I can have Kouichi, Junpei, and Izumi help me out…_A wicked grin crossed Tomoko's features as she nodded at her thoughts, before standing and grabbing a quilt off the back end of the couch that Kouji was now sleeping on…apparently, Kouji _had _fallen asleep after all. Taking the quilt and unfolding it to place over her youngest, Tomoko quietly moved out of the living room and back into the kitchen to continue going over the housing ads. She'd ask Kouichi if he and the other's would like to help her out with Kouji's and Takuya's surprise later…though she had the feeling she wouldn't even have to ask and that they'd all say yes in a heartbeat. The problem would be, planning it out when Takuya and Kouji weren't _around_…

So for the rest of the afternoon, Tomoko continued to let Kouji sleep as she pondered over the newspaper, allowing her thoughts to run away while she did so…

**BREAK**

It was almost six by the time Kouichi and Junpei got back, and Kouji got a phone call on his cell phone. He was lucky that he'd left it on the coffee table the other night and had forgotten to bring it up to his and Takuya's bedroom. Mumbling something inaudible as he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, Kouji slipped out of the quilt he found over him long enough to grab the phone, not wanting to leave the comforting warmth that the quilt provided him just yet.

While the day had been rather warm, it was quickly cooling off as evening came, and the twin's mother had left some of the windows open to cool down the apartment.

Seeing Takuya's number on the caller ID screen allowed Kouji to focus a little bit more and become more alert as he hit the talk button before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Takuya?" He murmured, fighting a yawn that threatened to escape as he greeted his boyfriend.

"Kouji…I got your message, I'm sorry my phone was off…I-I should be back in time for dinner, I'm on my way back now…" Even though Kouji was only half awake, his eyebrows rose at the sound of Takuya's voice. Was it just his imagination, or did it sound like his koi had been _crying_?

"Takuya…are you okay?" Kouji asked, becoming more awake as he sat up and managed to maneuver himself so that he was lying with his back against the arm rest of the couch.

"Y-yeah…I'll…I'll be fine. We…we're going to need to talk when I get there though…something…something's happened, and…and for once in my life, I think…I think I'm _really _afraid Kouji…" Takuya seemed to stumble over his words, as though he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Kouji's dark blue gray eyes narrowed at Takuya's words, and from the corner of them he saw Kouichi wander into the room-no doubt to see if he was awake or not.

Kouichi saw that Kouji was on the phone, and started to turn around to head out of the living room to give his twin some privacy, but stopped when he noticed that Kouji was frantically waving him over…a look of concern etched into his features.

"Takuya, what are you afraid of…?" Kouji murmured trying to coax his koi to tell him what was wrong.

Takuya hesitated for a moment, and Kouji bit back a sigh. For Takuya to hesitate like that _something_ must've happened…and Kouji was betting himself that it was on his love for him that that something had to do with his family. _Something_ had happened when Takuya had gone home, and Kouji was determined now to find out what that _something_ was.

"Did something happen while you were at home Takuya?" Kouji whispered, and he heard Takuya sigh.

"Y-yeah…you could say that…look…I…I don't want to talk about it over the phone okay? I promise we'll talk when I get there…" But now that Kouji had part of it figured out, he wanted to know the rest of it. He didn't want Takuya heading back to the apartment by himself if he wasn't okay.

A deep tremor of fear went through Kouji, as he prayed that what he was thinking what had happened to his koi, _hadn't_ happened and he gripped the cell phone in his hand a little tighter.

"Takuya…you're okay right? No one…no one hurt you?" There was nothing but silence behind Kouji's question, and he bit back a curse that threatened to come out as he sat up completely and threw off the quilt. Kouichi looked on in alarm when he saw his twin's facial expression suddenly change and knew that something was up, that something wasn't right.

Unfortunately for Kouichi, the only conversation he could hear was Kouji's end…and from what he was gathering, it sounded like something bad had happened to Takuya when he'd gone home that afternoon.

"Takuya, answer me!" Kouji demanded, trying to keep his anger in check…it wasn't Takuya he was angry at…not by far. He wished that he'd sent Kouichi with Takuya when he went home or something…then maybe that would've helped advert whatever disaster had happened. If his koi was hurt in anyway…

Kouji's free hand tightened in a fist as he promised he'd make whoever hurt Takuya pay.

As Takuya sighed again and answered Kouji's question, his heart nearly broke when he found out he had been correct.

"Dad…dad found out…about our relationship…Shinya had accidentally let it slip…he and mom had been keeping it a secret from dad because my dad's a bit of a homophobic." Takuya whispered, and Kouji closed his blue gray eyes as he allowed himself to lean back against the couch completely.

"W-what happened?" Kouji whispered back, licking his suddenly dry lips as he feared the worst.

Takuya let out a hollow laugh over the phone, and Kouji winced…that didn't sound like Takuya at all…

"There was a lot of arguing, a lot of shouting…and then…my dad gave me an ultimatum, and made me choose my choice then and there." The brunette's breathing had gone suddenly soft while Kouji's had gone just the opposite as his face paled…ultimatums given by parents were usually never _good_ ultimatums…

Kouichi, upon seeing his twin's sudden reaction to whatever Takuya had said on the other side of the line, moved to sit down next to him and he placed a gentle arm around Kouji's shoulders. Though, if Kouji noticed it he didn't show it…he was more focused on what it was that Takuya was saying over the phone, his eyes opening wide with horror at one point and Kouichi wished that he knew what it was that Takuya was saying.

"Dad gave me the ultimatum…the final choice…he said that it was either you…or them. I had to choose between the one I loved with all my heart-my _soulmate_-and my family…" Kouji's breath hitched at this, and he suddenly closed his eyes and leaned forward…feeling like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe he was hearing this…that was a _horrible_ choice to have to even _make_.

A part of Kouji was hearing Takuya telling him that he'd chosen his family and that it was over between the two of them…that it could never work this way…Kouji knew how much Shinya idolized Takuya and how protective Takuya could be over the younger Kanbara…Takuya wouldn't choose him over Shinya…he _wouldn't_…

But it was just his mind playing tricks on him…especially with what Takuya had said next.

"I…I told dad that if he couldn't accept me for who I was, then he wasn't my father…he knew my choice when I said that. I couldn't _leave_ you Kouji…I think I'd be _broken_ if you were ever taken from me. I know I've said that once already, but it's true…you _complete_ me…and I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you and have no family…I _can't loose_ you." Nothing was said for a moment, as Kouji took a couple of seconds to take in what Takuya had just told him…

And he felt like crying. But it wouldn't be tears of sadness…more like tears of joy. He managed to hold them back though, deciding to save them for later in a more private time. He consciously leaned up against his twin, acknowledging his presence as he felt Kouichi's arm tighten a bit around his shoulders in a protective manner.

"Where are you Taku? We'll come and get you." Kouji murmured softly, nothing but love and adoration filled his voice-and Takuya must've heard it, because Kouji could tell from the sound of _his_ voice that he was trying _his_ hardest not to break down as well.

"I-I'm almost there, really, I'm very close…there's no need to come and get me…" Takuya murmured back, relief filling him.

On his side of the line though, Kouji shook his head as he motioned for Kouichi to stand. After giving Kouji a quizzical glance, Kouichi did so.

"No I _want_ to come and get you…I need to see you _now_, so where _are_ you?" At Kouji's persistence, Takuya finally gave in and told him that he'd just gotten off the subway and was only a few blocks away from his house.

Kouji nodded at this, and accepted Kouichi's offered hand as he helped him to stand up, and Kouji leaned against him for balance for a minute.

"Alright…stay right there, we're going to come and get you…I'll see you in a few minutes Takuya." With that, they said goodbye, and as Kouji hung up his cell phone and put it in his pocket, Kouichi handed him his crutches.

"Takuya's okay, right?" Kouichi asked, as Kouji lowered his eyes…not quite sure how to answer his twin's question since he couldn't really answer it himself.

"I…I _hope_ he's okay…his father gave him the ultimatum today after finding out about his relationship with me from Shinya when Shinya accidentally let it slip. He had to choose between his family…and me." Kouichi sucked in a sharp breath, looking at Kouji with concern as he took in the sudden sadness that Kouji's feature's held.

"He…he chose _me_. But…no one should have to make that kind of a choice…_no one_." Kouji murmured, and Kouichi nodded his head in agreement as he and Kouji headed into the kitchen, where Tomoko glanced up from just having reached for the phone. She was just debating on what to order out for dinner, and had been planning to go out and get the twins to help her decide when they walked in.

"What's wrong Kouji?" The moment her sons came in, Tomoko could instantly tell that something was wrong…more from the look on Kouji's face then anything else.

"We need to go and get Takuya-he's at the subway station, I told him to stay there and we'd go get him…I'll explain the rest in the car, can we go now mom _please_?" Kouji pleaded, a look of longing in his dark eyes that told Tomoko that right then all Kouji wanted to do was to be with Takuya.

Nodding quickly, Tomoko placed the phone back down in its cradle, and moved to go grab the keys to the van.

"Kouichi, why don't you and Junpei decide on what to order in while we're gone okay?" Tomoko murmured to him, and Kouichi nodded as he helped Kouji out to the van while Tomoko got in the drivers seat and started it.

"We'll be back with Takuya in a few okay?" She added and again another nod as Tomoko made sure that Kouji had his seat belt on before she started to head out of the driveway.

As the van disappeared, Junpei came out and gently wrapped his arms around Kouichi's waist, and Kouichi leaned up against him grateful for the contact.

"Do you think Takuya's going to be okay?" Junpei asked softly, and Kouichi sighed and turned enough so that his face was now buried in Junpei's chest.

"I hope so…that's a tough decision for anyone to have to make…but I think he'll pull through it. He means the world to Kouji, and I know that now Kouji's given Takuya his heart and soul…I think that right now, that's all they need." Kouichi murmured, and despite the situation, Junpei found himself smiling softly.

"True love conquers all." The dark haired brunette whispered and Kouichi found himself grinning as well as he managed to pull away from Junpei's embrace as he grabbed one of Junpei's hands instead and started to lead him back into the apartment.

"Come on lover boy, let's go in and decide what we're going to have for dinner tonight…and no, it's _not_ going to be pizza…I'm _sick_ of pizza!" Kouichi declared, and Junpei's face fell as he'd just opened his mouth to suggest pizza, and Kouichi chuckled at this.

Junpei pouted for the rest of the way up to the apartment, and he and Kouichi were still arguing over what to order when Tomoko returned with Takuya and Kouji a little while later…

TBC

End Note: Poor Takuya…hehe, Kouji can't hog all the angsty moments, ne? (The ending here was for those of you who've been requesting that Takuya get his fill of the angst too!) I've actually been planning on heading in this direction for quite some time now…so now that Takuya's father has given him the ultimatum and Takuya's chosen true love, will true love truly conquer all? Trust me when I say that the trouble and danger is nowhere near over yet…this was merely a breather. ((Winks))


	12. If I Fall

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic

Author's Musings: Muahahahaha, the first update of the New Year! Woot!

I have something to admit. This chapter has had to be one of the _toughest_ chapters that I have _ever_ written…and you will all probably see why as you continue to read on, because I haven't done anything like this before in any of my fics, and it was tough to get that certain 'setting' (as I'll call it for the moment) just right and to maintain it throughout the chapter. I've been told I've done a good job, and I actually think that this is one of my favorite chapters and that Confessions is quickly becoming one of my favorite fics to write on and work with. If you have Evanescence's second album "The Open Door" _definitely _listen to the song "Cloud Nine" while reading this chapter, since it was a main stay song for me throughout. It's a _gorgeous _song, and the lyrics-at least to me-really kind of fit what happens in parts of this chapter. I'll also admit something else here too-Izumi isn't really in this chapter. She might be mentioned once or twice, but she's not in it…I just couldn't fit her anywhere, I didn't think that with the way I have her personality for this fic, that she'd fit into this chapter too well. But don't fret Izumi lovers; she'll be back in the next chapter. So this chapter mostly focuses on Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Junpei…I've still got the Kouichi, Junpei, and Izumi triangle going on, never fear-I just thought that since there are hardly any fics with those two paired up, that I'd give Kouichi and Junpei some time to themselves… ((Grins mischievously)) I know for a fact that there's quite a few of you out there rooting for the two of them, so this chapters for you guys! I'll keep it as a triangle for now, but I have an interesting question and I'm curious as to the response that'll come from you wonderful readers you. If I _had_ to make a choice, as to whom Kouichi would end up with, would you guys want it to be Izumi, or Junpei? Not like I'm necessarily going to _make_ him choose...but you guys should all know the way my mind works by now…right? At least when it comes to my fics? ((Runs off before anyone can hurt her for even suggesting the idea))

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings, then I suggest that you hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page and run far, far away. Don't say you were never for warned!

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, a Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi triangle, and some Shinya/Tomoki at times

Time Setting: four years after season 04

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 12: If I Fall**

"**In a dream, will you give your love to me?**

**Beg my broken heart to bleed**

**Save my life,**

**Change my mind"**

**EV-Cloud Nine **

"Mr. Shibayama, your car." Junouichi Shibayama glowered at the officer who escorted him to the limo that awaited his presence, as he managed to make it quickly past the media and into the safety of the tinted window vehicle before him.

The moment he got inside, he promptly told his driver to take him home and then turned his attention to the lovely woman sitting next to him, as he gently took her hand and planted a light, thankful kiss on it.

"My dear, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you-you make a wonderful business partner, you know that, right?" Jade Yin only grinned slyly at her 'business partner' and batted her long eyelashes.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you rot in jail now could I?" Junouichi only smirked as he leaned back while Ms. Yin poured him a drink and handed it to him. He savored the Gin, and gave her another cold smile of thanks. Jade could only nod as she leaned back in her own seat, making herself comfortable for the ride back to the Shibayama's place, having no doubt that Junouichi Shibayama would be in need of her…special talents.

"What am I going to do with that son of mine? He's become quite the rebel…" Jade Yin laughed-and the laugh was nowhere near friendly enough, but it made Junouichi smile even more…Jade Yin was his kind of woman…like mother, like daughter he believed and he knew that her daughter had caused plenty of ruckus in the lives of his son's friends.

His son's _friends_…

Junouichi Shibayama's lips curled in a sneer as his expression was one of pure malice. Junpei's friends would have to be taken care of…yes, they would…especially _Minamoto_. Why the brat didn't die with his parents Junouichi could only guess. But now he was in trouble…because if Minamoto, Kouji found out anything about the deal that Junouichi had made with his father, there would be hell to pay…oh yes, there would. And Junouichi would have none of it.

There was only one solution to this big mess, really.

Kouji Minamoto must parish at all and any costs…and it had to be soon.

And maybe Junouichi would take care of his rebellious son and his…his _boyfriend_…at the same time, as well.

Before taking a long swig of his drink, an evil smile twisted Junouichi Shibayama's lips.

There was more than one way to skin a cat…

**BREAK**

Kouichi Kimura shivered from where he laid in Junpei's embrace. The two had just ordered food, and Kouji and Tomoko hadn't arrived with Takuya yet. But yet…something…felt…_off_. _Incredibly_ off…very wrong…there was really no way to describe what he felt, but he felt…_cold_…almost. Like something _dark_ was waiting for them. Again, Kouichi shivered and Junpei tightened his arms around him a little bit, no doubt thinking that he was cold.

"Are you okay? You're shaking like a leaf." Junpei murmured into his ear, and Kouichi bit his lower lip, not quite sure what to say as they continued to lie there in the silent, warm darkness. While the night air had helped cool things down a bit, the apartment was still a bit on the stuffy side, and the two teens had decided to continue leaving the windows open in hopes of cooling it down a bit more before they all had to go to bed.

When Kouichi didn't answer his question right away, Junpei found himself stilling. Whenever Kouichi got like this…he…wasn't sure what to do or think. There were times he'd found out, that Kouichi could…well…_sense_ things…in a way Kouichi couldn't explain it and Junpei didn't think that he could explain it either. But there were times when Kouichi knew that something _bad_ was going to happen and it _did_. Junpei just kind of hoped that this wasn't one of those times…he believed that there had been enough bad things happening to all of them already.

"Kouichi…? Come on…talk to me…please?" All Kouichi did at Junpei's soft request was turn and bury his head into Junpei's chest, his voice muffled a bit as he tried to explain what he was suddenly feeling…and thinking that he wasn't having very much luck at it.

When Junpei couldn't hear him very well, he told him he was mumbling and pushed Kouichi up a bit so that he could actually understand what his love was trying to tell him.

"I just…I don't know…I just feel _cold_ all of a sudden…like…like something isn't _right_…I…it's kind of like there's still darkness lurking out there…and it's not over with us yet. It's still got plans for us." What Kouichi had said, reminded Junpei of something his father was capable of…and as Kouichi huddled back down on top of him, Junpei tightened his arms around the older twin in a tight, protective embrace.

His father was still in jail…right? They'd set the bail so high that he doubted anyone would pay it…at least, no one in their right minds. When the police had found out that he'd nailed Takuya with a punch hard enough to bruise most of his cheek and his eye, and had slammed Kouji-still very much injured from the car accident-up against the wall hard enough to take him down for a couple of minutes, and had then threatened Ms. Kimura…well, Junpei had never been more relieved at how strict cops could be when it came to the law.

Junpei closed his eyes for a moment, and held his breath. When he'd found out what his father had done to Takuya and Kouji, he'd been mortified…_especially _with what his father had done to Kouji…it had taken any amount of effort on Junpei's part to _not_ apologize over and over again. Kouji was still injured-his knee was still healing and it would take several more weeks before it _was_ fully healed. If his father had injured Kouji any further with the stunt that he'd pulled…Junpei didn't think that he could've ever forgiven himself. That, and the fact that when Junpei had found out what Kouji had done to save Ms. Kimura…it made him shudder, and it made him feel even worse that he'd been a coward, and had fled the room and gone upstairs to hide. He knew he owed both Kouji and Takuya a big one…a _really_ big one. They could've _both_ gotten hurt because of their sheer stupidity…and bravery. Yes, bravery…Junpei called the both of them brave in many ways-he only wished that he could take a page out of their books and stand up for himself against his father.

Unfortunately for Junpei, he couldn't always have his way…and all he could do was lay there on the couch, holding his boyfriend as protectively as he possibly could…silently promising Kouichi that he'd protect him…and Kouji…at all and any costs, no matter what happened. Junpei couldn't afford to let the twins irritate his father any further than they already had…and Junpei had the feeling that Takuya would wholeheartedly agree with him on that promise.

If there was one thing that Junpei was afraid of the most, it was that if the twins _had _gotten underneath his father's skin, then that it would mean that his father would already be planning _something_…

And _that_ would be a _very_ bad thing…

**BREAK**

The car ride back to the apartment was anything but cheerful. The moment Takuya had climbed in the van, he'd pretty much fallen into Kouji's outstretched arms…and the two lovers had stayed that way until Tomoko had pulled into the parking lot.

When she shut off the engine, she opened the driver's door and started to climb out of the van…but not before she realized that neither her son nor Takuya had moved an inch, and when she turned to look at Kouji with a questionable expression, all Kouji did was shake his head at her. From the look in Kouji's dark, blue-gray eyes, Tomoko had the feeling that her son wanted some private time with Takuya to talk…and what a better place to do the talking in, then in the van?

But before she left, she cleared her throat, causing both Kouji and Takuya to jump slightly and she gave them an apologetic smile.

"I know that you two have a couple of things you probably want to talk about, so I'll leave you to it. But before I go, Takuya I just want you to know that you're _more_ than welcome to stay and live with us for as long as you possibly have to or want to. You've become something like a son to me, and I couldn't thank you enough for all the help and support that you've given to me and Kouji. I know that since I'm his mother, this might be a bit on the embarrassing side when I say this, but I think in all honesty that you've been the _best_ thing that's _ever_ happened to Kouji, and I agree with Kouichi and the others when they say that you two truly have something special. Takuya…whatever you decide, whatever you think, _truly_ think about all the possibilities…because if I know my son the way I think I do, he won't let you go without a fight." With that said and done, Tomoko sighed and nodded as she shut the door glancing only once at the van before she started to head up the stairs to the apartment, suddenly wondering what it was that her oldest twin and Junpei had ordered for dinner…and hoped to god it wasn't pizza.

_I'm **really** going to have to do some grocery shopping tomorrow…we can't keep on ordering take out food, this is ridiculous. I know my cooking skills have never been up to par, but I think it's time that changed…the twins need a healthier eating habit than take out, especially with Kouji on those pain medications. _Tomoko sighed again, as she realized that she'd forgotten to talk to Dr. Crestman about Kouji's medication problem and how it always left him feeling sick and tired. She made herself a mental promise to talk to the good doctor about it on her next shift, hoping that he'd understand and be reasonable, and put Kouji on something else. With everything that was going on lately, she had the feeling that Kouji _really_ did _not_ want to be feeling sick and tired all the time. But Dr. Crestman was a decent doctor…and Tomoko had the feeling that once she explained things to him, he'd prescribe a different medication.

With that thought out of the way, Tomoko glanced again at the van…hoping that whatever it was that Kouji had wanted to talk to Takuya about, that it wouldn't turn into an argument…

That was the last thing they needed…and Tomoko knew that Kouji might not be able to handle things as well as he had been, if something went awry with his newfound relationship with Takuya…

**BREAK**

There was still nothing but silence in the car after Tomoko had left, and Kouji was wishing hard for his mother to return. He wasn't sure if what his mother had said had had any effect on Takuya…but he'd have to remember to thank her later for trying to help. Kouji almost smiled…that was probably where Kouichi got his willingness to help whenever he could in almost any situation from. Kouji knew it definitely hadn't come from their father.

His father…

Kouji pushed the thought back, reminding himself that he couldn't think about that now. What mattered most right now was Takuya…and as Kouji reached out a hand to place gently onto his shoulder, he felt-and saw-Takuya tense up. Deciding to be brave, Kouji was the first one to break the silence.

"Takuya…Takuya please…talk to me? I…I need to know-" He was quickly cut off though, when Takuya suddenly whirled around to face him, almost making him lose his balance, as he'd taken off his seat belt when Tomoko had stopped the car.

"I've already told you what happened-there's nothing more to talk about, all right?" Takuya's words were sharp, and had a harsh edge to them…his dark, brown eyes were even darker now, and instead of holding that lost look to them, they looked _angry_. Kouji couldn't remember ever seeing his koi _this_ angry before…especially at _him_. Sure, they'd been angry with each other plenty of times back in the Digital World…Kouji knowing that he'd probably been the one to provoke most of the fights they'd had. But this was _different_…it had been four years since their journey through the Digital World, and they didn't fight as much anymore, if hardly ever now. Especially these days…

This was why Kouji was a little taken aback by the look that he saw in Takuya's eyes, and especially at what Takuya said next.

"Don't give me that puppy-dog eyed look…there have been plenty of times where I've tried to get you to open up and you wouldn't, now is just one of those times for me. I…I just need to think…I…I can't believe I just did that…my dad gave me the _ultimatum_…my family…or _you_…and I chose _you_…" Takuya look frantic as he said this, and Kouji's dark, blue-gray eyes opened wide with horror.

Takuya…Takuya wasn't thinking of changing his _mind_, was he?

While Kouji loved Takuya dearly, he would never make Takuya choose…he would _never_ ever make Takuya make a decision like that. And yet…yet…if Takuya backed down from his decision and Kouji urged him not to…to stay with him…wouldn't he be doing just that?

Kouji's heart raced as he thought of something to say. He couldn't _lose_ Takuya. Not now…and Kouji had the horrible feeling that if he let Takuya go back to his family, then he _would_ lose Takuya-quite possibly forever.

"Takuya…Takuya, you just need some time to…to think about this…to think things through…and you need to give your parents some time too; I'm sure that your dad didn't mean what he had said…I know-" and again, Kouji was cut off by Takuya, who had smacked his hand off of his shoulder so hard that it had actually _hurt_. And Kouji winced as he held onto it, forcing himself to stare into Takuya's angry dark, brown eyes.

"You know _what_, Kouji? You've _never_ had to make a decision like this…_never_. You've _never_ been forced to choose between someone you know is the love of your life, and your _family_!" Instead of sympathizing with what Takuya had all but yelled at him, Kouji's dark, blue-gray eyes narrowed and darkened as he rubbed his wrist. Had Takuya completely lost it, and forgotten everything that Kouji himself had just been through the past few weeks? He felt like he needed to remind Takuya of this…so he did, feeling the same hot, boiling anger that Takuya was feeling swell up inside of him.

A part of his mind cried to him to not do it…that it felt too much like the old times when they'd argue. But Takuya had gone too far this time…

"How _dare_ you!" Takuya blinked at what Kouji had hissed out, seeing the angered look on his koi's face…wondering what he'd said to make Kouji so angry and upset. Kouji of all people should've known that while Takuya was angry, that he didn't _mean_ anything he'd said…he wasn't really in control of himself right now…

All Takuya could do was close his eyes at the onslaught that was about to come.

And come it did.

"I might not have had to choose between _my_ family and the love of my life, Takuya, but I _never_ got to _choose_ what's happened to me in _my_ life so far! You think I've had it _easy_?!? I thought you of all people knew better, _Takuya_…remember, I found out I had a twin _brother_ in the Digital World…that my mother was still _alive_ and that we'd missed twelve years together! I'd been _lied_ to by my father for twelve years and I was _still_ fighting within myself to forgive him! And then before I know it, he's taken _away_ from me…and I didn't have a choice there _either_, Kanbara! Do you _really_ think that any of us really get to make choices in our lives?!? If I had had it all my way, I would've had Kouichi and our mother with me and my father from the very beginning, they would've never had to leave us, our parents would have never had to be separated for any reason, we'd still be a _family!_ Something I've never, _truly_ had, Takuya…a _whole_ family…and if I'd had my way that car accident would've _never_ happened! Do you think that I _chose_ to be in this kind of position?!? Do you think that it's _my_ choice to have my knee in a cast for the duration of its healing time? _Do you_ _know_ what it feels like to have your family ripped apart every time you turn around, thinking that _finally_ everything will be _perfect_ for you? I don't think you understand what it's like to keep on losing the people you love." Kouji's breaths came out in pants as he paused for a minute, finally registering the look on Takuya's face.

The brunette in front of him was looking quite miserable now, but Kouji wasn't done yet…not by far.

"Takuya, you might have had to make a choice tonight…but for sixteen years, you've had a family…a _full_ family-not a broken one. But right now, to me, family isn't what matters…it doesn't even count. Do you want to know what really counts for me right now, Takuya, at least decision-wise?" All Takuya could do was stare blindly at him and Kouji fought back the growl of anger that threatened to emerge. Wasn't Takuya going to show _any_ emotion at all? Why did Kouji feel like he was spelling things out for him…?

Kouji could feel the tears starting to sting in his eyes, and he fought to keep control of them until he was able to flee from the van. He was upset-he knew Takuya knew that much-but right now, Takuya was the last person that he wanted to see him crying.

"You're a baka, Kanbara, really! The decision that really counts for me _right now_, is that I truly decided that I _love_ you…I _know_ within every inch of my _being_, that you're that _one_ person I'm meant to be with…I knew it a _long_ time ago-shortly after the Digital World-we _both_ know this! It was _my_ decision to love you Takuya, it was _your_ decision to love me but at the same time, my mother is _right_…fate plays a part of it. Takuya, if you hadn't been so loyal to me, if you hadn't been by my bedside while I was in that coma, I'm not sure we'd even _be_ here having this argument right now! It was _your_ voice, Takuya, _yours_ and yours _alone_ that helped bring me back…it was _your_ stories that made me smile on the inside as I wondered how you remembered such things, how you _knew_ and _understood_ things that I didn't think you had. You understand me when no one else does, sometimes, even Kouichi-my own _twin_. While I know your family is important to you, Takuya…I…I need you, too…and forgive me for being selfish, but I can't help it. You're what brought me back, Takuya-and I didn't come back just to lose you! My mother was right; I'm _not_ going to let you go without a fight. And if you fight me back, I'll fight harder. I can't believe that you'd even _think_ of just calling it quits, because people in your family don't think that this is _right_. I thought that you knew better than that, Takuya…" Kouji was finally out of anger, in fact he was out of it altogether, and all Takuya could do was stare at him. Kouji's eyes were a color that he'd never seen before.

They looked like the color of the stormy night sky above them, and Takuya suddenly found himself closing his own dark, brown eyes to try to shut off the emotions that he saw from Kouji's eyes…and the ones that he himself was starting to feel, as well.

Lightning crashed above them, and the thunder that sounded afterwards caused Kouji to jump and yelp-in fact, Kouji looked a little frightened as well but he managed to compose himself enough to look at Takuya, who still had his eyes closed.

Takuya didn't open them when Kouji put a hand on his shoulder again…relieved when Takuya didn't flinch this time.

"I-I'm sorry, Takuya…I…I know you're hurting now…I had no right…_no_ right to tear into you like that. I…I think…I think I'm going to give you some time…time to think…I just want to let you know that I _love_ you. And no matter what decision you finally come down to, I'll _always_ love you." Kouji hesitated for a minute, wondering if Takuya was going to say anything or open his eyes. A part of Kouji _really_ wanted Takuya to throw himself at him, to start opening up to him…tell him his thoughts; tell him that they could work this out together.

But it never happened. So Kouji closed his eyes for a minute, too, jumping once more when the thunder rattled again as he winced at the sound. It _still_ reminded him of the noises from the car accident…and he knew he had to get inside before his newfound fear took over.

"Takuya, you've helped me through so much…I…I'm here for you when…and if…you need me. Just don't leave me…" Kouji said the last part so quietly, he wasn't sure that Takuya had heard him. With a sigh, Kouji managed to reach over and open up the other sliding door, letting himself out. He let it slide shut behind him, groaning as he realized all too late that it was now pouring down rain outside, that they were having another summertime storm, and that he'd have to hurry so that he wouldn't get drenched any further.

Not like it mattered anyway, since he was pretty much soaked the moment he'd stepped out of the van.

As Kouji neared the elevator that would take him up to the apartment (as he _really_ didn't feel like taking the stairs even though he knew it would be good exercise for him), he glanced once more back at the van, and lowered his head with a sigh.

He truly didn't know what Takuya's final decision would be…but whatever it was, Kouji was determined to accept it. If Takuya decided to go back and be with his family…if his family meant _that_ much to him…

"If he chooses his family…I'll lose him forever…I just _know_ it. And oh god…I don't think I could live with that…he'll kill me that way for sure." Kouji murmured, raising his face to the sky as he allowed himself to look up into its cloudy depths for a few seconds, before he heard the elevator signaling its arrival…

**BREAK**

"Kouji! You're soaking wet…get inside, right now!" Kouji winced, knowing it wasn't a request from his brother; more or less it was a pure demand…one that Kouji accepted easily as he made his way inside, not really caring much about anything anymore…at least not right now.

What did he have left to care about, if Takuya went back with his family? Reality of the whole situation had hit Kouji hard in the elevator, and he really _didn't_ know what he'd do without the spunky brunette in his life.

_How did I come to depend and rely on Takuya **so** much? _Kouji wondered, shivering a bit when thunder rumbled again as Kouichi closed the door and continued leading his twin brother inside.

For Kouichi's part, he had the feeling that something wasn't right-Kouji was acting like he was in some kind of daze, and hadn't really spoken to him at all since having entered the apartment…and the fact that Kouji didn't really care that he was soaked to the bone definitely made Kouichi raise an eyebrow.

"Come on…let's get you upstairs and dried off, and into some warm clothes." Kouichi murmured, guiding Kouji up the stairs the best he could. _Something_ had to have happened in the van…when their mother had come in by herself, Kouichi had gotten a _very_ bad feeling about what was taking place down in the van, and the older twin was positive by now, that an argument had taken place.

Kouichi sighed and closed his eyes as he got his brother into the room he shared with Takuya, and was about to ask what had happened when Kouji suddenly inhaled sharply and suddenly turned around so that he was facing Kouichi-the last thing Kouichi had been expecting, was for Kouji to throw his arms around him, his crutches falling to the ground as Kouji started to sob uncontrollably…and all Kouichi could do, was comfort his twin the best way he could without knowing what was wrong, as he wrapped his own arms around his brother, not caring if he got wet or not.

"Kouji…shh…Kouji…tell me what's wrong…what's gotten you so worked up?" When Kouichi finally caught Kouji's eyes, he gasped at the onslaught of emotions that were displayed there and he mentally growled at Takuya. Whatever Takuya had said to his twin, he'd upset him greatly…and Kouichi wanted nothing more then to go down to that van-stormy weather or no-and put Takuya straight. Hadn't Takuya promised that he'd stay by Kouji's side, always, no matter what?

"Takuya…Takuya…oh gods…he's…I think he's thinking of going back on his decision, and going back to his family…god Kouichi…I don't…I don't think that I can live without him, and…and I said some things that I don't think I should've, and I wasn't very understanding, and…and…if I lose him…" Kouji sobbed, and realization of what must've happened in the van dawned on Kouichi, as he sighed and hugged Kouji to him once more before helping him move towards the bed.

"Come on…we need to get you dry…Kouji…Takuya loves you so much…do you really think that he'd leave you…especially _now_? He'd be a baka to do something like that, and that just doesn't sound like something he'd do at all." Kouji only shivered at what Kouichi said, as the older twin moved quickly to get some dry clothing and a towel to dry Kouji off with…it would do them no good if he were to come down with something like pneumonia now…with everything else going on, that was the _last_ thing they needed.

Kouji fumbled with the clothes, his fingers feeling cold from the rain; and Kouichi found himself helping a bit more as they finally got Kouji dry enough so that Kouichi didn't worry so much about his health. Once that was done, Kouichi gestured for Kouji to climb further onto the bed, and his twin sighed heavily as he did so.

"I feel like a moron…I feel like a big jerk…" Kouji murmured, as Kouichi comforted Kouji the best way he could…in all reality, though, Kouichi knew that the only person who could truly comfort Kouji, was Takuya himself.

Kouichi wasn't sure how long he sat on the bed with Kouji, simply holding him as Kouji cried himself to sleep…silently cursing Takuya for upsetting his twin so much. But at the same time, Kouichi felt defeated as well…Takuya had been dealt a tough deck of cards…he could only imagine what the brunette was feeling. Having to make a decision like the one he had to make wasn't easy…and Kouji…Kouji had a point. Even though he'd chosen to come back, he still had enough time to fully make up his mind…to tell his dad that it had all been a mistake, that he'd be a good boy from now on and wouldn't upset him any further by keeping the relationship he had with Kouji.

The older twin shook his head at this thought, though. He knew that _didn't_ sound like Takuya once so ever. In fact, if he knew Takuya the way he believed he did, Takuya would fight to keep Kouji in any way he could…he highly doubted that Takuya would back down from something he believed in.

Kouji sniffled in his sleep, and Kouichi sighed. He just wished that his brother could have some happiness…_true_ happiness…even if it was only for a little while-he wished that Takuya could have the same, as well.

Eventually the storm passed quickly on, and it was only when Kouichi was hearing the last of the rumbling from the distant thunder, that he looked up to see Takuya standing in the doorway…looking a little on the wet side, but not as bad as Kouji had been when he'd come up.

"I'm a baka, aren't I?" Takuya murmured, seeing how distraught Kouji looked-even in his sleep-and Kouichi only shook his head as he managed to slowly and gently extract himself from his brother's embrace.

"You said it, not me. Takuya…I know…I know this has all been tough on you…it's been tough on _all_ of us…we've all got decisions to make in life, some of us don't even get a chance to make any decision at all, as to how our lives end up. Look at Kouji…I can sure as hell tell you that he didn't want any of this. He didn't want that car accident to happen, he didn't want to be injured like this, and I know for a fact that he's been feeling like a burden to everyone and that he hates having to depend on people so much. But I wouldn't trade him for the world…he's never been a burden to me and never will be. I'm glad that he survived, I wouldn't want to have it any other way…but it wasn't a choice of his to make, and it wasn't a choice of mine to make, either…sometimes fate does ugly things to us, Takuya. It gives us what we need, and sometimes it rips it all away. Fate _gave_ you Kouji…Takuya…everyone knows you two were meant to be. But at the same time, as fate's given you Kouji, it's taken away your family…but Takuya…answer me this…if they really _were_ your family-wouldn't they accept you in a relationship with Kouji?" It had to be the most that Takuya ever thought he'd heard Kouichi speak, and he had to admit that he was impressed-Kouichi certainly knew where to hit…at least verbally he did.

The brunette ran a hand through his messy hair, and felt like he wanted to cry. Kouichi had a good point…

"Takuya-remember when you told me shortly after finding out about Kouji's accident, and the condition he was in, that you didn't think that you could lose him…that you didn't think that you could live without him?" Kouichi asked, and Takuya nodded. He remembered all too well…it hadn't been that long ago, after all…and his heart clenched as Takuya glanced over at Kouji's sleeping form, wishing that he could scoop Kouji up in his arms right now and tell him how very sorry he was…

"I don't think that Kouji could live without you either, in all honesty, Takuya. You're his life-line…he wouldn't admit it outright, but ever since he met you, you've _always_ been there for him, no matter _what_. You've constantly been by his side…without you, Kouji would fall apart. And I don't think I could stand it if that were to happen. Whether you like it or not, Takuya, the two of you have some kind of…well…I'll call it a _link_ for now. If the link breaks…well…let's just say I hope it never happens, and that we never have to see the consequences. That link's been tested one too many times in the past few weeks…so give it a break, Takuya…let things run their course. Hopefully in time, your dad will come to his senses. And if he doesn't…know that you've always got family here…you _are_ family, Takuya, whether you want it or not, you big baka." Kouichi finished his small lecture, and was surprised when he suddenly found Takuya's arms around him-holding him in a tight hug…one that Kouichi greatly returned.

"You're one of my _best_ friends, Takuya…and I _never _want you to give up-no matter _what._" Kouichi whispered into the brunette's ear, and felt Takuya nod into his shoulder, as the brunette stepped away and wiped a hand across his eyes.

"I won't. I've been stupid before, but I won't let it happen, again. My father…he…just shook me a little, I think…you're right, I don't think I ever expected to have to make that kind of a choice in my life…but now…I'm kind of glad I chose this one. Fate's got a funny way of messing with people's lives…but if you won't give up on me, then I'm not going to give up, either…Kouji's _mine_…heart and soul…and I'm going to make damned sure that nothing tears the two of us apart. I love him too much and I can't believe I even had to _think_ about it." Takuya muttered, and Kouichi only smiled softly as he moved away a bit of hair that had fallen into Takuya's eyes…noticing that the brunette needed a haircut.

"Everyone questions love sometimes…but this one…this one's not questionable, Takuya." Kouichi murmured, as Kouji stirred slightly and sighed in his sleep, causing Takuya to look past Kouichi and over at his koi, and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair again.

"Kouichi…umm…" Takuya didn't even have to go any further, as Kouichi shook his head and started backing out of the room, holding his hands out in front of him in defeat.

"I know when I'm no longer wanted." The older twin said, chuckling at the expression on Takuya's face as he shook his head while he continued to back out of the room.

"I'm kidding, Takuya! I know you want some time with my brother…besides; I think that the food should be coming soon anyway…want me to bring the two of you something?" Takuya nodded at Kouichi's question, as he finally managed to grab a hold of the doorknob and gently closed the door…

**BREAK**

"Kouichi's right, I'm a baka…the world's biggest, in fact." Takuya muttered to himself, as he sat on the bed and held his head in his hands, trying to shake off the emotional impact the afternoon had had on him.

He was startled though, when he suddenly felt a hand on the small of his back and he jumped slightly, turning to see that it was Kouji's hand on his back-his koi's dark, blue-gray eyes were open slightly, and he looked weary. Takuya didn't blame him for _that_ one bit…he'd be weary too, if he were in Kouji's position right now.

"You _are_ a baka, Kanbara…but you're _my_ baka and no one else's…all right?" The fact that Kouji even had to _question_ something like that caused Takuya to sigh as he readjusted himself so that he was lying down directly next to Kouji, facing him. He reached out a hand, relieved when Kouji didn't flinch away as he had earlier when Kouji had done the same gesture-and gently placed it along Kouji's cheek.

"No one else's…I'm sorry…I really am…" Takuya murmured, and Kouji let out a sigh as he nuzzled Takuya's hand, not caring if it wasn't something that he'd normally do. Right now, he was just glad that Takuya was still there-that Takuya _hadn't_ left him…

"I was…afraid…" Kouji whispered, and Takuya shook his head, moving his hand slightly so that it gently covered Kouji's mouth, not wanting to hear anymore.

"You have _no_ reason to be…like you and Kouichi have been telling me more times then I care to count this afternoon, I'm a baka. I can guarantee you that that was part of my dad's plan all along…to give me the ultimatum, to make me second guess myself-and I'm sure that if he ever knew that I actually _did_ think of second guessing my love for you, then he'd be thrilled. However, when I was down in the van after you left…that empty silence…I realized that I couldn't _stand_ that kind of empty silence, especially since I know that that would be exactly what would happen to me if anything-or anyone-was to come between us. I'd have an empty silence in my heart…and it _hurt_. I remembered when you were in the coma how scared I was to lose you…and that fear all came rushing back to me this afternoon. I _can't_ lose you…I don't know if you heard me telling Kouichi or not, Kouji, but you _are_ my heart and my soul. I'll do anything to keep you, no matter how possessive that sounds." Takuya declared, and Kouji smiled softly at this as he reached out a hand and ran it through Takuya's damp hair.

"If I want anyone to be possessive of me, it would _have_ to be _you_ and _only_ you." Kouji murmured feeling tired as he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

Upon noticing this, Takuya shifted a bit more so that he was lying with his back against the pillows as he drew Kouji up to his chest, and heard his koi sigh in sheer happiness as Kouji rested his head against Takuya's chest, and Takuya realized that he wouldn't have it any other way. He was a bit startled though, when Kouji opened his eyes and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Takuya asked, wondering why Kouji was suddenly lifting himself off of him. What had he done wrong _now_?

"You need to change your clothes…you're still wet from outside, and now you've gone and gotten _me_ wet again!" Kouji muttered the last part, and Takuya chuckled softly as he moved off the bed and headed to change into a dryer pair of clothes-and got Kouji a new sleep shirt, tossing it over to him and the dark haired teen caught it with a small grin.

"I thought you said you loved me no matter what?" Takuya was teasing, and Kouji knew this much as he stuck his tongue at his koi and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I _do_ love you…but not when you're all wet, and getting me _and_ the bed wet in the process, Takuya!" The brunette snorted at Kouji's reply, seeing how his dark-haired lover's eyes sparkled with mirth as Takuya changed quickly as Kouji changed his shirt as well, managing to toss his wet one into the hamper a few feet away before Takuya came and climbed back onto the bed-reclaiming his spot.

"So…we're…okay now?" Takuya whispered, as Kouji adjusted himself and glanced over at Takuya with a gentle expression in his eyes.

"I'm okay if you're okay…we'll just…have to take this one step at a time. For now, I know mom will more than happily let you stay with us…she _is_ after all, looking for a bigger place…a part of me is almost wondering if she was suspecting that something like this was going to happen." Kouji murmured with a thoughtful frown, as Takuya shrugged, and he and Kouji adjusted themselves again so that they were in the same position they were before Kouji had demanded Takuya to change his wet clothes.

"Maybe-you three are pretty perceptive of people around you-I have the feeling your mom knew that our relationship might raise a few eyebrows. And Kouichi was right about something else too, now that I'm thinking about it-they're not really my family if they can't accept that I belong with you and that you belong with me. Besides, they've had me for fourteen years now…it's your turn." Kouji found himself smiling softly at Takuya's words, as the brunette leaned over and claimed his mouth hungrily. Kouji returned the kiss, and the two battled it out until there was a soft knock at the door and they had to pull apart-and when they did, Takuya was grinning mischievously, his dark, brown eyes sparkling as he hollered at the person to enter.

When Kouichi managed to get through the door-with Junpei's help-he smirked when he saw the position that Kouji and Takuya were sitting in, as he balanced a tray of food in his hands.

"I take it things are back to normal?" Kouichi asked with a raised eyebrow, and Takuya and Kouji glanced at each other before Takuya finally looked back at Kouichi and gave the older twin a slow nod.

"Yeah…things are back to normal-at least our relationship is. I don't know what I'm going to do about my family, but like you said…they're not really my family if they can't accept me. It might take me awhile to get used to that, but I don't think I'll miss them too much, since I have another family _right_ here." Kouichi actually blushed as Takuya said this, the brunette hugging Kouji to him while he did so. Takuya winked at Kouichi in response and the older twin nodded as he went to set the tray down on the bedside table.

"You said you wanted me to bring some food up…Junpei and I finally settled on just ordering some soup and sandwiches from that little café down the street…hope that sounds okay to you." Both Takuya and Kouji nodded at Kouichi, as Takuya helped Kouichi adjust the tray on the bed.

Kouichi and Junpei were getting ready to turn around and head back out-thinking that the two would like some time alone, but as Kouji and Takuya shared a quick look, Kouji called out to his twin-stopping the two boys before they were fully out of the room.

"Why don't you two stay? I think there's a lot we need to talk about and figure out a plan…I'm not sure why, but I have the funny feeling that we're all not out of the woods quite yet." Kouji murmured, and Kouichi and Junpei shared a look at each other before nodding and both heading back to the bed-Kouichi started to shut the door, but not before Wolf demanded to come through and the older twin snorted as he let the German shepherd through. Kouji grinned as Kouichi rolled his eyes, while Wolf sniffed at Takuya for a moment, before heading over to his own dog bed and climbing into it-curling up in a tight ball…he didn't shut his eyes, but only watched the four teens before him with idle curiosity, wondering what his master and his friends were up too, and wishing that he could understand the human language better than the basic commands that Kouji had taught him…and of course, names that were repeated often.

Junpei and Kouichi arranged themselves on the end of the large bed, as Takuya handed Kouji a bowl of chicken noodle soup, which he gratefully accepted as Takuya picked up his own.

As the two boys ate, Kouichi and Junpei were both silent, until Kouji finally put down his bowl, claiming that he'd had enough. Kouichi eyed his twin, seeing that the bowl was only halfway empty and all Kouji did was shrug.

"Not that hungry." He stated, and Takuya finally sighed as he set his own bowl down-mostly empty, a few remains left-the sandwiches were left untouched, as Takuya brought Kouji closer to him.

"I'm not that hungry, either…Junpei, why don't you and Kouichi go and get the DVD player from his room. We can set it up in here and watch a movie? I don't know about the two of you, but for right now, all I kind of want to do is just…well…forget about the outside world for a little bit…I just want it to be _us_." Even though Kouichi knew that Kouji had had other plans after eating, he nodded and got off the bed, motioning for Junpei to come and help him.

Getting the idea, Junpei nodded and followed, saying that they'd be back and with the scariest horror movie they could find. Kouji made a face at this, and said that they've had this argument already once, right? _No_ horror movies! Junpei promptly got smacked alongside the head by Kouichi, and the brunette rubbed his head as he muttered something about abusive boyfriends and girlfriends, before Kouichi grinned and said that when they returned, it wouldn't be with a horror movie.

Kouji had only grinned and snuggled further into Takuya's embrace.

By the time the two had gone, Takuya had glanced over to where Kouji was snuggled up to him and he smiled at him softly as he held him even closer.

"I promise you I won't let you go-_no_ one can ever make me let you go. We'll get through this, Kouji." The brunette murmured, and Kouji sighed as he buried his face into Takuya's chest, mumbling something that he couldn't quite hear…so he made his lover repeat it.

"Promise?" Was what Takuya finally heard when Kouji managed to bring his head up from the brunette's chest, and Takuya smiled as he pushed some strands of fallen hair out of Kouji's face.

"Promise." Takuya whispered, as Kouji's eyelids started to gently fall shut-this time, Takuya didn't bother moving him or waking him and when Kouichi and Junpei came back in, Takuya shrugged when Kouichi asked if Takuya really wanted to watch a movie.

"Sure…why not? I'd like the company, since I'm not quite sleepy yet…and I'm not quite sure why, but for some odd reason, it feels right for the two of you to stay in here with us-don't ask me why. Now plug in the DVD player and start whatever movie you guys picked out." Takuya playfully demanded, and the other two nodded as they set it up, and then eventually joined Takuya and Kouji on the bed.

When Tomoko went to check on the four teens, wondering what the boys were up to and why it was so quiet, she grinned at what she saw-gently shaking her head as she moved quietly to turn off the DVD player and then silently headed out of the room-closing the door gently behind her.

**TBC**


	13. Sweet Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic

**Author's Notes: **Ummm…heh…it's been awhile… ((Looks sheepish here)) hasn't it? But yes, your eyes are NOT deceiving you…it's a very long awaited update to Confessions! Yay! ((Will it help if I say here that I promise to try to not disappear for so long this time…?)) Part of the problem I had with this, was that I couldn't find the chapter ANYWHERE on my comp…and was very afraid that I'd lost it and would have to start all over again. However, I remembered giving it to my wonderful beta reader first, and hoped that she still had the copy that I'd given her…and low and behold, she did! Just because Sailor Epyon-chan is that wonderful…((glomps said beta reader)) so I DIDN'T have to rewrite it-I just gave it a quick once over to make sure it was all intact, and well, here we are…a beautiful update…((grins)) I have to admit, I think that this is probably one of my FAVORITE chapters in this fic…it's angsty…so much angsty goodness, I don't know where to start…but I won't say anything as to what happens here, because well, that would just be awful of me, won't it? Hehe…but what I CAN tell you guys, is that you guys are probably going to want to hurt me at the end of the chapter…just to warn you…((Speaking of chapter, can anyone guess where I got the chapter title from, hmm? I LOVE that CD, really…sighs happily))

Oh, and for those of you who have been waiting for Wolf to have his 'hero moment' that I've been promising many of you...then I can definitely promise you that the wait for this chapter was worth it…I think Wolf deserves a gold medal for what he does at the end of this chapter, yep…but hey, I'll let you guys go now and see for yourselves…muahahahahahahaha…

**Rating: **PG13

**Warning: **This fic contains slash/yaoi…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings then I suggest that you hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page there and run far, far away. _Please_ say that I didn't warn you…because then you'd just be a sad person indeed.

**Pairings: **Takuya/Kouji, a Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi triangle, and some Shinya/Tomoki hints along the way

**Time Setting: ** Four years after season 04 (yes, I know some of the earlier chapters say it's set at an earlier time frame…I'm working on fixing that…)

**Confessions **

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 13: Sweet Sacrifice **

**Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time**

It was eleven in the morning by the time Kouji finally managed to get out of the hospital, with Takuya hot on his heels…trying to not smile as he listened to all of Kouji's mutterings about horrible doctors, and horrible nurses, and how horrible they were for keeping him there as long as they did. In all honesty, a part of Takuya _did_ agree with Kouji on many of the things that he was saying…Kouji's original appointment, had been for eight in the morning…so that they could hitch a ride with Tomoko on the way and then Izumi had agreed to pick them up, since Kouichi and Junpei had invited her over for the day as they had plans that they'd made earlier in the week.

Unfortunately, things didn't quite go the way that anyone wanted them to go…Dr. Crestman had been running severely late that morning, and by the time he'd managed to see Kouji, it had been 10:45…and Kouji had gotten _very_ irritated sitting there and waiting for almost two hours. However, despite the fact that they'd been waiting for two hours, two good things _had_ happened. The first one being that the doctor had given Kouji some _new_ pain medications, ones that hopefully wouldn't make him feel as drowsy and sick as the other ones had, and the _second_ piece of good news, had been that Kouji's knee was healing well-_really_ well. And the doctor had said that Kouji could very well get his cast off in the next few weeks or so.

Kouji had been pleased with the news, and the two had been on their way…letting out a sigh of relief the moment they were able to leave the hospital.

Now that Kouji had finished muttering about how evil they were, he turned to Takuya and gave him a small grin.

"I can't _wait_ to be out of this damned cast…to finally be able to move around _without_ these awful crutches…I don't know how you were able to stand them after that soccer injury of yours last year." Kouji said, and Takuya made a face as Kouji reminded him of that certain accident on the field…it hadn't been his fault at all, but the other player's fault-the player had been gunning for him the moment they'd stepped onto the field. They'd crashed into each other and then slid against one another since it had rained the night before and the ground was still fairly muddy. By the time both teams had sorted things out, Takuya had been sent to the hospital with a throbbing ankle…only to find out that he'd sprained it pretty badly and would have to wear crutches with the heavy ace bandage they'd wrapped around his ankle for a couple of weeks. It would've been even more awful, if Kouji hadn't been there the whole time…he hadn't even known that Kouji had been there, waiting for him at the hospital until he'd walked out on crutches to find him sitting in the waiting room, looking rather worried.

Takuya smiled at the sudden memory and reached over and put an arm around Kouji's shoulders and gave him a gentle hug.

"Meh, I lived with them, just as you're living with them now…they'll be gone before you know it and when _that_ happens, we'll have to celebrate!" Takuya declared pumping a fist (belonging to the arm that _wasn't_ around Kouji's shoulders) into the air, and Kouji smirked as he glanced over at him.

"Celebrate, huh? And I bet that you just know how you want to celebrate already…" Kouji murmured, and Takuya fought a blush for a second, letting one of his cheshire grins take its place instead.

"You know me _all_ to well…" The brunette teased, and gave Kouji a quick kiss on the cheek, silently cheering when he realized that in the end it was Kouji himself who ended up blushing.

_Point for me! _Takuya declared, grinning mischievously to himself as he wondered how many times he could make Kouji blush that day and decided that it would be fun to keep score and let Kouji know afterwards…_without_ letting Kouji know that he was even doing it. Because if Kouji knew that he was doing it, then where would all the fun of it go?

"So…since it took us almost two evil hours to get out of that damned place…how are we going to get home now Takuya? Izumi's probably already at the apartment and I'm sure that the three of them are long gone by now." Kouji murmured, and Takuya shrugged, noticing that Kouji looked a bit off and he frowned slightly as he pulled his koi a bit closer to him, having the feeling that Kouji was probably just emotionally drained, if anything else. Because Takuya knew that if he'd been in Kouji's shoes, he probably wouldn't have liked that trip to the hospital very much either.

"Well, we can either take the subway…" Takuya started, and upon hearing Kouji protesting groan at his suggestion, he smiled. Kouji had never really been fond of subways…often telling Takuya he didn't like them for how crowded they were. For his part, Takuya had merely suggested it to see the reaction he would get. He actually had a different way for them to get home altogether, as he started to hail a cab, glad that he'd remembered to grab some money off of their dresser that morning.

"-or we can take a cab." He said, finishing his statement as a taxi cab drove up, and Kouji sighed as Takuya opened the door for him.

"You just said we could take the subway to torture me, didn't you?" The dark haired twin accused, and Takuya flashed him a victory sign as he did so, causing Kouji to smack him before he managed to climb into the backseat of the cab.

**BREAK**

"Why is it that Izumi's always late?" Junpei murmured into Kouichi's hair, and Kouichi laughed as he turned slightly so that he could look into Junpei's dark brown eyes as he reached over and gave his hair a light, playful tug.

"Because she's Izumi…Takuya and Kouji were probably running late, maybe she's waiting for them…or maybe she really is just running late on her own and had to leave my poor twin and Takuya up to their own devices and she'll get here eventually." Kouichi replied smoothly, as though he'd been expecting Junpei to ask the question, and Junpei snorted as the dark haired teen lying on top of him laughed.

"I'm sure that Takuya and Kouji probably wouldn't mind being left to their own devices one little bit…but if Izumi doesn't hurry the hell up, we're going to miss the movie we're supposed to go to, and I _really_ want to _see_ it." Junpei complained, and again Kouichi chuckled as he re-shifted himself in Junpei's arms so that he was now lying on top of him, so that their chests were touching and he was still staring into Junpei's eyes.

"Oh, but I think you and I can find _something_ to do while we wait for Izumi…" Kouichi said, his dark blue gray eyes flashing mischievously as Junpei suddenly grinned, his grin matching the look in Kouichi's eyes.

"And what would that be?" The brunette asked, before Kouichi claimed his lips with his own…

_Mmmmhmmm, that's exactly what I thought! _Junpei's mind declared, cheering silently to him self as the two teenagers on the couch battled it out, before Junpei decided to be nice and let Kouichi win…this time anyway…

**BREAK**

"We're never taking a taxi cab _ever again_." Kouji whispered, leaning heavily against a set of mailboxes to the apartment building they'd just arrived at, as Takuya argued with the taxi driver before giving him half his pay-and for good reasons. The taxi driver complained bitterly about cheapskate teenagers, Takuya managed to flip him off before the driver drove away at a speed that caused him to be gone from view before either Takuya or Kouji could blink.

"You okay?" Takuya finally managed to ask, wrapping an arm around Kouji's shoulders and guiding him to the elevator, concern flowing through him as Kouji shook his head, looking a bit irritated.

"No, I think for once I'll say that I'm _not_ okay! We were stuck at the hospital for two freakin' hours, when we were only supposed to be there for forty five minutes, max, and then we took that wild cab ride and the driver was stupid and had to rear-end someone in the process of speeding, and…and…" Kouji trembled for a moment, as he melted into Takuya's arms the moment they were in the elevator, shivering a bit as he buried his head into Takuya's chest.

"Sorry…I'm sorry…it's just that when that taxi driver hit that other car I just…I…" All Takuya did was hold him, and that was exactly what Kouji felt like he needed, as the brunette told him that it was going to be okay.

"I promise we won't take another cab ever again." Takuya murmured, and Kouji laughed softly as he brought his head up and Takuya gave him a quick kiss before the elevator doors dinged, signaling their arrival on the right floor.

"Hey…you know with Kouichi being out with Junpei and Izumi, and mom being gone…" There was a playful look in Kouji's eyes as he let his voice trail away, and Takuya grinned as his own eyes glimmered with the inviting prospect that Kouji was throwing his way.

"That means that maybe we get a chance to play without getting interrupted for a little while?" Takuya asked, and Kouji laughed in response as Takuya hugged him to him…and was about to say something else, but ended up stopping dead in his tracks instead.

"What is it?" Kouji asked, having been paying more attention to Takuya's eyes than anything else as he got out the key to the apartment from the pocket of the windbreaker that he was wearing.

"I'm not sure…something…just doesn't feel right." Takuya muttered, and Kouji only groaned as he fit the key into the lock, frowning when the door suddenly gave way under his gentle touch.

"Weird. I thought Kouichi said that they were all going to be out for the afternoon and if that's the case then they would've surely locked the--hey!" Kouji didn't get to finish his sentence, his sound of surprise catching Takuya off guard as a pair of strange arms suddenly encircled Kouji's waist and Kouji was unexpectedly lifted away from his side…his crutches making a loud clattering sound that seemed to echo through the empty apartment hallway as they fell to the ground.

And as Takuya looked up in shock, he saw that those arms-the one's that now held his struggling koi-belonged to someone that none of them had ever thought they'd have to see again.

"You-!" Takuya started, but before he could finish saying anything, the man standing in front of him laughed…laughed like the maniac they all knew he was.

"And none other. Now I _do_ believe I have something-or rather I _should _say _someone_-you want. We're even I believe…I have someone you want and you have someone _I _want." Dark eyes glinted dangerously, and Takuya ran a shaky hand through his hair as he watched while Kouji continued to struggle unsuccessfully out of the man's arms.

"Junpei…" Takuya breathed out, and the man still in front of him laughed once more at Takuya's sudden realization, and held Kouji a bit tighter…bringing something out of his pocket that suddenly made Kouji's struggles cease to exist and both teenagers breaths caught at the sight of the small object...

"Very good Kanbara, Minamoto you both catch on _so_ quickly. Now…how would you think the best way to handle this…situation?" Takuya winced, as the man brought the object that he'd brought out of the pocket of his suit coat, a bit closer to the dark haired teen that had suddenly gone so still.

"You want to exchange Kouji for Junpei…you're sick." The brunette spat out, and then instantly wished that he didn't as the man flicked the small blade open-the object that he'd brought out of his pocket-and Kouji's eyes went wide with fear-he was hardly breathing and as his dark blue gray eyes met Takuya's, Takuya mentally cursed at the situation that they found themselves in. He should've been keeping a better eye on Kouji…this wasn't supposed to happen. But then again, the man they were now facing wasn't supposed to be out of jail either.

How he got out, was something Takuya didn't want to know. All he wanted right then, was for Kouji to be as far away from Junouichi Shibayama as possible.

And in order to do that, it meant that he quite possibly had to betray a friend…more than one friend actually. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as he tried to figure out a way out. And then he smiled…Kouichi and the others were gone…and in all honesty he and Kouji had no idea what the trio's plans had been for the evening. There…that, if anything, would hopefully get Mr. Shibayama off their backs…unfortunately, Takuya didn't know how wrong he was about to be…

Unfortunately for Takuya, the brunette didn't know just how much that would cost him.

"Well buddy, you're out of luck…Junpei's not here, he's gone out for the afternoon and we have _no_ idea as to where they've gone off too, so if you don't mind, I'd _really_ like my boyfriend back before I have to call the police and press assault charges on you…and quite possibly have you thrown in jail…_again_." Takuya found his dark brown eyes bearing into Mr. Shibayama's, knowing that his held a look of triumph on them…

A look that quickly changed into one of frustration and building fear, as Mr. Shibayama's eyes glinted dangerously as the old man slowly but surely shook his head.

"Kanbara, you play a _very_ dangerous game with me. I _know_ for a _fact_ that this one's twin and my son are still inside the apartment…I've got eyes all around me, and those eyes told me when I got here, that they haven't quite left for the afternoon. Now…will you continue to be flippant…or will you get me what I want?" Before Takuya could answer Mr. Shibayama's question, Kouji suddenly cried out, as the small blade that Mr. Shibayama carried, suddenly found its way underneath his t-shirt…and had managed to ever so gently scrape his flesh. But the blade was freshly sharpened…and like any cut, it started to bleed. Takuya froze at the sight of the blood that started to slowly stain Kouji's shirt, his mind freezing when Mr. Shibayama didn't remove the hand with the knife in it from underneath Kouji's shirt.

Takuya's heart clenched, and he lowered his head…knowing that now, there really was only one way out. If Junpei and Kouichi were still in the apartment like Mr. Shibayama said they were, he had no choice but to go get Junpei and bring him out. It would be the only way to get Kouji out of danger…

Sure, he could always try the other way around and try to take out Junouichi himself…but as Takuya raised his head up to look into his koi's eyes, he found that they were squeezed tightly shut…and he could only listen as Kouji's breath hitched slightly as Junouichi allowed his finger to gently run over the fresh cut that he'd just made seconds ago.

"Now then Takuya…it seems like you've changed your mind about our current situation, hmm?" Junouichi murmured, and Kouji hissed-and fought not to struggle, not to make it worse-as the blade once more scraped against the same spot from before, making the cut slightly deeper…

Takuya didn't know what it was that had made him snap, but snap he did…and when he thought about everything later, he was sure that it was the fact that Junouichi Shibayama had _dared_ to hurt his koi again.

"You sick bastard, stop it! Alright, just _stop_ it! I'll go…just…don't hurt him again." Takuya whispered, and Kouji paled and shook his head as he finally opened his eyes to meet up with Takuya's. When he saw the look of determination playing in Takuya's dark brown eyes, he almost sighed. Little did Junouichi Shibayama know that Kouji knew Takuya all too well, and that look of determination held more then what could be read by the normal person. Kouji knew that Takuya was up to something…he wasn't sure what that something was…but in the current situation he was in, all he could do was stay as still as he could and let Takuya find a way out.

"I can't promise I won't hurt him Kanbara…especially if you try to do something stupid, like try to warn my son what he's up against when you go in to fetch him for me. Now, tick-tock…I do believe that you're waisting your precious time. I'm a man of _very_ little patience…or did Junpei forget to tell you that?" The look in the older Shibayama's eyes was all Takuya needed to see, and he shut his mouth as he was going to make a come back that probably wouldn't help them very much.

Shaking his head instead, Takuya turned and reached for the door, gently pushing it open as he sent one last look at Kouji-the only thing that Kouji could do, was give him a slight nod-trying his best to look brave. But as Takuya's eyes trailed down to where he knew the knife was pressed against his koi's abdomen, he doubted anyone could be brave with a threat like that.

Determination filling him once more, Takuya took a deep breath and stepped inside the apartment…closing the door softly behind him, knowing that he had to act like everything was fine.

When in reality, everything was _not_ fine.

**BREAK**

The sound of the door opening and closing caused both Junpei and Kouichi to halt their current actions as they fought to untangle themselves from one another. They weren't sure if it was the very late Izumi coming through the door, or if it was Takuya and Kouji entering. If it was Izumi, chances of Kouichi probably getting her to join him and Junpei in the bedroom were very high…if it was Takuya and Kouji, he and Junpei would get teased till' no end from the two for the rest of the afternoon at having been caught in a very precarious situation. Kouichi fumbled for his shirt that he knew lay on the floor somewhere beside them…glad that his shirt was the only thing that had come off.

Junpei raised himself enough so that it made Kouichi sit up on his own, and he waved at whoever was in the doorway. From the sheepish look on Junpei's face, Kouichi had the feeling that it _wasn't_ Izumi coming through.

Mentally cursing as he managed to struggle into his shirt, the older twin turned around to find Takuya standing in the entrance to the living room, leaning against the doorway with a small smirk on his face.

"Hmm…been busy, have we?" The brunette's smirk turned into a teasing grin as Kouichi blushed and Junpei's sheepish look remained.

"What? The house was quiet…and…we got bored…waiting…for Izumi to show up…" Junpei managed to stammer out, and Kouichi sighed in defeat and bury his head into his hands.

"We're never going to hear the end of this, are we?" He murmured, and Takuya nodded, a mischievous look gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh no, you're _never_ going to hear the end of this…at least, not from _me_ anyway." Kouichi froze at Takuya's words…there was just something to them, that made him believe that there was a double meaning to them, and he instantly looked up, his dark blue gray eyes meeting instantly with Takuya's own dark brown ones.

At first that mischievous glint was still in them…but as Kouichi looked deeper, he saw that there was something _wrong_. And as time continued to tick slowly by, Kouichi realized what that something was.

Kouji wasn't with Takuya…and his younger twin brother had been _with_ Takuya when they'd left that morning for Kouji's appointment.

So where was his twin?

Suddenly, the horrible feeling that Kouichi had felt much earlier that day came back ten fold and he almost sagged against Junpei…something was horribly wrong. Why hadn't he sensed it before?

_Some brother I'm turning out to be…now I've got to find out WHAT is wrong-and from the way Takuya's acting, I've got the damndest feeling he's not allowed to tell me…which, means that I have to ask the right questions to find out! _Kouichi thought, and licking his suddenly dry lips, opened his mouth to speak when suddenly-

"Junpei, you're needed outside." Takuya said it so smoothly, that it caused both Kouichi and Junpei to blink rapidly for a few moments, both lost in Takuya's sudden demand. It was as though Takuya's whole demeanor had changed-and Kouichi tensed, as he softly swore and started to stand, Junpei standing with him.

Now, Kouichi _knew_ that Takuya's sudden shift in personality had everything to do with his twin-and he _definitely_ knew now that Kouji was in serious danger. Just not from Takuya's actions alone…now that Kouichi was a bit more in tune into the situation, he could almost _feel_ his brother's terror. His brother was close, _that_ much was for sure…and something _bad_ was happening to him. Kouji wasn't one to get scared too easy…save for after the accident, which had brought on a few new fears, but Kouichi knew with time that those fears would slowly go away. Or so, he knew that that was what Kouji hoped.

"Takuya, where's my brother?" It was more of a command then a question, and all Takuya could do was shake his head at it.

"I need Junpei outside…_now_…_please_…" There was suddenly a look of desperation in Takuya's eyes, it only appeared for a second…but a second was all Kouichi and Junpei needed to see it.

Junpei sighed and started forward, but Kouichi reached out and held him back, his dark blue gray orbs locking with Takuya's once more.

"You need to tell me what's going on Takuya…is Kouji in trouble? _Please_ tell me…" Even with Kouichi's begging, Takuya knew that he couldn't tell him. He knew that somehow Junouichi would know…and the brunette closed his eyes suddenly, not wanting to think of what would happen to Kouji if Junpei's old man knew that he'd warned Junpei and Kouichi what was waiting for Junpei outside.

"I can't…please Junpei; just…you need to go outside…_please_, _please, please…_" It was all Takuya could do to refrain himself from trembling in relief as Junpei managed to gently push Kouichi aside, and started for the front door. At Kouichi's small noise of protest, Junpei turned and gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"I'll fix whatever is wrong Kouichi…I promised I'd keep both you and Kouji safe after what happened with my father last time, I won't go back on that promise. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I went running scared every time something bad happens?" Kouichi couldn't say anything at this, and only bit his lower lip as Junpei continued to head for the front door.

Making up his mind, Kouichi motioned at Takuya and for a second it took Takuya a moment to figure out what Kouichi was trying to tell him, before the older twin finally mouthed at him to 'get Wolf.' A slow grin appeared on Takuya's face, and he nodded as he made his way quickly to the area in the dining room where he knew one of Wolf's dog beds were located-hopefully the lovable mutt would be there and he wouldn't have to waste time looking for him or call out his name. If he had to call out his name, he was sure that Junouichi would hear him outside. And that was the last thing that Takuya wanted.

He nearly sighed out in relief when he saw Wolf lying on the bed, snoozing and the moment Takuya entered the room, Wolf's tail started to wag-thumping all but silently on the bed…and then, as if sensing that something was wrong, stopped wagging before his tail could make to much noise.

Instead of calling Wolf to him, Takuya made a small 'come' motion with his hand…and was relieved when it seemed to work, as Wolf slowly got up and stealthily made his way over to him. Takuya grabbed a hold of his collar and knelt down next to him, looking straight into Wolf's eyes.

"Kouji's in trouble…he might need your help, okay boy?" Takuya whispered softly but fiercely as Wolf seemed to understand the situation as his ears perked up and then leaned back and he let out a soft growl of protectiveness. Nodding at the dog, and knowing that Wolf would do what was necessary, Takuya motioned for him to follow…and Wolf obediently did so.

_I am SO giving this dog treats for the rest of our lives after this. _Takuya thought, taking a deep breath before heading into the entryway and hoping that he wasn't too late…because it was almost _too_ quiet for the events currently going on outside.

But Takuya hadn't been gone for as long as he thought he had. In all reality the minutes that he had thought that he'd taken to get Wolf, had only been a matter of seconds, and Junpei had just walked outside…and had promptly shut the door before Kouichi could follow him. The light haired brunette had left behind a _very_ furious boyfriend, who was trying to get the door open as he shouted at Junpei to move…and if Takuya knew Junpei at all, he knew that the brunette wouldn't move an inch. One twin was already in danger…Junpei wouldn't risk putting another, especially Kouichi.

Unfortunately with Junpei somehow blocking the front door that also meant that Takuya himself wouldn't be able to go through either and he mentally cursed Junpei's bravado…and only hoped that Junpei would ensure Kouji's safety as he believed that he probably would. The best thing that Takuya knew he could do right then, was to calm Kouichi down-knowing how Junouichi's mind worked, he probably wasn't all too happy at the protests that Kouichi was making behind the closed door.

Making up his mind, Takuya wrapped his arms around Kouichi from behind, managing to drag him a little ways away from the door, trying to calm the frantic twin who fought against him.

"Kouichi…Kouichi, you're _not_ helping! I know you want to, oh gods I do…but…you didn't see…you don't _know_…what that madman out there was doing…he…he surprised us Kouichi. He managed to grab Kouji from me before I could even blink an eye, and the next thing I knew…the next thing I knew, he had a knife…" As soon as Takuya had mentioned the knife, Kouichi suddenly went still in his arms, fear clearly showing in his dark blue gray eyes as they opened wide with sheer horror.

"Gods…Takuya…is Kouji…was he…?" Takuya softly bit down on his lower lip at Kouichi's question, and gently shook his head before answering.

"I-I'm not sure. Junouichi had cut him to get me to get in here to get Junpei…he said that he had someone I wanted, and that we had someone he wanted…he's sick and demented…he wanted to exchange Kouji for Junpei…I only hope that Junpei understands the risk that he's taking, because if I were him knowing what I know now, I sure as hell wouldn't want to go with a man like that." Kouichi shuddered at Takuya's words, and sagged a bit further into his arms as Takuya tightened his hug around him, with Wolf whining at the door-Takuya could've sworn that he saw a look of determination in the Shepherd's eyes. That dog was going to get through that front door one way or the other…

Takuya only hoped that when they did finally get through the door, that their situation wouldn't be any worse…

**BREAK**

Junpei hadn't been prepared for what he was greeted with the moment he'd hastily shut the door behind him.

Needless to say, seeing Kouji in the predicament that he was in with his father certainly wasn't one of them-and the sight would haunt him for many nights…and Kouichi protesting behind the door was only making things worse.

Junpei watched as his father dug the knife just that much deeper into Kouji's stomach…deepening the wound, and widening it when he started to ever so slowly draw it even further across his friend's skin. It was horrifying to watch…equally horrifying to see Kouji whimpering, trying to escape the onslaught of pain he suddenly felt as he fought to keep the tears from flowing.

In all honesty, Kouji was _scared_. Even more scared then when he and Takuya had battled and defeated Lucemon, maybe even more scared then when the car accident had happened…it seemed that with every slow inch that Junouichi dragged the knife, the pain would intensify ten fold, and Kouji had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from crying out as more blood was spilled…_his_ blood…

Junpei made some kind of noise…a noise of protest maybe, for it caused both Junouichi and Kouji to look up…Junouichi with a determined look in his eyes that clearly said that he would get what he wanted, and Kouji's eyes clouded with pain and fear nearly begging Junpei to get him out of the situation he was currently stuck in.

And Junpei knew that right then, he'd do anything to do it. Even switch places with his friend…which is what he was hoping to accomplish.

"Let Kouji go dad…you know it's me you want, so here I am…you have no further reason to hurt him." Junpei said his voice low and dangerous as he tried to reason with his father…and Junouichi only grinned…it was a sadistic grin that almost made Junpei want to take a step back. _Almost_…if it hadn't been for the fact that Kouichi would probably never forgave him if anything more happened to Kouji because of him. That and he'd also have Takuya's wrath, and his own guilt to deal with too.

He had to play this right…he just _had_ to.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, Junpei tried reasoning with his father again.

"Dad…come on…let him go…I'll come with you-willingly and quietly and you can yell at me all you want or punish me however you want…just…leave Kouji here…leave him alone…he's been through enough and doesn't need your sadistic brutality to add to it…_please_?" Junpei held his breath again, wondering what his old man would say…but from the gleam in Junouichi's eyes, Junpei knew that the game wasn't over yet, especially when the older Shibayama was the one in charge-and currently shaking his head at Junpei's offer.

"Oh, no Junpei…it's not going to be _that_ easy. You disobeyed me _directly_ Junpei…and now from having disobeyed me, I've decided that your little friend here will pay your price…your _punishment_ as you say. Besides, I'm not quite sure if I _want_ to let him go yet…I know for a fact that you'll be much more obedient if someone else's life is at stake, and I _know_ for a _fact_ that I know of some gentlemen who would _love_ to have a turn with him…someone of his beauty could fetch a rather high price don't you think Junpei?" His father's words caused Junpei's body to still, and his blood to practically freeze-but inside he was seething with anger, and he fought to keep his hand clenched at his side.

It was clear from Kouji's eyes that he was starting to panic, but they both knew that he couldn't do anything about it-that he couldn't struggle because if he did, it would only result in him getting hurt further…and right now that was something that they couldn't afford. Time wasn't on their hands…and Junpei knew the moment that he let go of the door, that Kouichi and Takuya would come crashing through. But at what cost…?

Biting his lower lip, Junpei sighed, fully giving into the situation. He didn't know how else to help Kouji…unless…unless if he managed to play his father's game against him. He wasn't his father's son for nothing.

And the sick bastard would never see it coming.

"I'll make you a deal dad…and if you agree to the deal, you've got to stick to it…understand?" Junpei wasn't sure if his idea was going to work or not, but he noticed that his father had taken an interest to his words…so all he had to do, was stick to his guns and hopefully everything would turn out fine…at least as fine as they could be with their current predicament.

"I'm listening Junpei…and it had better be good." The younger Shibayama let out a breath that he hadn't noticed he'd been holding as he quickly pieced together what he had in mind before calmly stating the deal he had planned. If all went well, Kouji would be let go…even if it meant that he himself would have to suffer through whatever it was his father dealt to him.

"The deal is this…let Kouji go…leave him here, he's _not_ yours, never has been and never will be. _I'm_ your son, and Kouji doesn't deserve to be punished for what I've done…_I _deserve my _own_ punishment. If you let Kouji go…I'll…I'll stop seeing Kouichi and Izumi…in fact, I'll stop seeing all of my friends altogether, because I know for a _fact_ that it's something that you've always wanted since I started hanging out with them. I'll give you what you want old man…just…let…Kouji…_go_." Junpei closed his eyes then, and prayed that it would work…sure, in his heart of all hearts he was dying on the inside from agreeing to his father's terms-he knew that if he went home with his father this very moment, that he really would never see any of the others again, his father would make sure of it.

"Ah, Junpei, spoken like a true Shibayama…I think I've taught you something after all." Junouichi murmured, and Kouji sighed in dismay, giving Junpei a glance that clearly said he hadn't had to do what he did. But Junpei returned it with a look that said he _did_ have to do it. And Kouji silently lowered his head in defeat, suddenly feeling drained, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change Junpei's mind.

"But I think I'll add onto your deal…make it a little sweeter for me." At Junouichi's grin, both Kouji and Junpei shuddered, both of them staying silent…not wanting to know what would happen if either of them made a sound now.

"You come with me _right_ now…straight down to the car…and you'll stick to your agreement. However…Kouji comes with us…at least to the car. And if I know that you're being the good little boy that you've promised to be, then I'll let him go. Do we have a deal?" Junpei twitched, knowing that his father had him cornered…he couldn't make any better deal then the one that his father promised him here and now. At least this way, Kouji would be left behind. Junpei didn't want to think what would happen if Kouji was left in the hands of his father…and again, Junpei shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"Deal." Junpei whispered, and Kouji made a small, protesting noise before letting out a cry of pain that startled both Junpei, and the occupants _inside_ the apartment behind them. Junpei could hear Takuya cursing, and cringed inwardly as Kouji seemed to sag in his father's arms as Junouichi had just dug the small blade just that much further...enough to have provoked the pain filled cry, enough to get his son moving-to let him know that he really did mean business.

"Now then, we leave…and we leave quickly-into the elevator and don't think of doing anything heroic Junpei, remember you brought this on yourself son." Junouichi hissed out menacingly, as Junpei glared at his father before his father started moving forward, bringing along an unresisting Kouji as the three moved to the elevator…

**BREAK**

Takuya had started cursing the moment he'd heard Kouji cry out in pain…if only because at the same time, Kouichi had doubled over-letting out a soft cry of his own as he wrapped an arm around his stomach, whimpering as he fell to his knees. Takuya was instantly by his side, gripping his shoulders as he tried to figure out what was wrong as Kouichi continued to whimper.

When the older twin finally managed to regain enough composure, he turned his face up enough so that their eyes could meet, and Takuya gasped at the look that was in them…

"Kouji…oh gods Takuya…I can _feel_ it…we…we have to get him out of there, Takuya…" Kouichi whimpered, and Takuya stood, nodding as he headed directly for the door.

This was too much…and he agreed with Kouichi that they needed to get Kouji out of whatever was going on _right_ now. He hadn't liked listening to the deal that Junpei had decided to make with his father, and Kouichi had all but protested it silently with tears in his eyes, knowing that Junpei was doing it for Kouji's safety.

Knowing that he'd forever wonder 'what if' if he didn't get up and move now, despite the pain he was feeling from his twin, Kouichi managed to stand and head after Takuya as the brunette threw open the door. Wolf, finally realizing that there was some action going on, immediately lunged forward, knocking both Takuya _and_ Kouichi out of the way as they quickly moved out the door right after him.

But they were too late…Kouichi's reaction to Junouichi digging the knife further into Kouji, had stalled them…and given Junouichi enough time to usher both Kouji and Junpei into the elevator.

Wolf sniffed the area that both Takuya and Kouichi knew Kouji had been standing in, in Junouichi's grasp…they could tell if only because of the

blood that was there, and Wolf whined, pawing at the ground.

"We've got to get down there before that elevator does!" Kouichi gasped, and Takuya nodded as they made a made dash for the stairs. Wolf whined and pawed at the spot once more, before taking another sniff…and then suddenly letting out a very low, _very_ angry sounding growl. One that Kouichi knew he'd never heard before, and he whirled around to see Wolf's hackles rising, and the big German Shepherd looking like he was on the hunt.

And perhaps…perhaps he was…and it suddenly gave Kouichi an idea.

"Wolf!" The lovable mutt raised his head and stared directly into Kouichi's dark blue gray eyes with complete recognition and obedience when the older twin called out his name, and Kouichi made a sudden hand motion as he immediately slashed it down towards the stairs before using his other hand to point in the direction he knew that Junouichi had probably gone with Kouji and Junpei.

"'Sick em'!" Wolf needed no other command, and had blown past Kouichi before he could even blink…he'd even beat Takuya down the stairs, nearly causing the brunette to topple over as Takuya did a double take when he saw how fast Wolf was going-growling all the while as he flew past him. Takuya quickly fell out of his stupor though, when Kouichi managed to catch up with him and the two continued running down the stairs together, managing to get to the bottom just in time to see Wolf charging at full speed across the parking lot to a parked limo that was running and waiting…no doubt Junouichi Shibayama's escape car.

While Takuya and Kouichi rushed to catch up, Kouichi's command was firmly implanted in Wolf's mind as the Shepherd instantly spotted his target. It seemed like Junouichi hadn't been so willing to give up his lucky catch, and Junpei had tried to get him to stick to his part of the bargain, only to end up with a smack in the face by one of Junouichi's elbows, and shoved quickly aside…he was trying to get Kouji into the car…

But Kouji wasn't having any of it…and despite the fear and the pain, desperation was at its strongest and he was struggling fiercely against the older Shibayama while Junpei tried again.

The three were distracted though, when a few barks of warning and a loud growling noise could be heard, and Kouji's dark blue gray eyes opened wide. He _knew_ those barks and that growl.

"Wolf! Wolf-!" Before Kouji could say anything else, or give any other command, Junouichi had suddenly managed to grab a handful of his hair and slam his forehead as hard as he could into the door frame of the car door despite Junpei's outraged cry at the harsh treatment.

For several seconds, Kouji saw stars illuminate his vision before quickly fading into dots of red and black as darkness threatened to take over.

Within those several seconds, several things happened at once.

Izumi-who was always claiming that it was better to be late than never; came peeling into the parking lot when she saw what was going on, instantly stopping her car _right_ in front of the limo (knowing that if the limo driver wanted to go anywhere, they'd have to get through _her_ car first) and got out as fast as she could-managing to make it to Junpei's side-an overprotective look showing clearly in her eyes as she stood slightly in front of him.

This was going on, right as Wolf had managed to get close enough to make a huge running leap…landing squarely on Junouichi's backside, causing the three-Junouichi, a barely conscious Kouji, and Wolf-to take a tumble to the ground.

In Junouichi's unfortunate case, he was pinned underneath Wolf's weight…who wasn't about ready to let him do _anything_, as he snagged the arm that had the knife in it, and by putting his mouth around the arm he clearly let the older Shibayama know, that even _trying_ to use it again would result in getting teeth marks along his arm…or quite possibly half an arm bitten off.

Kouji had been save from taking a tumble with them-crying out in pain as the knife was ripped away-as Junpei and Izumi had managed to catch him before he completely fell over.

Takuya and Kouichi had arrived too, Kouichi looking on with satisfaction as Wolf looked like he was ready to tear Junouichi Shibayama apart limb from limb-watching just to make sure the Shepherd didn't-as Takuya instantly headed to where Kouji was lying limp in Junpei's arms. Kouji's dark gray eyes were shut tightly in pain, and his breathing was ragged as Junpei and Izumi did their best to stop the blood flowing from the knife wound that Junouichi had given the dark haired teen. Izumi finally blew out a breath of frustration as she finally undid a long, purple silk scarf that she had worn around her neck to complete her outfit for the day, handing it down to Junpei as he pressed it non to gently against Kouji's wound, causing him to cry out once more.

Skidding to a halt next to the trio on the ground, Takuya knelt as well-taking Kouji from Junpei as he held his trembling, halfway conscious koi in his arms as he tried his best to soothe him.

"We should call the cops-if this isn't anything to get this sick bastard arrested again, I don't know _what_ is." Kouichi declared angrily, as Junouichi had gone absolutely still underneath Wolf's threatening presence. It was clear, that Junouichi obviously didn't like big dog's…a big plus for their side.

_Wolf is SO going to get a big steak for dinner tonight. _Kouichi thought, as he took out his cell phone to dial the police…but Izumi gestured at him to stop, before pointing in another direction of the parking lot.

"I don't think we'll have to call the police Kouichi…it looks like one is heading our way right _now_." Raising an eyebrow at Izumi's words, Kouichi spun around-his dark blue gray eyes widening with horror as he saw his mother dashing across the parking lot, with another man at her side…a man he _didn't_ know who was dressed in an officer's uniform.

And _why _did his mother look all dressed up anyway?

Surely Tomoko hadn't gone on a…a…_date_?!? If their situation hadn't been so dire, Kouichi would've fired a bazillion questions at his mother. But right now, as their mother and her new 'friend' came running up, Tomoko out of breath and the man with her looking rather outraged at what they found, all those questions seemed to fly out of his mind the moment his mother started asking him what happened firing question after question.

"Mom…mom, you _need_ to slow down…we'll…we'll tell you _everything_! But mom, right now you've got to take care of Kouji first…mom…_please_…" Trying to calm their mother down was one thing. But the moment Takuya suddenly cried out in a sound that resonated dismay and fear was something else altogether, for when Kouichi turned to see what was going on, he saw that Kouji had fallen completely unconscious and lay rather pale and unmoving in his arms.

"We've got to get him _inside_…and _quickly_, Takuya, take him…_now_!" Even though Tomoko's command was sharp and short, Takuya nodded-knowing how urgent it was, as he gently scooped Kouji up in his arms and fled towards the elevator. Kouichi hesitated for just a split second before he was on Takuya's heels, making it into the elevator right behind Takuya before the door was able to close on him.

"Raiden, would you mind…helping here…? I know you're on a break now…but…?" The man who'd been with Tomoko nodded, as he radioed for help before Tomoko took off sprinting up the stairs towards the apartment, knowing that Takuya and Kouichi would've beaten her there with Kouji, and she hoped that when she would get there, that Kouichi would know enough to have some things ready for her. From the way Kouji had looked in the parking lot, Tomoko doubted that they could wait for an ambulance…and it was one of those times, when she thanked her lucky stars that she was a nurse…

She was only praying now, that she'd gotten here in time.

**TBC**

**End Note: **I could just so see Izumi tearing into that parking lot at that one scene, tires squealing and everything…LOL. ((Grins)) See, didn't I tell you all in the beginning of the chapter that you'd hate me at the end??? And just WHO is this new Raiden guy anyway??? Ah, the questions…


	14. By My Side

**Disclaimer: **The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic…and Raiden of course.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, your eyes do not deceive you...it IS an update! And wow…everyone wanted me to update Confessions first…((gets stars in her eyes)) I forgot how popular this fic was….heh…((grins sheepishly)) I apologize so much for how long I've been gone, I only meant to take a short hiatus from writing…and it only got longer. It wasn't until recently when several readers pointed out to me how long it's been since I've updated any of my fics that I went to go and check the dates for myself and I nearly fell over in my chair at how long it had been! So my deepest apologies, and I hope that this chapter makes up for it a bit. One of the several reasons why I took a hiatus as well is because I had somehow managed to capture the attention of several yaoi bashers, and was being bogged down by a few e-mails regarding the fact that yaoi was wrong, blah, blah, blah…so I was spending some of that time defending myself… ((Grins)) I hope I chased them all away, but one can never be too positive...Heh.

One more thing I want to quickly address is _yes_, I _do_ know that my characters are a bit OOC here. Think about all I'm putting them through…that, and it's four years after season 04, it gives me a bit of room to play around with the Digi Destined a bit because a lot can change in four years too. And yes, this fic _does_ have drama in it…come on now, how else am I supposed to torture my favorite, wonderful bishies if there wasn't any drama involved?! ((Watches as author gasps and looks astonished that anyone can think of her writing a fic with no drama…actually I think my recent one shot "Keep Away" probably has the least drama out of any of my fics…LOL!)) Anyway now that I'm done ranting (if that's what it's called…hehe) I think I'll let you wonderful readers who have been poking and prodding me forever in a year to finally update my fics to enjoy the new chapter…and I promise that I'll try to update more often and not disappear as long as I did this last time around, ne??

**Rating: **PG13

**Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi. If you're not a fan of that or any of the pairings listed below this warning feel free to hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page and run far, far away. Please don't say that you were never for warned…flames will just make me laugh and roll my eyes and be saved for a cold winter's day. **

**Pairings: **Takuya/Kouji, a Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi triangle, and some Shinya/Tomoki hints throughout the fic too

**Time Setting: **Four years after season 04

**Summary: **See earlier chapters

**Confessions**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 13: By Your Side**

Takuya sighed wearily as he sat further back so that he was leaning against the coffee table in the living room, and rubbed a hand across his face, determined to stay awake until Kouji woke up.

It had only been a couple of hours since the incident, and at the current moment Kouji was sleeping as peacefully as he could on the couch in the living room, none of them had dared tried to move him up to the bedroom in the state that he was in…and Tomoko hadn't wanted to upset the stitches that she had had to do. Takuya shook his head as he reached over and took his koi's limp hand into his own, caressing it slowly. They had the worst luck…this afternoon wasn't supposed to have been this way at all. Kouichi, Junpei, and Izumi were supposed to have been gone by the time they had gotten there, and then they would've been able to…to…

All the brunette could do was close his dark brown eyes and try _not_ to think of what they _could've_ done. Because that was all in the past now…and now, Takuya knew that he would have to watch over Kouji like a hawk…no one knew how Kouji would react to what had happened this afternoon…and Takuya wanted to curse the gods above and below because Kouji had _finally_ just started to heal his emotional wounds after the car accident. It was going slow, but even Izumi had noticed that Kouji was starting to regain a part of himself that he had lost when the accident had happened.

Now Takuya was worried that with everything that had happened that afternoon that all the small progress that Kouji had been making would be lost again. And then they'd be back down to square one…

And Takuya was determined to make sure that Kouji wouldn't fall again.

He felt a gentle poke at his backside and turned his head enough to see who had done it…to find Kouichi standing behind him with two cups of steaming tea in his hands. Takuya sighed quietly and accepted one of the cups, smelling it as he took it…and then glanced over at Kouichi with a raised eyebrow.

Kouichi only shrugged tiredly and sat down on the coffee table that Takuya was leaning against, reaching over to gently brush a strand of fallen hair out of his twin brother's eyes.

"Mom said that it was supposed to help calm and relax us…she even made Junpei and Izumi some…" The older twin murmured, and Takuya snorted softly as he blew on his tea to help cool it down a bit before he drank it. He didn't want to scald his tongue…

"I hope that your mom made some for herself as well." Takuya commented, raising his other eyebrow as Kouichi nodded and took a sip of his with no hesitation…Takuya followed shortly after, amazed at the quality of the tea with all the different flavors in it. He had thought for sure that it would've been chamomile…but it wasn't.

"This is good." The brunette murmured, taking another sip and Kouichi nodded.

The two friends were silent for awhile after that, both watching over Kouji while he continued to sleep on.

"At least at the moment, he's not in any pain." Kouichi murmured, and Takuya nodded as he continued to hold Kouji's hand with his free one, while he drank the tea Kouichi had given him with the other.

"Hai…I know that your mom was worried about having to take care of the…the wound that Junpei's father had given him when he was conscious. I guess it was lucky that he passed out on us before we even reached the apartment." Takuya responded lightly, and Kouichi found himself nodding in agreement. He had been right behind Takuya and Tomoko as they'd made their mad dash up to the apartment so that way the twins' mother could look after Kouji…and both Takuya and Kouichi had cried out when Kouji had slipped into unconsciousness…though Tomoko had assured them that at the moment that that was a good thing.

"Evil bastard." Kouichi finally said, slamming his now half empty tea-cup onto the coffee table, causing Takuya to jump at the sudden motion. His dark brown eyes opened wide as he glanced up to see a mixed look of anger and rage slowly building in Kouichi's dark blue-gray eyes.

"I can't believe that he thought he could get away with this…I hope the sadistic brute rots in jail and that Junpei won't have to deal with him anymore!" The dark haired twin was slightly surprised when Takuya's arms suddenly snaked around him, holding him in a tightly protective hug. It only took a few minutes before Kouichi broke down completely and was soon sobbing in the brunette's arms.

"I don't want to see anyone else I love get hurt, Takuya, I don't think I can handle it anymore…first the car accident with Kouji and then Junpei's father beating him…and then Junpei's father once again getting the upper hand as he hurts Kouji and nearly forces Junpei to go with him out of sheer spite and hatred. I can't…I don't think I'll be able to handle it if something like this happens again…gods, Takuya…" Kouichi ranted, letting it all out as he continued to sob…and Takuya just let him.

Kouichi didn't notice when Junpei came into the room, looking almost as tired as Takuya and Kouichi both felt, and he looked questioningly at Takuya as he made his way over to them. Takuya found himself staring into Junpei's hazelnut colored orbs as though he were trying to read Junpei's mind…and when Junpei opened up his arms to take Kouichi from him, all Takuya did was sigh and slowly shake his head. Junpei looked crestfallen to say the least.

"He's too worked up right now Junpei…leave him with me for awhile, I'll get him calmed down before he does or says anything stupid, okay? This is taking a toll on all of us…I-I'm sure that he'll let you and Izumi use his room to sleep in until he can come and join you if you guys want a rest, I'm sure that you probably want one." Takuya finally murmured, quietly enough so that Junpei could hear him…and Takuya knew that if Kouichi were really listening, that the older twin would hear him as well…or choose not too, it was all up to Kouichi.

Junpei only nodded as he glanced to the doorway where Izumi was padding silently through, still looking a little shell shocked herself. It didn't take her too long to assess the situation, and when she did she only took Junpei by the arm and started to gently lead him out of the room.

"I'm sure he'll come to us when he wants too Junpei…give him some time okay? Takuya's right, it's hard on all of us and I'm sure some sleep will help clear our minds a bit." The blonde whispered, and Junpei finally gave in as he nodded, sending one last look at Kouichi who had finally started to quite down a bit, still in Takuya's arms.

"I…I'm just not sure if I'm welcome here Izumi…I mean, look at all the trouble I've caused…if I went back now-" Junpei started to say, but was cut off as both Takuya and Izumi fiercely shook their heads, denying him of his current thoughts.

"No…hell no…I doubt that Kouichi, Kouji, or Tomoko would let you go back now Junpei, so don't even start going there! Of _course_ you're welcomed here, you're our friend! It's not your fault that your father is a bastard who takes pleasure out of hurting other people…you are nothing like _him_, understood?!" Izumi hissed out, her anger evident and all Takuya could do was nod in agreement with her words while Junpei nodded silently.

Before anyone could say anything else, another voice from the kitchen doorway interrupted them.

"Izumi is right, Junpei; you are not going _anywhere_, especially now that I know what kind of a man your father really is. You are staying here, I promise you that you are more than welcome here and I know that the twins would want you here…give them a little time Junpei, it's a lot to process for them." Tomoko said as she entered the room, her own cup of tea in her hands as she stared at Kouji's sleeping form and Kouichi, still huddled in Takuya's embrace…not saying or doing anything at the moment and Takuya had the nasty feeling that Kouichi was trying to block everything out at the moment, trying to hide from reality.

"I guess…I just…I don't know." Junpei said with a small, suffering sigh as Izumi started to tug him towards the direction of the staircase once more.

"C'mon Junpei, let's get some sleep I promise you that you'll feel better, we all will." She murmured, coaxing him to continue moving with her. Eventually Junpei gave in, with one last look at the others as she guided him up the stairs towards Kouichi's bedroom.

Tomoko sighed as she sat on the coffee table where Kouichi had once sat before he'd slid down to be in Takuya's hug, and she reached out to touch her oldest sons shoulder. Kouichi tensed at the touch for a moment, and then relaxed as he slowly lifted his tear stained face from Takuya's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean too…" He stammered, and Tomoko only shushed him and gently brushed his bangs away from his forehead in a motherly gesture.

"It's alright, Kouichi…why don't you use my bed to sleep in for awhile, hmm…? It'll give you a bit of time to yourself, and I think you might need that right now. Come on…" Takuya watched as Tomoko used her words to help Kouichi stand, and continued to watch as she wrapped an arm around her oldest son's shoulders, and with the same gentleness that he'd seen Izumi use with Junpei, guided him towards her bedroom down the hallway. The twins bedrooms were upstairs, Tomoko's bedroom was downstairs it was just the way the apartment had been designed.

"Takuya, you'll be alright with Kouji for a minute? I'll be right back." Takuya nodded at Tomoko's question, and resumed the hand holding with Kouji that he'd been doing before Kouichi had broken down on him. Not like he'd minded…it was kind of nice to comfort the older twin, something that Takuya normally didn't get to do…and he found himself wishing that he could get more chances to get to know Kouichi on that kind of level. Sure he _knew_ Kouichi…but he didn't _really_ know him. A part of Takuya had always thought that Kouji was the strongest one of the two twins, the overprotective one and the one with the most courage. And maybe in the beginning, especially during their adventure into the Digital World that had been _true_.

But as Takuya found himself getting to know both twins better, especially his koi, he found that on some level he couldn't have been more wrong. Kouichi-though he hid it well-was truly overprotective of both his friends, family, and other loved ones. Listening to him rant about how Junpei should never be allowed near his father again, made Takuya realize just how strongly Kouichi's feelings were for the taller brunette. If that was one thing that the twins had in common, it was that they usually tended to keep things bottled inside of them until it was ready to burst…like with what had just happened this afternoon for example. And while Takuya knew that it was something that Kouji was constantly working on, he hadn't noticed too often that Kouichi tended to have the same problem…and vowed to start helping him out with it…just like how he'd started helping Kouji out with it. Eventually Takuya had the feeling that Junpei and Izumi would catch onto what was going on, and he would let them take over…but until then…

Takuya found himself clutching a little tighter to Kouji's hand. Until then, Takuya promised himself that he'd watch over _both_ twins…and he hoped to god that Tomoko's new friend Raiden was able to put Junpei's father in jail and that that would be the last that they'd see of the sadistic brute. Because once that was out of the way, Takuya had the feeling that everyone would be able to start healing a bit more.

Once again Takuya was startled from his thoughts, but not by Tomoko coming back from her room but by the front door opening and the sound of paws and claws scampering across the tile in the entryway. Takuya allowed a smile to briefly shine as he watched while Wolf all but slid into the room, managing to gracefully leap onto the carpet as he made a beeline for Takuya. It was almost as though the lovable Shepherd knew that something wasn't quite right though, because he seemed to slow before he got there and he reached over and used his nose to gently nuzzle Takuya's neck.

Takuya let out a soft laugh as he reached over and gave the dog a gentle pet on the head, and Wolf seemed to relish in the attention that he was getting as he sat and suddenly leaned up against the brunette, nearly causing Takuya to lose his balance. Takuya only chuckled as he continued to pet Wolf, looking him straight in the eye as he let Wolf lean on him a bit further.

"You wonderful mutt…you're a hero, you know that…? Thank you for listening to us and obeying us…I know that Kouji's your master and that you could've made a choice not to listen but I'm glad you did, and I'm equally glad that you're as overprotective of Kouji as I am at the moment. So _thank you_." Takuya knew that he was talking to a dog, but damn it…at the moment, said dog had his utmost respect.

And speaking of respect…

Takuya looked up to see Tomoko's new friend Raiden coming into the room, looking tired as well and a bit irked about something. The ex-goggle head suddenly felt a big ball of dread settle in his stomach and his mouth went dry as he made himself look straight into Raiden's eyes, suddenly knowing the truth of what happened out there…and not liking it one little bit.

"He got away, didn't he…?" While Takuya's words were quietly spoken, to Raiden they were very sharp and loud…and the detective caught the meaning behind him as he winced and looked away…and that was the only answer that Takuya needed as he fought to keep his anger down. There would be no use in getting upset until he knew the full story and he was determined not to let loose on his emotions yet. He didn't want Kouji to see him upset if he suddenly woke up, knowing that that probably wouldn't help things much.

"Tell me what happened…_now_." It was a soft demand, and yet very powerful and Raiden found himself answering the question before anything else was said or done.

"The bastard threatened to slice and dice Wolf if I didn't let him go…and as you know, Wolf was still on top of him…I had a hard time getting him _off_ him to _let_ him go. I've known Tomoko for only a short while now, but she's told me so much about Kouichi and Kouji that I know how much she adores her twins…and I know how attached Kouji is to Wolf through some of Tomoko's stories that she's already told me. I figured that Kouji has lost enough in his life already and if he lost Wolf…it would just be adding to the emotional weight that I'm sure that Kouji's already got. Besides, I've put out an alert on Junouichi, he won't get far…he's not allowed to leave the country, least of all Shibuya. If he's seen at an airport or even a private runway he's to be detained until further notice. Trust me on this Takuya, when I say that I'll get him…I promise. That man is bad news…and that's all I can tell you right now." The two stared at each other for a few minutes, and finally Takuya slowly nodded, accepting it. He wasn't sure if the same would go for Kouichi or Tomoko…or even if Junpei or Izumi would believe that letting Junouichi go was the right thing to do.

But the one thing that got to Takuya was that Raiden had thought of Kouji _first_…and in Takuya's book, that was a big plus…and he had the feeling that Tomoko would feel the same way. They'd have to wait and find out…

And find out they did, as she came back from her room a few minutes later, looking a little relieved…and her dark eyes brightened slightly when she saw Raiden. Takuya watched as she went over to give him a hug…one that the officer greatly accepted and Takuya found himself thinking that maybe it was time to move to another room, and give the two adults their space.

But before he could stand though, Tomoko gestured for him to stay.

"It's alright Takuya; you're fine there…I thank you for the consideration though. But I know you wouldn't want to be anywhere but at Kouji's side…so there you'll stay. Raiden, what happened…please? I have to know…I have to know if the kids are safe again…or if we need to take measures to _keep_ them safe." Tomoko murmured and Takuya sighed, wondering how Tomoko would react to what Raiden had to tell her.

It only took a few minutes, and Takuya found himself keeping quiet as Raiden relayed the same story that he'd told him to Tomoko. At first Tomoko's expression was unreadable, and Takuya could sense that Raiden was getting a bit uneasy as she stepped out of his embrace.

"I'm…I'm glad that you thought of Kouji first in that sense Raiden, really I am. Wolf is like a best friend to Kouji, and I know that he's helped Kouji out through some tough times. To loose him now…I'm not sure what it would do to him…but I don't think that Kouji can take much more…so thank you. I know it was probably tough letting a man like Junouichi go, but I accept your promise that you'll bring him down no matter what. Until then though…what do we do? He was after Kouji this afternoon almost as much as he was after Junpei it looked like, and while I'd like to hear the whole story from the kids, I just don't think that at the moment either one of them are up to it." She declared, and after a wayward glance in Takuya's direction, her words were confirmed.

For try as he might Takuya wasn't being very successful in keeping his eyes open, and they were slowly slipping shut. He was the only teen to have yet to fall asleep, and Tomoko had the feeling that he'd be joining the others in the realm of dreams very quickly. She smiled as she walked away from Raiden for a minute and went to go and make Takuya as comfortable as she could so that he wouldn't wake up with any aches or pains and placed a light quilt over him.

After checking on Kouji, she headed back to Raiden who raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and she laughed softly.

"Takuya's practically becoming one of my own kids, Raiden…he's been around so much, and he's helped Kouji a _lot_. Let's go into the kitchen and talk for a bit, hmm…? I just made some tea, and I think that I can scrounge up some scones or something if you're hungry for a snack…?" Raiden found him self nodding, and followed Tomoko to the kitchen. He and Tomoko were supposed to have gone out to a late lunch, and when he'd stopped by to pick Tomoko up from her job at the hospital she said that she'd accidentally left her purse at home since she'd been in a bit of a hurry that morning. So he'd told her that they could stop by her apartment so that she could pick it up before they went, and Tomoko had been grateful.

But they hadn't expected the scene that they'd saw once they'd arrived…and their lunch date had been pretty much cancelled.

"You know Tomoko, I'd really like to try to take you out to lunch again, but I understand if you say no…you seem to have a lot on your plate right now, and I-" Raiden found himself saying, but he was cut off as Tomoko suddenly whirled around and gently placed an index finger against his lips, successfully silencing him.

"Nope. Don't go any further there, pal…I don't think I've fallen this hard for a man in a _very_ long time, not since Kousei…and even then, well…you don't know the whole story and I'm not ready to tell you it. Maybe one of these days…but let's just say that even then I still got a happy ending, I got Kouji _back_…and he reminds me so much of Kousei, that in a way it's like I got Kousei back too. I don't want you going _anywhere_ Raiden…true, I'm going through a lot right now…but with you…with you, I feel safe. And besides, you just scored some major bonus points with me for putting my kid's safety first against the job. And I think that deserves a thank you…" With that said and done, Tomoko stood on her tip toes…and a very surprised Raiden found himself accepting his first kiss from the dark haired woman whom he'd come to grow very interested in. He found himself kissing her back and heard Tomoko moan softly…and it made Raiden wonder when Tomoko's last kiss had been.

All too soon though, Tomoko broke it off, and Raiden found himself disappointed that it couldn't have lasted any longer. Almost as though she could read his mind, Tomoko glanced slyly at him before she turned to see if she could find anything to eat for the two of them…believing that some comfort food was on the menu.

"If you keep on playing hero like you just did this afternoon, there might be more of those to come, mister." Tomoko found herself saying, a small, silly grin working her way on her lips as she heard Raiden grunt softly behind her while he came to help her get some things out of the fridge.

"I don't think I'd mind another thank you like that one…" Raiden said, allowing his voice to trail off as they teased each other for the rest of their time in the kitchen. While a part of Tomoko felt a little guilty about her current love interest with everything going on at the moment, another part of her told her that this might very well be the one.

And she was determined to not let him go if he _was_…she only prayed that the twins would accept Raiden…that would be the biggest feat that Raiden would have to cover if he wanted to remain in her life, and somehow in someway Tomoko believed that Raiden would gain the twins' respect.

**BREAK**

Kouichi woke to the sound of nothingness…and he sighed as he brought a hand to his forehead, feeling the headache that was starting to form there. He wondered how long he had been asleep, and one look at the clock on the bedside table next to him told him that it had only been a few hours.

Remembering that he'd fallen asleep in his mother's bed, Kouichi grumbled something incoherent as he managed to detach himself from the sheets and slowly stand. Making sure he had his balance, the dark haired twin made his way to the door…opening it slightly and listened for any noises within the apartment. There were none…and Kouichi frowned, wondering how in the world it could be so quiet.

His dark blue-gray orbs opened wide suddenly, as he remembered the events that had happened earlier in the day and he sprinted down the stairs as he made his way over to the living room where he knew he'd left Takuya with Kouji after their mother had guided him upstairs to rest. And Kouichi had to grudgingly admit that the nap had helped him a little bit, and he felt a bit more refreshed after sleeping. Not like he didn't like the situation that they were all currently in any better though.

Deciding to check on Kouji before he went in search of the others, Kouichi paused at what he saw when he entered the living room, a small smile on his face. Takuya was fast asleep…Tomoko had obviously put a blanket around his shoulders as he slept, partially sitting up with his head on the couch and his hand still clasped around Kouji's. And Kouji…

Kouichi found himself gasping slightly as he noticed that his twin's own dark blue orbs were open slightly, and staring dazedly at Takuya's sleeping form. A small smile crossed Kouichi's features as he headed towards his twin, his soft footsteps on the carpet causing Kouji to look from Takuya over to him.

"Hey." Kouichi murmured, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, determined not to wake Takuya just yet.

"Hey…how…long…?" Kouji asked in a hoarse voice and Kouichi seemed to know exactly what he was asking without all the words having to necessarily be spoken.

"Most of the day…I think that it's about six p.m.-ish now…Takuya brought you back into the apartment, with mom and me right on his heels. Mom thought the couch would be better for you and she fixed you up so that you wouldn't have to go back to the hospital again so soon…their file on you is probably big enough as it is, brother." Kouichi teased lightly, trying to lighten the situation a bit and was delighted when he got a small smile out of his twin.

"Thirsty?" He asked, and Kouji nodded as Kouichi stood and gently reached over to brush some hair that had fallen once again into his eyes and Kouji closed his dark orbs for a minute, savoring the brotherly touch.

"Is everyone else okay?" Kouji finally managed to ask, and Kouichi stepped back for a minute, letting his hand fall away as he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself lightly…_really_ wishing that he suddenly had Junpei or Izumi with him right then and there. In all honesty Kouichi wasn't _sure_ if everyone was okay or even how to answer his brother's question. He didn't even really know what had happened after everything had taken place…surely Junouichi was in jail now…?

"I-I'm not sure, Kouichi. I _think_ for the most part that everyone is okay…let me go get you some water all right? You sound like you need it." Kouichi murmured softly as he headed off to the kitchen, leaving behind a still half-asleep and slightly groggy Kouji in his wake…

**BREAK**

Kouichi was surprised when he entered the kitchen to see his mother sitting with the man she had been with in the parking lot in the bar stool area that he and the others often ate their meals in these days when they were all over. For the life of him Kouichi couldn't remember the man's name, but nodded politely at him as he went to get a glass of water for his brother.

"Feeling a little better, Kouichi?" The older twin paused for a moment at his mother's words and he found himself nodding as he finished filling the glass for Kouji.

"Hai…a bit…" Kouichi let his voice trail off as he let his dark blue-gray eyes travel from his mother over to the stranger, wondering just who he was. The man, he decided, looked rather uncomfortable underneath his scrutinizing gaze and it took Tomoko clearing her throat slightly to get Kouichi to stop looking at the guy as though he were some kind of escaped convict or something.

"Kouichi, I don't know if you remember, but this is Raiden…he's a new friend of mine and the one who arrived with me. He helped you guys out of the bind you were in…he's a detective with the Shibuya Police Department Kouichi, and he's promised to help us." Tomoko murmured, watching Kouichi for any reaction at all.

The reaction from Kouichi, needless to say, wasn't one that Tomoko had been hoping for as his dark eyes hardened and he became completely unreadable.

"I guess I should thank him for helping us, then…mom…Kouji's awake in the other room, I was going to take some water to him. But…I want to know something before I go." Kouichi declared, his eyes staring straight into Raiden's dark brown orbs.

"Did you manage to lock up Junouichi Shibuya for good?" The older twin's voice was in a deadly whisper, and it sent shivers down Raiden's back…he wasn't quite sure of what to make of the twin he had just met. It was almost like there was this dark side to Kouichi that no one ever wanted to meet, though Raiden had heard from Tomoko that he was a rather sweet boy most times and Raiden didn't doubt that for a second. But at the moment, Kouichi was feeling rather overprotective of his lover and his twin brother so it would of course; bring out a side that only a handful of people would usually see.

Kouichi watched as Raiden lowered his head and his hand tightened around the glass of water that he'd just gotten for his brother, feeling a heated anger start building within him. Somehow he knew that what Raiden was about to tell him wasn't good news…or at least, news that he wanted to hear anyway.

And sure enough, when Raiden spoke next, his words caused a shiver to run down Kouichi's spine and for a few seconds afterwards he knew he saw red…and nothing else until Tomoko called his name.

"I'm sorry Kouichi…I'll tell you what I told Takuya and your mother, I ended up having to let Junouichi go. I didn't have the backup nor would backup come in time to help me out. He was threatening to kill Wolf, and from what your mother has told me I knew that Wolf was too important to Kouji to let anything happen to him. So Junouichi bargained…Wolf's life for his freedom…and I think I selfishly gave him his freedom. But I know what your twin has been through, Kouichi and I didn't think that he could go through anymore losses even if it meant throwing the madman who had attacked him and tried to take Junpei away in jail if it meant Kouji losing something more while he's still healing." Raiden murmured, and something he had said caused Kouichi to snap as he found himself dropping the glass causing it to break on the floor and water to go everywhere. Tomoko gasped and went to help Kouichi step away from the glass and clean it up, but Raiden stopped her for a moment as he noticed that something wasn't quite right.

"You let him _go_?! You just let him go…just like that…and now he's probably at home planning what he's going to do to torture us all next! And you have no _idea_ what my brother is going through, none once so ever! You're _not_ a part of this family, Raiden, I don't even _know_ you and Kouji sure as hell doesn't know you either! I don't understand how you think that you can suddenly understand our family just like that; you've known my mother for what…a few days? And you've just _met_ me and my twin…how _dare_ you…!?" Kouichi was angry…he didn't think he could remember being this angry before, except for _maybe_ in the Digital World when his mind had been completely messed with, turning his thoughts against his brother. But that was a long time ago now.

Now…now Kouichi knew that he _was_ in control…and while a tiny voice whispered inside of him that Raiden _had_ put Kouji's well being and emotions first, a stronger part of him wished that he'd chosen to put Junouichi behind bars already. There was no telling what else the son of a bitch was capable of and Kouichi just had the damndest feeling that he wasn't quite done with his lover _or_ his twin yet. And Kouichi wanted to so desperately know what it was that Junouichi wanted with his brother…he _knew_ what he wanted with Junpei, since Junpei was his only child, his only _son_. But Kouji…Kouji had done absolutely _nothing_ to Junouichi Shibayama…right…?

Kouichi hadn't noticed that he'd still been shouting at Raiden through his thoughts, and it took Tomoko's sharp voice to get him to snap out of it.

"KOUICHI…THAT'S ENOUGH!" Her furious yell caused Kouichi to phase back into reality, and he suddenly realized the kind of situation that he'd gotten himself into.

He noticed how close that his mother was standing next to Raiden close enough so that their hands were almost touching. And Kouichi wasn't sure _why_, but he just _couldn't_…_wouldn't_…accept the two of them together. Not when Raiden had done something so stupid as to let Junouichi go…what kind of a detective was he for not having called for backup as soon as he and his mother had pulled into the driveway of the apartments and had seen what was going on?

"I…I…" Kouichi found that his mouth was suddenly dry and he didn't know what else to say…he felt trapped…like there was no way out…and a small part of him started to panic, though he tried to keep it down and unnoticeable. He wanted out of the kitchen just then, he _needed_ out!

"Kouichi…Niichan…?" The familiar, soothing voice filtered through his angry thoughts and Kouichi spun around-not wanting to believe that Kouji was standing somewhere behind him.

The older twin's dark blue-gray eyes opened wide as he saw that Takuya heavily supported Kouji, that Kouji was all but leaning completely and totally against him and it was evident that Takuya had gently carried Kouji into the kitchen area. They'd heard Kouichi's shouting and Kouji had instantly grown worried, grasping his boyfriend's hand and telling him that it hurt too much…that he _had_ to get to Kouichi. So even though Takuya knew that it was probably a bad idea to move Kouji in the condition that he was in, he did so anyway…knowing that if he _hadn't_, Kouji would've probably moved on his own.

"Kouji…?" Kouichi's dark eyes stared at him as though he didn't believe what he was seeing, as Takuya helped Kouji slowly limp forward. It was clear that Kouji was still in pain though he tried his best to hide it…but the pain was still evident in his eyes, and he had a hard time hiding it completely. Yes, his physical wounds _hurt_…but he knew that Kouichi was hurting far more at the moment.

"Kouichi…shh…it'll be _alright_…calm down, there's no reason to get _upset_." Kouji said soothingly, letting Takuya help him in an awkward kneeling position, so that he was as close to his twin as he could get. Right now, both Kouji and Takuya knew that Kouji was the only one who could get Kouichi to calm down…and then after that they were going to need Junpei and Izumi's help.

The long haired twin glanced up at Takuya with a look in his eyes that clearly said that he would be okay for where he was right then, and Takuya nodded. He and Kouji had agreed before coming into the kitchen that as soon as Kouji was with Kouichi that he'd go upstairs and get Izumi and Junpei. Takuya was surprised that the noise hadn't woken either of their friends…

Or that neither of Kouichi's two lovers had sensed that Kouichi was in emotional trouble. Takuya shook his head as he headed out of the room, staring into Kouji's eyes for one quick second before leaving the kitchen completely. Both Takuya and Kouji knew that they held a special bond now…for example, if it had been Kouji in Kouichi's place just then and Takuya would've been as close by as Izumi or Junpei were, Takuya would've been next to Kouji's side in a matter of minutes.

Kouji sighed as he watched Takuya go, and just wrapped an arm around his twin, allowing him to lean up against him as he buried his face against his chest. All Kouji did in turn was turn his eyes in the direction of their mother and the newcomer, wondering who he was…and why he looked slightly familiar to him for some odd reason.

Raiden shifted, looking even more uncomfortable underneath the other twin's eyes and Tomoko stopped as she stepped slightly in front of Raiden, causing Kouji to blink for a minute…and Raiden to relax a little bit now that he wasn't underneath his penetrating gaze.

"Stop it, Kouji…Kouichi's already put Raiden through the ringer, leave him be; he's done nothing but try to help since the beginning!" The dark haired mother snapped and Kouji found himself recoiling suddenly, wondering why Tomoko seemed so angry and wondering just _what_ it was that Kouichi had said. He and Takuya had only heard shouting, not the whole argument…Kouichi must've said something to _really_ get their mother upset.

"It's alright, Tomoko…" Kouji heard Raiden murmur, and at the sound of Raiden's voice, Kouji's heart seemed to skip a beat as his breathing suddenly faltered as he had a flashback to the accident that had now been several weeks ago…

Kouji had _heard_ that voice before. He'd heard Raiden's voice at the car accident…

Once again his dark blue-gray eyes locked onto Raiden's dark brown ones as though he was searching for something, and Raiden found himself nodding.

"Yes Kouji, I think you've figured it out…I was one of the people at the scene of your accident that night…I was one of the men who helped pry you out of the car…" Raiden allowed his voice to trail off, and Kouji found himself faltering, unsure of what to say at meeting one of his rescuers. He really hadn't met _anyone_ from that night, had never gotten a chance to thank anyone who had helped him out.

And yet now, there was one standing right in front of him…and Kouji for once had absolutely _nothing_ to say.

Instead, he felt his eyes start to water…and he squeezed them shut as he willed the tears away, suddenly feeling frustrated.

Underneath his half-embrace, Kouichi grew still; his anger slowly starting to cool off as he realized that now it was _Kouji_ who needed his help. Just who _was_ this Raiden guy and why was he causing such havoc between the two of them…? Kouichi hadn't really heard the small conversation that had taken place between Kouji and Raiden; he'd been too caught up in trying to get himself to calm down, using Kouj's soothing presence to help him. But the soothing presence was slowly disappearing, being replaced by sheer confusion, frustration and a bit of sadness. It caused Kouichi to reach out and grasp Kouji's hand, and Kouji found himself grasping it back with equal tightness.

"Kouji, Raiden was one of the one's who also helped bring you to the hospital. He'd helped pry you out of the car and was so worried about you that he demanded he ride with you to the hospital, knowing that the rest of the officer's at the scene could finish up with everything there. That was how I met Raiden…I met him that night at the hospital, it was very brief and Raiden gave me his number so that I could call him with information on your health and let him know when you woke up, because he wanted to make sure that you made it through, because he _cared_. Kouji, he _cared_ about you and he'd just met you that _night_…and maybe it was _because_ he cared about you that allowed _me_ to care for _him_." Tomoko murmured softly, and Kouji suddenly understood completely. His mother was dating Raiden…and Kouji didn't even know his rescuer's full name…just that Raiden was slowly capturing his mother's heart…

"T-thank you." Kouji's voice was so low that both Raiden and Tomoko almost missed it, but Tomoko allowed a small smile as Raiden nodded in acceptance at Kouji's sincere thanks…Raiden had the feeling that maybe, just _maybe_ he'd gained one of the twin's respect.

_One down, one more to go…_Raiden found himself thinking as he watched while Kouji tried to calm Kouichi down even further, whispering something to him that neither of the two adults could hear.

In all reality, Kouji was telling Kouichi exactly what Raiden had just told him…that he'd been one of the people to save his life, that without him he wouldn't _be_ here right now…and for that Raiden at least deserved their gratitude. Kouji then whispered into his twin's ear, that who better for their mother to fall in love with then the man who rescued him…? It was a little ironic, ne? And their mother looked _happy_; you could see it in her eyes if you looked close enough, especially now.

Kouichi finally sighed and allowed him self to glance at Raiden and Tomoko once more. He had to admit that Kouji _was_ right…even though he still didn't want to fully believe it. He knew that Raiden had been right in his decision to rescue Wolf from Junouichi…he knew that Raiden had the hero-complex within him and that something about him caused their mother to slowly start falling for him.

He wanted their mother to be happy, right?

Minutes passed by and there was nothing but a semi-comfortable silence in the kitchen as Tomoko and Raiden continued to quietly observe the twins comforting one another both mentally and physically. It was when the clock chimed seven in the evening that Takuya came back with Junpei and a still sleepy Izumi in tow, the three of them heading to where the twins were on the floor.

A part of Kouji sighed in relief…the pain had numbed somewhat for having been in the same position for that short while, but Kouji knew that it would be back…and come back with twice the force. Being injured in the Digital World had taught him _that_ much…at least here in the human world he had his mother to help him treat his injuries.

"Kouichi…come on…come with us…please…" Izumi whispered, and Kouichi found himself nodding as he let her and Junpei pull him up, savoring their embraces and Raiden found that he had to look away suddenly. It wasn't like he didn't mind things like trio relationships or even the fact that Takuya and Kouji were together. Tomoko had warned him early on that if he didn't accept relationships like that then they shouldn't even start one. Raiden had told her that his brother was gay, and he fully accepted that…he just thought that the teens might want a little apology.

Kouichi seemed to understand this, and cleared his throat, getting Raiden to look at him once again…and the detective was surprised to see the slightly older twin looking a bit embarrassed.

"Raiden…I-I'm sorry…I…lost it back there and I apologize. I also wanted to thank you for helping rescue my twin that night…and for staying with him afterwards, it really does mean a great deal to me. It might take me awhile to get used to you dating my mom…but…I think I…might be able to accept it…if…you give me some time." At Kouichi's apology, Tomoko seemed to let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and Junpei grinned slightly as Raiden nodded.

"It's alright, Kouichi, I know that you and your family are going through a lot that it's probably a strange time for your mom to start seeing someone. I completely understand if you and your twin need some time, it only makes sense. But I'll make the same promise to you that I did to your mother and Takuya Kouichi, and I'll make the same promise to Kouji, Junpei, and Izumi too now that you're all here. I _will_ catch Junouichi Shibayama…I've got some people working on it right now, Junouichi isn't allowed to leave Shibuya once so ever and once he makes a move we'll be on top of him. What he did this afternoon is unforgivable…you have my word on that." The teens seemed to accept Raiden's words, and they nodded and Raiden's dark eyes held a look of relief in them.

"Kouji, let's check on your wounds and get you something to drink…and then I think I'll make a nice hot, comforting meal for everyone, does that sound alright?" Tomoko asked softly, and the teens all nodded as they helped the twins untangle themselves, and Kouji hissed in pain for a moment as he let Takuya take on his full weight once more. Kouji wasn't surprised when Takuya gently lifted him up, carrying him in the bridal position once more; being extra careful so he didn't jar his knee or his current wound either.

They weren't fully out of the kitchen when they heard Raiden declare that he should take his leave, and Kouji made Takuya turn around so that way he could have a say in it. But before Kouji _could_ say anything, everyone was surprised when it was Kouichi who was the one to speak up.

"No…please stay, Raiden. I _want_ you to stay…how else are Kouji and I supposed to get to know you if you don't hang around long enough for us to get to say more than apologies to one another?" The older twin declared, a small, mischievous smile playing on his lips as he glanced over at Kouji and the younger twin nodded in agreement…a similar smile appearing on his own face.

"Hai, Kouichi's right…please stay for awhile Raiden? Besides, you're the first person I've met who rescued me from the accident…don't you think you owe me that much too at least stay for dinner?" Kouji asked, and Raiden suddenly found himself assaulted by a pair of pouting, pleading twins. He laughed, and Tomoko grinned and shook her head. It seemed like for now things were going to be _okay_…she knew it might take Kouichi awhile to get used to the fact that she was in the dating pool again, especially with it being such an awkward time…but Tomoko had the feeling that love didn't really _wait_ for time. Or anything else for that matter…and a glance at Kouji snuggled in Takuya's arms despite the pain she knew he must be in told her that much. She also knew that Kouji would help Kouichi accept Raiden-the fact that he'd helped rescue him had helped Kouji's opinion of the detective.

"Come on Kouji, let's get something in you to help the pain and get you comfortable, okay…? If you want to stay on the couch for the moment you should, but before you fall asleep again, I'm going to probably have Takuya take you up to your room, okay?" Tomoko asked gesturing for Takuya to continue on into the living room and Kouji nodded.

He didn't want to admit that he was still feeling a bit groggy and hoped to the gods that his mother had something stronger than just Advil for the pain he was feeling.

As soon as Takuya got back to the couch, he gently lowered Kouji down onto it, and Kouji fought the whimper of pain that threatened to escape as he only clutched tightly onto Takuya's arm instead. The brunette managed to dislodge himself from Kouji's tightened grip, and once he made sure that Kouji was as comfortable as he was going to get, grabbed Kouji's hands with his own. The two were like that while Tomoko checked up on Kouji making sure that he hadn't torn out any of his stitches and breathed out a sigh of relief when he hadn't. Takuya kept Kouji distracted by playing with his hands and forcing his dark eyes to look into his own…and soon they were both just lost in the depths of each other's orbs.

Quite suddenly, Takuya found himself wanting to kiss Kouji…and he could tell from the look in Kouji's eyes, that Kouji very much felt the same way. As though she felt the small, rising tension Tomoko chuckled softly as she stood and headed in the direction of her bedroom, telling the two that she'd be back with some of Kouji's pain medication. The moment Tomoko was out of sight, Takuya found his lips capturing Kouji's, and Kouji eagerly responding.

"Nnnn…" Kouji murmured, as he reached up and wrapped an arm around Takuya's neck, bringing his head down a little more so that he wouldn't have to make such an effort to reach the brunette's kisses.

They were interrupted when Tomoko returned, looking a bit smug as the two teens before her looked a little out of breath, and Kouji a bit on the flushed side as she only chuckled and set the pill bottle on the table, winking at Takuya as she wondered back into the kitchen.

"I'm sure that you can give Kouji his pain meds without a problem, Takuya; if you need me I'll be in the kitchen with Raiden and the others." Tomoko said cheerfully as Takuya blushed and Kouji laughed softly as he directed Takuya's face so that he was looking into his eyes once more.

"Now…where were we…?" The long haired twin asked mischievously, and Takuya grinned as he leaned down and stole another kiss from his koi.

"Right about _here_, I think…hmm…how long do you think before we're interrupted by one of the others?" Takuya asked, and Kouji chuckled as he shook his head and kissed Takuya back with equal fierceness.

"I don't want to think about that right now…right now I believe we only have a few precious minutes to ourselves, and we haven't had that all day, I believe…so let's make the most of it, ne?? Besides, I think at the moment you're the best pain reliever I know…better than any pill I could ever take." Kouji murmured, and Takuya grinned into the kiss that they were suddenly sharing, determined to make Kouji's pain go away just then…_no matter what_.

**Nothing's gonna stop me now; I'll make it come what may. My never ending love for you will guide me all along the way.**

**TBC**

**End Note:** And yesh, I had to be mean and leave it there…LOL. Don't worry, I promise I won't leave you guys hanging this time, I'm in quite the Takouji mood for some odd reason and will hopefully have a new chapter up soon! At least this time I didn't leave you guys with such a cliff hanger, ne?? ((Looks incredibly guilty for the ending of the last chapter)) Anyway, kudo's to those of you who can figure out where the last, bold line I put there came from…major kudo's since I don't think that I made it easy for you guys to figure it out ((winks)) and please don't hesitate to leave a review...((gives readers puppy dog eyes here))


End file.
